


The Arrow and Canary

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: The Arrow and Canary [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, F/M, Flashbacks, Oliver and Laurel were never together, Sara was on the island with Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 108,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel never called the cops on Sara that night, so Sara and Oliver got together that night. She went on The Gambit with him, and was with him every step of the way those five years. Now, The two of them have returned home to bring Justice to those who are poisoning their those city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Return home

Lian Yu, north China Sea  
Mid-day

A man in a green hood walked in the flush, green forest with a woman with long blonde hair who was dressed in black by his side. As they walked, some pierced the quiet of the forest, something that gave them both hope: the sound of a plane flying overhead. Words were not needed as they exchanged a glance before sprinting out of the forest. With ease, the couple climbed the mountain on the side until they reached what they were looking for. Notching the air in his bow, the man flicks a knife on tar covered arrow head, thus setting it on fire. Aiming his bow at a barrel on the beach, the man lets the arrow fly. The arrow hits its mark and explodes, causing the boat nearby to be alerted to their presence. 

The two made their way down to the beach as the boat approached. The men on the boat docked on the beach the couple fell to their knees, the man finally pulling off his hood. He was a man in his late twenties with shaggy blonde hair and a long beard with blue eyes. The woman took his hand and they squeezed each other’s hands as they realized, for the first time in years, they were going home. 

Starling City, several days later  
Early morning

“Oliver Queen is Alive!” A new reporter exclaimed before continuing with his broadcast, “The Starling City resident was found by fishermen on an island in the North China sea five days ago. Queen was a regular tabloid presence and regular at the club scene until six months before his disappearance where he became seeing an anonymous woman who was revealed to be Sara Lance, daughter of local police officer Quentin Lance and his wife Dinah. We have not yet confirmed whether Ms. Lance was with Mr. Queen at the island, though there are rumors of a woman being recovered with Mr. Queen at the Island. Queen is the son of billionaire Robert Queen, who has been confirmed as deceased.” 

“They refused to be separated,” a doctor told Quintin and Moira, Oliver’s mother as they stood outside Oliver and Sara’s room, “Twenty percent of Oliver’s body is covered in scared tissue, second degree burns on his back and arms, x-rays show twelve fractures that never properly healed. Sara has similar wounds: twelve percent of her body is covered in scared tissue, there are at least five fractures that didn’t heal, and,” the doctor led Quentin away from Moira’s earshot, “there’s a possibility that she may have miscarried or given birth at some point during the last five years.”

“Have they said anything?” Moira asked once the doctor stepped away to let Quentin absorb the news.

“They’ve only spoken to each other, and barely so. I want to warn the two of you, the Oliver and Sara you lost might not be the ones they found.” The doctor warned them.

Exchanging worried glances, the two parents slowly walked inside the room. Oliver and Sara stood at the window; Oliver had his arm wrapped around Sara while she had her head on his shoulder. They both had their backs to Moira and Quentin and seemed not to notice their arrival.

“Oliver?” Moira called hesitantly.

“Baby girl?” Quentin called in the same manner.

The turned around, Oliver’s arm sliding off Sara as she lifted her head from his shoulder. For a moment, the pair had no reaction to their respective parents, simply staring at them with hard eyes as though they were strangers. Then, Oliver smiled slightly and Sara grinned, their eyes softening considerably.

“Mom.” Oliver said in greeting. 

“Daddy.” Sara said eyes bright with emotion.

Both Queens and Lances embraced, all happy to be reunited with a loved one. The elder Queen and Lance thought that the hard times, the struggles, were finally over. Little did they know that the hard times were just beginning.


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara are reunited with there families and later, they find themselves in a sticky situation.

Starling General Hospital  
Early morning

“It’s so good to have you both home.” Moira said joyfully as she embraced Sara.

“Moira’s right, it’s good to see you son.” Quentin said as he shook Oliver’s hand.

“You as well Mr. Lance.” Oliver’s smile and tone were both cheerful, but both parents noticed that it was a shadow of Oliver’s former livelihood. 

“Why don’t we all head home and you two and Laurel can join us for dinner.” Moira suggested with a smile that only Oliver could tell was fake.

“Oh, we couldn’t impose.” Quentin tried to back out politely but Moira wouldn’t have it.

“I insist Quentin; it’s a day of celebration for both our families.” Moira said charmingly.

“We’d love to Mrs. Queen.” Sara agreed before her father could attempt to back out again. 

Lance apartment  
Later that afternoon

“It’s a bit of a mess, but welcome home sweetie.” Quentin said as he led Sara into the apartment she had grown up in. 

“Sara.” Laurel stood up from where she had been sitting on the couch, brought to tears at seeing her sister.

“Hi Laurel.” Sara flashed her sister a slight grin. 

Overcome with joy, Laurel sprinted towards her sister and tackled her with a hug as tears ran down her face. Sara stiffened at the contact, but relaxed and returned the hug. Quentin noticed that the hug seemed forced and awkward, as if she wasn’t used to interacting with other people in the physical sense. Or rather, other people who weren’t Oliver...on second thought, Quentin didn’t want to think about it. 

“I’d like to lie down for a bit.” Sara said once she and Laurel let go of each other.

“Your room’s just the way you left it.” Laurel told her as she stepped aside.

Sara nodded before making her way down the hall to her room. Laurel and Quentin watched her go, both concerned by Sara’s behavior. Like Oliver, Sara seemed like a shadow of her former self. Laurel turned to her father, the unasked question clear in her eyes.

“We need to give her time Laurel. She’s been through a lot, more that you or I will ever know,” Quentin waited until he was sure Sara was out of hearing range before he continued, “The doctor told me there is a possibility that your sister may have been pregnant at some point in the last five years.”

Laurel simply stood still, too shocked to even move. Laurel was not quite sure how to react to that, could she have been an aunt? What exactly had happened to her sister on that Island?

Queen Mansion  
That night

“What I tell you buddy, yachts suck.” A familiar voice spoke up behind Oliver.

“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver smiled as he turned around to see his best friend.

“I missed you buddy.” Tommy said the two friends embraced.

The doorbell rang and the two separated as Oliver went down stairs to greet his guests with Tommy following him. Oliver and Tommy walked into the greeting room just as Raisa ushered the Lance’s inside. It was not lost on either Oliver or Sara that Dinah was not with them. Oliver gave a look to Sara and she gave him a barely noticeable shake of the head.

“Sara Lance, as I live and breathe!” Tommy said jovially as he walked over with Oliver.

“Hey Tommy.” Sara said softly as they hugged.

“Mr. Lance, Laurel, welcome.” Oliver greeted politely.

“Good, everyone’s here, shall we eat?” Moira asked as she and Walter entered the room. 

A little while later, the group sat at the dining room table as they finished up dinner. Walter sat at the head of the table with Moira and Quentin on either said of him. At the other end of the table, Oliver sat at the other end with Sara and Tommy on either side of him with Thea next to Sara and Laurel next to Tommy. 

“So let’s see, what else you miss? Super bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A Black president, that’s new. Oh and Lost, they were all dead I think.” Tommy told Oliver and Sara.

“What was it like there?” Thea asked ignoring the glares that just about everyone shot her.

Oliver and Sara did not respond right away. They looked at each other and everyone marveled at how the two of them seemed to communicate without words, how they seemed to hold an entire conversation with just their eyes.

“Cold.” They said in unison. 

“Tomorrow, you and me, we’re doing the city.” Tommy insisted as he looked over at Oliver.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Moira approved.

“And I’ll take the day off work to take you clothes shopping. You can’t borrow my clothes for the rest of your life.” Laurel said with a hint of teasing in her voice.

“Sounds like a plan.” Sara said with a smile.

At that moment, Raisa came back into the room with desert, a chocolate cake, Oliver’s favorite. As she neared Oliver, she stumbled and dropped the cake. However, Oliver caught it rather impressively and handed it back to Raisa.

“Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Oliver.” Raisa apologized but Oliver just smiled and replied in Russian as everyone stared at him stunned.

“Dude, you speak Russian?” Tommy asked in awe.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college Oliver.” Walter mentioned as Oliver shot him a cool smile.

“I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter.” Oliver said coolly as everyone froze.

“I didn’t say anything.” Thea said before her mother could blame her.

“She didn’t have to.” Oliver assured her.

“Oliver, Walter and I are married,” Moira told him as she took Walter’s hand, “And I don’t want you to think either one of us did anything to disrespect your father.”

“We both believed that Robert was, like you, well, um, gone.” Walter said awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” Oliver said in a biting tone that made it clear it was anything but.

“Ollie.” Sara gently chided.

“…I’m sorry,” Oliver apologized, “I guess being home after all this time is a little overwhelming. May I be excused; I don’t really feel up to desert?” 

Moira nodded and Oliver stood up from his seat. He kissed Sara softly before walking up to his room. 

The Queen’s Gambit, five years ago  
Night

“Okay, I love you daddy,” Sara hug up the phone as Oliver walked over to her, “my dad says hi.”

“How much do you think he’ll hate me when he finds out what we’re planning?” Oliver asked as he sat down next to her on her bed and handed her a glass of Champagne. 

“I think you can forget being invited over for the next family dinner. So any luck in finding a place?” Sara asked as she took a sip of Champagne.

“I found a few places that look nice; we can check them out after we get back.” Oliver said as lighting nearby.

“Wow that was really close.” Sara said beginning to grow concerned.

“That’s not very scientific.” Oliver laughed.

“So says the Ivy League drop out.” Sara teased.

“Hey, I know stuff.” Oliver said defensively.

Any reply Sara may have had was cut off when the boat toppled over. Oliver and Sara fell of the bed, both dazed for a moment as they tried to process what had happened. Suddenly, both were swept from the room and into the Water. Oliver grabbed hold of Sara, determined not to lose her in the cold, dark waters. The couple came up for air, the rain hitting their drenched bodies hard. They felt someone grab them and realized it was Oliver’s father Robert as he and the captain lifted them both into a lifeboat.

Oliver gasped as he shot up in bed, his breathing hard and labored. Out of instinct, he looked over to his right side before he realized Sara wasn’t there. After five years of sleeping next to her, it was a little unsettling to sleep without her. Oliver lay back in his bed and sighed, settling into an uncomfortable seep.

Lance apartment   
Same time

Sara shot up in bed, the images of the icy water that almost consumed her haunting her mind. Sara ran a hand through her hair as she attempted to calm her erratic heart rate. The door to her room opened and whipped her head up to see her father standing in the doorway, a look of concern gracing his features.

“You alright Baby Girl?” Quentin asked concerned.

“Yeah, just a nightmare.” Sara told him vaguely. 

“Sara…I can’t pretend to know what you’ve gone through, so I won’t. But if you ever need to talk to about what happened, I’m here for you Sara.” Quentin told her earnestly.

“Thanks daddy…but I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” Sara told him.

Starling City, the Glades  
The next day

“So why’s you want to check this place out?” Tommy asked as he drove Oliver through downtown.

“No reason.” Oliver said as he looked over at the foundry. 

“So I know this great restaurant a couple blocks from here, want to check it out?” Tommy asked as they drove on.

“Not really in the mood to waste money on an expensive restaurant for no reason.” Oliver said bluntly.

“It’s not a five star restaurant Ollie; it’s one Laurel that recommended, Big Belly Burger.” Tommy explained.

“Right, I think Sara mentioned it me once…before.” Oliver mentioned and both were quiet before Tommy drove along.

Tommy parked the car and the two walked inside. Oliver looked around as he observed the restaurant while Tommy went over to order their lunch. As he looked for a table, he spotted Laurel and Sara sitting at another table. He didn’t want to impose, but this had been the most he had been away from Sara in over two years. As if sensing his presence, Sara looked up and saw him. Upon seeing him, she smiled that smile she only smiled for him as her whole face lit up. His heart softened as he returned the smile, not even noticing Tommy walking up to him with a tray of food or Laurel gesturing for them to join her and her sister until Tommy nudged him forward with the tray. 

“So what brings you two to our humble hangout?” Laurel teased as Tommy sat down next to her while Oliver sat next his girlfriend.

“We were driving through when Tommy recommended this place.” Oliver said before kissing Sara.

“How has the shopping trip been going?” Tommy asked before stuffing his face with a cheeseburger. 

“Good, we’ve got Sara a whole new wardrobe.” Laurel assured them.

The spent the rest of lunch talking as they ate the food, which Oliver found, was surprising good. Not up to the standards of what he had grown up with of course, but it was a deliciously compared to what he had eaten during his five years away. They made their way out to where Tommy had parked the car together but that was when the good times ended.

A black van with guys in masks pulled out of nowhere and headed right for them. Before anyone could react, they were all shot with tranquilizer darts and everything went black.

Warehouse  
Later, afternoon

“Oh Mr. Queen?” Oliver awoke to a man in a demon mask in his face.

Oliver realized he was bound to a chair with Tommy, Laurel, and Sara with him in the room. Laurel and Tommy were still out cold, but Sara was wide awake. Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver saw Sara give him a barely noticeable nod. Barely suppressing his smirk, Oliver began paying attention to his surroundings. There were three men, two with demon masks and one with a black ski mask, this would be easy. The two of them had handled much worse odds.

“Did your father survive that accident? Did he make it to the island with you? Did he tell you anything?” The Demon mask in his face demanded as he pointed a gun at Oliver.

“Yes.” Oliver said tonelessly.

“What did he tell you?” Demon mask demanded.

“He told me we’re gonna kill you.” Oliver said coldly before he and Sara sprang into action.

He and Sara leapt from their chair and attacked the men in the demon masks. Oliver punches his target, dodges the punch, brakes off a leg from the chair he was restrained in before all but steaking his opponent. Sara grabs hers by the neck by throwing her arms around her neck before twisting his neck with just the right amount of pressure and hears the satisfying sound of his neck snapping. The third man takes a look at his accomplices before fleeing. Exchanging a look, Oliver and Sara do not need words to discuss their plan. Oliver takes off after the last man as Sara turns to check on Tommy and her sister as Tommy begins to come around.

“Wh-what happened?” Tommy asked dazed as Sara flashed him a dry smile.

“That’s a bit of a story Merlyn.” Sara gave a humorless chuckle. 

Queen Mansion  
Afternoon

“So let me get this straight,” Quentin said as he stared at the four witnesses, “you were rescued by a guy in a green hood and a woman in black?” 

“It sounds unbelievable daddy, but it’s the truth.” Sara insists.

“Well okay, who are they are, why would they do that?” Quentin decided to humor them.

“Find him and you can ask him.” Oliver says cheekily as Sara shoots him a glare that, at any other time, would have Tommy making a crack about the absolute marriedness of his best friend and Sara.

“What about you two, you see these two?” Quentin asks his eldest daughter and Merlyn.

“I was out cold the entire time.” Laurel shook her head in the negative.

“I just saw…movement.” Tommy said with a hesitant look Oliver and Sara’s way.

“Well, as a cop I’ll do what I can. As a father and friend, try to stay out of trouble. You two just got back, you don’t need something like this happening to you. I’ll see you at home Baby girl.” Quentin said before he and his partner left.

As everyone else began talking about what had just happened, Oliver and Sara exchanged a knowing glance. They hadn’t exactly lied, the man in the hood and the woman in black were there…and they were just getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think. Please eave any comments you may have, no hate mail please.


	3. The first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara meet John Diggle for the first time as they go after Adam Hunt.

Queen Mansion, the next day  
Morning

“It so lovely to have you over for breakfast Sara.” Moira mentioned as she, Oliver, Thea, and Sara all sat around the table eating breakfast.

“Thanks Mrs. Queen.” Sara smiled politely in way that could match Moira’s poker face. 

“Oh, that must be my…guest.” Moira trailed off as the doorbell rang. 

Moira rose from the table and departed the room with grace. Oliver, Sara, and Thea all exchanged confused looks with a little unease before they went back to eating. After a few minutes, Moira returned with her guest. It was a rather muscular African-American man with a shaved head and brown eyes dressed in a suit.

“Oliver, this is John Diggle. He’ll be accompanying you from now on.” Moira said in a tone that told everyone this was not up for debate.

“Mom, I don’t need a babysitter, I’m a grown man.” Oliver pointed out sounding irritated. 

“I understand, but this is something I need.” Moira told him firmly.

“Well, it’s better than you hiring him to follow me around without knowing, so okay.” Oliver seemed to give in.

Starling City, the Glades  
Later in the morning

“So what should we call you?” Oliver asked as he and Sara sat in the back of the Limbo Diggle was driving.

“Diggle’s good, Dig if you want.” Diggle said casually.

“You’re Ex-Military?” Sara inquired.

“Yes Ma’am. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now,” Diggle told them before glancing in the rearview mirror, “I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort, do we have an agreement? Sir?”

Diggle’s response was the sound of a car door closing. Diggle looked in the back to see the couple was gone. He slams on his brakes and burst out of the car before making his way to the back side of the car. Once opening the backseat door and realizing they weren’t there, Diggle looked around but saw no sign of either blonde. 

The Foundry  
Not that long after

“You know, I feel a little bad for ditching him.” Sara tells Oliver as they she sets up a computer as Oliver fires a barrage of arrows in quick secession. 

“We’re testing him Sara. As good as we are, we can’t do this alone. If he proves he’s what we need him to be, we’ll bring him in.” Oliver told her as she got the computers working. 

“Well, it’s time to get to work.” Sara says as she brings up a web page on Adam Hunt.

Oliver nods as he opens up a crate and he pulls out a green Hood as Sara pulls out a black leather jacket.

Park Garage  
Afternoon

Adam Hunt was in a parking garage with three of his guards when suddenly a light exploded. One guard drew his gun only to drop it as an arrow pierced his hand. The man screamed as what looked like a blonde shadow appeared and knocked him unconscious with a single blow to the head with a silver baton. The remaining two guards pushed Hunt towards the car and he ran and got inside as he heard his guards starting firing. He got inside and put his head down, waiting the guns to stop. Then, it got eerily quiet and Hunt raised his head, wondering if it was safe.

Then, the window behind him shattered and Hunt looked over to see an arrow lodged in the seat next to him. Then, a black gloved hand reached through the shattered window and grabbed him by the color of his shirt before throwing the terrified business man outside on the parking lot. Hunt felt someone press something roughly to his throat and he was forced to sit up and that was when he got his first look at his assailants. The one holding him was a blonde woman dressed in all black. She had on a black leather jacket and a black uniform with black boots and a black mask that covered her eyes. Standing in front of him was a man in a green hood, which covered his eyes and made it impossible to make out his features, and a matching uniform. The man had a bow and arrow, both of which were aimed at Hunt.

“What do you want, just tell me what you want!” Hunt begged terrified.

The woman dropped Hunt to the ground only for the Man in the hood to grab him by his color and haul to his feet. Hunt was about to close his eyes, convinced that this was the end for him when the man in the hood spoke in a disguised voice.

“You’re gonna transfer 40 million dollars into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10:00 P.M. tomorrow night.” The man said.

“And if I don’t.” Hunt said seeming to recover some courage.

“Then we’ll take it, and you won’t like how.” The woman in black said, her voice also mechanically disguised.

With their warning made, the man released Hunt and he and his companion walked away from Hunt. Seeing them dismiss him in such a manner filled the corrupt business tycoon with rage and he recovered a little of his wit.

“If I see you again, you’re dead!” Hunted shouted at them.

The man in the hood turned back around and fired an arrow. Hunt flinched but the arrow soared through another window instead of through him. When Hunt opened his eyes, the man in the hood and the woman in black were gone. 

Lance apartment  
That night

“I’ll see you later daddy.” Sara said as he came out with a black dress.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Quentin asked feeling overprotective.

“Tommy’s throwing a welcome home party for Ollie and me. I’ll be spending the night at the Queen’s, so don’t wait up.” Sara said as she walked towards the door.

“And you didn’t think to ask me about that?” Quentin asked a little irritated and Sara sighed before turning back to him.

“Daddy, I understand you feel a little overprotective after the last five years of thinking I was dead. But Oliver and I have spent barely a moment apart during those five years and I’m that little girl who you had to bail out of shoplifting, I’m a grown woman. You can’t keep me locked up here for the rest of my life.” Sara told him not unkindly. 

“You’re right, but it’s still difficult for me. Baby steps?” Quentin offered.

“Baby steps.” Sara smiled before she walked out the door.

Club  
Later

“Ms. Lance, good to see you.” Diggle says dryly as Sara met up with him and Oliver on the way to the stair case entrance to the club.

“Dig,” Sara nods before kissing Oliver and the three walk down the steps, “so how much do you think Tommy spent on this party.”

“Oh, I’d say he went completely overboard.” Oliver says dryly as the trio walk down the steps into the club, the party already in full swing.

“Glad you’re here!” Tommy shouted as he made his way over to them and the DJ shopped the music at Tommy’ signal, “Everybody hey, Man and Woman of the hour! Make sure to give them a proper welcome!”

We are the champions played as the couple walked onto the main stage in the middle of the floor. Unnoticed to anyone else, Oliver and Sara exchanged a knowing glance. It was time to give the performance of their lives.

“Thank you very much everybody!” Oliver as he and Sara were handed a shot by Tommy before they quickly drowned it, “I missed tequila!” 

“Let’s party everybody!” Sara shouted as she raised her shot glass up high and everyone cheered.

With that, the party was back in full swing. Oliver and Sara made their way back to Tommy as they walked off the stage.

“Does he wipe for you to?” Tommy asked as he gestured towards Diggle across the room.

Oliver laughed, but it quickly died in his throat when he looked across the room. Tommy and Sara followed his gaze and saw what soured his mood: Thea, with some of her friends, was talking to some guy on the dance floor. Sara and Tommy averted their eyes as Oliver made his way over to the scene.

“Well this won’t be pretty.” Tommy mentioned to Sara who nodded.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late,” Laurel said as she walked up to them, frowning when she saw their expressions, “why the long faces?”

The pair pointed across the dance floor to where Oliver and Thea were arguing. Understanding, Laurel watched with them as Oliver walked over to a trash can, dumping something inside before making his way back to them. 

“Nice to see you Laurel.” Oliver nodded as he put an arm around Sara.

“Hey Ollie. Nice party.” Laurel said as Oliver’s phone went off.

“Something wrong?” Tommy asked as he noticed Oliver looking at it with a stern expression.

“I asked someone to do something, they didn’t do it. I need to step out for a minute.” Oliver said coolly before departing.

“I’ll go make sure he’s okay.” Sara said before quickly following her boyfriend. 

Oliver and Sara were walking through the service corridor when a familiar voice rang out. Having known they were being followed, the couple plastered fake smiles on their faces. As they turned to face Diggle

“We just wanted some privacy.” Sara told him easily.

“ I would believe you Ms. Lance, if you and your boyfriend weren’t so full of crap. Parties this way.” Diggle said coolly as he gestured to the doors. 

Oliver and Sara sighed, seeming to give in as Oliver put his hand on the door handle and tried to open it. A look of confusion crossed his face as it appeared as if the door wouldn’t budge.

“It’s locked.” Oliver said as he turned back to Diggle.

Diggle looked at him curiously then moved to the door. As he walked passed Oliver, Oliver caught him in a choke hold and within moments, Diggle was unconscious.

Hunts office  
A few minutes later

“It’s past ten; he’s never getting in here.” Quentin promised Hunt over the radio.

Unnoticed by either of them, two arrows were shot from the apartment next door and embedded themselves in the wall. Suddenly, the lights in Hunt’s office went out and the hallway elevator dinged. As soon as the doors opened, arrows shot out, killing two guards. The Hood and woman in black emerged from the Elevator, the woman in black using her baton to beat two guards into unconsciousness. The Hood used his bow like his partner used her baton, knocking one guard down and jumping out of the way as another fired. The hood then used a pillar as a trampoline and came down on the guard hard, hearing the sound of his neck breaking as The Hood rolled off. 

Inside his office, Hunt paced back and forth as the sound of gunfire was heard outside. Suddenly, everything got really quiet outside. Suddenly, a figure burst through the glass door and a guard opened fire only to stop when he realized it was a fellow guard. The Hood and woman in black burst into the office, the Hood killing the Guard with an out to the heart while the woman in Black used her baton to break the neck of the last guard. The Hood then fired an arrow at Hunt that landed on the wall behind him.

“You missed.” Hunt sneered.

“Really?” The Hood asked.

Suddenly, Drakon, Hunt’s new head of security, was on them. He knocked the bow and baton out of their hands and attacked the pair with a barrage of punches and kicks, but The Hood and the woman in black held their own. Drakon pulled out a knife and lunged for them, but the Hood dodged it as the woman in black struck his palm and knocked the knife out of his hand. Drakon managed to grab hold of one of the dead guard’s guns as the pair of them ran for Hunt’s desk. Drakon opened fire just as the pair leapt over the desk and the woman in black pulled out a knife and threw it at Drakon, the knife striking him in the heart and killing him almost instantly. The two of them landed on their feel at Drakon fell to the ground, the light in his eyes gone. 

At that moment, the door burst open and two cops, stormed into the room. The two cops trained their guns on the pair as the Hood and woman in black rose to their feet.

“Lay down your weapons or we’ll open fire!” One barked.

With lightning fast speed, the Hood pulled out his bow and shot ab arrow that disarmed both cops at once. However, Quentin was right behind them and shot after the Hood and woman in black as they leapt through a window. Quentin and his partner, Hilton, rushed to the window to see the Hood using his bow and the woman in black using her baton on their mutual zip lines to glide back to the club as the officers stared in stunned disbelief.

Within minutes, police swarmed the club as a member of a S.W.A.T. team came up the DJ and made him cut of the music. Quentin and Hilton burst into the club and started barking orders.

“Search the building from roof to basement! Find Him!” Quentin barked before to the crowd, “Starling City Police, parties over kids!”

“Dad, what are you doing?” Laurel asked as she and Tommy walked over.

“I was just about to ask the same question.” Oliver said as he and Sara approached.

“There was an incident across the street at Adam Hunt’s building tonight.” Quentin answered both Oliver and Laurel.

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Sara asked looking like she didn’t know what was going on.

“A billionaire bottom feeder…no offense Oliver,” Quentin said while completely ignoring Tommy’s look of outrage, “he got by those guy with the hood and the woman in black, the pair that rescued you four.”

“You didn’t find him?” At Quentin’s shake of the head, Oliver gave a slight grin, “maybe I can help you out. Hey everybody, two million dollars to anyone who can find a nut job in a green hood!”

“Cute Oliver, real cute.” Quentin gave an amused look to Oliver before he and Hilton went on their way as the crowd laughed.

“Some coincidence huh? I mean, the two people who saved us rob Adam Hunt at your welcome home bash, what are the odds right?” Tommy asked rhetorically as the four of them walked over to the bar.

“If I were you Tommy, I’d just be happy to be alive.” Oliver said almost threateningly.

 

Tommy and Laurel looked at startled, looking like they had never seen Oliver before. A glance at Sara saw her looking at them with hard eyes said she agreed with her boyfriend absolutely.

“Woah, what happened to the two of you on that island?” Tommy asked.

“A lot.” Oliver and Sara said in perfect sync. 

The foundry, the next day  
Morning

Oliver watched as Sara typed away on the computer. Smirking, Sara leaned back as she watched her work be done. The money was transferred from Hunt’s back account into a trust fund that Oliver had set up. There was a second screen , which had another program running that redistributing the money to all the people that Hunt had stolen from. Oliver walked over and picked up the list and crossing out Hunt’s name.

“That’s one down.” Oliver said as he set the book down.

“I always liked screwing with a screwer.” Sara said as she stood up and Oliver laughed.

“I love you.” Oliver told her as he looked at her in adoration.

“I love you to.” Sara smiled lovingly at him.

Sara put her arms around his neck and wraps his around her waist as they kiss passionately. Oliver backs away as he fiddles with the helm of her shirt. They had not really been together since they had back; there had not really been time. Sara looks him the eyes taking off her shirt and he follows suit. The kiss once more and Oliver steadies himself as she jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist, something that is almost second nature to the two of them by now. Oliver walks over and the two all but fall onto the training match as they are consumed by their love and passion for each other.

Life boat, North China Sea  
Five years ago 

Sara and Oliver had not said anything since Robert had killed himself. Oliver because he was in shock and great emotional pain while Sara because she was not quite sure what to say. Sara looked up and gasped before shaking his shoulder. Oliver looked over at her in confusion before she gestured for him to look over his shoulder. Oliver followed her finger and saw an island. Feeling the first bit of hope since Robert had shot himself, Oliver and Sara use their hands as ores and slowly steered the life boat towards the island. They did not know what island this was, whether it was inhabited or safe, but it was a chance for survival. That’s what mattered most to them at the moment.


	4. Who we are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara go after Martin Somers, who calls in an old enemy to deal with Laurel. Meanwhile, Oliver and Moira disagree about the family company.

Starling City, one week later  
Night

The Hood and woman in black were on a rooftop, engaging three guards each in battle. The Hood knocks one guard out with a single punch before knocking out the next by striking across the face with his bow. The Hood then kicks the last guard in the legs, throwing him off balance, which gives The Hood the opportunity to punch him in the face hard enough to knock him out. 

The Woman in black used her baton to him one guard in the head, the sheer force of the blow knocking him out. The woman in black then ducks a punch the other guard throws her way, perfectly timed so that he hits the third guard in the face. As the third guard stumbles back, clutching his nose, the woman in black swings her baton and knocks him off his feet. Her opponent unconscious the moment his head collides with the ground, the woman in black turns to final opponent. Before he can do anything, she whacks him upside the head with her baton hard enough to render him unconscious.

Their target now defenseless, The Hood and woman in black approach the now cowering businessman. The business tycoon tried to plead for mercy, but he didn’t get far when the woman in black lifted him by his collar and threw him off the helicopter platform and onto the air conditioning vent. The two Vigilantes then jumped down after him, landing mere inches from him. The woman in black then pins him to the vent, his face near the hole, mere inches from the blades of the fan.

“Marcus Redman, you have failed this city.” She hisses in his ear.

“Please Don’t!” Redman bagged honestly willing to do anything to live.

“Cell phone, inside pocket. Call your partner; tell him to give those pensioners their money back. Do it now.” The Hood ordered.

“Okay!” Redman gives in and feels the pressure on his body vanish and, when he looks up, neither vigilante was there.

Lance apartment, next day  
Morning

“You still haven’t caught those two?” Sara asked her father as he turns off the news report featuring the police sketches of The Hood and woman in black.

“Not yet baby girl, but worry. I’ll get ‘em and they’ll get what’s coming to ‘em.” Quentin promised her.

Flashing a forced smile, Sara nodded as she avoided looking at him. Mistaking her discomfort for nerves, Quinten got up and pulled her into a hug. Sara returned it, but Quentin didn’t notice the uncomfortable look in Sara’s eyes that seemed to vanish when he pulled back.

“Everything’s gonna be fine Sara. I’ll be there for you, so will the Queens, even Merlyn.” Quentin sneered at the last name and Sara couldn’t help but laugh.

“You really don’t like Tommy do you?” Sara asked and Quentin grunted.

“He’s a spoiled, trust fund brat.” Quentin said in a low growl.

“As we both recall, Oliver was the same way before we were together.” Sara reminded her father.

“Oliver was a one-in-a million chance sweetie. Not all rich kids change when they meet the right girl.” Quentin told her gruffly.

Any reply Sara may have had was cut off by someone knocking at the door. Sara moved towards the door and opened it to see a familiar face on the other side.

“Ms. Lance.” Diggle nodded in greeting.

“Dig,” Sara greeted before gesturing for her father to join her at the door, “Dad, this is John Diggle, Oliver’s new body guard.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Diggle.” Quentin said politely as he shook Diggle’s hand.

“Mr. Queen would like to offer you the both a ride to court this morning.” Diggle informs them.

“One in a million baby girl, one in a million.” Quentin tells Sara cheekily as the pair follow Diggle.

Courthouse  
Late morning

 

Oliver and Sara stood before the judge, a lawyer hired by Moira and Walter next to them. Moira, Walter, Quentin, and Tommy all stood behind them in the audience, offering silent support. Thea had opted not to come and Laurel could not get away from a case.

“My father didn’t make it,” Oliver began with some difficulty, “Sara and I almost died. I...I thought I had because I spent so many days on that life raft. The only thing reminding me that I was still alive was Sara’s presence,” Oliver paused, trying to control his emotions as Sara took his hand in a gesture of comfort, “when I reached that island, I knew I had to live for myself and my father, as well as to make sure Sara survived. And in those five years, it was those thoughts, as well as Sara’s support, her light in the darkness, that got me through them.”

“Your honor,” the Lawyer cut through the tense, emotional atmosphere that had enveloped the room, “we move to vacate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver and Sara’s disappearance aboard the Queen’s Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not requesting that the certificate for Robert Queen be rescinded as well. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I’m afraid.” 

“Motion approved.” The Judge agreed, banging his hammer in ceremony. 

A little while later, The Queen and Lance families plus Tommy were walking down the stairs towards the exit where Diggle was waiting for them. Moira brings up going to the office and Oliver, Sara, and even Quentin looks at her like she had gone crazy. 

“Um, Mom that was a little heavier than I was expecting. Can we do that tomorrow, please?” Oliver asked.

“Of course.” Moira said after exchanging a look with Walter. 

“Thank you.” Oliver said as his mother and Walter broke off from them.

“Last week you couldn’t wait to get to the company.” Tommy pointed out as the four of them rounded a corner.

“I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly after having been away from civilization for five years.” Oliver said as they rounded the corner and almost ran into Laurel, her friend Joanna, and a girl nobody recognized. 

“Hey.” Sara said after they all stopped.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t make it.” Laurel apologized to her sister.

“It’s okay.” Sara smiled at her sister to reassure her.

“Emily, this is my dad, my sister Sara, her boyfriend Oliver, and his friend Tommy. Everyone this is Emily Nocenti.” Laurel introduced everyone with a flourish of her hand. 

“Nice to meet you Emily.” Oliver said politely as he shook the obviously upset woman’s hand.

“Nice to meet you to Oliver.” Emily says as she flashed him a week smile.

“Nocenti?” Quentin asked shooting Laurel a look that she mirrored.

“Drop it dad.” Laurel hissed before the trio of women moved passed them.

Quentin looked like he was about to run after them, but Sara grabbed his hand and started dragging him away. Stifling matching grins, Oliver and Tommy followed after them. The four walked passed another man, who the press called Martin Summers, a name that Oliver and Sara were intensely familiar with. They watched Somers proclaim himself an ‘honest businessman’ while crucifying Laurel, at which point Oliver and Sara had to hold back Quentin from lunging for the man. 

It was at this point the Press spotted Oliver and Sara at the top of the stairs. Seeing the red flag, Oliver and Sara quickly made their down the stairs as the reporters swarmed them, firing off questions that they ignored. Diggle emerged and helped fend off the overzealous press as the silent couple made their way over to the car. Diggle opened the car door for them and the couple got inside as Diggle got confrontational with an overly eager reporter. Suddenly, Diggle heard the door shut and car pull out. Diggle stared after it in annoyance as Tommy and Quentin walked over to him.

“This happens to you a lot doesn’t it?” Tommy asked cheekily as Quentin tried to act disapproving but one could clearly see the amusement in his eyes.

The foundry  
Afternoon

“I don’t like that Laurel is going after Martin Somers.” Sara told Oliver from where she sat at the computer looking at a page about Somers while Oliver worked out.

“It’s very admirable of her,” Oliver said as he jumped to his feet, “not a whole lot of people have the courage to take on a man like Martin Somers.”

“I don’t want my sister’s courage to get her killed.” Sara replied tersely as Oliver came to stand behind her. 

“Then we’ll get to Somers before that happens.” Oliver assured her before placing his hands on her tense shoulders.

“Thank you Ollie.” Sara said softly as she leaned her head back as Oliver began to message her tense shoulders.

“I will do whatever you want me to do.” Oliver whispered in her ear before kissing her shoulder and there were no more words, well not coherent ones anyway.

Construction sight  
Night

Martin Somers came to with a groan. He had been having a tense phone conversation when the lights had flickered before everything went black. As the fog cleared from his mind, he thought, for a mad moment, that the world had turned upside down. However, he quickly realized the world wasn’t upside down, he was. He was hanging from a crane swinging back and forth and, even worse, he saw the Vigilantes standing across from him.

“Martin Somers, you have failed this city!” The Hood said as he shot an arrow at him, purposely missing.

“No, no no no no!” Somers shouted in absolute terror.

“You’re gonna testify in that trial.” The Hood told him.

“You’re gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed.” The woman in black continued.

“There won’t be a second warning.” They finished in unison.

The Hood then drew another arrow, notching it before firing. Somers closed his eyes in fear, but the arrow only nicked him on his cheek. Opening his eyes, Somers saw that the pair were gone.

Queen Mansion, next day  
Morning

“…where do you think my son and his girlfriend go on these chaperone-less excursions?” Oliver heard his mother say.

“Ma’am, I truly do not know.” Diggle responded.

“And he doesn’t.” Oliver said in a jovial tone as he walked into the room.

“Then perhaps you’d like to enlighten me where you and Sara are always off to?” Moira asked in a tone that made it obvious that it was not a suggestion.

“Well, I was hoping to tell you at a better time, but here goes. Sara and I are looking for a place of our own.” Oliver told her and waited for the fireworks to go off.

“I sincerely hope you are joking Oliver.” Moira said her voice full of carefully controlled anger.

“No, I’m perfectly serious. Sara and I have been together five years mom,” Oliver held up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak, “I’m aware that those five years aren’t the usual years that most couples have together, but we stayed together during all them. I know everything about her mom, I know I love her, and I know I want to marry her. Maybe not in the near future, but someday. This isn’t old news or a split second decision, Sara and I were planning on moving in together before…before.”

“Are you sure you are mentally healthy enough to move in with Sara?” Moira asked grasping at straws.

“It’s a mental health issue if I want to move in with my girlfriend, but it’s perfectly alright for me to take over the company?” Oliver pointed out and Moira froze, “you don’t think I noticed how you and Walter have been trying to get me to the company all week? It didn’t take me long to put two and two together.”

“So you know…well, what do you say?” Moira inquired.

“I think that if you think I’m taking over the company, you’re the one with mental health issues, not me.” Oliver said shortly before turning to walk out the room.

Big Belly Burger  
Afternoon

“She didn’t?” Sara asked in disbelief as Oliver recounted this morning.

“She did.” Oliver told her blankly.

“Good god.” Sara said upset on her boyfriend’s behalf. 

“It’s okay, my mother has always looked at me through rose colored glasses.” Oliver shrugged indifferently.

At that moment, Diggle sat down next them, putting a tray of food big enough for all of them on the table. Silence descended the table, only broken by the unwrapping of the paper on the burgers. 

“You know, I spent the first twenty seven years of my life in Starling city and the next five in Afghanistan. Want to know what I learned?” Diggle asked them.

“There’s no place like home?” Sara guessed sarcastically.

“No, home is a battlefield. They’re all trying to get you to open up, be somebody you aren’t sure you are anymore,” Diggle paused before continuing, “or I could wrong. Maybe after five years with only each other, you two aren’t as messed up in the head as you have every right to be.”

Lance apartment  
Night

“Sorry that dinner was limited to pizza you three. I guess that’s what happens after five years of not using an oven.” Lance told Oliver, Sara, and Laurel sheepishly. 

“After five years of a diet of fish, birds, and whatever fruit we could find, this tastes like the world’s best food.” Sara assured him as she and Laurel took the plates and pizza boxes to the kitchen.

“You alright Oliver, you were quiet during dinner?” Quentin asked having noticed the withdrawn Oliver.

“Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind. I had a rather… unpleasant conversation with Thea this afternoon.” Oliver told him and Quentin nodded.

“Yeah, your sister does seem to take after how you were…pre-Sara that is.” Quentin amended and Oliver nodded.

“She pointed out, rather spectacularly, that I’ve been distant since I’ve been home.” Oliver told him somberly.

“So has Sara, it’s to be expected,” Quentin assured him as Oliver looked at him surprised, “none of us can understand what you two have been through, none of us were there. Just take it one day at a time and don’t feel guilty about it.”

“Thank you Mr. Lance.” Oliver nodded gratefully.

“So, that can’t be all that’s on your mind, what else is bothering you?” Quentin inquired.

“My mom wants me to…lead the company,” Oliver said and smirked at Quentin’s look, “yeah, I know. I am in no condition to lead anyone, but I don’t think she’s gonna take a simple ‘no.’”

“Then tell her with action, not with words,” Quentin suggests and Oliver looked at him confused, “show her in a way that she can’t ignore.”

As Oliver looked thoughtful, Sara and Laurel came back in with wine bottles and four glasses. After the glasses were filled, Oliver and Quentin stood up and picked up their glasses.

“I’d like to propose a toast: to family and friends returned to us, to loved ones long gone, and to those who are still here.” Quentin said and everyone raised their glasses before taking a drink. 

“Wait, did you hear that?” Oliver said as he lowered his glass. 

At first, no one heard what he was talking about. Then, Quentin and Sara heard it as well. Quentin lowered his glass and picked up his gun from the counter, approaching the fire escape cautiously. As he did, Oliver began leading Sara and Laurel towards the door, both Oliver and Sara fearing for Laurel’s safety. They were halfway their when it burst open, a large man with an Uzi gun burst in. Quentin turned towards the man as another man burst through the fire escape window. Oliver pulled the sisters away as bullets filled the apartment and the window burst as China White landed in the center of the dining room, knives in her hands. 

More gunfire emerged in the apartment as Diggle burst in, killing the first gunmen as he filled him up with bullets and Quentin following suit with the second. However, Quentin was knocked across the room by a punch from White who then moved to do the same to Diggle. However, Diggle had received Special Forces training, thus was prepared and dodged it. However, White quickly disarmed him and it became a martial arts battle after Diggle disarmed her of one of her knives. However, White was better than even Diggle’s training and took him down and was prepared to stab him.

Spotting a butter knife on the table, Oliver quickly picked it up and threw it with force. The butter knife managed to disarm White of her weapon and she looked over at the bystanders in surprise. Sneering at them, White turned and fled through the open door.

Queen Mansion  
Later that night

“Well, I’d say thank you but I don’t think that’d cover it.” Oliver told Diggle as he handed his bodyguard an ice pack for his injured hand. 

“Like I told your girlfriend’s father, I was just doing my job. Besides, I believe I’m the one who should be thanking you.” Diggle said a pointed look that Oliver appears to not understand.

“What for?” Oliver asked apparently confused.

“The knife.” Diggle said bluntly.

“Oh that, that was just luck.” Oliver said dismissively.

“It was a kitchen knife, not even properly weighted, yet you threw it across a ten foot room with accuracy.” Diggle said in a no nonsense tone. 

“I got lucky.” Oliver insisted.

“I’m not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen.” Diggle said an edge to his voice as he stood up.

“I understand.” Oliver assured him.

“And I think I’m beginning to understand just what kind of man you are.” Diggle said as he observed Oliver.

“Shouldn’t take you long, I’m shallow. And tired, so goodnight.” Oliver told him as he turned and walked up to his room.

Once he opened his door, Oliver’s rich kid persona vanished as he saw his guest. Oliver quietly closed the door behind him as his guest jumped off the bed.

“I want Martin Somers dead.” Sara said in a low growl.

“We both know we can’t do that,” Oliver held up a hand before she could reply, “he still needs to confess. But he will face justice tonight, our kind of justice.”

Sara smirked as she understood what he was saying

Starling docks  
Later that night 

“Wallace, Wallace do you copy?” one of Somers’ men called into the radio as Somers prepared to leave.

“Wallace isn’t here, but we are.” The familiar voice of The Hood said into the radio and Somers froze in panic.

“We need to move now!” Somers said, pulling his man along despite his protests.

Not far from him, The Hood and Woman in black jumped across the walkway as they dodged bullets, taking out Somers’ men as they went. As his partner dealt with the last of the guards, The Hood spotted Somers fleeing into a building. Rage filling his heart, The Hood growled as he pursued Somers into the building. To his credit, Somers ran as fast as he could, but he wasn’t used to putting up with someone of The Hood’s stamina. An arrow pinned him to a crate as the Hood approached, notching another Arrow.

“I want the truth about Victor Nocenti.” The Hood growled t him.

“I can’t, the triad will kill me!” Somers pleaded with him.

“The Triad’s not your concern right now!” The Hood snarled as, for good measure, he let another arrow fly, it landing just below Somers’ legs. 

“It wasn’t me that killed him, it was the Triad!” Somers confessed, suddenly very willing to talk. 

“On whose orders, whose!?” The Hood demanded readying another arrow.

“All right, all right, it was mine! Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me!” Somers confessed. 

Suddenly, Somers looked over The Hood’s shoulder and became even paler than he already was. The Hood turned around and saw China white standing there. 

“Move away from him.” She ordered in Mandarin.

“Make me.” The Hood said in Mandarin.

White moved to strike when a silver baton was suddenly on her shoulder. She froze before turning her head a bit to meet the furious gaze of the woman in black.

“I will be your opponent.” The woman in black growled.

White sneered before ducking and twirling around, coming at the woman in black hard, knives flaring. The woman in black blocked all of White’s parries with the knives with her baton. However, eventually White disarmed the woman in black of her baton and knocked her down. The Hood moved to help when-

“This is the police, we have you surrounded! Put down your weapons or we will open fire!”

The three warriors stood silent and still. White looked from where She had the woman in black pinned to the Hood, who had an arrow trained on her. Then, she turned and fled. The Hood lowered his arrow and helped his partner to her feet before they turned to flee when- 

“Freeze!” Quentin shouted as he stood up from behind two containers, gun drawn, “you twitch and you’re dead. Weapons down, hands where I can see them.” 

Nobody moved for a moment, complete silence enveloping them. However, with Quentin’s attention on the woman in black, he had taken his attention of The Hood. The Hood turned his bow towards the cop and fired, the arrow knocking the gun out of Quentin’s hand. Quentin looked at where the arrow pinned his weapon to a crate before turning to see the Vigilantes had vanished.

Quentin, noticing that the arrow had some sort of device tapped to it, walked over and looked at it curiously. It looked like a recording devious. Unable to help himself, Quentin reached down and pushed the play button. Quentin listened in stunned disbelief as he listened to a recording of Somers confessing to Victor Nocenti’s murder. Well, he’d be a monkey’s uncle.

Queen consolidated ceremonial site, next day  
Afternoon

“Didn’t expect to see you here.” Tommy said to Laurel as he walked up to her and Sara.

“I’m supporting my sister supporting her boyfriend.” Laurel said defensively but it sounded like a lie to everyone, even herself.

“Good afternoon and thank you all for coming,” Walter said as he took the podium and all chatter ceased as the audience turned to pay attention to him, “welcome to the future site of Robert Queen memorial applied science center,” Walter paused as some polite applause erupted before quickly ended, “Now, this building will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies. And speaking of legacies, here are a few words from Robert’s son, Oliver Queen.”

Sara, Tommy, and Laurel joined in on the polite applause as Walter stepped back and allowed Oliver to take the podium. Oliver, his face a mask of somberness that only Sara could see was just a mask, took a deep breath before he began to speak.

“As Walter said, thank you all for coming. I didn’t always have the best relationship with my father, but he truly was a man of the people. As Walter said, I am my father’s legacy, but eventually we all have to stop following in our parents footsteps and start making our own. You see, I was supposed to come here today and announce that I was taking over Queen Consolidated, prodigal son returns and take ups the helm and everything. But the things is I’m not my father. I’m not the man he was, I’m not half the man he was. So please,” Oliver paused, looking over at his mother pointedly before finishing, “stop asking me to be.”

Oliver then stepped back from podium as everyone began to clap politely. Oliver sat back down next to his mother and sister, ignoring the probing look his mother was shooting him. Tommy and Laurel looked at each other in surprise as Sara smiled a secretive smile.


	5. The hunter becomes the hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara cross paths with a deadly sniper. Meanwhile, Sara deals with anger towards her family.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Mid-day

Oliver placed the last stone on the make shift grave he and Sara had created for his father, putting the book he had found in his pocket. Oliver was greatly appreciative for Sara’s presence and help; because he was not sure he could’ve gone through with burying his father without her. Oliver stood up and Sara took his hand in a gesture of comfort as they stared down at Robert’s grave, matching expressions of solemn grief on their faces. Then, the silence was pierced as Sara let out an agonizing scream as an arrow went through her left shoulder.

Sara fell to her knees in agony as Oliver looked at her, shock and horror on his face. Before he could do anything, a second arrow came out and pierced him in the shoulder. Oliver screamed in pain before he too fell to his knees and everything went black.

Starling City  
Night

James Holder, another corrupt business tycoon, had just hung the phone on a business associate and was going for a beer when said beer was shattered by an arrow flying threw it. Startled, Holder looked up to see the Vigilantes standing in front of him, The Hood with another arrow aimed at him and the woman in black with his baton at his side and ready. Arrogantly thinking they couldn’t harm him, Holder stood up and stared at them with a dismissive stare.

“I have armed security, all I have to do is call out.” Holder threatened arrogantly. 

“Go ahead, they can’t hear you.” The Hood told him as the pair tossed two guns at him and Holder lost his arrogance as he paled.

“What do you want?” Holder asked trying to maintain some composure.

“How many people died in those fires, how many?!” The Hood demanded and Holder seemed to become afraid.

“The courts say you don’t owe your victims anything, we disagree,” The woman in black told him in a low growl, “James Holder, you-” 

But the woman in black never got to finish. The sound of a gun firing went off and Holder went rigid as a blood stain appeared in his chest, right where his heart was. Holder fell into his pool as the two vigilantes whirled around, quickly determining the origin of the shot. The woman in black got behind The Hood as he began firing several arrows at the direction the shot had come from as they got behind a wall. Three shots rang out and The Hood and woman in black both felt a spike of pain go through their arms, The Hood his left and the woman in black her right. 

 

The silence giving away the unknown enemies departure, the two vigilantes returned from their unreliable shield. Eying the dead body of Holder, The Hood joined his partner where she was studying the area where the shots had come from. 

“Who do you think hired them?” The woman in black asked curiously.

“Could be anyone, it’s no surprise James Holder has more than one enemy,” The Hood told her before eying her wounded arm, “We need to go, treat our wounds.”

The foundry, later that night

“And there we go.” Oliver said as he extracted the bullet from Sara’s arm and placed it on the tray next to the matching bloodied bullet already on it. 

“Glad that’s over with.” Sara, who had barely refrained from wincing, said dryly as Oliver sewed up her wound.

“We’ve had worse.” Oliver reminded her as he finished stitching her up.

“Yeah, but something feels different about this one.” Sara told him before doubling over as she tried to stand up.

“Sara!” Oliver tried to help her but he too doubled over as he moved to help her.

“Poison…the bullets are poisoned.” Sara hissed from where she was on the ground.

Oliver, though his movements were sluggish, moved around towards the munitions crate and found a pouch. Opening it as he all but fell next to Sara, Oliver pulled out medical herbs as Sara grabbed two bottled waters. They both put some of the herbs in their mouths before taking a big drink of water and falling unconscious.

Lain Yu, Five years ago  
Late day

Oliver groaned as he came to, the first thing he sees is Sara, staring at the arrow in her shoulder as if paralyzed with fear…or pain. Oliver looked over at his own shoulder and saw the arrow was still in it. A man walked in, drawing both castaways’ attention: it was an Asian man who looked like he was in his forties. He had black, stringy hair and brown eyes that were mostly hidden by a green hood. He carried a bow and quiver filled with arrow s on his back, the couple noticed.

The man said something in a language neither understood as he knelt beside them and held a handful of herbs and a bowl of water. Speaking in that language again, neither understood it but both got the hint. Sara and Oliver each took a little pinch of Herbs before placing them in their mouth, almost recoiling at the awful taste. Oliver let his girlfriend take the water first before he followed suit. The man moved to Oliver, but Oliver shook his head, gesturing to Sara. Understanding and with a hint of respect for Oliver in his eyes, the man walked over to Sara and placed his hand around the arrow head before yanking it out. Sara yelled in pain and Oliver, out of instinct, moved to comfort her before the pain in his shoulder forced him to the ground. The man repeated the action with Oliver and the billionaire howled in pain, unable to help it.

Foundry, next day  
Morning

Oliver and Sara groaned as they came to, a little dizzy from the poison. They stood up and that’s when they spotted the sun. Sara’s head whipped towards the cloak and, upon seeing that it was passed seven, she groaned. Oliver and looked at the time and nearly did the same thing. 

“We are so late.” Oliver lamented.

“Yeah, but only one of us will get in trouble for it.” Sara told him sourly.

Lance apartment  
Morning

“You didn’t come home last night.” Quentin told Sara pointedly as she walks into the apartment while he sat having breakfast.

“I’m sorry dad; I was spending some time with Oliver and we fell asleep. I’m sorry I worried you.” Sara said genuinely remorseful. 

“Look Sara, I realize that it’s…difficult for you and Oliver to be apart after five years of being alone together. But I spent five years thinking you were dead sweetie,” Quentin said with a shaky breath as he stood up, “I know you and Oliver are planning to move in together. While I would be lying if I said I was thrilled about it, you’re a grown woman who can make your own choices. Just…try and take your old man’s feelings into account, I just got you back after all.”

“I will dad.” Sara said softly as the two hugged. 

“Good, now you should probably get ready.” Quentin told her as he got his put and walked out the door.

The foundry  
Late morning

“So how it go?” Oliver asked Sara over the phone as he ran a test.

“I got the usual lecture. ‘I just got you back Sara, take pity on me,’” Sara said with a passable imitation of her father as she changed, “how about you?”

“Well, my mother’s disciplinary skills are as lax as they were when I was a kid. She’s letting Thea run wild with no consequences and I don’t know how to reach either of them,” Oliver said as he eyed the computer screen and found something, “on the bright side, I may have a lead on our mystery shooter.”

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense Ollie. What is it?” Sara asked as she put on a jacket.

“The bullets we were shot with were laced with a rare poison called Curare. It’s our shooter’s M.O., he’s killed from Chicago to Corto Maltese. They call him Deadshot.” Oliver told her as he scrolled through the web page.

“Well, that doesn’t inspire much confidence.” Sara muttered and Oliver gave a quick smile of amusement.

“It doesn’t seem like he’s ever missed a target.” Oliver remarked.

“Well, we’ll look into it tonight; I got to get to work.” Sara said as she grabs her keys.

“And I have to start setting up the night club. I’ll talk to you later, I love you.” Oliver told her.

“I love you to.” Sara promised him before hanging up.

Queen Consolidated  
Late morning

“Um, I’m looking for a Felicity Smoak?” Sara asked as she walks into a room with a blonde with glasses sitting at the computer. 

The blonde looks over at her and Sara’s breathe catches in her throat. It was like stepping back in time to her first day at Argus, as she was looking into John’s eyes once again. The blonde had John’s eyes and her hair fell into her eyes the same way John’s did. The blonde looked at her with a confused expression.

“Yes, I’m Felicity.” Felicity announced, causing Sara to overcome her shock.

“I’m Sara Lance; I’m supposed start working here today. Mr. Steele said that I should report to you, that you’d train me.” Sara explained and Felicity sat up straighter. 

“Let’s get you started then.” Felicity said, a glint in her eyes that John also got when he was faced with a challenge that he looked forward to.

The street below Holder’s penthouse  
Afternoon

Oliver walked down the street, surveying the area as he thought back to last night. Oliver eyed the place where he and Sara believed the shots had come from as he replayed the events of last night in his head. Four shots had been fired last night: two had hit their marks, one had hit a wall, and one had completely overshot the building. Based on the type of bullet fragment he and Sara had pulled out of their arms, Oliver deduced what kind of bullet the slug was and where the shot would have taken it. 

Oliver walked up to the side of the building and began to climb it. While his friends and family would have been shocked at this display of strength, this was really nothing compared to the mountains on Lian Yu. Oliver used the pipes on the side of the building to hoist himself up to the higher up windows before using them to climb over to where he saw the hole in the side of the building. Almost smirking at his success, Oliver pulled out a pair of pliers and used them to gently remove the bullet from the wall, seeing that it was in almost perfect condition. Good.

Queen Consolidated lounge  
Afternoon

“So how has your day been progressing?” Sara asked Oliver on the phone as she cleaned up after lunch in the bathroom.

“Well, I found last night’s stray bullet. The money trail for it leads back to the Russian mob.” Oliver told her.

“Finally, some good luck.” Sara said with a slight smirk.

“I’m about to head over to their hideout in the city. Wish you were here with me.” Oliver said as he walked out of the foundry.

“Me to, but we both know that it’s important that I be her, in more ways than just me working to pay the bills.” Sara reminded him.

“I know I’ll see you after work.” Sara said before hanging up and walking out just as Felicity had been about to walk inside herself.

“Hey, I was getting a little worried about you.” Felicity said as the two began to walk back to their work station. 

“Sorry, I just had to clean up.” Sara said with a reassuring smile.

“Well, let’s get back to work. I think you’ll fit in great here with us, it’s like you know everything I’m teaching already or something!” Felicity said as they reached the work station and walked back to Felicity’s desk.

“Or something.” Sara said as a mysterious smile crossed her face that was not seen by Felicity.

Starling City  
Late afternoon

“So what do you think?” Oliver asked Sara as they finished a tour of the loft.

“I like it, what about you?” Sara inquired curiously.

“I think we’re lucky no else got here before us.” Oliver told her and their tour guide, a woman in her late forties with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes, smiled politely at the couple before speaking.

“So you’ll take it?” the woman inquired trying not to sound too giddy or hopeful.

“We’ll take it.” Oliver agreed as Sara nodded.

“I’ll draw up the papers and we can meet here tomorrow to sign.” The woman said politely as she walked off and Tommy met with the pair.

“So you two got the place?” Tommy inquired curiously.

“We got the place.” Sara said with a dazzling smile.

“Great! As celebration, why doesn’t Sara come with us tonight?” Tommy suggested to Oliver.

“Go with you guys where?” Sara asked sounding perfectly curious with a hint of dread even though Oliver had already told her.

Poison  
Night

“This is going to be killer!” Tommy said gleefully as he, Oliver, Sara, and Diggle walked up to the entrance.

“If Max doesn’t see me.” Oliver deadpanned.

“If you’re going to run a business, you have to take some risks.” Tommy told him as he threw his arm around Oliver’s shoulder.

“In the future, try not to get my boyfriend beaten to a pulp in these so called ‘risks.’” Sara said with a pointed glare that had Tommy sweating bullets.

The Bouncer opened the chain and let Oliver, Sara, and Tommy in. however, he closed the chain on Diggle and said something about his name not being on the list. Sara and Tommy watched in amusement as Oliver told the bouncer that he had never seen Diggle before, laughing as they walked off at the look on the bodyguard’s face. The trio walked over to the bar where, to their surprise, they encountered Laurel.

“Hey, doesn’t you being here break some law? Like one of the laws carved in ancient stone?” Tommy asked curiously.

“Cute Tommy,” Laurel said with an exasperated look before turning to Oliver and her sister, “seeing him here is no surprise, but it is a surprise to see the two of you hanging out here.”

“We’re celebrating Ollie and me buying a loft.” Sara explained and Laurel looked away, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Well…congratulations.” Laurel said politely.

It was at that moment that Thea, obviously drunk, stumbled into Oliver. The happy atmosphere of the couple vanished as Oliver got an angry look on his face as Thea drunkenly spoke. 

“I thought you were grounded.” Oliver said in a carefully controlled voice. 

“I am, thanks to you.” Thea slurred at him.

“You’re done for the night.” Oliver said as he tried to drag Thea away.

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my father and you’re barely my brother!” Thea slurred at him. 

“Oh my god would you shut up Thea!” Sara shouted and the four looked at her, Tommy and Laurel stunned at her outburst, Thea angry, and Oliver pleading with her.

“Sara.” Oliver pleaded.

“I’m sorry Ollie, but I can’t take it anymore. Ever since we got back, all our families seem to do is whine to us about how hard it was while we were gone, as though we were on some tropical island resort,” Sara told him before glaring at the stunned Thea, “You have no idea what your brother has gone through. That island was a damn hell on earth, we almost died so many times. I know you’ve seen your brother’s scars, have you ever stopped to wonder what kinds of torture he must have been through to get them? The people we were died the moment we reached Lian Yu, stop holding Oliver up to a standard you think he should reach. It may have been a nightmare for you here, but it was fucking hell for us there, so stop winning like a spoiled brat.” 

Her piece said, Sara stormed off and left her companions to stew.

The foundry  
Later that night

“You ready to take this guy down?” Oliver as he and Sara put on their uniforms.

“Yeah,” Sara said as she put on her wig before looking over at her boyfriend, “Ollie, I’m sorry if what I said to Thea upset you, but I’m not sorry I said it.”

“I’m not upset, but I am concerned. You seemed pretty angry when you were tearing into Thea…I just don’t think its Thea you’re angry with.” Oliver said concern shinning in his eyes.

“Can we talk about this later?” Sara said not wanting to talk about this.

“Yeah, of course.” Oliver agreed as he put on his hood.

Floyd Lawton’s motel  
Not that long after

The Hood kicked the door open and shot an arrow. Lawton barely managed to dodge, ducking under the bad before remerging with a wrist mounted submarine gun. The room is sprayed with bullets, which The Hood and woman in black neatly avoid by backing out of the room. Once he stops to reload, the two entered the room once more. The Hood shot two arrows, but Lawton dodged them. However, the woman in black gets within close range and strikes him across the face, which forces Lawton to the floor. But he is still conscious, and sprays bullets across the room once more, forcing the two vigilantes to dodge. This gives him enough time to flee out the window. The two sprint towards the window, but the sniper was already gone. Hearing sirens, the two decide to flee, with the woman in black grabbing Lawton’s ruined laptop on the way out.

The Foundry  
Later

“We can’t get anything off this, it’s just another dead-end! Damn it.” Oliver bangs his fist on the table in frustration.

“Not necessarily.” Sara sys as an idea came to mind.

“Sara, as good as you are, even you can’t anything off this piece of junk.” Oliver said sourly.

“You’re right,” Sara agrees before a sly look crosses her face, “but I know someone who can.”

Queen Consolidated, next day  
Morning

“So let me get this straight: your boyfriend spilled coffee on his laptop, his laptop with bullet holes might I add, and you want me to see if I can get anything off it?” Felicity asked skeptically.

“I know it sounds sketchy, but it would mean so much if you would. Please?” Sara asked with a puppy dog look in her eyes. 

“You’re lucky I like you, alright.” Felicity gave in and grunted when Sara threw her arms around her in a bear hug.

Queen Consolidated  
Afternoon

“Ollie, in here!” Sara gestured her boyfriend inside.

“You must be Felicity Smoak, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Oliver said as he held out his hand to the other blonde.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Queen.” Felicity said as she shook his hand.

“Mr. Queen was my father.” Oliver told her politely.

“Yeah, but he died and you didn’t. Which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble, which will end in 3...2…1.” Felicity stopped as Oliver repressed a laugh, just barely.

“Told you she was cute.” Sara said gleefully from behind them.

“You were right,” Oliver said a little of his laugh visible in his voice before turning back to Felicity, “so were you able to Salvage anything?”

“Yes,” Felicity turned back to the computer and bring up some files, “it looks like blueprints.” 

“Do you know of what?” Sara inquired.

“Yes, the exchange building.” Felicity told them.

“Never heard of it?” Oliver told her.

“It’s where the Unidac Industries auction is scheduled to take place. I thought you said this was your laptop.” Felicity told him slightly suspicious.

“Yes.” Oliver said slowly.

“Look, I don’t want to get into any Shakespearian family drama thing you have going on.” Felicity said.

“What?” Oliver said confused.

“You’re wasting your time Felicity, he didn’t study Shakespeare.” Sara told her.

“Well to put it in a way you can understand, Mr. Steele is trying to buy Unidac Industries and you’re here with a laptop owned by one of the people he’s trying to buy it from.” Felicity explained.

“Floyd Lawton.” Oliver nodded.

“No, Warren Penel. Who’s Floyd Lawton?” Felicity asked suspiciously.

“An employee of Mr. Penel apparently.” Oliver said with a slight edge to his voice.

Outside the Police station  
Night

Quentin had just reached his car when he felt someone grab him from behind and press him forcibly to the car. Looking behind him, he saw The Hood was holding his arm back, preventing him from moving.

“You son of a bitch!” Quentin sneered at him.

“Quiet Detective.” The Hood hissed.

“You got quite a pair on you, pulling this right outside a police station!” Quentin snarled.

“Floyd Lawton’s the one killing buyers interested in Unidac industries. They call him ‘Deadshot’ because he never misses. You can look this up after I go.” The Hood told him.

“Yeah, and stop chasing you and your girlfriend I suppose.” Quentin sneered.

“Warren Penel Hired Lawton,” The Hood ignored him as he continued on, “I don’t know who they’re targeting, could be all the buyers. I can’t protect them all, not in a space this big. I need your help Detective.”

“Yeah, professional help.” Quentin sneered.

Tell your men to wear Kevlar.” The Hood said before the pressure on his arm vanished along with the Hood.

Exchange building  
Later that night

Oliver watched as police led Penel away as Sara stepped up to his side. Sara was dressed in a black dress that Oliver thought made her look amazing, but he thought she looked amazing in anything. Without a word, Oliver offered her his arm and Sara took it as they descended the stairs. As they entered the main room, a familiar voice reached their ears.

“What are you two doing here?” Quentin asked as he approached them, worry in his eyes. 

“We’re supporting my family Mr. Lance.” Oliver answered for both of them.

“You two shouldn’t be here, go on home.” Quentin said and something inside Sara seemed to snap.

“Dad, I am not that girl who disappeared, stop treating me like I am.” Sara seethed before she stormed off.

Quentin stared after her, a look of bewilderment on his face. He turned to Oliver, who offered him an apologetic smile before following after his girlfriend. Oliver moved towards his body guard.

“Dig, if this guy’s gonna do something, he’s gonna do it before the auction.” Oliver told him.

“What?” Diggle asked in confusion.

“I heard the story on the radio.” Oliver said before moving over to his family and date.

“Oliver, glad you could make it!” Walter said jovially as his step-son approached them.

“Walter. I heard that some of the buyers were murdered. My mother’s already lost one husband.” Oliver said concern in his voice.

“Well if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn’t have come and she defiantly wouldn’t have brought your sister. Walter said dismissively.

Oliver looked over alarmed to see Thea standing with his mother talking to Sara. Sara looked over at him and he could see in her eyes that she shared his alarm. Oliver brushed passed Walter and made his way over to the three women he loved, motioning Diggle over as he did. The bodyguard, seeing his client’s alarm, quickly joined the four of them.

“Oliver, what a wonderful surprise.” Moira said not noticing her son’s distress.

“I need you to get them out of here.” Oliver told Diggle as he motioned to his mother and sister. 

Before Moira or Thea could truly process what Oliver had said, a gun shot went off. Diggle grabbed Moira as Oliver grabbed Thea and the five of them began fleeing the room even as another gun shot rang out. 

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked Thea once they were out of the room and turned to his mother once she had nodded, “are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine but what about Walter?” Moira asked concerned for her husband’s safety.

“Walter’s fine, I saw my dad get him out.” Sara assured the head of the Queen family. 

“Sir, I need to get you to safety.” Diggle told Oliver.

“Not me, them. Them!” Oliver all but snarled at Diggle before he and Sara turned and broke into a sprint.

Ignoring his mother’s cries for him, Oliver and Sara ran up the stairs, stopping at a trashcan. Oliver took of the lid and the pair reached in and took out a duffle bag with all their gear inside. Oliver and Sara extracted their hood and wig respectively before they ran up the rest of the stairs.

Across the street  
Minutes later

The Hood and Woman in black crashed through the window and then landed and rolled behind a column, ducking Deadshot’s fire. The Hood fired twice, both arrows missing their mark. There was silence in the room as Deadshot looked for an opening.

“Drop your guns!” The Hood ordered.

“I admire your work…guess you won’t be extending me the same professional courtesy.” Deadshot said a sarcastic edge to his voice.

“We’re not in the same line of work, your profession is murder.” The woman in black said coldly.

“You two have taken lives.” Deadshot said defensively.

“For the good of others, you’re out for yourself.” The Hood shot back.

Deadshot scoffed then opened fire on the column, spraying it with bullets. The woman in black sprinted out from behind it. As Deadshot turned his attention towards her, The Hood fired a shot and heard a body drop. There was silence, so The Hood emerged from behind the column to see Deadshot, apparently dead with an arrow in his eye. His partner was standing over him and the Hood was filled with a rage. He stalked over to her and she looked over at him, an innocent expression on her face.

“That was reckless, never do that again,” he growled at her before he softened, “I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

“And you’ll never have to find out. I’m not that easy to kill.” She assured him as they heard a pained groan.

The pair turned to see Diggle slumped against a wall, wounded by a stray bullet. The pair ran toward him and grabbed him, The Hood lifting his left side while the Woman in black lifted his right. The pair then began to lead him out of the building.

Lain Yu, day  
Five years ago

Oliver and Sara were in a net after having run from the Asian man. As if summoned by thought, the Asian man appeared a machete in hand. He cut the net and Oliver and Sara fell to the ground in a heap. Groaning in discomfort, Oliver and Sara scampered to their feet as they heard what sounded like footsteps. The two ran after the man, not sticking around to see what they had heard.

The Foundry  
Later that night

Oliver and Sara sat by the unconscious Diggle’s bedside. They were in uniform, but Oliver had his hood down and Sara had removed her wig and mask. Silence seemed to stretch on for miles before someone spoke.

“You were right.” Sara announced causing Oliver to look over at her.

“What am I right about?” he asked confused.

“That I wasn’t angry at Thea…I was angry at my family…still angry at my family.” Sara confessed.

“About what?” Oliver asked encouragingly. 

“My dad…it’s like he’s saintified me since I’ve been gone, like he’s got this picture in my head about who I am and that’s who he expects me to be. Laurel is worse, she thinks that because she lost me, she and I are on even playing field with the trauma we’ll been through. It’s not even, it’s not even close to being even. And it makes me so…angry.” Sara finally finished.

“You need to talk to them then. I realize I’m the last person to be giving advice on how to deal with families, but the Lance’s have always been different from my family. You guys always talked about what was really bothering.” Oliver reminded her.

“Thank you Ollie. Not for the advice, for listening.” Sara said smiling as he took her hand.

“That’s why I’m here.” Oliver reminded her as he kissed the back of her hand.

The moment was interrupted as Diggle groaned. The couple looked over at him as he came to. Diggle blinked several times before his vision seemed to come into focus and he stared, slacked jawed, at Oliver and Sara.

“Hey.” Oliver said so casually Sara almost laughed.


	6. How to get justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara deal with the fallout of Diggle finding out the truth as they try to save an innocent man from execution. Sara finally unleashes her anger at her family.

Foundry  
Night

“Oliver?” Diggle asked stunned as he sat up with great effort before all the pieces fell into place as his gaze went from Oliver to Sara and back, “you two are those Vigilantes.”

Diggle then ran off the table and attempted to take a swing at Oliver. However, Oliver easily sidestepped him and Diggle stumbled passed him. 

“Easy Dig, you’ve been poisoned. We gave you an antidote, but it I’ll take your body a couple hours to recover.” Sara told him as if he hadn’t just tried to attack her boyfriend.

Diggle ignored, snarling a few curses as he turned back and attempted to strike Oliver again. Once he was within distance, Oliver grabbed the slightly older man and held him against the table before releasing him once he was sure Diggle wasn’t going to attack again.

“Come on. We could have taken you anywhere; we could have taken you home. Instead we brought you here.” Oliver reminded him.

“You two really did lose your minds on that island.” Diggle said looking at them like they were insane.

“Maybe, but we did find a few things along the way.” Sara conceded.

“Like what, self-defense classes?” Diggle asked incredulously.

“Clarity,” Oliver said and Diggle looked at him confused, “Starling City is dying. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt, so long as they maintain their power and wealth.”

“What are you going to do, take ‘em all down by yourselves?” Diggle asked sarcastically.

“No, we want your help.” Sara says as gently as possible but it didn’t matter because Diggle still scoffed.

“Special Forces out of Kandahar, it’s perfect. You’re a fellow soldier.” Oliver told him but this only seemed to anger Diggle.

“Oliver, Sara, you two aren’t soldiers. You’re criminals and murders.” Diggle spat before storming passed them.

“Well, that could have gone better.” Sara sighed as Oliver takes her into his arms. 

“He’ll come around.” Oliver assures her as he buries his face in her hair and she buries hers in the crook of his neck.

“And if he turns us in instead?” Sara asks dryly.

“He won’t.” Oliver insists. 

Lance apartment  
Later that night

“Rough night?” Quentin asks sourly as he and Laurel sit at the table while Sara closes the door behind her.

“Actually yeah. I’m not in the mood for a lecture, so let’s just save it for the morning.” Sara said as she tried to go for the door.

“Well you’re gonna get one now, so stop where you are young lady,” Quentin said as he and Laurel stood up, “we had no idea where you were after what happened tonight and were worried sick for you. Now, I can’t know what you and Oliver went through, but we lost you for five years-”

“And I am so sick of hearing that!” Sara exploded as she whirled around, weeks of pent up anger finally coming out, “Dad, it seems that all you’ve done since I came home is question my life choices and whine to me about how you thought I was dead! And you have this image in your head, like I was this catholic school girl! I wasn’t and I’m not! The girl that I was died when I reached Lian Yu and I didn’t exactly have it easy there, so I had to adapt if I wanted to survive! The Sara you knew is gone!”

“Take it easy Sara, we all had it rough!” Laurel tried to calm her sister but realized this was the wrong thing to say when Sara whirled on her.

“Oh yes, poor Laurel thinks her sister dies and thinks she knows all there is about pain! Well here’s a little tidbit: you know nothing about pain Laurel, absolutely nothing! What you went through doesn’t even begin to scratch the surface of what Ollie and I went through! That island was a damn Hell on Earth but you don’t see me whining about it like you whine about the five years thinking I was dead! Grow up Laurel, not everything is about you and your pain!” Sara rants before turning around and storming to her room, leaving her stunned family frozen in shock.

Queen Consolidated  
Morning

“Well someone obviously had a good time last night.” Felicity said sarcastically as Sara sits down next to her grumpily.

“Sorry, I got in this huge fight with my dad and sister last night.” Sara tells her and Felicity begins to look uncomfortable.

“I, um, know how you feel,” Felicity mentions and Sara turns to her, “well, not about the sister thing because I’m an only child, but the parent thing…yeah.”

“You don’t get along with your parents?” Sara tries to sound curious.

“My mom is…well, she’s my mom. And my dad left when I was five, so there’s that.” Felicity says and the sad note in her voice makes Sara bit her tongue before she starts talking about John. 

“I’m sorry Felicity.” Is all Sara can bring herself to say before they get to work.

Lian Yu, Five years ago  
Day

Oliver and Sara were in the cave, cuddled up together when the man in the hood walked back inside. Oliver and Sara stared, completely confused by what was in his hand. It was a hand-made bamboo cage with two birds inside. The birds were small, about the size of a cardinal, and had bright yellow feathers. The man set the cage in front of the couple before saying something in that language. Oliver and Sara looked at each other before they looked back at him, not understanding.

“What do you expect us to do with that?” Sara asked not rudely, but curiously but the man only repeated what he had just said.

“Does that mean bird?” Oliver guessed but the man only repeated the same foreign word in a louder voice, “we already told you, we don’t speak your language!”

The man apparently gives up before turning back and going to work at the fire. Oliver puts his head in hands as despair begins to overtake him, but Sara simply stares at the man’s back, her stare burning a figurative hole in his back.

Queen Consolidated  
Afternoon

“You ladies busy?” Oliver inquires as he walks into Felicity and Sara’s work space.

“Your names on the company so it wouldn’t matter if we were,” Felicity said cheekily as Sara got up to greet him, “so how that go with your friends laptop?”

“Went as well as I expected,” Oliver said as he gave Sara a kiss, “would you mind if I borrowed Sara for a moment?”

“She’s your girlfriend.” Felicity said with a wave of her hand.

“It will only be a minute,” Oliver assured her with his playboy smile before it dropped once he had dragged Sara out to the hallway, “we have a problem.”

“Diggle’s turning us in?” Sara guessed but only shook his head no.

“He quit, but it doesn’t look like he’s going to the police. Tell me, do you remember the name Peter Declan?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, he’s the psycho that murdered his wife in his baby’s room. Dad told me about it when we first got back, why?” Sara asked curiously.

“His wife worked for Jason Brodeur.” Oliver told her and it took a moment for Sara to understand.

“Jason Brodeur, who’s on the list.” Sara said slowly as she caught Oliver’s line of thinking. 

“Which means he was probably involved, which means an innocent man has been sentenced to death.” Oliver told her grimly.

“He’ll need a good attorney.” Sara says thinking of her sister. 

“What time do you get off?” Oliver inquired.

Laurel’s apartment  
Late afternoon

Laurel closed the door behind her before trying to turn on the lights. However, Laurel began to feel confused and alarmed when it didn’t work. Flicking it a few more times with no result, her confusion and alarm vanish with a feeling of fear which was quickly turning into panic. Taking a deep breath, Laurel walked into her living room where she saw the window open behind her blowing curtains. Laurel slowly opened the lower drawer on her desk and pulled out a hand gun before loading it. Feeling someone behind her, she spun around to see the vigilantes.

“Hello Laurel.” The Hood said calmly in his disguised voice.

“Don’t move!” Laurel shouted training the gun on him.

“If we were going to hurt you, we would’ve done it by now.” The Woman in Black said her own voice disguised.

“Why should I trust you?” Laurel said as her gun was then pointed at the Woman in Black.

“If we were here to attack you, why would we announce our presence?” The Woman in Black challenged a little impatience entering her voice.

“…Then what do you want?” Laurel asked still not lowering her gun.

“We’re not the people you think we are…and we need your help.” The Hood said as the pair walked closer to her slowly and cautiously.

“Peter Declan is going to be executed in forty-eight hours, we think he’s innocent. Declan’s wife was gonna blow the whistle on Jason Brodeur, so Brodeur had her murdered.” The Woman in Black said as they reached Laurel.

“There are a thousand lawyers in this city, why me?” Laurel asked still slightly suspicious.

“We’re all trying to help.” The Hood said as he gently lowered the gun until it was aimed at the floor, Laurel doing nothing to stop him.

“What makes you think I’ll help you?” Laurel aske no longer hostile but curious as the pair walked behind her.

“Because we know you’ll do whatever it takes to save the life of an innocent man.” The Woman in Black told her.

Laurel frowned in concentration, considering the offer. Laurel turned around to face the pair again, but blinked in confusion. No one was there, as if they were never there in the first place. 

Police station, next day  
Afternoon

“Where’s Laurel off to in such a hurry?” Sara asked her father as she walked inside his office.

“Off to work on a case, what are you doing here?” Quentin asked curiously.

“I think we need to talk…about the other night.” Sara told him bluntly and Quentin winced before nodding. 

“Yeah, I think we do. I would be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt by what you said,” Quentin paused before continuing, “but I guess it was something I needed to hear if you were that angry about it.”

“Dad, I now I was gone for five years, but you can’t keep using that as an excuse for bring overprotective. And you seem to remember me differently than I was; I wasn’t the saint you seem to remember me as. For example, there were the shoplifting charges you made go away and the issues with those girls in high school. Plus, the night I got together with Oliver, I snuck out to see him at a party I knew he was going to be at. It’s okay to miss me, but don’t dress me up as something I wasn’t.” Sara told him sternly. 

“I guess it’s possible that I’ve had a…selective memory over the years you’ve been gone. You know, you sounded like your mom just there,” Quentin noted wistfully pretending not to notice Sara’s wince, “you should probably talk to your sister as well.”

“If Laurel wants to talk, she knows where to find me.” Sara said an icy edge to her voice.

“Come on baby girl, you can’t shut her out.” Quentin tried to reason with her but Sara stood firm.

“Daddy, I can forgive you for how you’ve been acting since I came home because I can understand wanting to remember me in the best way possible. But Laurel? Last night, and every day since I’ve been back, she has had the nerve, the audacity, to say ‘we’ve all had it rough’ like what she has gone through puts her on an even playing field with what I went through. It doesn’t. She has no idea, no damn idea, what that place took from me. I lost more than five years, I lost the part of me that enjoyed being alive, I lost myself, I lost my b-” Sara cut herself off, having let herself get to emotional that she didn’t realize what she was saying.

“Go ahead Sara, say it,” Quentin encouraged and Sara looked at him shocked, “the doctor told me it was a possibility. Say it, you need to say it.”

“I-I-I lost my baby!” Sara finally let out brokenly as she crashed into his arms, sobbing brokenly.

Rooftop,  
Night

“I got your message,” Laurel said as she stood across from the Woman in Black and The Hood, who faced slightly away from her so she could see his face, “is there a reason your boyfriend won’t look at me face to face?”

“You’ve met with Peter Declan?” The Woman in Black question as The Hood gave a slight smile at Laurel’s question.

“You two were right, Declan said his wife blew the whistle on Brodeur the day she was killed. I think he is innocent.” Laurel said as she walked closer to them, partly in an attempt to get a look under The Hood’s hood, but he kept himself out of her view.

“Then we need to get whoever she told about Brodeur to testify.” The Hood said as he turned around so he was now facing away from Laurel.

“He already has. Matt Istook, Camille’s superior. Only he says that she didn’t say a word to him.” Laurel told him.

“He could be lying.” The Woman in Black said like it was obvious.

“Well then he’s very convincing, because he has the Jury and police believing him.” Laurel told him indignantly.

“He hasn’t been questioned by us.” The Hood said venomously.

“I didn’t become a lawyer to break the Law or hurt people.” Laurel snapped.

“We do what’s necessary, what people like Peter Declan need.” The Woman in Black said with a little more bite than intended, as this had long since been an issue between the two sisters.

“If what you’re doing isn’t wrong, then why don’t the two of you show your faces?” Laurel challenged.

“To protect the people we care about.” The Hood told her stiffly as he glanced at his partner.

“That sounds lonely.” Laurel said softly.

“Sometimes it can be.” The Woman in Black acknowledged.

“But not today.” The Hood said before shoot an arrow into the side of a nearby building and used it to swing like a vine with his partner jumping on his back as Laurel watched shocked.

Rail tracks  
Later that night

Matt Istook groaned as he regained consciousness. He remembered being shot with something, then nothing. As he became aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was handcuffed to a set of railroad tracks.

“Matt Istook.” A deep, mechanical voice barked.

Istook looked up to The Hood and Woman in Black standing in front of him, bow and Baton in respective hands. The Woman in Black had a furious expression on her face while The Hood’s expression was hidden in darkness. 

“You’re them, the vigilantes.” Istook realized in alarm.

“Peter Declan, your lies helped put him on Death Row.” The Woman in Black sneered as a train whistle sounded in the distance.

“Now, it’s either time to tell us the truth, or it’s time for the 10:15 to Bludhaven.” The Hood told him eerily calm. 

“Ok, Ok, Brodeur paid me to say…that Camille never spoke to me, but I didn’t have anything to do with her death,” Istook told them as the train neared closer, “please, I’ll do anything, you can have the file!”

“What file?” The Woman in Black demanded.

“Camille gave me a file of evidence against Brodeur.” Istook confessed, fearfully eying the form of the train that was growing larger by the second. 

“Where is it!?” The Hood demanded.

“Let me go and I’ll tell you!” Istook bargained but realized his mistake when his captors walked passed him, leaving him at the train’s mercy, “Wait! Wait, don’t go! It’s in my desk, it’s in my desk in my office, you can have it!”

Just as the train was mere feet from him, an arrow flew out and broke the chain of Istook’s handcuffed arm. Realizing he was free, Istook threw himself off the tracks, mere seconds before the train flew by. Through the cars, The Hood and Woman in Black watched him stoically before walking away.

Queen Manor  
Later that night

“I told my dad about the third year away.” Sara told Oliver as they lied in bed.

“What?” Oliver asked shocked as he turned to look at her.

“I told him about the baby.” Sara clarified and Oliver nodded as the shock wore off.

 

“What you’d you tell me?” Oliver asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I told him that I was pregnant, that I delivered, but that the baby died not long after.” Sara said softly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

“It’s not really a lie.” Oliver said softly.

“But not the whole story either.” Sara said just as softly.

“Maybe one day we can tell them what really happened, but not today.” Oliver whispered in her ear as they drifted off to sleep.

Rooftop, the next night  
Night

“What else do you need to free Peter Declan?” The Hood asked as he, The Woman in Black, and Laurel stood on a rooftop after Brodeur managed to get off.

“A confession from Jason Brodeur,” Laurel said then frowned when the two vigilantes turned to leave, “where are you going?”

“To get a confession.” The Woman in Black said before they left. 

Brodeur’s office  
Later 

Brodeur made no move, too scared to even twitch. The Woman in Black had her baton in front of his neck and hand on the side of his head while The Hood aimed an arrow at his chest. 

“Please, what do you want?” The man pleaded.

“You’re gonna confess to having Peter Declan’s wife murdered.” The Woman in Black snarled in his ear.

“Why, so I can go to prison?” Brodeur asked in disbelief. 

“So you can avoid the death penalty.” The Hood growled.

“Except if I’m dead, there’s no one to pin Camille’s murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could try and force to meet to sign a written confession-” Brodeur let a scream as an arrow flew through his hand.

“That might be difficult.” The Hood said calmly as The Woman in black smirked.

The phone started to right, interrupting the interrogation. The Hood walked over and pulled the phone out of his jacket pocket before pressing the answer key and putting it on speaker phone.

“Just answer it Brodeur.” The Woman in Black hissed in his ear.

“It’s Ankov, it’s going down in one hour.” The voice on the other line said.

“What’s going down in one hour?!” The Hood snarled as he grabbed the front of Brodeur’s shirt.

“Let’s just say that Peter Declan’s execution, it’s getting moved up.” Brodeur smirked before losing consciousness as The Hood struck him across the face.

Iron Heights  
An hour later

Laurel and Peter Declan were in the middle of a prison riot when the prisoners attacking them were suddenly beaten up by the Hood and Woman in Black. The Hood had a guard’s uniform on with a ski mask while the Woman in Black had her regular attire on. Gesturing for the pair to follow them, the group of four moved forward with the vigilantes occasionally beating their way through an aggressive prisoner as cops arrived to deal with the riot. Suddenly, The Hood was sucker punched by Ankov, which sent him spiraling to the ground before Ankov swept the Woman in Black of her feet. The cruel man then focused his attention on Laurel and Declan.

He got in a few good hits before The Woman in Black tackled him to the ground. This was not the Vigilante that had been terrorizing criminals the last few weeks, this was the warrior woman of the island. She went at him like a mad woman, punches, kicks, elbows, Ankov couldn’t even react. Laurel watched in stunned horror as this happened before The Hood walked over and pulled her off the man who had lost consciousness. She fought against him, but he whispered something in her ear and she remembered where she was. Before anyone could do anything else, the riot cops entered and the two vigilantes disappeared into the background.

The Foundry  
Later

“Sara.” Oliver said softly as he approached his silent girlfriend.

“She thinks I’m a monster,” Sara said her voice cracking a little, “I saw it in her eyes, Laurel thinks I’m a monster.” 

“You’re not a monster, no matter what Laurel thinks,” Oliver told her firmly and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, “you’re a survivor, the woman I love, a mother who was robbed of her child, but you’re not a monster. There’s not a force on this earth that could make you a monster.”

Sara stared at him silently before launching herself at him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her as she broke down.

Lian Yu, five years ago, days later  
Day

“Hey, please, we’re starving…we’ve never killed anything before.” Oliver called weakly as he and Sara lied against the wall, the smell of cooking mean getting to them.

The Man ignored them still. Oliver took one look at Sara, seemingly losing consciousness before glancing at the birds. Steeling himself as he looked at Sara one last time for strength, Oliver reached inside the cave and pulled out one bird while it’s partner looed on curiously. Oliver’s resolve wavered slightly before he looked over at his malnourished girlfriend. Oliver closed his eyes before twisting and he heard the neck of the bird snap.

Later, Oliver and Sara sat eating the cooked birds. The man walks in and sits down across from them before saying the same word he had said days ago.

“Bird, we know.” Oliver said annoyed.

“Not bird,” Oliver and Sara looked up as the man spoke in heavily accented English, “mean survive.” 

“You speak English.” Sara said not sure whether to be angry or amused.

“You want survive this place, those birds not last thing you kill.” The man warned him grimly.

Queen Manor, next day  
Morning

Oliver and Sara walked into the sitting room to see Diggle standing there. Shooting a smug grin at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes, the pair walked up to him.

“You here about the bodyguard position, because the other guy quit?” Oliver asked cheekily.

“No, but I am here about the other position,” Diggle said as he turned around to face them, “just to be clear, I’m not sighing on to be anyone’s sidekick,” Diggle said as he and Oliver shook hands, “but you’re right, the city does need saving. And you two are gonna fight for it with or without me.”

“Yeah.” Oliver said as Sara nodded. 

“But with me, there will be fewer casualties, including the two of you.” Diggle said and the couple exchanged a glance before looking back at him. 

“Dig, we’re not looking for anyone to save us.” Sara told him.

“Maybe not but you need it just the same,” Diggle said as he took a step closer to them, “you two are fighting a war, but you have no idea what war does to you. How it scraps off pieces of soul, bit by bit. And you need someone to remind you guys who you, not who you’re becoming.”

As Oliver and Diggle shook hands once more, there was a commotion up front. Oliver and Diggle dropped hands as Quentin, his partner Hilton, and a few other officers came into the room followed by a bewildered Moira. Quentin and Hilton both wore solemn, but regretful faces as they stared at Oliver and Sara.

“Everything okay officers?” Oliver questioned.

“No, I’m afraid not Oliver.” Quentin said in a voice mixed with remorse and a little anger.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance, we need you to come down to the station with us. Due to some recent evidence, you are both now persons of interest in the case of the vigilantes.” Hilton told them solemnly.


	7. Under suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara try to throw off Quentin's suspicions about them as they try and stop an arms deal. Meanwhile, Sara deals with her anger at her mother when Dinah appears in town.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Oliver, Sara, and the man-whose name they had learned was Yao Fei- stood in the forest. Yao Fei aimed his bow and arrow at a small, dark grey rabbit before letting the arrow fly. The poor thing didn’t even notice them before the arrow pierced it, killing it almost instantly. Oliver, who had killed the birds for himself and Sara, was mostly unfazed by this. Sara however, turned away in compassion for the rabbit. 

“Dinner.” Yao Fei said as he gestured for Oliver to go get it.

“Yeah, no. Hey, here’s an idea: Why don’t you let me shoot that thing and you go get the bloody, dead, disgusting animal?” Oliver suggested sarcastically.

Yao Fei looked at him in impatience before holding out the bow for Oliver. Oliver blinked in surprise before taking it, not really believing that Yao Fei would actually do it.

“Breathe everything breathe. Breathe, aim, fire. Here,” Yao Fei said as he handed, Oliver an arrow before gesturing to a tree that was a few feet from them, “Aim that tree.”

Oliver notched the arrow and took a deep breathe, trying to relax himself. After a few seconds of aiming the arrow, Oliver released the bow. The arrow soared through the air, but it completely missed the tree. Oliver lowered the bow, embarrassed, as Yao Fei muttered something in Mandurian.

“What does that mean?” Oliver asked beginning to get annoyed.

“You will die badly,” Yao Fei said dryly, taking the bow from Oliver before pointing to where the arrow had gone, “get.”

Oliver, deciding to keep his annoyance to a minimum, decided to just do what he was told. Oliver walked into the forest, out of sight range of Sara and Yao Fei, and spotted the arrow sticking out of a log on the ground. Oliver moved forward to get it when a black, gloved hand covered his mouth. Suddenly, he was surrounded by all sides by men in black as the carried him off into the woods. Oliver screamed, but it couldn’t be heard because it was muffled by the hand on his mouth.

Police station  
Morning

“Where’s Sara?” Oliver asked Quentin as they sat in the interrogation room.

“She’s being questioned by Hilton. We’re not here to talk about Sara; we’re here to talk about you. Now, care to explain the security footage of you and Sara at the UNIDAC auction building with a green hood and her with a wig?”

“We heard shots fired and ran into the stairwell. We saw duffle bags that we thought belonged to the shooter or shooters, looked inside and saw a hood and wig.” Oliver told him.

“Really Sara, that story is weak on a good day.” Hilton said exasperated as he sat across from Sara in another room.

“It may be weak but it’s the truth.” Sara insisted.

“Then where are they, you just take them home? And how do you explain the fact that Adam Hunt was harassed by the vigilantes’ right across from where you and Queen were having your welcome home bash?” Hilton challenged.

“I admit it’s pretty coincidental, but has it occurred to you that the Vigilantes are setting us up?” Sara challenged back.

“Maybe, but if it’s not, all those coincidences start to look like evidence. You have to admit it’s a little too convenient that these two vigilantes show up only a few days after you and Queen return home.” Hilton told her firmly.

“And it’s the perfect opportunity for the vigilantes to set me and Ollie up. If you’re still not convinced, I’ll take a polygraph.” Sara said exasperated.

“A polygraph huh?” Quentin asked skeptically as he looked at Oliver with a matching expression, “you know those are inadmissible.”

“I’ll take it in front of you if I have to. I am not this psychopath, I am being set up.” Oliver said insistently. 

“…You’re sure about this?” Quentin asked the barest hint of hesitation entering his voice.

“You set it up and I’ll be here.” Oliver encouraged him.

“Okay, be back here tomorrow at noon. I’ll have a polygraph operator here and we’ll go then. You’re free to go for now.” Quentin stood up before leading Oliver out of the room. 

The pair walked out to the front where Moira and Walter waited for them. The pair stood up as Oliver and Quentin approached and that’s when Sara showed up. With Hilton behind her, Sara stormed over and slapped her father across the face for all his fellow officers to see. You could hear a pin drop at the silence that stretched across the room as Quentin put a hand to his now red cheek, staring at Sara stunned.

“Just when I thought we were making some progress, you pull this. I knew you were obsessed with taking down the vigilantes, but I never thought you’d use me to do it.” Sara hissed at him.

“Sara-” Quentin tried to talk but Sara held up a hand for him to be quiet.

“You know, Laurel told me how you became obsessed with cases, using the criminals as scapegoats to take your grief out on. I thought that would change since I was back…guess I was wrong. You can blame the vigilantes for a lot of things, but this is on you.” Sara sneered at him before leaving with the Queens. 

Queen Manor  
Afternoon

“So why do they think you two are the vigilantes?” Tommy asked as he, Moira, Walter, and Thea all stood up and stared at Oliver and Sara who sat on the couch.

“My dad saw some security footage of me and Ollie finding two duffle bags with a green hood and blonde wig at the UNIDAC exchange building.” Sara explained.

“We tried telling him we thought they were the shooter’s, but he didn’t buy it.” Oliver shrugs in a ‘what can you do?’ manner.

“I’m going to increase security around the manor; the vigilantes have many people running scared. People acting in fear are capable of almost anything.” Walter said grimly before walking out of the room after kissing Moira on the cheek. 

“So what happens tomorrow?” Tommy asked curiously.

“Sara and I go back in, take a polygraph, and hopefully convince Mr. Lance and his partner we’re not the vigilantes.” Oliver shrugs nonchalantly.

“Well that’ll be easy, these no way you guys are the vigilantes!” Tommy said as he plopped down next to Oliver on the sofa. 

“Glad someone said it, now we only need to convince my dad of that.” Sara said bitterly. 

After a look from Oliver, the other three left the room and Oliver put his arm around Sara comfortably. She leaned into him, burying her face in his shoulder as he stroked her hair. Seconds later, Diggle walked into the room and the couple gave him their attention without moving from their position.

“You know, when I signed on with you two, I didn’t expect you guys to get arrested quite so soon.” Diggle mentioned dryly.

“Yeah, I’m not sure how we missed that security camera.” Sara said sarcastically and Diggle blinked as the realization set in.

“You let yourselves get caught?” Diggle asked in disbelief.

“The vigilantes show up mere days after Oliver Queen and Sara Lance return home after five years away from civilization. It wasn’t gonna take long for people to jump to that theory.” Oliver told him.

“The only way to disprove it was to take it off the table, on our terms. The only thing we didn’t suspect was that my dad would be the one to jump the gun,” Sara wavered a little before continuing, “We have all the angles covered Dig, leave it up to us.”

“Mr. Oliver, Ms. Sara?” the trio turned to see Raisa entering the room, “Ms. Lance is here to see you, Ms. Sara.”

“Tell Laurel I’m not in the mood for a pity party.” Sara said harsher than she intended.

“I’m not Laurel honey.” Dinah Lance said as she walked behind Raisa, effectively stunning the ability to talk from Sara.

“…well, isn’t this a surprise!” Oliver said as he and Sara stood up, “Ms. Lance, always good to see you. Dig, what do you say we give these two some privacy?”

Oliver and Diggle walked out of the room as Raisa went back to her duties. Sara almost asked Oliver to stay, but knew this was a talk she needed to have with her mother. Sara crossed her arms as she stared her mother down, a feeling of anger welling up in her chest.

“What are you doing here mom?” Sara asked with a sharp edge to her voice.

“I heard that you were in trouble.” Dinah said and Sara scoffed at her mother.

“So in order for you to come see me, I have to get arrested as opposed to something simple like, I don’t know, coming back from the dead?” Sara said bitingly and Dinah winced before carrying on.

“I know I should have come see you before, but I didn’t know what to say. I had a…difficult time dealing your death and-” Dinah was cut off when Sara let out a bark of humorless, cold laughter.

“You know, you should go visit Dad and Laurel, set up a ‘Poor me, have pity on me’ club. You all had it easy compared to what Ollie and I went through, you went through cake compared to what we went through. If you just came down her to grovel and whine about how hard a time you’ve had, you can see yourself out.” Sara spat as she walked passed Dinah.

Sara stormed up the staircase and up to Oliver’s room. She burst the door open and Diggle jumped, looking at her surprised while Oliver, if surprised by her entrance, certainly didn’t show it. Oliver gestured for her to come inside and Sara closed the door behind her as she walked over to the boys, noting that Oliver had a laptop out.

“How’d it go downstairs?” Oliver inquired concerned.

“Later, what’s going on here?” Sara asked though she felt she already had a good idea.

“Briefing Dig on his mission.” Oliver said before turning the laptop around to show a news article.

“Who’s that?” Diggle asked curiously as he stared at the picture in the article.

“Leo Mueller. German arms dealer, suspected in the theft of over a hundred M249 automatic weapons.” Oliver explained grimly.

“Last night, he arrived in Starling city to sell guns.” Sara continued.

“You two are already under suspicion of being the vigilantes, don’t you think that’s enough trouble without you two going after this guy?” Diggle tried to reason.

“We do, but then we imagined what would happen if street gangs got their hands on these kinds of weapons.” Sara said grimly.

“We imagined an all-out gang war on the streets that had massive casualties.” Oliver told him bluntly.

“Okay, you’ve made your point but do you expect to go after this guy without arousing even more suspicion?” Diggle inquired.

“For now, we would just like you to shadow Mueller.” Oliver told him.

“Think of it as reconnaissance, track his movements and report back. We need to know where the buy is happening.” Sara told him firmly.

“And how am I supposed to track him?” Diggle asked idly.

“You know how we billionaire vigilantes love our toys. Do you remember that foundry I took you and Tommy to check out with me?” Oliver asked, a smirk beginning to cross his face.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Sara and Yao Fei walked through the forest, easily spotting the arrow in the log. Sara was confused as to why Oliver would have walked passed it when she saw Yao Fei kneel down on the ground. She looked over as he moved some leaves, revealing some foot prints before looking over to where another set of foot prints, made by neither Sara nor himself, was. Yao Fei stood back up and looked at her with a grim expression that Sara was kind of expecting what he said next, but it didn’t make it any easier to hear.

“Oliver not lost, Oliver taken.” Yao Fei told her.

“Taken where and by who?” Sara demanded worry for her boyfriend clear on her face.

“Taken by mercenaries, we find one. He talk, we find Oliver.” Yao Fei said before taking out his bow and shooting in what Sara thought was a random direction.

A scream of pain was heard from the direction the arrow had flown. Sara followed Yao Fei as he shot off in the direction and saw a man in a black mask, an arrow through his hand, pinning him to the tree. A walkie-talkie was on the ground next to him, dropped when the arrow went through his hand Sara realized.

“You tell us where camp at, a less painful death for you.” Yao Fei said a little menace in his voice.

Queen Manor  
Late afternoon

“Would you mind explaining to me why there are men on the front lawn setting things up?” Moira asked Oliver briskly from where he sat on the sofa with Sara.

“I’m throwing a party, prison themed.” Oliver said cheerfully and Moira opened gapped at him before turning to Sara. 

“Please tell me he’s joking?” Moira pleaded but already had her answer by the amused smile that spread across Sara’s face, “why haven’t you tried talking him out of it?”

“Because the party is a great idea, it will send the message that Ollie and I aren’t worried about getting arrested.” Sara explained patiently.

“Well, that makes two of you.” Moira said angrily before turning around and stomping out of the room. 

Starling City police station, next day  
Afternoon

Oliver was being hooked up to the Polygraph with his family’s Lawyer seated next him and Quentin and the Polygraph operator across from them. Oliver was completely calm, knowing he could beat the machine. Beating it was never the question; the question was if he could get Quentin to believe that he wasn’t The Hood.

“Is your name Oliver Queen.” Quentin asked.

“You don’t know who I am Detective?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

“The questions are to calibrate the machine. Is your name Oliver Queen?” Quentin asked a little more insisting.

“Yes.” Oliver answered calmly.

“Were you born in Starling City May 16th, 1985?” Quentin asked.

“Yes.” Oliver repeated.

“Is your hair blue?” Quentin asked to almost everyone’s humor.

“No.” Oliver answered in the same calm manor.

“Have you ever been to Iron Heights prison?” Quentin asked and everyone tensed knowing that things were getting serious now.

“Yes,” Oliver said and everyone looked at him stunned, “in the eighth grade, I attended a fieldtrip there with my class.”

Quentin nodded before pulling out a police sketch of The Hood, “Are you the man in this picture?” 

“No.” Oliver said after repressing memories of Edward Fryers. 

After confirming that Oliver was telling the truth, Quentin tried a different tactic.

“Were you marooned on an island called Lian Yu for five years?” Quentin demanded.

“Yes.” Oliver said managing not to grimace.

“How is that relevant?” Oliver’s lawyer demanded.

“Because, if he is the man in the hood, then his time on that island clearly gave him a need to dress up like robin hood and go after millionaire bottom-feeders, “ Quentin explained before turning back to Oliver, “the physician that examined you said that your body is covered in scared tissue, did that happen to you there?”

“Yes.” Oliver said his face devoid of all emotions.

“When you and Sara came back, you told us you two were alone on that island. Are you saying that those scars were…self-inflicted?” Quentin asked sounding like he really didn’t want to know the answer.

“No, we weren’t alone. We didn’t tell anyone what really happened because we weren’t ready to talk about what happened.” Oliver told him.

“Why not?” Quentin asked more out of curiosity then duty.

“Because the people that were there tortured us.” Oliver said bluntly. 

Everyone froze, shock and horror on their faces. Quentin was finally beginning to understand the torment and suffering that Oliver and Sara had gone through, but it was too late to back out now. Quentin cleared throat, a disguise so he could get control of his emotions, before continuing.

“Have you ever killed anyone?” Quentin asked his final question.

“No.” Oliver answered in a detached voice.

Quentin looked over at the operator. The operator gave a look at the data before turning back to Quentin.

“I have to study it, but just eyeballing it, he’s telling the truth.” The man said and Quentin nodded.

“Okay, then we can all get out of this room,” Quentin said as they all stood up, “I’m sorry about this Oliver but I have to follow every lead possible.”

“It’s not me you need to be apologizing to.” Oliver said curtly as they exited the room.

At the same moment, Hilton and Sara walked out of their interrogation room. Sara took one look at her father before storming passed him. Oliver gave Quentin a pointed look before following after his girlfriend. Quentin stared after them, feeling like he had just dug himself a hole that he wasn’t sure how to get out of.

“She passed with flying colors,” Hilton said as he came up to stand beside him, “I assume so did he. Of course we can’t use these in a court of law, but you already knew that. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking…that I’ve made a pretty big mistake.” Quentin said his voice full of guilt.

Queen Manor  
Night

The party was in full swing, though the guests of honor were not in attendance. They were in Oliver’s room, showing Diggle a phone that was linked to the GPS tracker Oliver had set up.

“Mueller’s car has been parked in the Warehouse district of the glades for the last forty five minutes.” Oliver explained to his body guard.

“Yeah, that’s a good place to have an arms deal,” Diggle noted dryly before getting down to business, “so what do we do, drop the dime on Mueller with the cops?”

“No, the vigilantes are going to stop them…at least one them is.” Sara said with a tilt of her head.

“I thought we agreed it was a bad idea to make a move while you two were under suspicion.” Diggle said looking at them like they were crazy. 

“It doesn’t have to be me in the hood.” Oliver said with a pointed look at Diggle, who gave a humorless chuckle as he caught on to the plan.

“So that’s why you two threw this ridiculous party, so you’d have hundreds of witnesses placing you here while I go around town playing dress up?” Diggle asked angrily.

“We thought it’d be good enough just for you to be seen in the hood. We didn’t count on Mueller showing up and we didn’t count on the glades being flooded with machine guns.” Oliver argued.

“Look, I am the one person you two don’t lie to. You may have gotten used to lying to everyone else in your lives, but not me.” Diggle warned them.

“Your right, we’re sorry John.” Sara apologized and Diggle turn around and walked towards the door.

“So am I going to have suspicion on me a little while longer?” Oliver called out as Diggle paused.

“No, I have an arms deal to stop.” Diggle said before walking out the door.

A little while later, Oliver was getting a drink when he ran into Quentin. Quentin was the last person he expected to see here, mostly because he hated these kinds of parties. Oliver had heard him more than once declare his distaste for Oliver’s party lifestyle before Oliver had begun to leave it behind in the early days of his and Sara’s relationship. 

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Looking for Sara, you two are usually attached at the hip, where is she?” Quentin inquired.

“Someone spilled punch on her, she’s changing in my room. I’ll show you the way.” Oliver said as he began leading Quentin threw the crowd.

Sara had just put on a black top when someone knocked on the door. Calling out to hold on, Sara put on a jacket before walking over to the door. Opening it, Sara was startled when the butler brought on the other side of the door pulled out a gun. Training and instinct kicking in, Sara grabbed the man’s hand and forced the gun away from her before punching him in the jaw. She forced him into the room and knocked the gun out of his hands before the man began to fight back as he tried to retrieve the gun. In order to force him away from it, Sara tackled him over the sofa and the two ended up smashing the wooden coffee table to bits. After an exchange of blows, Sara tossed him to the door, only realizing she had tossed him to his gun when he picked it up. He rose to his feet and was about to fire when three shots rang out and blood sprayed across his chest. He fell to the ground as Quentin stood over him while Oliver rushed over to her.

“Are you okay?” Oliver demanded once he reached her side.

“Yeah.” Sara said staring at her father as if in a daze.

Queen Manor, living room  
Later

Oliver handed Sara a bag of ice, which she promptly put on her right hand which had gotten injured when she and her attacker went through the coffee table. Oliver sat down next to her as Quentin was talking to someone on his phone while Tommy sat across from the couple. Lance nodded at something the person on the other line said before hanging up and walking over to his youngest daughter and her boyfriend. 

“So are you okay sweetie?” Quentin asked her concerned.

“I’m fine Dad, why were you here?” Sara asked with a slight edge to her voice.

“I was planning on talking to you about…everything that’s happened the last couple days when Oliver and I heard the sounds of your scuffle with that punk. Guess all those self-defense classes paid off huh?” Quentin made a weak attempt at humor. 

“Guess so.” Sara said with a cool smile that let him know he wasn’t forgiven.

“Are you two alright?!” Moira asked as she and Walter rushed into the room.

“Yeah, we’re fine mom.” Oliver assured as he put an arm around Sara.

“This all your fault,” Moira hissed as she whirled on Quentin, “by making them suspects, you made not only Oliver a target, but Sara as well!”

“Do you have any idea who attacked Sara?” Walter said after a Quentin looked away in shame.

“We haven’t identified him, but it must be someone with a grudge against the vigilantes obviously,” Quentin said before turning his attention to Oliver and Sara, “I got a call from my lieutenant, the Hood was spotted by multiple witnesses breaking up an arms deal tonight. The Woman in Black wasn’t spotted, but in light of this, I’m dropping my investigation into the two of you.” 

“Good, now would you kindly get of my property.” Moira demanded icily.

“Sara, could I talk to you in private?” Quentin looked at Sara pleadingly but she just gave him a blank stare.

“We can talk tomorrow, when I come to pick up my stuff. I’ve decided that I’m going to stay with the Queens until Ollie and I move into our new place.” Sara said briskly. 

Lance apartment, next day  
Morning

Sara came out of her room, dragging a roller suitcase, and saw her family assembled by the door. They were in the shape of a human shield, as though they were going to try and stop her from leaving. Sara almost smirked at thought, imagining the irony if she had to call the cops on her family.

“Sara, we need to talk.” Laurel said in what Sara had since dubbed her ‘Lawyer voice.’

“here’s a better idea: how about I talk and you three listen for once in your lives,” Sara said venomously and Quentin, Dinah, and Laurel were too stunned by the venom in her vice to say anything before she started speaking again, “since I’ve come back, all you three have done is whine to me about how hard it’s been on you while I was gone. You act like I was on some freaking tropical island resort, well I wasn’t, I was in hell. You know what was on that island? Mercenaries, landmines, psychopaths, and a hell of a lot more! The person I was, the girl I was, died when I washed up on that island. You had a piece of cake time compared to what I went through.”

“Sara-” Quentin started but then cut himself off when Sara turned her glare on him solely as Dinah and Laurel slowly edged away from him.

“You know, when Laurel told me about how you began to obsess over cases, I blamed myself. For going on that boat, for getting stranded on Lian Yu, I blamed myself for all of it. But I realized something last night: it’s not my fault, it’s yours. I didn’t make you crawl into a bottle; I didn’t make you obsess over cases like the doll maker and the vigilantes, not caring who you hurt in the process of solving them. You did that all on your own. As a cop, you’ve done a fine job, but as a father, you’ve failed spectacularly. Congratulations dad, you’ve now managed to damage every aspect of your personal life.” Sara said coldly as she walked passed her stunned family. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Sara was back in the cave, pacing back and forth. After dealing with the soldier, Yao Fei had taken her back to the cave before he went to search for Oliver. It had unnerved her, the ease with which Yao Fei had taken a life, but now Sara was more worried for Oliver than she was for the lives of the people who had taken him. A noise alerted Sara to someone entering the cave and Sara whirled around. She was stunned and horrified to see Yao Fei helping the wounded Oliver into the cave. She sprinted over and the two helped Oliver over to the cot. Oliver laid down and Sara got a good look at her wounds. She was sickened by them, what kind of person could do something like that to another human being?

“I tell you, island dangerous, but you not tell them where to find me…you stronger than I thought,” Yao Fei concluded before handing Oliver the pouch of herbs, which he took weakly, “I lead them off, you stay. Remember, breathe. You breathe, you survive longer.”

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Oliver said as he shot up but groaned in pain as he clutched his sides and Yao Fei rolled a rock in front of the entrance, effectively trapping the couple inside. 

“You need to rest Ollie, you’re in no condition to be moving around.” Sara said softly as she handed him a bowl of water.

Doesn’t mean I have to like it..” Oliver said grumpily as he took the bowl of water from her.

The foundry  
Night

“So how much of it was real anger and how much was an act?” Diggle asked Sara as she and Oliver geared up.

“Most of it was real, but the moving out part was for the mission. I needed to get out of the apartment, they were getting to close.” Sara explained. 

“Sad thing is, I think you actually believe that,” Diggle said as the pair turned to him, “I think things didn’t go exactly as you planned. You didn’t count on so many people doubting you guys, having questions. You have no idea what happens when you lie, especially when you lie to the people you love most. When you were stuck on that island plotting your grand plan to save the city, I don’t think you two stopped to consider the effects it would have on the people in your lives. Or how it might hurt them.”

“You’re wrong Dig, we think about it all the time.” Sara said softly.

“And just to be clear, not being able to tell our families the truth…it doesn’t hurt anyone the way it hurts us.” Oliver told Diggle firmly before the pair stood up and began walking away. 

“Where are you going?” Diggle inquired.

“To break up another arms deal!” Sara called back.

“Sara-” Diggle began.

“He had his chance.” Oliver said in a cold voice.

Ware house district  
Later

The Hood and Woman in Black listened to Mueller make the offer before springing into action. The Hood jumped down next to the guard behind Mueller and knocked him out with a few precise punches when the shots rang out. The Woman in Black knocked a gunman out with a fierce blow to the head while the Hood incapacitated a few before killing another with his arrows. The pair before some back flips to avoid the barrage bullets and dropped out of site once the bullets stopped coming back out. The Woman in Black knocked out one before snapping the neck of another. She let his body fall to the floor as The Hood notched an arrow and aimed at the frightened Mueller.

“Leo Mueller, you have failed this city.” The Hood said before letting the arrow fly and Mueller let out a scream of pain as it went right into his heart.


	8. A different perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bank robbers hit Starling City and Diggle and Sara attempt to convince Oliver to stop them.

The Foundry  
Morning

Oliver and Diggle, both shirtless, and Sara, dressed in a workout outfit, were sparring with wooden batons. Diggle exchanged a few blows with Sara but was easily blocked. While Diggle was distracted with Sara, Oliver used his own to knock Diggle off his feet. The older man fell on his back, groaning as the pair stood over him.

“Variable acceleration, most fighters work at the same pace. Switch it up; throw your opponent off their game.” Oliver advised. 

“That was nice,” Diggle said as he stood up, “where’d you learn that?”

“His name was Yao Fei.” Sara offered after a moment of silence and Diggle blinked, not really expecting an answer.

“He give you those scars?” Diggle asked trying his luck.

“One, for each of us.” Oliver admitted.

“And the others?” Diggle inquired and was met with silence, “you know, one day the two of you are going to have to be straight with me about what really happened on the island.”

“One day,” Oliver agreed as Sara and Diggle began sparring again, “but not today.”

Sara easily over powers Diggle and the bodyguard once more finds himself flat on his back. Sara walked over to the computers as Diggle got back up again, accepting a hand from Oliver as he did. Oliver and Diggle joined Sara at the computers as she pulled up a web page.

“This the guy you two are going after tonight?” Diggle inquired as he looked at the man in the picture.

“Yep.” Oliver nodded.

“Scott Morgan, he runs the water and power companies in the glades. He jacks up the prices when people can’t pay, shuts them down even in the middle of winter.” Sara explained, scorn for the business man entering her voice.

“Which is at least a month away, look at this,” Diggle said as he reached down and pulled up a web page of a bank robbery, “these guys started at Keystone three years ago, then began moving west, hitting banks along the way. This morning they hit Starling City trust. They shot an off-duty cops, doctors say it’s a coin toss of whether he’ll make it.”

“If he’s a cop, SCPD will be all over it.” Oliver dismissed as he put on a jacket while Sara tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtful. 

“Overwhelmed, underfunded? Listen, these guys don’t hit one time. They hit two or three banks per city; which means they’re planning their next heist right now.” Diggle argued.

“I think you have a wrong impression of what it is we do.” Oliver said a hard edge to his voice.

“What, take out bad guys with batons and a bow and arrow?” Diggle asked sarcastically.

“We don’t fight street crime, that’s a symptom of what’s wrong with the city, we’re fighting the disease.” Oliver argued.

“Ollie…maybe he has a point.” Sara spoke up and Oliver turned to her surprised.

“You agree with him?” Oliver asked in disbelief.

“My dad always used to tell Laurel and I about how people just like these always seemed to disappear because the police couldn’t do anything about them. They don’t have the training, the skills, the resources…we do,” Sara held up her hands before Oliver could interrupt, “I’m just saying…maybe every once in a while we could make an exception to the list, help the victims of Starling.”

“Which is what we do when we cross off the names in the list.” Oliver reminded her stubbornly.

“Yes, but there are other ways to help them Oliver, I think Dig’s right. There are other ways to honor your father Ollie, ways we haven’t considered.” Sara told him gently.

“Crime happens in this city everyday Sara. What do you two expect us to do, stop all of it?” Oliver asked exasperated.

“It sounds like you have a very narrow definition of being a hero.” Diggle says pointedly.

“I’m not a hero.” Oliver says just as pointedly before he walks away.

Queen Manor  
Afternoon

“Hey, everything okay?” Thea asked her brother as he walked in, for once without his girlfriend by his side.

“Yeah, just a little disagreement with Sara. Everything will be alright,” Oliver assured her as Thea looked worried, “Now, is everything alright with you?”

“I’m worried about mom,” Thea confessed as they began to walk through the house, “I mean, haven’t you noticed that she’s been a little down lately?”

“Since when do you pay attention to how Moms been feeling?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Since our step-father suddenly decided to take a business trip halfway across the world.” Thea said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I think that when someone of Walter’s pay grade takes a business trip, it’s always sudden Thea. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Oliver attempted to calm her as Moira walked into the room carrying flowers.

“Ah, guess who I just got off the phone with?” Moira asked her children as she put the flowers in a vase on the living room table, “Janice Bowen, Carter’s mother.”

Oliver and Thea ‘ohed’ in union as Oliver remembered him. His former high school classmate, a real self-righteous, pompous dick. He reminded Oliver far too much of the scum he and Sara went after at night.

“We’re all having brunch today.” Moira told them and Oliver and Thea did their best to hide their horror at this.

“I have plans.” Oliver said immediately.

“Well, I’m sure whatever it is can wait.” Moira said her political smile on her face.

“Sara and I have a lunch date today.” Oliver said quickly and Moira’s smile began to fade.

“Oliver.” Moira said a hint of warning in her voice.

“It’s our first real date since we’ve been back.” Oliver said in protest.

“You two have had plenty of dates.” Moira argued beginning to grow angry.

“If by ‘dates’ you mean hanging out with Tommy once a week at a loud, crowded club, then yeah we have. But between Sara’s job at the company, me setting up the club, and the two of us preparing to move into the loft, we haven’t been able to go on a regular date where it’s just the two of us. We’ve been planning this for weeks mom.” Oliver explained patiently.

Before the argument could escalate any further, Oliver’s phone rang. Flashing his mother an apologetic smile, Oliver took it out. Seeing Diggle’s name flash across the screen, Oliver muttered an excuse as he walked away. Feeling his mother’s stare beginning to burn holes in his back, he mentally winced, knowing he was going to pay for that as he answered.

“Yeah, what is it Dig?” Oliver asked.

“You know your friend Scott Morgan from your father’s list? He tried to kill himself, guess he was afraid of getting a visit from you. How soon can you make it to Starling General?” Diggle asked.

“I’m on my way.” Oliver hung up before turning back to his seething mother, “Something’s come up with the club, I have to go.”

Starling General  
Not to long after

Oliver rode his motor cycle up to the ER and parked. Oliver goy off his bike and walked over to Diggle, who was standing beside a newly arrived ambulance. 

“You sure about this, Scott Morgan doesn’t seem like the kind who would try and kill himself.” Oliver asked Diggle as they approached the ambulance.

“True, but it was the best lie I could come up with on short notice.” Diggle shrugged as a man wearing an oxygen mask was pulled out on a stretcher and a woman, obviously his wife, follows behind him. 

“Mr. Diggle,” the woman turns to Diggle as she reaches the men, “I can’t thank you enough for arranging to move my husband from County Ward to Starling General. Now I know he’s getting the best medical care available.”

“You should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen. He’s paying the bill,” Diggle gestured to Oliver with a smile as Oliver resisted the urge to strangle him, “Jana’s husband Stan is a police officer, who just happened to be making a deposit at Starling Trust Bank.” 

“The bank that got robbed,” Oliver nodded to Diggle shortly before turning to Jana, kindness taking over his anger, “I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be okay?”

“The doctors say the next twenty four hours are crucial,” Jana said tearfully as she wiped her eyes, “he should have just kept his head down, you know?”

“I’ve known a few police offers in my day. Always willing to help others, even if it means putting themselves at risk.” Diggle noted, giving Oliver a pointed look.

“Thank you.” Jana said once more.

“It’s no trouble.” Oliver assured her with a kind smile.

Jana nodded at him gratefully before following her husband. Once she was out of hearing range, Oliver turned to Diggle with an angry scowl on his face.

“So, did you and Sara set this up?” Oliver demanded hotly.

“Sara had nothing to do with this, this was all me. You asked me to work with you, not for you, and you did because you said you understood the kind of man I am,” Diggle reminded him pointedly, “Well Oliver, I’m the kind of man who doesn’t walk away when there’s a chance to make a difference. And neither does Stan Washington.”

Oliver sighed and began to walk away. Diggle, thinking he was running, hurried after him. 

“We’re not finished here, where do you think you’re going?” Diggle demanded.

“To make a difference. Or do you not want to help me catch some back robbers?” Oliver asked idly and Diggle resisted the urge to smirk.

Queen Consolidated  
Afternoon

“Nice office.” Quentin said as he walked into Sara’s brand new office.

“Dating the boss’ step-son has its perks,” Sara said blankly as she lifted her head from where she sat at the computer, “what are you doing here dad?”

“I wanted to talk.” Quentin said awkwardly.

“You lost the right to talk to me when you had my boyfriend and me named as suspects for being murdering psychopaths. Get out.” Sara said coldly as she turned her attention back to the computer screen.

“Sara, I made a mistake, but I had to do my job.” Quentin pleaded with her but Sara looked up with a glare that made him step back.

“As a cop, but as a husband and father, you’ve failed. Over the past five years, you’ve chosen your career over your family at every turn and you wonder why mom wants nothing to do with you or here? Until you can put this obsession with the vigilantes to bed, I don’t want anything to do with you either. Get out or I will call security.” 

Pain and guilt coloring his face, Quentin turned around and walked away dejectedly. He was out the door when Sara reached under her desk and pulled out a plastic tray filled with mechanical parts.

The Foundry  
Late afternoon

“So what’s going on boys?” Sara asked Oliver and Diggle as she walked down the stairs, a small bag in hand.

“Well you and Dig got your way; we’re going after the bank robbers.” Oliver said and Sara smiled brightly as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

“I knew you’d come around.” Sara said happily as she turned her attention to the security footage Oliver and Diggle were watching.

“See that guy right there? That guy’s got a temper.” Diggle observed as he pointed at the man wearing the Ace of clubs mask.

“And he shot Officer Washington.” Oliver noted grimly.

“That’s right.” Diggle agreed.

“Look at that, he’s got a college ring.” Sara pointed out as Oliver played back the footage.

“Or high school, more likely.” Diggle disagreed.

“Either way, the ring will help us ID him.” Sara said firmly.

“Yeah, but one problem with that,” Diggle said as he reached and over and pushed some buttons on the keyboard, which brought forward a zoomed in, pixilated picture of Ace’s ring hand, “even with photo enhancement, we’re gonna have a problem getting a clear shot of that ring.”

“But it left an impression that the police will have photographed. It’ll be in evidence lockup.” Sara pointed out and Oliver stifled a grin as Diggle opened and closed his mouth, but no sound came out.

“You really know how to think like a cop.” Diggle admitted and Sara smirked at him. 

“Daughter of a cop and a lawyer.” Sara reminded him as Oliver stood up and walked towards his munitions box.

“Please tell me you’re not going where I think you’re going?” Diggle groaned.

“I could, but I’d be lying,” Oliver said dryly as he turned towards Sara, “you want to come with?”

“I have no desire to be within speaking distance of my father right now. I’ll stay here and work on my side project.” Sara told him as she held up her bag and Oliver nodded.

“What side project?” Diggle asked curiously. 

“You’ll have to wait until I’m finished to find out.” Sara told him with a secretive smile.

Foundry,  
Late afternoon

Sara was tinkering with something as Diggle sat at the computer when Oliver walked in. both his partners stopped what they were doing as he came over and plugged a flash drive into the computer. Diggle giving Oliver his seat, Oliver sat down and loaded the file he had hacked. Sara walked up behind him as Oliver pulled up the information that they needed.

“The bank manager that Ace punched, it left a mark.” Sara observed softly as she stared at the picture.

Oliver nodded in agreement as he ran a program that put the image of the ring imprint through a database. After a few moments of silence, a match came up.

“Larchmont High, looks like you were right,” Oliver looked over at Diggle before turning back to study the information, “cross-referencing his age and height with all known students and alumni.”

“That’s still a pretty big list of suspects.” Diggle pointed out. 

“It is,” Sara agreed as she reached down Oliver’s shoulders and begins typing at the keyboard and a few more files pull up before one takes over the page, “Kyle Reston, dropped out of high school right around the time your dad’s old steel mill closed down, then he went off the grid. So did his family: parents and his younger brother.”

“How’d you find this guy?” Oliver asked her curiously as he looked up at her.

“I had a feeling you’d come around, so I did a little digging. Looked at people who were likely to be in need of money and who would be able to go from town to town without attracting too much attention. Kyle was the only one who fit the bill.” Sara told him nonchalantly. 

“You are amazing,” Oliver shook his head with a laugh before turning back to the screen, “there are two other guys involved in the robbery.”

“And a woman,” Sara told them as she pulled up the now memorized footage from the bank, “excluding Stan Washington, there were twenty two customers and employees that came out of the back, nine men and thirteen women. But from the cameras inside, we can see there were fourteen women inside the bank at the time of the robbery.”

“They put a ringer in.” Diggle realize with a start.

“The mother.” Oliver agreed with his girlfriend’s assessment. 

“The police are looking for a crew; we need to look for a family.” Sara told them.


	9. Sins of the father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out shocking news about Derek Reston as the team goes after the royal flush gang. Sara confronts her father.

The Foundry  
Later in the afternoon

Oliver and Sara were sparring on the matt while Diggle sat at the computer. Wielding the wooden batons from earlier, Oliver and Sara exchanged a variety of strikes before Oliver used his to knock her off her feet. However, Sara reached out and grabbed his arm, taking him down with her. Oliver landed on top of her and they began to stare into each other’s eyes, most likely would have done things that would have made Diggle extremely uncomfortable when the body guard cleared his throat.

“I think that before you two go at it, giving me some severe mental scars by the way, you should know that First bank of Staring was hit two minutes ago.” Diggle called back repressing his shutter as the pair jumped up. 

“If we have their M.O. figured out, they’ll try and escape underground.” Sara pointed out as she and Oliver began to dress in their costumes.

“My thoughts exactly, take a look at this,” Diggle made sure they were behind him before he pulled up a map that showed what was beneath the bank, “First Bank of Starling is located just above the water treatment tunnels, the entrance is located here.”

“Well then, let’s get going.” Oliver said as he pulled the hood over his face.

Beneath the First bank of Starling  
Not too long after

As a gun fight broke out between the cops and the bank Robbers, The Hood and Woman in Black made their move. Notching an arrow, the Hood aimed and let it fly and it hit its mark. A bag of cash was re moved from Ace’s hands as it was pinned to the floor where, to Ace’s shock, six cabled emerged and wrapped around the bag. Before Ace could fully process this, The Woman in Black appeared right in front of him and used her baton to knock the gun out of his hands with a single strike to the gun. The Woman in Black dodged as King dropped his bag and started firing wildly at her, but The Woman in Black was able to dodge the bullets with some acrobatic flips that put her a good distance from the robbers. This, unfortunately, gave the robbers the field advantage to retreat.

“All right, let’s move!” The Vigilantes heard Hilton call out.

Acting fast, The Hood turned and fired an arrow into a fuse box. The box emitted electrical shocks as the lights went out, giving the pair time to make their own escape. 

The foundry  
Late afternoon/early night

“Okay,” Sara said as she loaded the information that Felicity gave her onto the computer, “not much here that we didn’t already know except one thing: Reston worked at you dad’s factory Ollie.”

“What?” Oliver demanded as he looked over the information behind Sara.

 

“He worked at the Queen Steel factory for fifteen years until your dad shut it down before we left on the Gambit.” Sara explained and Oliver stood stumped as he stared at the information that backed up her words.

“He was the foreman until your old man outsourced production to China.” Diggle noted as he read the information off the screen.

“Ollie, this isn’t your fault.” Sara told Oliver, seeing the look on his face.

“No, but it is my father’s. My family stole from the people of this city, our wealth is built on the suffering of others. And I’m going to make it right.” Oliver said as he turned around and grabbed his jacket. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Sara demanded as she stood up from the chair.

“The guys at the factory used to hang out at a bar after work. I’m going down there to see if Derek Reston wants to take a stroll down memory lane.” Oliver told her as he turned to leave.

“I’ll go with you.” Sara insisted as she tried to follow.

“No,” Oliver raised his hand upon seeing her angry expression, “this is something I need to do by myself. I’m gonna see id Reston can be reasoned with.”

“Oliver, these aren’t the kind of people who listen to reason.” Diggle told him.

“Maybe not, but I owe it to them to try.” Oliver said in a tone that left no room for argument as he walked away.

“So…you hungry?” Sara asked Diggle dryly.

Big Belly Burger  
Night

“It must be hard, to do what you do with Oliver. To lie to your family.” Diggle said carefully as they ate their food.

“I don’t want to talk about my family.” Sara said stubbornly.

“You’re pushing them away Sara.” Diggle told her.

“No, it’s the other way around. They drove me away with their constant whining about how hard they’ve had it while acting like I was on some island resort. And my mom didn’t even give me a phone call until I was all over the news as a suspect for being a vigilante. I think I’ve earned my right to be angry with them as long as I want. When they want to stop acting like they’re the victims in this, then they know where to find me.” Sara told him angrily.

“Okay, okay.” Diggle held up his hands in surrender, realizing she wasn’t going to be talked down from her anger at her family.

The Foundry  
Later

“What’s this?” Diggle asked Oliver as he and Sara walked back into the room awhile Oliver seemed to be listening to a recording.

“I dropped a bug in Derek Reston’s jacket.” Oliver said bluntly. 

“I thought you believed in second chances?” Diggle asked curiously.

“I do, but I also believe in covering all my bases.” Oliver told him before he started up the recording again.

“Derek, we can’t abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner, Set for life. Otherwise, what was the point of it all?” Reston’s wife asked.

“All right, one more.” Reston said reluctantly and Oliver turned off the recording as he gave a disappointed sigh. 

“You can’t save someone from themselves Ollie.” Sara said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

“You can if you get to them early enough.” Oliver said as he reached back and took her hand.

“Now what?” Diggle inquired.

“Now we take them down.” Sara said as Oliver nodded.

Tommy’s Gala  
Later

“We monitor the Restons with this,” Oliver said as he handed Diggle an ear piece attacked to a radio, “When you get a line on their plans, we move.” 

“And what, you two make another grand entrance?” Diggle joked as the two walked inside. 

“We’re getting better at it with practice.” Oliver joked back.

“Where’s Sara?” Diggle asked.

“Already inside.” Oliver told him.

“Hey Thea, how’s it going?” Sara asked as she slid up to her boyfriend’s sister.

“Great.” Thea said grumpily as she eyed a waiter serving alcoholic beverages.

“Alcohol won’t solve anything Speedy,” Sara said and Thea looked at her surprised, “I don’t know why you want to drink and I don’t care. What I do care about is you and I will only be too happy to call my dad and report an underage attendant here being served alcohol. Drinking is not the way to deal with your feelings.”

“Why are you and Ollie constantly criticizing me for acting just like the two of you?” Thea demanded hotly.

“Because we grew up on the island. When you spend five years away from civilization, you have almost nothing to do but think about your life. We didn’t like what we remembered as we thought back on our lives, so we swore that if we ever came back, we’d change. We changed, we grew up, maybe you should to. You’re going to be eighteen in less than six months Thea; it’s time to grow up.” Sara said before walking away. 

Sara walked across the room, spotting Laurel talking to Carter Bowen. The sisters locked eyes, exchanging a cool glance with matching tight smiles before Sara moved on. Sara walked over to Oliver, who seemed to be having a heated argument with Moira. Before she reached them, Diggle walked over to Oliver and whispered something to Oliver before walking. 

“Honestly Oliver, there are times I wonder why you bother coming home at all. I guess soon that won’t be a problem.” Moira said in a clipped voice before she stormed off as Sara reached them.

“Everything okay?” Sara inquired seeing Oliver’s wounded expression.

“No, but it can wait,” Oliver said as he put on the hard mask that only Sara could see through, “right now, we need to get to Redwood United Bank.”

Redwood United Bank   
Not too long after

 

Kyle Reston, in his Ace mask, walked out with a plastic Riot shield to check out a noise while his father grabbed the money. Hearing a noise behind him, Ace turned and held up his shield as The Hood fired two arrows at him. The arrows bounced harmlessly off the shield but that was where Ace’s luck ended. The Woman in Black landed on the floor in front of the door, planting something in front of her and something happened: a loud, sonic shriek pierced the air and Ace dropped his shield and gun as the windows shattered. Alarms went off as The Hood moved forward and, with some well-placed jabs to the younger man’s gut and chest, knocked Ace to the ground. Ace groaned in pain as the Woman in Black picked up her small device and the security guard, knocked unconscious by the Restons, awakened.

“Freeze!” he said as she pointed her gun at The Hood and Ace, who was now in a sitting position. 

It’s okay, we go this.” The Woman in Black tried to defuse the situation.

At that moment, Derek Reston emerged from the bank vault, his weapon raised. The Hood turned and fired an arrow, which knocked the gun out of his hand. Kyle retrieved his fallen weapon and turned towards the guard.

“Drop your weapon, now!” The Guard ordered.

When Kyle refused, The Guard fired a fraction of a second before the Woman in Black disarmed him with her baton, which threw his aim of balance. Derek rushed forward and pushed his son out of the way, taking the bullet to his shoulder. Now disarmed, Kyle looked in horror at his wounded father before The Hood punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. The archer rushed to Derek, assessing his wound before turning to the guard.

“Call an ambulance, now!” He barked and the man quickly followed his commands as the Woman in Black rushed to her partner’s side.

“Kyle.” Derek groaned.

“He’s okay,” Oliver said as he removed Derek’s mask before lowering his hood, “He’s just knocked out.”

“Oliver?” Derek gasped before looking over at Kyle, “it wasn’t his fault, I turned my son into this.”

“It’s not too late Derek, it’s not too late to change. For either of you.” Oliver told him.

Sirens went off before Derek could respond and Oliver pulled up his hood before the two Vigilantes made their escapes.

The Foundry  
Later

“I think your dad would have been proud of you tonight.” Sara told Oliver as they walked to their limbo.

“I’m not so sure…but I think that maybe you and Dig were right, maybe there is more than one way to save the city.” Oliver decided.

“Glad you’re seeing things our way,” Sara smiled at him, taking his hand before her face turned pensive, “on the way back, do you think you could drop me off at my dad’s?”

“Sure, you want me to come in?” Oliver inquired.

“no.” was all Sara said.

Quentin’s apartment  
Later

“All right, I’m coming!” Quentin snapped pulling the door open and almost stepped back when he saw Sara standing there.

“Hi.” Was all she said.

“Hi, uh, what are you doing here?” Quentin asked completely stumped. 

“Can I come in?” Sara asked awkwardly.

“Yeah, come in.” Quentin said immediately as he stepped aside for her to walk in.

“Look, I know I’ve been pretty tough on you but dad…you have an addiction and I’m not talking about your alcoholism,” Sara said and Quentin looked at her confused, “The Vigilantes, The Doll maker, dad, you throw yourselves into cases like these, Laurel told me and I’ve done my research. You let them consume your life and, one way or another; it’s going to destroy you if you don’t stop.”

“What do you want me to do Sara; I can’t just quit my job?” Quentin asked defensively.

“I’m not asking you to, I’m asking you to take a step back. Let it go, or else this will either destroy you...or kill you. If you want that, then go ahead, but I won’t sit back and watch it happen. It’s either the Vigilantes…or your family; it’s your choice dad.” Sara told him softly before walking out the door, leaving her father to think on what she said.


	10. The Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara search for a gunman who put Moira in danger and find themselves involved in a family saga of death and betrayal.

Starling City  
Afternoon 

Oliver, with Sara holding onto him, was riding his motorcycle when his phone went off. Stopping at a stop light, Oliver pulled off his helmet and put a hand to his Bluetooth ear piece.

“Hello?” Oliver answered. 

“Hi, mom said I was supposed to remind you and Sara that you’re supposed to pick her up for lunch.” Thea said on the other line.

“We were supposed to have lunch with her?” Oliver asked as he turned to Sara, whose eyes had widened in realization.

“She said she left you five messages. Just bite the bullet and have Cobb salad with the woman.” Thea said irritably.

“You know Thea; sometimes it’s difficult to remember which one of you is my mother,” Oliver grumbled before hanging up and turning to Sara, “looks like unpacking will have to wait.”

“It could be worse.” Sara shrugged and Oliver chuckled before driving off. 

They drove to the Queen Consolidated building and Oliver pulled up across the street from it. As Oliver put it in park, the couple spotted Moira across the street, talking to a dark haired man in a suit. As Oliver waved to get her attention, Sara noticed someone, dressed in all black with a helmet concealing their face, driving a Harley onto the sidewalk. When the rider reached inside their pocket, Sara realized what was about to happen with growing alarm.

“Get down!” She shouted but it was too late as the rider pulled out a pistol and opened fire.

Moira and the man in the suit turned and the man jolted as three bullets hit him right in the chest. The man fell, taking Moira down with him as the shooter drove off. Oliver and Sara sprinted to them in seconds as the people outside ran to find out what Happened. Oliver and Sara began helping Moira up as she tried to understand what had just happened.

“Mom, are you alright?” Oliver demanded worriedly.

“I’m alright.” Moira assured him.

“Are you hurt?” Oliver asked.

“No, I’m-” Moira saw the dead man next to her and turned away in horror.

“Mrs. Queen, are you alright?” Sara asked more gently and Moira nodded.

“Stay with her,” Oliver barked at Sara before rising from the ground and turning to a QC employee who had come to investigate the shooting, “call 911!”

With that he was off. Within seconds, Oliver was on the trail of the shooter. Seeing the shooter turn, he ran down an alley that ran parallel to the road the shooter was, which met with it at the end. As he ran, he grabbed a piece of Rebar from a dumpster that was on the way and, once he saw the Shooter, threw it. His aim struck true and the Shooter’s back tire was damaged by the impact. However, Oliver had to step back as a truck flew by. When the truck was out of the way, the shooter was gone and Oliver swore in frustration. 

Starling General Hospital  
Night 

“Ollie, is your mom alright?” Sara asked as Oliver met her in the waiting room, as Sara hadn’t been allowed in Moira’s room since she wasn’t technically family.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She’s got a grade two concussion, but the doctor says she’ll be fine,” Oliver assured her as he looked over her shoulder, “but it looks like the police are here.”

Sara tuned around and, sure enough, Oliver was right. Her father and detective Hilton were walking towards them. Sara hadn’t seen her father since she had given him an ultimatum a week earlier. He had made his bed, now he had to sleep in it. But that was neither there or now.

“Detectives,” Oliver greeted politely before getting down to business, “do you have any leads on the shooter?”

“Not yet. Did either of you get a good look at him?” Hilton inquired.

“No, he was wearing a helmet.” Sara told him completely ignoring her father.

“Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” Hilton promised them.

“My head of security is on his way. I want men stationed outside my mother’s door, she needs to be protected.” Oliver said at which Quentin cleared his throat.

“I’m not so sure about that Oliver,” Quentin said and Oliver and Sara finally turned their attention to him, “the guy she was with was connected, mobbed up to the eyeballs connected. He was the target, not your mother.”

“I see…thank you for your help Detectives.” Oliver said with a tight smile before walking passed the two.

“Sara,” Quentin stopped her when she moved to follow her boyfriend, “can we talk for a minute?”

“You made your bed dad, now sleep in it.” Sara said coldly before pushing passed him and following Oliver.

The foundry  
Later that night

Oliver and Sara were sparring with wooden staffs, Oliver a tad more aggressive than Sara. They exchanged a few blows with their staffs when Diggle walked into the room.

“Oliver, your mother was nearly killed. I think you can take a day off from training.” Diggle admonished. 

“My mother wasn’t the target,” Oliver said as he and Sara lowered their staffs and turned Diggle’s attention to the computer monitor with a picture on it, “this man was.”

“Paul Copani, he was trying to make a deal with Moira when he was shot at. Copani works for Bertinelli construction and Frank Bertinelli.” Sara continued and finished.

“The mob boss?” Diggle inquired, having heard quite about the notorious king of Starling’s underbelly. 

“I did some digging; Copani isn’t the first member of Bertinelli’s crew whose been hit.” Sara explained.

“Bertinelli has a lot of enemies; the best way to find out who’s targeting Bertinelli’s organization is to get inside it.” Oliver said as he stood up.

“So let me get this right,” Diggle began in disbelief, “your mother is shot at, nearly killed, and the way you process this emotionally is to go undercover with the mob?”

“I’m not processing anything emotionally.” Oliver told him.

“Yeah? Well, maybe that’s your problem. You ever thought about just being there for your family?” Diggle asked.

“I tried that today with Thea. She told me I wasn’t being truth and she was right. I can’t very well explain to her that I left our mother with Sara bleeding on the pavement because I’m fast enough to almost run down the attacker,” Oliver ranted his voice giving away just how frustrated her was as he turned back to the computer, “but what I can do is protect my family. And Diggle, when I find out who this guy is, he’s a dead man.”

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Later that night

Oliver was dressed in a suit and waiting for Sara in the living room. Checking his watch, Oliver was beginning to get impatient when his phone rang. Digging it out of his pocket, Oliver saw that Thea’s name on the screen. Fearing something might have happened with Moira, Oliver answered almost immediately.

“Hey, is something wrong with mom?” Oliver asked concerned.

“Yeah, why aren’t you here to watch her?” Thea demanded sounding irritated. 

“Was I supposed to? Speedy, I’m sorry I can’t. I have a meeting with a contractor about the club.” Oliver lied though his remorse was genuine. 

“This late at night?” Thea asked her irritation turning to anger.

“It was the only time he could pencil me in. I’m sorry.” Oliver apologized only to hear the dial tone.

“Something happen?” Oliver heard Sara say behind him.

“Just Thea getting mad at me.” Oliver told her as he turned around and promptly lost the ability to speak.

Sara was dressed in a black dress that ended just above her knees and did…things...for her cleavage with Black high heels. Her hair was curled so it came down in a cascade and she was wearing a golden heart necklace that Oliver had given her shortly after they had started dating. For a moment, all Oliver could do was stare at her before he regained his ability to speak as Sara smiled at him cheekily.

“You-You look beautiful.” Oliver said as he stared at her as though she were a vision.

“You don’t look too bad yourself. You ready to do this?” Sara asked as they both became more serious.

“Yeah.” Oliver said as they walked out of their home.

Bertinelli residence  
Later

Oliver rang the doorbell and, not five seconds later, the door opened. Oliver and Sara had to restrain their natural instinct to attack. Frank Bertinelli was a man in his early fifties who looked quite good for his age. He was a Caucasian man with dark brown hair that was just starting to grey and silver-blue eyes that held a coldness that Oliver and Sara were very familiar with. He put on his most charming smile which the couple matched as Oliver held out his hand politely for Bertinelli to shake.

“Mr. Bertinelli.” Oliver said politely as they shook hands.

“Call me Frank.” Frank said as he let them inside his house. 

“Well then I insist you call us by our first names as well.” Oliver said civilly.

“Fair enough. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me at my home.” Frank said gratefully.

“My father used to say living rooms make the best conference rooms.” Oliver remembered.

“Ooh, I’m gonna steal that,” Frank said as the men shared a soft chuckle while Sara smiled seemingly amused before they made their way to the living room where a man in a suit was, “Oliver, Sara, this is Nick Salvati, my associate.”

“How do you do?” Salvati said as he shook Oliver’s hand before taking Sara’s and kissing the back of it politely.

“Let’s have a drink.” Frank suggested as he led them into his study.

As she followed the three men, Sara spotted someone on the second level floor. It was a woman around her age with dark eyes and long dark hair that went half way down her back dressed in a dress that matched her hair. She and Sara exchanged a glance before she moved on out of Sara’s view. Sara’s instincts were screaming ‘Danger!’ at her with red flags as Sara joined the three men in the study.

“So, what’s your poison Sara, Oliver?” Frank asked them as Salvati poured him some whisky. 

“Just champagne for me.” Oliver said politely.

“Same.” Sara said as she and Oliver sat down on the love seat.

“So Oliver, let me be honest, I was surprised to hear from you,” Frank said as he handed Oliver and Sara their drinks, “it was my impression from the local news that you weren’t going to be involved with you family’s business.”

“Well apparently there were a few catchphrases we missed during the last five years. One of them being lame-stream media.” Sara said and the four of them laughed.

“The press never gets anything right.” Oliver said once the laughter had died down.

“I know a thing or two about that,” Frank said and the couple took note as Salvati took a call and left the room, “so you two, I’ll be blunt. I want the contract to Queen Consolidated’s new applied silence division.”

“And with our connections,” Oliver said as he gestured to himself and Sara, “We can give it to you. 

“Your mother wasn’t quite so enthusiastic.” Frank noted with a little distain, “how is she by the way?”

“She’s recuperating at home, thank you.” Oliver assured him.

“What a terrible thing that happened.” Frank said with true sincerity. 

“And Frank, we were sorry to hear about what happened to Paul Copani.” Sara said and Frank looked down at his glass in sadness.

“Thank you Sara, he was a good friend. And a good man, despite what some might say,” Frank said as he looked up and gave her an inquisitive look, “you know, I was even more surprised to hear from you than I was about Oliver. We don’t get too many people down here that are connected with cops or lawyers.”

“You’ll find I don’t share my father or sister’s narrow-minded views on people.” Sara said truthfully.

“Amen to that. But the violence in this city, sometimes I wonder why I stay.” Frank shook his head.

“I’ve had the same thought.” Oliver mentioned as Sara nodded.

“Then why come back? After the island, you two could have settled anywhere in the world.” Frank pointed out.

“Starling City is our home.” Sara said as if that answered everything.

A female voice spoke in a language that Oliver and Sara didn’t recognize. Oliver and Sara looked over to see the woman from earlier walk into the room. Now that she saw her up close, Sara saw that the woman was something of an exotic beauty. She was as beautiful as Sara’s instincts were sharp. And right now, Sara’s instincts were going on red alert. 

“No matter which way you turn, you always end up at home.” The woman translated as Frank, Oliver, and Sara stood up.

“Oliver, Sara, this is my daughter Helena.” Frank said as he gestured to the woman.

“Hi.” Sara said cautiously. 

“Hello. “Oliver said politely as he held his hand for her to shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Helena shook Oliver’s hand before turning to her father, “I’m heading out.”

“Take one of the guys with you.” Frank told her.

“I can take care of myself.” Helena said irritated. 

“I wasn’t asking sweetie.” Frank said in a voice that was slightly threatening as he grabbed her chin gently.

“Frank,” Salvati walked back into the room, “that meeting you requested, they can do it. Now.”

“We can come back another time.” Oliver said seeing an opportunity to tail Frank.

“No no no, just…will you excuse us for a moment?” Frank said before he led Helena away. 

Oliver and Sara exchanged a glance, not liking where this was headed. After a few moments, Frank and d Helena came back in. It was obvious from Helena’s expression that she was displeased about whatever they had talked about.

“Oliver, Sara, I’m so sorry but something has come up. But Helena would love to take the two of you to dinner and discus the deal.” Frank told them to their disappointment.

“We were hoping to speak with you.” Oliver said letting his disappointment show.

“Well, as you speak for your family, my daughter speaks for mine.” Frank said.

“It’s really not necessary.” Sara said not wanting to spend any time with her.

“It would be my pleasure.” Helena said the obvious lie. 

“Sure.” Oliver finally relented.

“I look forward to our families doing business together.” Frank smiled like an exited child on Christmas.

Restaurant  
Not that long after

“I heard about your mother’s accident. Is she okay?” Helena asked as she sat across from Oliver and Sara in a booth.

“She’s gonna be fine, thanks for asking.” Oliver said with a polite smile.

“I’m glad,” Helena said with sincerity before looking at the menu, “so, why would the Queen Scion and the daughter of a cop want to do business with my father? You know who he is and how he made his money.”

“You don’t approve of your family’s endeavors?” Sara noticed. 

“We share a name and that’s what defines us whether we want it to or not,” Helena said as she flashed a bitter smile, “you two have already made judgements about me just as I’ve made judgements about you.”

“I guess you have a point.” Sara conceded.

“Can I ask you two something?” Helena inquired.

“Go ahead.” Oliver encouraged as Sara stared imploringly.

“I know it was hell for you two there. But…but was there ever a day you two were just happy to be away from it all? No family expecting you to be this version of you they’d built up in their heads, no pressure to be who everyone expected you to be? Was there ever a day-”

“When we felt lost and felt free instead?” Sara asked in a soft voice and Helena nodded.

“More than one.” Oliver admitted.

“People are always asking us what we miss the most. We give them the easy answers: air conditioning, Social media, showers, because they’re the answers they expect.” Sara explained.

“Why can’t you just be truthful?” Helena asked curiously.

“We’re not sure how truthful we can be.” Sara admitted.

“You two have been through a crucible and it changed you. How could it not?” Helena asked rhetorically.

It was at this point that Sara noticed Helena wore a necklace. It was nothing special, simply a silver cross around a silver chain. It intrigued Sara for reasons she couldn’t quite explain.

“That’s a beautiful necklace.” Sara complimented and Helena noticeably flinched.

“It’s a gift…from my fiancée.” Helena told them a sadness entering her eyes.

“I didn’t know you were engaged. Congratulations.” Oliver offered.

“I’m not anymore, he died.” Helena told them obviously attempting to hold her emotions in check.

“I’m so sorry.” Sara said attempting to keep her face blank as the pieces fell into place. 

“Me to, that was my crucible.” Helena said as she fingered her necklace.

Oliver’s phone went off and he took it out and answered it while Sara and Helena exchanged a silent staring contest. Sara’s heart hammered in her chest as she sat with the knowledge of what she now knew. Oliver hung up and the staring contest ended.

“Helena, I’m sorry but we have to go. It’s something with my mother otherwise we would stay.” Oliver said as he and Sara stood up.

“Well I my father kill you if I let you pay. Before you go, here’s some advice: be careful with my father.” Helena warned and they nodded before heading out the door.

“Ollie,” Sara stalled him once they were on the side walk, “Helena’s the shooter.” 

“What?” Oliver demanded stunned.

“I don’t have proof other than my gut instinct, but when we first we first walked in I saw her on the stairs. Every instinct of mine screamed danger and now, I have a theory: I think Frank killed Helena’s fiancée or at the least had him killed and she found out.” Sara hypothesized.

“And now she’s out for blood,” Oliver saw where Sara was going, “your instincts have been right too many times to dismiss it. Either way, we need to call Diggle.”

They made their way over to the alley behind the restaurant and Oliver took out his cell phone. While Oliver called Diggle, Sara waited, running through events. This whole thing was like a Shakespearian tragedy gone wrong. The mobster’s daughter out for revenge because her father killed her lover, it was messed up on so many levels.

“Hey,” Oliver broke her from her thought as he grabbed her by the shoulder, “Dig says something big is going down tonight. On the off chance your wrong about Helena, we need to be there.” 

“Where’s there?” Sara asked as she followed him out of the alley.

“Where we had dinner.” Oliver said with a wry grin.

Inside the restaurant, Salvati and his men were about to rough up Mr. Russo and his daughter when an arrow flew by and struck the fuse box behind them. Sparks went off as the power went out, plunging the restaurant into total darkness. The Hood and The Woman in Black appeared, gunning for the men holding Russo’s daughter. The Woman in Black struck one across the face with her baton while The Hood grabbed the arm of another, twisted it, before punching him in the face and he dropped to the floor, groaning in pain.

“Go now!” The Hood shouted at Russo and his daughter and the pair didn’t need to be told twice. 

Salvati pulled out a gun and started firing, forcing the two vigilantes to duck for cover. The Shooter that had attacked Moira appeared through the open door, guns blazing and Salvati was hit in the leg before taking cover behind the counter. The Hood threw a knife and disarmed the shooter before his partner engaged her. After only a few seconds, it was obvious that the shooter was far more skilled with guns that in hand-to-hand combat. The Hood jumped from behind them and tackled the shooter. She threw him off, but he managed to remove their helmet. 

Sara’s instincts had been right, it was Helena. Helena kicked the woman in black in the stomach and she was knocked in to the table, tripping over it. His partner taking precedence over his prey, The Hood rushed over to her, allowing Helena the opportunity to escape. As Sara sat up, they looked over to see that Helena had fled.

“Looks like your instincts were right.” Oliver told her softly.

The Foundry  
Later

“Why would she target her family? Man I thought you two had family issues.” Diggle cracked as Oliver and Sara glared at him.

“Not funny Diggle. As for why, Sara has a theory.” Oliver said and Diggle turned to Sara with an inquisitive look.

“She mentioned that she had a fiancée who died, called her Crucible. I think her father is responsible for his death and she found out.” Sara told him.

“So what, you guys think she’s like you?” Diggle asked, seeing the sympathetic looks on their faces.

“No, she’s not like us.” Sara said firmly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say not exactly like us,” Oliver mentioned as his partners turned to him with disbelief, “she’s like a dark reflection of us. She’s what I think would happen to us if Sara or I ever lost one another. If nothing else, she’s a cautionary tale.”

“Well, in the meantime, we have work to do. Any attempt on the right hand is gonna send Frank Bertinelli on the warpath.” Diggle pointed out.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, the next day  
Morning

“What are you doing here?” Sara sneered as she walked into her living room to see Oliver talking to her father.

“I know you two had dinner last night with Helena Bertinelli.” Quentin said sounding angry.

“So now your stalking us?” Sara said angrily.

“No, I was reviewing the security tapes after The Hood and The Canary showed up.” Quentin assured her.

“The Canary?” Oliver interjected.

“The Woman in Black. She’s got some sonic device that shatters windows, the boys at the department have started calling her The Canary,” Quentin explained before going on, “The Bertinelli’s are bad news on a good day, and you know this Sara. Why would you ever associate yourself with that family?”

“Who I choose to spend my time with is no longer your concern dad.” Sara said coldly.

“That’s it, you’ve just chosen to cut me out like that?” Quentin asked deeply hurt.

“You made that choice for me when you chose to pursue The Vigilantes instead of mending your relationship with me.” Sara told him stonily.

“What would you have me do, just let them get away with it?” Quentin demanded in disbelief. 

“Seems to me that the laws they break are rather miniscule compared to the good they do.” Sara mentioned idly.

“You don’t need to go outside the law to find justice.” Quentin told her at which Sara scoffed.

“I didn’t believe that before the island and I know it’s not true now. While I was gone, I saw things dad, evil things. I looked into the eyes of men with no soul who used their own power to benefit themselves at the expense of others. To believe that the law is the answer to everything is naïve dad. On the way back to the station, take a look around town and really look at what’s happening around the city.” Sara told him as she walked over and opened the door for him, her intention clear. 

Looking sad, Quentin walked outside and Sara closed the door behind him. Once Quentin’s footsteps faded, Sara ran a hand through her hair as she started to cry. Oliver walked over and took her in his arms as she broke down.

Church cemetery  
Night 

Oliver and Sara approached Helena slowly, wanting to handle this delicately. She was kneeling in front of a headstone with the name ‘Michael Staton’ on it. Once they had reached a distance that they felt was acceptable, they stopped. 

“Helena.” Oliver called carefully.

“How’d you find me here?” Helena asked them not turning around.

“We followed you from your house.” Sara told her stiffly as she looked at the headstone, “this the dead fiancée?” 

“Yeah.” Helena said softly obviously attempting not to cry before standing and turning around to face them.

“You said losing him was your crucible, that it changed you. But you never said how.” Oliver pointed out.

“When you love someone, as much as I loved him, with all of your heart, then you can’t just turn that emotion off when they’re taken from you. You still feel things as deeply. And if it-if it can’t be love that you feel…then it becomes hate.” Helena told him.

“I get it, we get it. If anyone on this earth gets that, we do.” Oliver said as the events that followed his daughter’s death flashed through his mind.

“But the question still remains: hate for who?” Sara demanded.

“Oliver, Sara,” Helena began as she walked closer to them, “you should really stay away from me.”

She then walked away, trying to leave the conversation. But Oliver and Sara weren’t that easily dissuaded. They pair followed her just as a black van pulled out in front of them and the doors opened to reveal Salvati and two gangsters pointing guns at them.

“Get in.” Salvati said obviously not leaving them much choice.

Warehouse  
Later that night

Helena, Oliver, and Sara were all forced into chairs, their hands bound by plastic zip-locks. Oliver and Sara were working on getting out of them, but it was going slowly.

“My father will kill you for this.” Helena dared to say to Salvati only for him to back hand her, knocking her chair over.

As she hit the ground with a thud, Oliver and Sara wanted nothing more than too strangle Salvati. But their hands were still a work in progress.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years, you spoiled bitch,” Salvati said as one of the lackeys helped put Helena’s chair back up, “I knew it was someone from the inside waging war on your father and me. I just never thought it was this inside.”

Salvati then took something out of his pocket and dangled in front of them. It was Helena’s cross necklace. Well, now they knew why they had brought them here.

“You left this at Russo’s.” Salvati told Helena.

Oliver and Sara expected Helena to be scared or at the very least in shock. However, what she did shocked them: She smirked at Salvati, like she was still one step ahead of them. She either knew something they didn’t, or she was insanely stupid.

“You’re smarter that I gave you credit for Nicky.” Helena said sarcastically.

“You’re not.” Salvati said as he moved to hit her again.

“Hey!” Oliver shouted and Salvati looked over at him, “you’re a business man, I’m a business man, I can offer you a lot of money if you let us go.”

“This isn’t about money Richie Rich, this about loyalty.” Salvati sneered as he turned back to glare at Helena.

“Let them go, they have nothing to do with any of this.” Helena ordered.

“Then what the hell is it about?!” Salvati demanded.

“My father had Michael murdered.” Helena sneered confirming Sara’s theory.

“Of course he did, he didn’t want you to know the truth: your rat of a fiancée was gathering evidence,” Salvati sneered as he yanked her hair, “he was talking to the FBI the love of your life was going to destroy your father.”

“You’re wrong.” Helena said defiantly.

“There was a laptop in Michael’s bag Helena. Everything that could send your father and I to prison for the rest of our lives. That laptop-”

“Was mine!” Helena declared and Salvati was stunned into silence, “Michael wasn’t the one talking to the FBI, I was!”

“You?” Salvati asked in anger.

“My father is a monster. He doesn’t care who he hurts to keep his money and power and I wanted it to stop.” Helena spat.

“Well then it’s your fault that Michaels dead. Not your father’s for ordering the it or me for carrying it out, yours.” Salvati said as he pointed at her and she sat back in her chair as the room slumped into a stunned silence.

“You shot Michael.” Helena said her voice small, filled with sadness and rage as he leaned down to her level and soothed her back on both sides.

“In the chest, so he knew it was me,” as he stood back and pulled out his gun, “Just. Like. This.”

At that moment, Oliver broke free of his restraints and tackled Salvati away from Helena, Salvati losing his gun in the process. A mere second later, Sara and Helena broke free as well as the lackeys moved to intercept. As one picked up Salvati’s gun, Sara threw the other in the way of the bullets as Helena engaged Salvati. Oliver traded a few blows with the other goon, knocking the gun from his hands before putting in the sleeper hold and snapping his neck. As he lowered him to the floor, Oliver and Sara watched in shock and slight horror as Helena held Salvati against a forklift, squeezing her throat. 

“You’re gonna rot in Hell for what you’ve done.” Salvati sneered.

“It’ll be worth it.” Helena sneered back before snapping his neck and throwing him to the ground.

“Helena.” Oliver said, too shocked to say anything else with Sara in a similar state.

“I didn’t have a choice Oliver; no one can know my secret.” Helena said, unknowingly echoing Oliver.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, next day  
Morning

“So Walter’s home? That’s great Thea.” Oliver said happily on the phone with his sister as he sat on the couch.

“Yeah, look I’m sorry if I was a bitch to you last night.” Thea said apologetically.

“Could you be more specific?” Oliver said teasingly.

“Don’t push it. Look, I’m just worried about you. You’ve been distant with just about everyone except Sara and I get it, I do, but you can’t just shut everyone else.” Thea told him.

“I know and you’re right. But I’m not ready to talk about what happened to me yet, so I’ll try and me more open if you’ll promise to be more patient.” Oliver said calmly.

“Deal.” Thea said before hanging up.

“So everything’s good with the Queen family?” Sara asked as she walked into the room.

“Not good, but better.” Oliver said as he hung up.

“So…what are we going to do about Helena?” Sara asked him.

“I think you know.” Oliver said ominously.

Bertinelli residence, Helena’s room  
Night

Helena walked out of her bathroom in a bathrobe but stopped. The Hood and The Canary stood in her room, The Hood holding his bow at his side. Helena crossed her arms, not at all intimidated.

“Well well, I’m honored the Starling City Vigilantes have graced me with their presence. So what do you prefer? The Hood and The Canary or Oliver and Sara?” Helena demanded and, after a stunned silence, Oliver removed his hood as Sara removed her mask.

“how’d you know?” Oliver demanded.

“I saw you fight and I saw your eyes. The island changed the two of you in ways that only someone like me could understand.” Helena told them.

“no, we’re not the same,” Sara said as she crossed her arms, “you may think what you’re doing is justice, but it’s revenge. They aren’t the same thing.”

“Sometimes they are.” Helena disagreed.

“no, they’re not. Justice is setting things right, revenge is an eye for an eye. You haven’t cared who’s gotten caught in the crossfire, you’ve endangered innocent people, my mother included.” Oliver told her angrily. 

“I’m sorry, your mother wasn’t supposed to get hurt.” Helena said remorsefully.

“you’re missing the point: She shouldn’t have gotten hurt because you shouldn’t be doing this. If you keep going, you’re going to start a war between the triad and the mob. Blood will spill in the street, men, women, and children and it will all be on you.” Oliver snarled.

“we know what it’s like to lose someone you love with tour entire being, so we’ll spare you.” Sara said.

“This is your only chance to stop. The next time we have this conversation, it will be you trying to convince me not to put an arrow in your chest. Do we understand each other.” Oliver asked threateningly.

“Perfectly.” Helena said blankly.

The vigilantes nodded before Oliver put up his hood and Sara put on her mask and they left through the window.


	11. Out of control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara attempt to put a stop to Helena's rampage. At the same time, they discuss life after the list.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Early morning

Oliver and Sara were lying in bed, not doing anything, just lying together. Sara was lying on Oliver’s chest, the sheets wrapped around their naked bodies. Oliver was gently stroking Sara’s hair when she spoke.

“So you ever think about the future?” Sara asked him curiously.

“I kind of have to in our line of work.” Oliver chuckled.

“No, I mean our future. After we cross off every name on the list…where do you see us?” Sara asked him as she sat herself up so she could look at him.

“I don’t know…I guess I never really thought about life after the list,” Oliver admitted before giving his girlfriend a quizzical look, “what brought this up?”

“Well, I was talking to your mother the other night and she made this joke about buying me a wedding dress when the time came. I knew she was joking but I realized…that I wanted that. I want that dress, I want the wedding, I want a life with you outside of the mission.” Sara told him earnestly. 

Before Oliver could respond, a beeping sound went off. Sara shot out of bed, giving Oliver a spectacular view, and walked over to the laptop on the side table. Logging in, Sara saw what had set off the beep and cursed in Mandurian. 

“What is it?” Oliver asked knowing she only cursed in that language when either extremely angry or worried.

“The tracer I put on Helena’s motorcycle just went online.” Sara told him gravely.

Downtown Starling City  
Still early morning

Helena stood in an alley, just out of view of the Triad deal taking place before her eyes. She waited until her target stepped into view before she aimed and fired. However, the moment she did, The Canary leapt down and tackled her, throwing off her aim. The Bullet went harmlessly up in the air but it alerted the Triad to their presence. China White shouted at them and the Triad opened fire on the two women. The Hood leaps in front of them and fires a few arrows. The gunmen dodge as the trio of vigilantes flees. China White and her entourage follow them, shooting at them from their car. The trio managed to dodge the barrage of bullets long enough to lose the by ducking behind the back of a building and waiting to see if they comeback.

“Get your hands off me!” Helena sneered as she shook The Canary’s hands off her.

“Are you out of your mind?” The Canary snarled in her disguised voice,

“That man was the leader of the Triad. My father blames them for the recent hits against his men!” Helena exploded.

“Men that you killed.” The Hood growled quietly.

“That’s right, I take out Zhishan and the Triad retaliates. I have weakened my father’s organization to the point that there is no way he can survive their onslaught!” Helena explained, actually proud of what she had done.

“And then you have your revenge?” The Canary demanded, disgusted by the woman in front of her. 

“And then I have justice for what my father did to Michael!” Helena said completely convinced her actions were okay.

“I was gonna put an arrow in your chest, but now I have a better idea.” The Hood said ominously as he grabbed Helena’s arm roughly.

Starling City police department  
Mid-morning

Quentin Lance and his fellow officers stood stunned by what was in front of them. Helena Bertinelli was unconscious on the hood of a police cruiser. Next to her was an arrow with a small device that Quentin had seen before. Quentin tentatively approached the cruiser before reaching over and pushing the play button.

“That man was the leader of the Triad. My father blames them for the recent hits against his men!” Helena’s voice said, the silence of the officers making it seem like it was echoing through a cave.

“Men that you killed.” The Hood’s voice said in a mechanical growl.

“That’s right, I take out Zhishan and the Triad retaliates. I have weakened my father’s organization to the point that there is no way he can survive their onslaught!” Helena admitted to it all.

“Well I’ll be.” Quentin said stunned. 

The foundry  
Late morning

“So she’s gonna go to prison instead of killing her?” Diggle asked Oliver and Sara as the trio was relaxing after some sparring.

“She’s lost Dig, not evil. Maybe prison will set her on the right path.” Sara told him.

“And even if it doesn’t, with at least four counts of first degree murder, one count of attempted murder, and at least one count of reckless endangerment, she’s never getting out.” Oliver assured Diggle.

“And you two aren’t worried about her outing you?” Diggle asked as he looked at them in disbelief.

“The cops have already been down that road, they’ll think she’s either insane or grasping at strays.” Oliver pointed out.

“…Boy, you two have thought of everything haven’t you?” Diggle asked dryly.

“Comes with the territory Dig.” Sara said cheekily and the three shared a laugh.

“Well, I’m gonna go get us some water.” Diggle said as he stood up and walked away.

“Well, now we can get back to the list.” Sara said as she leaned against Oliver.

“Sara…about what you said before,” Oliver started and Sara looked up at him curiously, “sometimes I do think about a future outside the list…and it always includes you. I want it to, and maybe one day, after this all over and done with, we can have it.”

“Just as long as I know you want it to, I’m content for now.” Sara said softly before leaning up and giving him a kiss. 

Starling City police department  
Afternoon

“So,” Quentin began as he sat down across from Helena in the interrogation room, “what makes a girl hate her father so much she wants to destroy him and everything around him?”

“He had my fiancée murdered.” Helena spat at him and Quentin gave a momentary pause before continuing.

“Well I’m sorry to hear that, but that doesn’t excuse what you’ve done. I’ll offer you a deal: you give me everything on your father, all the details on his activities, all the people he’s killed or had killed, and I’ll do what I can to get you a lesser sentence.” Quentin offered.

“Jail is too good for him.” Helena spat at him.

Ware house  
Night

Anthony Venza was doing business with a client in his secret factory when the lights went out. Venza looked to one of his guards and barked at him to check it out. The guard walked up the stairs to the second level of the warehouse as he drew his gun. After a few moments, the sound of fighting could be heard and then the man’s gun fell, falling right at Venza’s feet. Venza picked the gun and walked towards the stairs.

“Whoever you are, you really think you’re gonna get out of here in one piece?” Venza threatened arrogantly.

“I was thinking the same thing,” A mechanical voice said to his right and Venza looked up to see The Hood, “Anthony Venza.”

“You have failed this City.” The Canary said as she emerged from the left of Venza.

The Hood fired an arrow at Venza and it impacted on the gun, the arrow exploding in a flash of light. The two jumped to the ground floor, Venza fleeing as the guards attacked. The Hood got into a fight with one while The Canary took out two at once with a few precise strikes with her Baton. Once the muscle was taken care of, the two pursued Venza. Spotting him nearing the door, The Hood notched an arrow before firing it and it slammed into the handle. Knocking that he couldn’t escape. Venza turned around, desperation on his face.

“Please, just don’t hurt me!” Venza pleaded.

Restaurant  
Later

“Thank you for this Ollie.” Sara told her boyfriend as he led them inside.

“You want more than just going out on rooftops, you deserve more.” Oliver told her as he planted a kiss in her hair. 

Sara smiled and leaned against him as they walked inside. After Oliver placed a reservation, they walked away from the hostess and spotted Tommy. Oliver instinctively called out to him before he realized that Laurel was with him. Glancing at his girlfriend, Oliver was concerned to see the stony expression on her face. 

“Ollie, Sara, hey!” Tommy said in fake cheerfulness, obviously noticing the tense atmosphere between the sisters.

“Tommy, Good to see you,” Sara said as he slashed a genuine smile his way before her expression hardened as she glanced at Laurel, “Laurel.”

“Sara.” Laurel said in the same manner.

“Wow, you can actually feel the awkward.” Tommy quipped as Laurel glared at him.

“So, how are you two doing?” Oliver asked awkwardly.

“We get by.” Tommy said far too quickly as the hostess approached.

“Mr. Queen, your table is ready.” The hostess said.

“How soon will our table be ready?” Laurel asked obviously annoyed.

“When it’s ready.” The hostess said with false sweetness as Sara’s expression softened slightly.

“You could join us.” Sara offered and the other three looked at her surprised.

“You sure?” Laurel asked surprised and Sara flashed a tight smile.

“Sure.” Sara said trying to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

Starling City police department  
Same time

Helena was being led to her cell by an officer when she kicked him on the kneecap. As he fell to the floor in pain she kicked in the face, knocking him out. Helena snatched his keys before running down the hall.

Restaurant  
Not too long after

The four of them were laughing when Oliver got a phone call. Oliver dug out his phone and saw it was Diggle, so he stood up.

“Excuse me, I have to take this.” Oliver apologized as he walked away from the table.

“So…how is it living with him, everything okay between you two?” Laurel inquired curiously.

“Everything’s fine.” Sara said stiffly and Laurel winced at her sister’s tone.

“Look, I want to apologize,” Laurel began and Sara looked at her curiously, “you were right, whatever happened to you, I don’t understand it. I shouldn’t act like I do or like what I went through was anything remotely close to what you went through. I’m sorry.” 

Before Sara could begin to come up with a response, Oliver rushed back to the table. Judging by his expression, Sara knew it was trouble.

“Sara, we need to go, it’s an emergency,” Oliver said before turning to Laurel and Tommy, “I’m sorry to leave you guys like this, tell them to put it on my tab.”

Sara stood up and the two rushed out as Tommy and Laurel stared after them in bewilderment and concern.

“What happened Ollie?” Sara asked as they rushed to the car.

“That was Diggle, Helena escaped and I think we both know where she’s headed.” Oliver said as they got into the car. 

Safe house  
Later

The Hood and Canary walked into the safe house and saw three dead bodies as they walked into the room. Two were unrecognizable to them, but the third they recognized as Zhishan. Exchanging a grim glance with Sara, Oliver pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

“It’s Dig, what’s the situation?” Diggle answered on the second ring.

“War.” Oliver said grimly.

The Triad had successfully infiltrated the Bertinelli house and were spreading out. While one headed up the stairs, an arrow pierced him in the chest and killed him instantly. The Hood and The Canary walked forward as he fell to the ground before they moved out. Moving through all the chaos, the pair came upon China White about to put a knife in Frank’s throat. The Hood notched and fired an arrow which knocked the knife out of White’s hand. White spun around in surprise as The Hood put an arrow through her knee and she dropped to the floor. The Hood notched another arrow and The Canary took out two batons as Frank aimed his gun at them.

“Run.” The Canary growled at him as the pair turned and took care of three more Triad goons.

The two went off into the chaos and were making short work of the Triad when The Canary looked out the window and spotted Helena running after Frank. As The Hood engaged more Triad goons, The Canary jumped through the window and ran after the Bertinellis. As Helena was about to put a bullet into a wounded Frank, The Canary appeared and knocked the gun out of her hands. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Helena snarled.

“Stopping you from doing any more harm.” The Canary told her.

“He deserves it, he deserves to die!” Helena screeched.

“Do you know what the definition of insanity is Helena? Doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.” The Canary snarled.

Snarling angrily, Helena whirled the two women began exchanging in a furious physical fight. Punches, kicks, you name it and they were doing it. The fight ended when a gun shot rang out. Helena gasped, stepping back as she looked down at the bleeding wound in her stomach. She stepped back wobblyish before falling back first into the pond. The Canary looked over at Frank, seeing the gun in his hand and the victorious smile on his face. She raced dower and kicked the gun out of his hand before punching him in the face. As he fell to the side unconscious, The Hood joined her as they looked at Helena floating face up and Frank unconscious.

“So much pain…so much suffering.” The Hood lamented.

“Kind of puts things in perspective.” The Canary said thinking of the last time she had talked to her father.

The two then heard the sirens of police and the fled the scene.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Later

“What a night huh?” Oliver joked as he put a pile of chips in front of them as they sat down in front of the TV. 

“Yeah, Helena in a coma, Frank going to jail, it’s like a soap opera.” Sara agreed as she reached for a chip.

Sara’s phone began ringing and she dug it out to see it was her father. She had a half a mind not to answer it but the scene with the Bertinelli’s flashed through her mind. Reluctantly, she answered it. 

“What do you want dad?” Sara asked as she answered her phone.

“Can you come over, there’s something important I want to talk to you about?” Quentin asked awkwardly.

“It’s kind of late.” Sara noted trying to get out of it.

“I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Quentin told her.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Sara agreed before hanging up.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Oliver asked her.

“No, I think I can handle this on my own,” Sara said as she stood up and walked over to the door, opening it and pausing when she saw Tommy on the other side about to knock, “Tommy.” 

“Hey Sara, is everything okay?” Tommy asked concerned and it Sara a moment to realize he was talking about what happened at dinner.

“Yeah, the emergency’s been handled, Oliver’s on the couch.” Sara let him into the loft before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Quentin’s apartment  
Twenty minutes later

“Hey, come on in.” Quentin let Sara in once he had opened the door.

“What did you want to talk about?” Sara demanded as she crossed her arms, still angry at him.

Instead of answering, Quentin led her into another room. In it, there were a burning fire place and an end table. On the end table was a file that was pretty big. Sara was still confused but watched silently as Quentin walked over and picked up the file.

“Today I handled a case where a daughter hated her father so much that she wanted him dead. It put things in perspective for me,” Quentin told her as he walked over to the fire place with file in his hand, “in this file is everything I’ve gathered on The Hood and The Canary since they first appeared in town.”

Sara then watched, stunned but equally as happy and touched as he put the file into the fire place. The two watched in silence as the fire burned away to the file before Quentin turned back to Sara.

“You were right, I’m an addict. I get obsessed with these cases and I get consumed by them. The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem,” Quentin said as he walked over to Sara, “Tomorrow, I’m asking to be taken off the Vigilante case. I don’t expect immediate forgiveness baby girl…but I’d like the change to earn it.”

Sara didn’t saying anything, just threw her arms around him in a hug. Quentin returned the hug as Father and daughter began the long road to reconciliation.


	12. The dark archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly copycat archer calls out Oliver and Sara, who reach out to Quentin for help in locating him.

The foundry  
Afternoon 

“Nice work out boys.” Sara told Oliver and Diggle from the computer as they walked over from the matt.

“Thanks Sara. I gotta get going; I’m taking my nephew to the mall so he can tell Santa what he wants for Christmas.” Diggle said and his partners got matching shocked looks on their faces.

“Christmas…I didn’t even realize…” Oliver trails off.

“Probably because you two have been putting in so many vigilante hours since Helena.” Diggle said and both of them looked at him annoyed.

“What my boyfriend means is that there were no holidays on the island. Every day was just ‘how do we stay alive?’ To do that we had to forget things like Christmas.” Sara explained.

“I remember my dad would throw a Christmas party every year and he put a tree in every room of the house.” Oliver remembered fondly.

“I remember that,” Sara said softly as she thought back, “your house always smelled like Christmas.” 

“Maybe you two should give the list a rest and just enjoy the holidays with your families. You’ve crossed off three names in your book this week alone. Saint Nick has a list of his own and I wager you two are on the nice column.” Diggle said as he grabbed his jacket and walked away.

Lian Yu, day  
Five years ago

Oliver and Sara were passed out against the cave wall when the rock was moved and sunlight lit up the cave. Oliver and Sara jerked awake, letting their eyes readjust to the light as Yao Fei walked in. Yao Fei was carrying a jug of water and a dead rabbit as he looked at them slightly surprised.

“You two are not dead. Good.” Yao Fei said as he put the jug and rabbit down.

“Where the hell have you been, we ran out of food and water days ago?” Oliver asked. 

Yao Fei didn’t answer, simply walked back outside the cave. While Oliver and Sara worked on getting the jug open, Yao Fei walked back in. Except this time, he wasn’t alone as he dropped a man in his mid to late thirties with an arrow sticking out of his leg at their feet. Sara didn’t recognize him, but Oliver certainly did as, to Sara’s shock, he jumped on the man and began attacking him. 

“Ollie!” Sara cried in horror. 

“Stop!” Yao Fei ordered as he threw Oliver off the man.

“He’s the one who had me tortured all because he was looking for you! He would have killed me if you hadn’t shown up!” Oliver shouted enraged and Sara gasped in shock. 

“Then you kill him.” Yao Fei said as he offered Oliver his knife. 

Oliver and Sara stared at Yao Fei, wondering he was serious. Oliver didn’t take the knife though, not having it in him to kill.

“Or he can take you home.” Yao Fei said and the two castaways looked at him in shock.

“What?” Sara asked for clarification.

“He has a plane, a way for you two off this island.” Yao Fei explained. 

Queen Mansion  
Night

“Hey, you guys made it!” Thea said as Oliver and Sara walked inside.

“Yes we did, we couldn’t leave you to suffer alone Speedy.” Sara teased as Thea rolled her eyes at the old nickname.

“Why aren’t there any decorations?” Oliver asked as he noticed the lack of Christmas around the house.

“What?” Thea asked playing innocent.

“The decorations? Wreaths, trees, that sort of thing.” Sara said as she to noticed not a single Christmas decoration in the house.

“Everyone’s just been super busy; they just haven’t gotten around to it yet.” Thea dismissed as she walked away.

Oliver and Sara didn’t believe her but decided not to press her for more. The two moved to the dining room where everyone was already there, taking their places on Moira’s side.

“All joking aside commissioner, crime is down for the first time in five years.” Tommy’s father Malcolm was saying.

“That is because of the changes my department has implemented.” The commissioner insisted.

“Or perhaps the Vigilantes’ activities have had a chilling effect on the city’s criminals.” Walter suggested coolly.

“What are your thoughts Oliver?” Malcolm inquired as mummers of agreement ran up and down the table.”

“I think that The Hood needs a better codename.” Oliver cracked as everyone laughed.

“I agree,” Malcolm said as his laughter died down, “how about Green Arrow?”

“Lame.” Malcolm laughed before turning to Sara.

“What about you Sara, I think we’re all interested on what the daughter of Detective Lance has to say.” Malcolm asked as everyone turned to her.

“I will never condone someone breaking the law,” Sara began as she set down her glass, “however; I have never believed that the law is as holy or all abiding as my father or sister. It seems to me the good the vigilantes do far outweighs the bad.” 

“Well said Sara,” Walter said as he pulled out his ringing phone, “ah, forgive me, it’s the office.”

Sara took a drink, noticing the looks Moira and Malcolm were shooting Walter’s retreating back. After a few minutes, an officer came in and walked over to the commissioner. Oliver and Sara took note of the commissioners changing expression before he stood up.

“I’m sorry, something’s come up.” The commissioner said apologetically as he stood up.

“Is everything okay?” Oliver asked trying to sound casual. 

“The Hood has struck again. He just put an arrow in Adam Hunt.” The commissioner said and everyone started talking quietly, no one noticing the silent conversation going on between Sara and Oliver.

“Oh!” Sara said as she grabbed her phone pretending to get a call, “I’m sorry, it’s work. I have to take this.” 

Sara walked out as Oliver fought the instinct to follow her. But it would take only one of them to investigate this, so he resigned himself to enduring this dinner.

Adam Hunt’s apartment  
Later

“The Hood.” The Canary heard the commissioner say as she stood outside the hotel.

“That’s what I thought to, but things don’t add up.” Quentin said and Sara was disappointed that he hadn’t dropped the case, “for one, the black arrows aren’t consistent with his M.O. and The Hood and Canary took forty million from Hunt when they first showed up, why not kill him then? No, something else is going here. We have a copycat.” 

Sara silently agreed as she walked away.

The Foundry, next day  
Morning

“Who would want to kill Hunt with an arrow? Other than you of course.” Diggle inquired as the trio sat around the foundry. 

“Maybe it’s a set up.” Oliver suggested.

“To frame you for killing Adam Hunt, why?” Sara inquired.

“I don’t know, but they’re good whoever they are. The grouping on Hunt’s chest was tight, compound bow most likely. Whoever he is, this guy is…he’s a lineament archer.” Oliver finally said.

“So he’s probably pretty picky about the kind of arrows he uses.” Sara pointed out and Oliver caught on. 

“We get an arrow; we get a bead on where he purchased them.” Oliver said.

“So what do we do?” Diggle asked them.

“I know a cop on the case.” Sara said with a sad smile.

Starling City police department  
Afternoon

“So you’re still on the case then.” Sara said as she walked towards Quentin’s desk clearly angry.

“No, I’m not. I was called in because it was a homicide, not because of The Hood. I try and keep my distance from cases that involve the vigilantes but sometimes it can’t be helped.” Quentin assured her and Sara nodded her anger and hurt subsiding greatly.

“So...any luck?” Sara asked discreetly placing a package on his desk.

“Not yet, but I don’t think that it was the Hood or his partner. Too many things don’t add up.” Quentin told her not noticing the yellow package on his desk.

“You’ll figure it out daddy. So, you’re coming over for dinner tonight right?” Sara inquired.

“I’ll be there at seven.” Quentin assured her and she kissed him on the check before walking away. 

It was then that Quentin noticed the package. Opening it, he pulled out a cell phone. As he stare at it bewildered, a blocked number called. Cautiously, he pressed the answer key.

“Lance.” He answered it.

“I didn’t kill Adam Hunt.” A mechanically disguised voice told him.

“You!” Quentin snarled.

“You call me The Hood; it’s not a good nickname. You told the Commissioner you might be dealing with a copycat, another Archer, which makes me your best bet to take him down. But I need your help; I need one of the arrows from his murder.” The Hood told him. 

“We’re plenty good at pulling leads off evidence, thanks.” Quentin scoffed.

“Not like I am. I can do things the police can’t, go places they won’t.” The Hood told him.

“Like I said, I don’t know who-”

“This Archer doesn’t stop with Adam Hunt, we both have a problem. Think about it and then call me, numbers programmed in.” The Hood told him before hanging up.

Lian Yu, forest, mid-day  
Five years ago

Yao Fei, Oliver, Sara, and were leading a restrained Fryers through the jungle. Oliver kept shooting Fryers dirty looks, not that Sara could blame him. In fact, she had shot him a few of her own.

“You’re a good man,” Fryers suddenly said to Oliver, “I can see it. Well beneath the privileged upbringing and the wealthy veneer. I saw it when my man tortured you and you wouldn’t give up your friend. Not even a friend, someone you just met.”

“Shut up.” Oliver snarled quietly.

“What do you know about him? Nothing I suspect, do you even know what this island really is?” Fryers inquired but didn’t wait for an answer, “It’s a prison, and I mean this literally. Until eight years ago, the Chinese military operated this island as a penitently for criminals so dangerous that they couldn’t be contained on the main land. When-” 

“Oh shut up,” Sara said before looking at Oliver, “he’s lying, trying to get in our heads, most likely some tale about how he and his unit are heroes while Yao Fei is some mass murder. The first thing you learn as the daughter of a cop is not to take anything at face value.” 

“I see what you see in her Mr. Queen, she is full of spirit.” Fryers said with a grin that Oliver didn’t like.

“Shut up and you so much as look at her again I’ll kill you, plane or no plane.” Oliver sneered as he shoved Fryers forward. 

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Night

“Well that was excellent,” Quentin said as he, Sara, and Oliver began to clear the table, “where’d you learn to cook like that baby girl?”

“A friend.” Sara said simply as thoughts of her more pleasant times in Hong Kong flashed through her mind.

“Well, thank whoever this friend is,” Quentin said not seeing the brief flash of sadness that crossed Sara and Oliver’s faces, “so I hear you’re throwing a Christmas party at the mansion Oliver.”

“Yeah, I know while I was…away that things were bad for my family, but to skip Christmas…” Oliver trails off as Sara takes the dishes to the sink.

“People deal with grief in different ways,” Quentin said before he reaches inside his coat, “speaking of Christmas, I got something for you.”

“A watch?” Oliver said as he took the watch.

“It’s sort of this Lance family tradition: to give the eldest son a watch on his twenty fifth birthday. My grandfather was given one by his father when he shipped out during world war two and he gave it my father and he gave it to me.” Quentin explained awkwardly before Oliver smiled at him touched.

“Thank you Mr. Lance. Speaking of tradition, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” Oliver led Quentin away from the kitchen, knowing how good Sara’s hearing was due to her training.

“Oh,” Quentin said a few moments later after Oliver had explained, “that’s…that’s great.”

“So you’re okay with it then?” Oliver asked feeling a little nervous.

“You two have been together for a long time. If you think you two are ready, then I’m more than okay with it,” Quentin told him before his phone went off, “excuse me.” 

“Hey, what was that about?” Sara asked as she walked into the room.

“Nothing, just guy talk.” Oliver said as Quentin walked back into the room.

“I’m sorry, but I got to go. It looks like there’s been another homicide.” Quentin kissed Sara on the forehead and nodded to Oliver before leaving.

Starling City police department  
Later

Quentin was sitting at his desk, staring at the cell phone in front of him. As much as he hated to admit it, The Hood was right. He could go places the police couldn’t, or in the commissioner’s case, wouldn’t. Maybe Sara was right…maybe the laws they broke weren’t absolute. After a few moments of indecision, Lance reached out and picked it up. Lance dialed the saved number before putting it to his ear.

“Don’t bother trying to trace this back to me, you’ll never make it through the encryption.” The Hood told him upon answering.

“There’s a heating vent…on the corner of O’Neil and Adams. You’ll find what you’re looking for there.” Quentin told him passed the lump in his throat. 

“It’d be mistake for you to set a trap for me detective.” The Hood warned him.

“I’m throwing away just about everything I believe in because my superior won’t face what’s in front of him. Catch this bastard.” Quentin told him before hanging up.

The Foundry, next day  
Morning

“So Detective Lance got you a Christmas present after all.” Diggle observed as he came in to see Oliver and Sara looking at the arrow head under the magnifier. 

“Isn’t my dad just the sweetest?” Sara asked dryly as Oliver took the arrow out from under the magnifier and held it close to his face.

“Teflon coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone, shaft is some sort of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber. This…this is a custom job.” Oliver announced. 

“So Lance gave in after the other archer dropped another body.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded. 

“Nelson Ravich, also known as the second name we crossed off the list this week.” Sara told Diggle tilted his head to the side in thought as he looked over at Oliver.

“So is this guy trying to frame you or call you out?” Diggle inquired.

“Either way, we need to find him,” Oliver said as he Sara, “I believe this would be you area of expertise.”

Sara nodded before she took the arrow from him, examining it. As her eyes went up and down the arrow, she saw it. Near the shaft, almost invisible to the naked eyes, there was a small stamp. Almost no one who hadn’t had military like training would have seen it. 

“The shaft’s composite is patented,” Sara told them as she moved over to the computer and began searching, “shouldn’t take more than a minute to find out…the patent belongs to a company called Sagittarius.” 

“Latin for Archer, how original.” Diggle noted dryly.

“Can you find out when and where it was purchased?” Oliver asked and Sara was silent for a moment as she typed away.

“It was part of a bundle shipment, sent to 10245 Wharf in the old ware house district.” Sara said as she stood up. 

“Let’s go then.” Oliver said as the two walked away from the computer.

Old ware house district  
Afternoon

The Hood and The Canary found the ware house district, quickly finding the building Sara had located. The pair walked inside, looking around at the abandoned building before moving through it. At the end of the room, a black arrow stuck out of the ground. The Hood and The Canary exchanged looks, warning bells going off in their heads. 

The sound of the door closing causes them to whirl around, their senses on high alert. They turn around and it was only then that they noticed a strange device near the corner. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie: a giant tube with a least six small tubs above it. Liquid seemed to be mixing inside it and a small flame was going on and off. Knowing what was about to happen, the pair turned and ran. The Hood pulled an arrow and fired it at the door. As they reached it, a small charge went off and forced the door open. Just as they made it outside, the explosive went off, engulfing the entire thing in flames. The Hood and Sara stood up and stared at the flames angrily, knowing they had just found a bust of a lead.

Queen Mansion  
Night

Oliver and Sara make their way into the house and Oliver closes the door behind them. The two walk over to Diggle who smells the fire on them. Diggle raises an eyebrow at them as he cocks his head to the side. 

“I see the halls are decked.” Sara said with an appreciative smile.

“You two okay?” Diggle asked concerned.

“Nothing that a goodnight’s sleep won’t cure.” Oliver assured his bodyguard.

“You sure you want to do this?” Diggle asked him.

“My family needs this, so I need it.” Oliver said adamantly. 

Oliver and Sara made their way into the sitting room. Guests are buzzing about as Oliver and Sara make their way over to the Queens. 

“Oliver, Sara.” Moira greets pleasantly as Thea gives her brother a discreet glare.

“Hello Mrs. Queen.” Sara smiles politely as she spots her sister and Tommy coming in, “if you’ll excuse me.”

“So I see Ollie roped you into this.” Tommy said once she reached them.

“It’s going pretty well so far,” Sara shrugged before she and Laurel hugged, “merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Laurel said looking up as Oliver makes his way over to them, “Merry Christmas Oliver.”

“Merry Christmas Laurel,” Oliver smiled politely before exchanging a manly hug with Tommy, “merry Christmas Tommy.”

“Merry Christmas man,” Tommy said as he pulled back, “so it looks like things are going well.”

“Yeah, it does. Say Tommy, why don’t we go grab some drinks?” Sara suggested before dragging him off before he can argue.

“Laurel,” Oliver began and she looked over at him curiously, “be careful with Tommy.”

“I know how to take care of myself.” Laurel assured him.

“It’s not you getting hurt I’m worried about,” Oliver said as she gave him a confused look, “Tommy may act like nothing bothers him, but his heart is fragile. If you have genuine feelings for Tommy, great but just don’t hurt him.”

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Tommy asked Sara as they got drinks.

“You,” Sara almost laughed at the look on Tommy’s face, “I know my sister and I know what she thinks about rick people. Ollie’s just t looking out for you, trying to make sure she doesn’t hurt. You.” 

Tommy nodded as they made their way back over. Tommy handed Laurel a glass as Oliver departed after accepting his drink. A few seconds after Oliver departed, Diggle approached.

“Ms. Lance, I need to see you and Mr. Queen urgently.” Diggle said and Sara followed him almost immediately.

They walked up the stairs and found Oliver arguing with Thea. With a glare at her brother, Thea stormed away as Diggle and Sara approached him.

“What was that about?” Sara inquired seeing how upset he was 

“Don’t worry about it,” Oliver said with a tight smile, “what’s wrong?”

Diggle gestured for them to follow him. The trio walked inside Oliver’s old room and Diggle grabbed the TV remote.

“The other archer is taking things to another level. He’s taking hostages.” Diggle told them as he turned on the TV.

The television went to a new station. A woman, tears running down her face as she trembled as she held a script in front of her, spoke in a terrified voice. Behind her were several more hostages, all bound and gagged.

“Happy Holiday Starling City,” The woman said as she trembled, “for the past three months, the city has been terrorized by a pair vigilantes. The police have been unable to identify them because they lack the will to do what justice demands. I will kill one hostage every hour until these Vigilantes surrender themselves to my authority.”

Diggle turned off the TV as Oliver and Sara stared at the blank screen in horrified solemnness. Diggle turned to them, his face devoid of all emotion.

“The police are on the scene, I think you two should let them handle this.” Diggle advised.

“Those people are there because of us, we have to end this.” Sara said determined.

“Oliver, Sara, this guy is very dangerous.” Diggle reasoned.

“Diggle, there wasn’t anything on the island that wasn’t twice as dangerous as this guy and we survived there for five years.” Oliver said in a voice that left no room for argument. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Mid-day

Oliver, Sara, Yao Fei, and Fryers were walking in the woods where Yao Fei stopped. Yao Fei pulled out a radio and put it near Fryers mouth.

“Call your people; tell them to bring the plane.” Yao Fei ordered.

“There will be no need for that, my people will be soon enough,” Fryers smirked at the alarmed look in the Asian’s eyes, “did you not think it convenient you captured me so easily?” 

At that moment, a man dressed in black with a mask that was half orange and half black with only one eye visible walked out. Behind him a few other man dressed in all black with black masks appeared. Oliver and Sara looked around, both knowing they would be little help to Yao Fei with how week and tired they were from lack of food and water.

“Go!” Yao Fei barked as he tackled the man in the mask.

After a brief hesitation, Oliver and Sara take off. Knowing they being followed, Oliver pulled Sara threw the trees in some evasive maneuvers, managing to lose them. Oliver and Sara look back for a moment, seeing an unconscious Yao Fei being picked up by the mercenaries. Looking down at the knife in his hand, Oliver pulls Sara along.

Starling City  
Night

The Police watched in disbelief as The Hood and The Canary rode down a zip line and crashed through the glass window. The two landed on the floor next to the hostages before standing up and walking over to them, freeing the hostages one by one. 

“Where is he?” The Canary asked the hostage who had released the message.

“I don’t know.” She sobbed.

“It’s gonna be okay, follow us.” The Hood said and began to lead the hostages out of the room. 

The two vigilantes moved down the hallway until the came upon a staircase. Moving aside, the Hood kicked the door open as his partner turned to them.

“Get on the roof.” The Canary ordered.

The hostages didn’t need to be told twice as they ran up the stairs. As she passed, the woman who had delivered the archer’s message turned back to them, worry and fear coloring her face.

“What about-”

“We’ll handle him, move!” The Hood barked and she didn’t need to be told twice.

The pair then move down the hallway cautiously, The Hood’s hands on his bow, an arrow already notched, and The Canary’s batons are out. The two are ready to strike at any moment when the sense someone standing at the other end of the hallway. The pair turn to look and see a man standing there. He is dressed in a more outfitted, black version of Oliver’s suit with a more covering hood that leaves only his eyes visible. 

“Thank you for coming,” he said in a low voice that seemed to echo through the hallway, “I knew after the ware house I’d have to do something dramatic to get your attention.”

“What do you want with us?” The Hood said in his mechanical voice. 

“What any true warrior wants: to see who’s better!” The archer suddenly shouts as he tries to draw an arrow. 

But The Hood is quicker and launches his arrow as The Canary sprints down the hallway, her batons twirling. The archer dodged the arrow and fires off one of his own at the Canary but she dodges it. She moves to bash his skull in with her batons but the archer turns his bow sideways so that it blocked them. The Archer then slams his bow into her stomach as he forced her against the wall. The Hood then rushes forward, firing off two more arrows which forces the archer to release his partner. The Canary slams one of her devices on the ground and a sonic shriek goes off as all the lights and windows shatter, plunging the entire place into darkness. 

The archer moved into the room where the hostages had been, the only lighting from the helicopters outside. Up above him, out of his point of view, The Hood and The Canary readied themselves as The Hood notches an arrow and the Canary grips her batons. As the archer moved, he saw the reflection of his opponents in a shard from a broken window. He turned and fired an arrow at them, forcing his opponents to jump to avoid it. As they avoided the next incoming arrow, they were forced to jump into mid-air, which allowed the archer the opportunity to fire an arrow and hit The Canary in the leg. As she cried out in pain, her partner turned back as she fell to the ground, thus missing his footing and losing his balance on the next railing. He fell down to the ground as he heard her cries out ion pain as the archer put a few more arrows in her.

Fueled by rage, The Hood jumped to his feet and fired another arrow at the archer, which he easily dodged before seemingly disappearing. The Hood notches another arrow and takes a look around for his opponent, when he doesn’t see him he risks a look at The Canary. She seems unconscious and wounded. The arrows had struck her in places that would cause serious injuries but not ones that were life threatening. As he was assessing her injuries, the archer sneaks up behind him and fires three arrows into his back. The Hood groans in pain as the archer kicks him in the back, sending the green hooded archer threw a wooden wall. 

Attempting to stand up despite the pain, The Hood attempts to stop a kick but the archer grabs his wrist and twists it, breaking it and The Hood screams in pain. The Archer punches him in the face before proceeding to kick him repeatedly in the chest. The Hood groans in pain as the archer starts to speak.

“First Hunt,” Kick, “then Ravich,” Kick, “and now you and your girlfriend!” the archer snarled as he kicked the Hood several more times In the chest, “I know about and the list and the man who authored it wants the two of you dead!”

At that moment, The Canary came up from behind him and wacked him in the head as hard as she could with one of her batons. The archer fell on his side unconscious as she limped over to The Hood and helped him stand before the pair limped over to the window. Using their combined strength, the pair lifted it open, using the edge of it to break off the hafts of the arrows on The Hoods back before rolling out and falling the two stories distance. The pair of them landed painfully on the ground, The Canary losing consciousness upon impact while The Hood dug out a radio from his jacket.

“Dig…help.” The Hood said before joining his partner in unconsciousness.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Sara opened her eyes, trying to sit up before a hand forced her to lie back firmly but gently. As she became aware of her surroundings, she realized it was her father that had forced her back and Sara was in the chair next to him. 

“Wh-What happened?” Sara asked as memories of the archer came rushing back.

“Well, according to Mr. Diggle, you and Oliver bailed on the party and were on Oliver’s motorcycle when a huge semi pulled out in front of you,” Quentin said as he took her hand, “god, I won’t make it to retirement between you and your sister.”

“Not funny dad,” Laurel gave him an unamused look before it changed to concern as she looked over at Sara, “how you feeling?”

“Like I got run over by a train. How’s Oliver?” Sara asked worriedly as the image of the archer beating him senseless flashed through her mind.

“I just talked to Moira, he’s fine. In the same shape as you but fine. Why’d you bail anyway?” Quentin asked curiously.

“Ollie got in this big fight with Thea and we really weren’t feeling in the festive mood anyway.” Sara explained.

“Well….next time you decide to bail on a party you throw, take a cab.” Laurel said and the three shared a soft laugh though that made Sara wince.

Later

“Hey, how you feeling?” Diggle asked as he walked into Sara’s room.

“About as well as Ollie I imagine how is he?” Sara asked concerned.

“Moody, brooding, and planning on how to take the other archer down. So in other words, same as usual.” Diggle said and Sara laughed before wincing in pain.

“Don’t make me laugh Dig.” Sara warned.

“Sorry, so what is your next move?” Diggle inquired as he sat down next to her bed.

“Get better…then take the other archer down.” Sara said firmly.

“Wow…it’s like you and Oliver share one brain.” Diggle said dryly and Sara tossed him a dry smile.

“What can I say; it’s the communication that most couples can only dream off.” Sara cracked as she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Something to lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver deals with his failure with the dark Archer as a rogue firemen carrys out a vendetta.

The Foundry  
Morning

Oliver was working out, trying to get himself back into shape. It seemed like a typical routine that he had done a million times before until he got to the last part of the work out. Oliver threw a green tennis ball and tried to hit it with an arrow. Key word tried, as the arrow missed it by a mile and the ball fell to the floor as the arrow hit the wall.

“He’s not doing so well huh?” Diggle asked Sara softly from where they stood outside of Oliver’s viewpoint. 

“It’s bad Dig. I’ve seen Ollie upset, I’ve him angry, but now...it’s like he’s just defeated. And I don’t know how to help him.” Sara admitted.

“Let’s see if I can,” Diggle said before walking over to Oliver, “how you doin’?” 

“Any news on Walter?” Oliver asked ignoring Diggle’s question.

“My contact at the Bureau struck out, same with my guy at the Interpol. They’re both saying the same thing.” Diggle told him as Sara walked up behind him.

“Either my step-father doesn’t want to be found or someone doesn’t want him to be found.” Oliver deduced. 

“It’s been six weeks Ollie. No contact, no ransom note, no proof that Walter’s alive. Ollie-” Sara said before being cut off.

“Sara,” Oliver gave her a deadpanned look, “we all know he’s more than likely dead.”

“Then why aren’t we doing anything?” Sara demanded as Oliver walked over to the table where his bow laid.

“Because not even our Bratva contacts can dig anything up.” Oliver said not looking at either of them.

“I wasn’t talking about Walter.” Sara said and Oliver turned to her confused, “we’re both recovered, the list is still full of names just waiting to be crossed off. Why aren’t we out there already?”

“Those people aren’t going anywhere. With Walter missing, my family needs me.” Oliver said tonelessly before walking away, only adding fuel to Sara’s worry.

“Ollie…” Sara whispered concerned.

Big Belly Burger  
Afternoon

“You’re quiet this afternoon.” Quentin noted as he and Sara sat in a booth eating lunch.

“Sorry, just a lot on my mind.” Sara apologized.

“I can tell. What’s on your mind baby girl?” Quentin inquired.

“It’s Ollie. Ever since the…accident, he’s been really distant.” Sara said half truthfully.

“Near-death experiences tend to have that effect on people, just give him some space.” Quentin advised. 

“In our entire relationship, there’s never been any need for space. I know those five years were hell, but if they taught it’s that Ollie loved me and that I could talk to him about anything. Now I just know he loves me.” Sara said softly.

“You’re just gonna have to give him some time Sara, sometimes people have to face their demons on their own.” Quentin told her softly.

The foundry, next day  
Morning

“I’m going out tonight, with or without you.” Sara said as she walked into the room.

“My family needs me.” Oliver said defensively.

“Don’t give me that, we know each other well enough to know when the other is lying. For the first time in five years, I really have no idea what is going through your head. I know that the other archer got to you but Ollie, Dig and I can’t do this by ourselves. I need you Ollie, come back to me.” Sara pleaded with him.

Before Oliver could respond, the phone rang, but it wasn’t any phone. It was the phone linked to the one he gave Quentin. Their fight momentarily forgotten, the couple exchanged a glance before Oliver picked it up and put it on speaker.

“Hello?” Oliver and Sara were both surprised to hear Laurel’s voice come over the speaker, “I need your help. It’s important.”

Laurel’s apartment   
Night 

Laurel was sitting at her desk, going over some work when the light went out. Laurel looked around, becoming frightened until she saw them Walk into the room. The Hood faced away from her while The Canary looked straight at her, her face set in a stern expression. 

Laurel stood up, hardly believing that they were there.

“I didn’t trust that you’d come, no one has seen you for a while. Where have you two been?”

“You said it was important.” The Canary growled, annoyed at her sister’s prodding.

“My best friend’s brother, he died two days ago fighting a fire. The police and the fire department both say that he died in the line of duty. But my friend, she thinks he was murdered.” Laurel explained as she came out from behind her desk to stand in front of them.

“So you’re asking two killers to find another?” The Hood asked coldly throwing her for a loop.

“I heard what you told your father about me, how I’m a killer, how I have no remorse.” The Canary sneers.

“Do you?” Laurel challenged and when neither answered, held out the file, “take a look at the file. If Danny de La Vega was murdered, we have to bring his killer to justice.”

“We’ll look into it.” The Canary promised as she took the file.

The two vigilantes then turned around and walked away. After they left, the lights turned back on, the only evidence that the two vigilantes had been there being the missing file.

The foundry  
Later

“You need to rotate your hips Dig; it’s where the power comes from.” Sara said as she and Oliver walked down the stairs to see Diggle working out on the training dummy.

“Yeah, it’s not just your arms, even if they are the size of bowling bowls.” Oliver joked and Sara almost smiled at Oliver beginning to sound like him old self.

“What’s that?” Diggle inquired, gesturing at the file in Sara’s hand.

“My sister reached out to the vigilantes, she thinks that someone is killing firemen.” Sara explained as she handed Diggle the file.

“Looks like it’s all in the job, seems pretty thin.” Diggle noted as he took a look through the file.

“You look into it?” Oliver asked though the trio knew it wasn’t a request. 

“Yeah, I have a friend who has a friend in the fire investigations department. I’ll reach out.” Diggle promised as he closed the file

“If you get any leads, tip the police.” Oliver ordered and the other two gave him disbelieving looks.

“No Oliver,” Sara said as her boyfriend turned to her, “I’ve tried to be patient with you, give you time to work through whatever it is you need to work through, but I can’t wait anymore. No matter what you say, Dig and I are going to work this case. Whether you help us or not is entirely up to you.”

Queen Mansion, next day  
Afternoon 

“She’s gonna be okay.” Oliver assured Thea after Moira had stormed up the stairs.

“Mr. Queen,” Diggle interrupted Oliver and Thea, “we’re gonna have to get going if we want to make your dentist appointment.” 

Realizing that Diggle was talking in code for ‘Vigilante business’, Oliver followed his body guard out of the room. They had barely walked out of Thea’s earshot when Oliver spotted Sara. Judging by her stern expression, Sara was still not happy with him, Oliver mused as they reached the other blonde. 

“Eyewitnesses place a seventy-two Ford at Danny de La Vega’s fire.” Diggle told Oliver once they had reached Sara.

“Okay.” Oliver replied in a tone that said ‘So?’ 

“Ollie, Stagg Chemical caught fire ten minutes ago. I hacked into Stagg’s security feed and guess what’s on the street running alongside the plant?” Sara challenged.

“The same pickup.” Oliver began to put the pieces together.

“Ollie, something is going on here. If someone doesn’t do something, more people are going to die. You told your mom just now that this is running Queen Consolidated is something that everyone needs her to do. Well right now, the city needs you to be The Hood. Take your own advice Ollie; we have your gear in the car. I’m going with or without you. So what’s it gonna be?” Sara challenged him again. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Mid-day

Oliver and Sara were trying to start a small fire when the sound of a twig snapping caught their attention. Cursing under his breath, Oliver quickly put the fire out by burying it in dirt while Sara grabbed Yao-Fei’s knife. They ran and hid behind some trees not too far away as they watched. One of Fryers goons came out and looked down at the dirt before pulling out a radio. Oliver and Sara exchanged a terrified look before, as one, they looked down at Yao-Fei’s knife.

Stagg Chemical   
Night

The Hood and The Canary made their way through the burning building and spotted a fireman desperately holding on to the ledge of a railing above a burning inferno. Above him, trying to make him fall was another fireman, or at least someone dressed like one. The pair jumped down but it was too late as the firemen screamed as the fire consumed him. The Canary took out a baton as The Hood engaged the killer in combat.

As The Canary approached, she was honestly surprised by how easily the killer knocked her partner to the floor. She swung at him but he blocked it with his axe. The killer took out something from his coat and threw it to the ground. The Canary had to jump back as a fiery explosion that took place between them. When she looked back up, the killer was gone, disappeared within the fire.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Mid-day

Oliver and Sara, armed with Yao-Fei’s knife, waited for Fryers’ man to pass them by the trees. When the heard him approach, they struck. Oliver tackled him as they wrestled to the ground, they weapons on the ground. Sara picked up the gun and held to the back of the mercenaries head. The mercenary stopped, realizing that the enemy now had the upper hand. 

“Do exactly as I say or I’ll blow your brains out.” Sara said in a way that conveyed only a little of her fear.

The Foundry, next day  
Morning

“When he pulled out...whatever it was that exploded I saw a firefly tattoo on his left wrist.” Oliver told Sara and Diggle. 

“That’s the symbol of the men in engine fifteen.” Diggle pointed out.

“Any one of them could be the killer,” Sara said as Oliver began putting his bow away, “so that’s it, you’re just going to leave me and Dig on our own?”

“We can’t right every wrong in the city Sara.” Oliver said annoyed.

“Or maybe you’re not back to one hundred percent like you thought.” Diggle suggested.

“Maybe I’m not.” Oliver admitted as he turned around to face them. 

There was a heartbeat of silence before Sara was on him. They exchanged a few punches before Sara managed to pin Oliver to the desk from behind. Growling, Oliver elbowed Sara in the stomach and Sara stumbled back, letting him go. Oliver quickly grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the desk. Sara let out a pleased smile and Oliver her go.

“What did that prove?” Oliver demanded.

“That the problem isn’t physical Ollie, it’s psychological.” Sara told him.

“I never said I had a problem!” Oliver snapped.

“You didn’t have to Oliver!” Diggle interjected angrily, “but this other archer, he got in your head, he took something from you.” 

A beep went off and Oliver pulled out his phone. He glanced down at his phone before pocketing it.

“I need to run an errand for the benefit at the fire station.” Oliver muttered as he turned around and walked away.

“Maybe while you’re at it, you can tell me where my boyfriend is! Because I haven’t seen in a while!” Sara said pointedly and Oliver slowed but he didn’t stop.

The Foundry  
Night

Sara and Diggle walked down the stairs, determined to do some work but stopped short upon seeing someone was already there. Oliver was at the computer, obviously doing research. Feeling a smile curl upon her face, Sara practically skipped over with Diggle following her.

“I thought you were done with this investigation?” Diggle asked as they reached him.

“The first firefly to die, his name was Garfield Lynns.” Oliver said as Sara draped over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him as she looked over his shoulder at the screen.

“Well, being dead kind of rules you out of being a murder suspect right?” Diggle chuckled weakly before sitting down at a stool.

“Ollie, I’m sorry I pushed you so hard earlier, but…you’ve never not talked to me before.” Sara said and Oliver reached up and took her hand in a comforting gesture.

“Look man, I know what it’s like to be facing death in the eyes and be the one who blinks.” Diggle began only for Oliver to shake his head.

“That’s not it,” Oliver said and both his partners looked at him confused, “I’ve been close to death more times than I can remember…on the island. And I never feared it because the only thing I had to lose was Sara.”

“And I was always with you, near death myself when you were dying.” Sara said as she finally began to connect the dogs over his strange behavior.

“When the archer almost killed me, when I stared death in the face then, I thought of all the people who I’d let into life since I’ve been back: my family, Tommy, Detective Lance. And that made me afraid. Afraid of what would happen to them if they lost me again, and for the first time in so long… I had something to lose.” Oliver explained.

“You got it backwards man,” Diggle said and Oliver looked over at him, “you think the people that you let in are taking your edge, I think it gives you one. Maybe even a stronger one. You can face down death with something to live for or not, but something to live for is better.” 

“For five years we fought to survive…now let’s fight to live.” Sara said softly and, after considering, Oliver nodded.

“All the men at the unit had an alibi for Danny’s murder. The man Sara and I fought had a firefly tattoo and his arm was severely burned.” Oliver said as a thought began to occur to him.

“What are you thinking?” Sara asked as she released him. 

“The Nodell towers fire,” Oliver said as he turned back to the computer and pulled up some articles on it, “some of the bodies were so badly burned, that they couldn’t even be ID’d off dental records. What if Garfield Lynns didn’t die but was just presumed dead?”

“Then maybe this isn’t a serial killer…maybe this is a man with an axe to grind.” Sara caught on to Oliver’s thinking.

The foundry, ground floor,   
Later

Oliver and Sara made their way through the crowd of people, spotting chief Raynes at the bar almost immediately. Plaster their best face smiles on their faces; the couple quickly approached the fireman as he turned around.

“Chief Raynes,” Oliver said politely as he approached, “so glad you could make it. Where are my manners, this is my girlfriend, Sara Lance.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, chief Raynes.” Sara said as the older man shook her hand politely.

“Nice to meet you as well Ms. Lance, give your father my best,” Sara said before turning to Oliver, “Mr. Queen, this is spectacular. The Starling City Firemen’s Relief Association can’t thank you enough.” 

“You guys are the real heroes, like at the Nodell Tower fire, which I have been reading up on.” Oliver mentioned casually.

“Oh yeah?” Raynes said in the same voice but his face started to show signs of discomfort. 

“Garfield Lynns was the first man to die in your unit wasn’t he?” Sara asked innocently. 

“I read that they recovered his coat but they never found his body.” Oliver said casually.

“You always interrogate your guests?” Raynes asked stiffly.

“Why, do you feel like you’re being interrogated?” Oliver asked so innocently Sara had to stifle a grin.

“I think there’s more than what meets the eye to the Nodell tower fire.” Sara said all pretense of politeness vanishing.

I’ve been a firefighter for a long time and I’ve never seen anything like that,” Raynes said having a haunted look in his eyes, “it was like something out of science fiction movie. I radioed for my men to get the hell out of there, but Lynns, he wouldn’t go. He begged me to send a unit back in but I wouldn’t do it. I couldn’t. God help me, I left him to burn. But I can’t bring him back.

“You don’t have to, he is back.” Oliver said bluntly and Raynes look at him incredulously.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Raynes demanded angrily.

“Garfield Lynns killed Danny de La Vega and all the other men in your unit.” Sara said as bluntly as her boyfriend.

“There’s no way he could have survived that fire.” Raynes refused to believe it.

“You’d be surprised the power revenge can give you.” Oliver said as Slade’s face flashed through his mind.

“You’re both insane; Gar did not make it out of that building.” Raynes told them angrily.

“Just like you won’t make it out of this one.” Lynns said as he walked up behind them.

As Sara and Oliver turned towards him, Lynns threw the same device he had used to escape from them. He threw one after the other, all exploding into fire, spreading it around the club. Oliver, to maintain cover more than anything, placed himself in front of Sara protectively as the people began to panic. Lynns took off his helmet and the three could see just how badly burned the left side of his face was. Lynns unhooked his sprayer from his jacket and pointed it at Oliver and Sara threateningly.

“run.” Was all he said.

Oliver and Sara turned and ran as fast as they could, taking the opportunity to slip down into their base of operations. After opening their separate boxes and changing into their uniforms, they reemerged from the basement. When they made their way back to the scene, they saw Raynes, covered in gasoline and Lynns holding a lighter with an open flame. Lynns tossed the lighter towards Raynes and The Hood knew he had to act fast. The Green glad archer quickly notched an arrow and fired at the lighter. His aim was on the mark and the arrow struck the lighter, moving it away from the two firemen. Both turned to him, Raynes in gratitude and Lynns in anger.

“Go!” The Hood barked at Raynes in his mechanical voice and the chief didn’t need to be told twice as he ran from the exit.

“It’s over.” The Canary told him as she took out her batons and The Hood notched another arrow.

“I’m not afraid to die.” Lynns said matter of factly. 

“We know…you’re afraid to live.” The Hood said as he lowered his bow slightly.

“Let us get you out of here…let us help you.” The Canary offered but unlike her partner, she had a feeling it wouldn’t take.

Lynns lowered his head, looking touched. For a hopeful moment, the two vigilantes thought that he might accept their offer. But then he lifted his head and the pair knew how this would end. 

“Thanks…but I’m already burned.” Lynns told them as he turned around.

“Lynns don’t do it!” The Hood told him and tried to stop him but The Canary held him back, not wanting him to get caught in the flames.

Lynns held his arm out to the fire and his jacket quickly caught on fire. Lynns closed his eyes and the two Vigilantes watched horrified as the fire consumed and the former fireman silently fell to the ground, dead. The two stared at him silently, wishing it could have gone differently before they turned around and walked away. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Mid-day

The mercenary had been stripped down to his boxers, his hands tied to a tree by hand cuffs. In addition to the guy’s uniform, weapon, and handcuffs, Oliver and Sara had found a set of keys and a map of what they assumed was the island. Oliver took out a knife and held it to the guy’s throat, his hands shaking. The mercenary smirked at this, noticing Oliver’s hesitation.

“You can’t do it; you don’t have the stomach for it.” The Mercenary taunted.

“A few weeks ago, you’d be right…but I can’t afford not to have the stomach for it now.” Oliver said his voice shaking before he slight the guy’s throat.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, next day  
Morning

Oliver turned off the TV as it finished a report about the events of yesterday. Sara looked up from the couch to where Oliver was standing. Sara frowned, noticing the serious, slightly nervous expression on Oliver’s face. His hands were behind his back, as if he were hiding something behind it. Sara stood up and walked over to him.

“Are you okay Ollie?” Sara asked concerned about her boyfriend.

“Yeah…no. there’s um…something I want to talk to you about. I wanted to talk to you about it after Christmas but after the other archer, I put it off.” Oliver began rambling.

“Ollie, whatever it is, just tell me.” Sara told him encouragingly and Oliver took a steadying breath before continuing.

“You told me a few days ago that you needed me…you’re wrong. I’m the one who needs you. When I’ve been weak, you’ve been strong and supportive. When I’ve been afraid, you’ve been brave. When I was at my lowest point, you wouldn’t let me stay there, you pulled me back up. I love you, Sara Lance, I have almost since the moment I saw you, it just took my brain a little while to catch up with my heart,” Oliver jokes a little before getting down on one knee and pulling out a black valet box from behind his back.

“Ollie…” Sara gasped, frozen in shock momentarily.

“You told me you want the white dress, a life outside of righting my father’s wrongs, so do I. I want that life with you, Sara. So, Sara Lance, will you marry me?” Oliver asked her seriously as he opens the box to reveal a wedding ring.

“Yes!” Sara’s face broke out into a beaming smile that was mirrored on Oliver’s face as he placed the ring on her finger before standing up and the two were swept up in a passionate kiss.


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara go after Ted Gaynor, which causes conflict between them and Diggle. Oliver and Sara break the news of their engagement.

Queen mansion  
Morning

“Congratulations Sara.” Moira told her as she examined the ring on her-soon-to-be-daughter-in-law’s finger.

“Thank you Mrs. Queen.” Sara said politely.

“Please, call me Moira. After all, soon enough there will be a new Mrs. Queen in town.” Moira said jovially as they walked inside the sitting room.

“…mom still isn’t buying you a car for your birthday.” Oliver was telling Thea when they walked in.

“I could not have said it better myself.” Moira agreed as Sara smiled amused.

“Oliver got a car when he turned eighteen.” Thea whined.

“Yeah, but I could back it out of the driveway without hitting a tree.” Oliver said as he took a bite of fruit.

“That’s true, but I seem to recall seeing you taking the paint off of your dad’s   
Maserati.” Tommy pointed out as he walked in.

“Thea, the party planner’s waiting. Sorry to run off like this.” Moira said as she kissed Tommy on the cheek.

“Don’t we have a convertible to go buy?” Thea asked in a bratty voice. 

“Good luck.” Oliver told Moira as they walked out.

“You’ll need it.” Sara muttered in a low voice so only Oliver could hear it and he coughed to hide a snicker.

“So, I hear congratulations are in order: you two are getting married!” Tommy said happily. 

“Thanks buddy.” Oliver said as he put his arm around Sara. 

“So I get to be your best man right?” Tommy asked as Sara spotted her father on the television.

“Who else?” Oliver asked as Sara turned up the volume.

“The department has the same comment about this heist as it did the last two: no comment.” Quentin said briskly before walking inside the station.

“The SCPD may not be willing to go on record, but traffic cameras got the entire heist in this exclusive,” the anchor said as the screen changed to a security video of the heist, “the two point three billion dollar heist is like something out of a movie.”

“That’s why you always put your money in an off shore account.” Tommy said oblivious to the look that Oliver and Sara exchanged as they watched the recording.

Queen Consolidated   
Afternoon

“Hey Felicity, how’s it going?” Sara asked as she met the other blonde in the hall.

“It’s going alright, hey is that…” Felicity trails off as she gestured to the ring on Sara’s hand.

“Ollie asked me to marry him.” Sara couldn’t help the goofy smile that spread across her face.

“That’s I great! You said yes right? Of course you said yes, why would you be wearing the ring if you didn’t and I’m babbling.” Felicity stops as Sara bursts out laughing. 

“It’s okay, yes I said yes. I wanted to ask if you’d be one of my bride’s maids.” Sara asked and Felicity stopped.

“You want me to be a bride’s maid?” Felicity asked stunned.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to.” Sara began but Felicity frantically shook her head.

“No! I’m just surprised is all. I’d be honored.” Felicity said touched.

“Great,” Sara smiled as her phone rang as they reached her office,” well here’s my stop and that’s my phone.” 

Sara walked inside her office as Felicity walked on to her own. Digging her phone out, Sara immediately answered upon seeing that it was Oliver.

“How’s it going on the Gaynor front?” Sara asked him upon answering.

“Nothing so far but there’s a complication.” Oliver told her.

“What?” Sara asked dreading filling her heart.

“Gaynor was Diggle’s commanding officer in Afghanistan. Diggle doesn’t believe that Gaynor is involved, he’s blinded by who Gaynor once was.” Oliver explained.

“It’s harder to see the ugly truth about the people we care about.” Sara pointed out.

“I gave Diggle the week off. You still want to go after Gaynor?” Oliver asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” Sara asked idly and Oliver laughed.

“I’ll talk to you later. I love you.” Oliver told her.

“Love you to.” Sara said before hanging up. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Mid-day

Oliver sat on the ground, numb as he held the bloodied knife in his hand. Sara sat next to him, unsure of what to say. Oliver had just killed a man, that was the only thought that was running through their heads.

“Ollie…you did what you had to do. If we had let him live, he would’ve called out for help, they would found him-and us-eventually.” Sara told him softly. 

“I know that…but it doesn’t make it any easier.” Oliver told her, still numb.

“I know that, but we don’t have time for you to get your head on straight. They still have Yao-Fei.” Sara reminded him and Oliver nodded as he picked up the map and they studied it for a moment. 

“This looks like a camp nearby.” Sara pointed to a small x on the map.

“Yeah,” Oliver said as an idea began to form, “I have an idea, maybe a plan.”

“What is it?” Sara asked as she turned to her boyfriend.

“I’ll change into that guy’s clothes, go into the camp and find where they’re holding Yao-Fei. Once I find out, I’ll sneak back here and we’ll come up with a plan to get him out.”

“Ollie…that’s a terrible idea.” Sara told him.

“I know, but it’s the only option we have unless you want to try and evade Fryers’ goons with our limited abilities.” Oliver pointed out and Sara bit her lip, realizing he was right.

“I still don’t like this.” Sara told him.

“Neither do I.” Oliver admitted.

Blackhawk security  
Night

The Hood and Canary shot a tranquilizing arrow or, in The Canary’s case, tranquilizer dart from a gun, at every one they came across as they moved through the building. Entering where there target was, they saw Ted Gaynor pulling a USB drive out of a laptop. As Gaynor turned around, The Hood kicked him the stomach, sending him to the ground. As Gaynor sat up, The Canary traded in her gun for a baton. 

“Ted Gaynor, we’re gonna have a conversation.” The Hood snarled.

“You make a move, go for a gun, anything, and this will not end well for you.” The Canary sneered.

Hearing the sound of a gun cocking, The Hood notched an arrow as he and The Canary turned around. To their shock, Diggle stood behind them, pointing a gun at them.

“Put your weapons down.” Diggle commanded.

For a moment, nobody moved. The three were waiting to see which would yield. When it became clear Diggle would not back down, The Hood made his move. He turned to the side and fired his arrow into a random monitor. Light exploded into the room, buying the two vigilantes time to escape, The Canary grabbing the USB drive on the way.

The Foundry  
Later

“You want to tell us what the hell that was about?!” Sara demanded as Diggle walked down the stairs.

“We could have killed you, what the hell were you thinking?!” Oliver shouted.

“I’m not gonna let you William Tell an innocent man!” Diggle shouted back.

“Gaynor isn’t innocent Diggle.” Sara told him icily.

“You seem to think that mainly because of what’s in that damn book, which you two apparently trust more you trust me!” Diggle shouted angrily.

“I-we trust my father. And he explained that every name on that list has a reason to be there.” Oliver told him.

“I thought you took that book off your father’s dead body. How could he have been so chatty?” Diggle demanded.

“Our third year away, we found a message from Oliver’s father, explaining the list.” Sara said briskly.

“You two were on a deserted island, how is that possible?” Diggle asked.

“She didn’t say we found it on the island,” Oliver said and Diggle looked at them puzzled as Oliver took a calming breath, “Diggle, for the past four months, we have lied to, hurt, and hid things from both of our families. Do you really think we would do all this if we weren’t sure?”

Diggle was silent for a moment and when he spoke, it was in a much calmer voice.

“Oliver, Sara, Gaynor got me into Blackhawk, and I’m gonna prove he’s innocent.” Diggle said before turning and walking away.

“And if he isn’t?” Sara challenged.

“You owe me that, you owe me at least that.” Diggle said as he walked up the stairs.

“He’s right.” Oliver said once they heard the door close behind him.

“You don’t really think Gaynor is innocent?” Sara asked in disbelief as she turned to her fiancée.

“No, but after all Diggle has done for us over the past three months, we owe him the chance to prove us wrong. And you know it.” Oliver said knowingly.

“…I hate it when you’re right.” Sara said grudgingly.

“Me to.” Oliver said as he put an arm around her. 

CNRI, next day  
Afternoon

“Hey, is everything okay?” Sara asked Laurel as she saw Tommy pass her.

“Yeah, just Tommy dealing with some issues with his dad. Is something wrong, you haven’t stopped by wort to see me since you’ve been back?” Laurel inquired.

“I have some big news.” Sara said as she held up her hand for Laurel to see.

“Oh my god,” Laurel took her sister’s hand so she could see the ring, “Oliver asked you to marry him?”

“The other night.” Sara said with a smile.

“Wow, that’s…wow.” Laurel said not having much else to say at the moment.

“Tell me how you really feel.” Sara said dismayed as she lowered her hand.

“I’ m sorry I’m just…shocked. I know you two have been together for five years but you’ve been back for less than six months. Don’t you think you’re rushing it a little?” Laurel asked.

“We’ve been together for five years. I know I love him and want to spend the rest of my life with him, however short that may be. If you can’t get on board, then I won’t bother sending you an invitation.” Sara said briskly before leaving and Laurel cursed herself.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Night 

“Any luck with the flash drive?” Oliver asked Sara as he walked into the kitchen, where she sat with a laptop.

“No, whoever made the fire wall for this is good. Cracking this is beyond my abilities as a hacktivist,” Sara said as she closed the laptop and looked up, “so what happened with your mom?”

“She claims that her relationship with Mr. Merlyn is strictly professional, that she goes to him for advice about running the company occasionally. She also claims that she and my dad were fighting because he cheated on her more than once.” Oliver said, running a hand over his chin.

“Do you believe her?” Sara inquired curiously.

“I don’t know. There first thing we learned was to never trust anything someone said at face value.” Oliver said.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night 

Sara was sitting around a small fire, waiting for Oliver to come back. Hearing a twig snap, she stood up just as four soldiers surrounded her. Sara held her hands up, knowing there was no way she was getting away. This could only mean that Oliver had been caught, she realized.

Queen consolidated  
Later

“You up for a visitor?” Sara asked as she walked into Felicity’s office to see her eating take out.

“Hey, what are doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home with the fiancée?” Felicity asked as she put the take out away. 

“Well that’s why I’m here. A friend of his is running a scavenger hunt and there’s a case of Lafite Rothschild nineteen eighty-two waiting at the end.” Sara explained.

“Oh, I love red wine.” Felicity said longingly.

“Me to. Anyway, in order to get it, we first need to get through this,” Sara said as she handed Felicity the USB drive, “I tried to break the protection but Ollie’s friend must really not want to give up that wine because it’s nearly impossible to break through.”

“Hm, security fob,” Felicity noted as she studied it before putting it into her computer, “its Pin protected, challenge goes back to a company called Blackhawk squad protection group.”

“Oliver’s friend had his body guard set up. He really wants to keep that wine.” Sara said dryly.

“This is military grade cryptographic security protocol. Someone really went to all this trouble for a bottle of wine?” Felicity asked skeptically.

“The idle rich are hard to entertain, trust me I’ve been around them for years.” Sara quipped before getting serious, “look, you do this and one of those bottles of wine is yours.”

“I’ll do it.” Felicity said after a moment.

“Knew I could count on you.” Sara said with a smile as she walked out.

The Foundry  
Later

“Ollie!” Sara shouted as Oliver looked up from where he was working out, “Felicity cracked it. It’s a list of the routes and schedules of the armored truck companies.”

“We’ll be able to predict which one is there next target based on the list.” Oliver realized as he stood up.

“I already know, Felicity forwarded it to me.” Sara explained.

Starling City  
Night 

Three men in black tactical gear with weapons had surrounded an armored car when an arrow flew by, ripping the gasmask of one of the men. Spotting The Hood above them on a building, the men turned their guns on him and began firing. No longer surrounded, the armed car took off and The Hood used this to his advantage, using it as a shield. While they were distracted by The Hood, The Canary jumped behind them and knocked one down with her baton while The Hood shot an arrow into another’s shoulder blade. He went down while the two vigilantes stood side by side. One of the men, armed with a grenade launcher, took aim. Thinking fast, The Hood picked up a trash can lid on the side of the street before stepping in front of his partner protectively as the assailant fired. The Hood used the trash can lid as a shield for the grenade but upon impact, t, the two were thrown into mounds of trash bags. Both were dazed and, by the time they stood up, the three men had gotten in their truck and drove off.

Queen mansion  
Later

Oliver and Sara walked inside the normally quiet mansion, music blaring and light flashing as a huge mass of people danced around. Thea ran over to them, excitement written across her face. 

“Oh god, check it out! Check it out!” Thea gushed, waving a set of car keys in her hand, “convertible.”

“You must be so surprised.” Oliver said dryly as Sara laughed.

“Isn’t everything absolutely perfect?” Thea gushed before deflating a little, “except for if dad were here.”

“If dad were here, he’d say you look beautiful.” Oliver said before kissing his sister on the cheek.

“Oh, excuse me a sec.” Thea said before rushing off.

Chuckling, Oliver and Sara turned around and spotted Diggle. The two made their way through the crowd of people towards the bodyguard. 

“I heard the vigilantes foiled an armored car heist this evening.” Diggle said in greeting.

“Gaynor wasn’t running the rocket launcher.” Sara was forced to admit.

“I know I was with him the whole time it was going down.” Diggle told him.

“It looks like we were wrong.” Oliver admitted and Diggle nodded at the unspoken apology. 

“Listen, if someone in Blackhawk is in on it, I’d put my money on Knox. He started right before the heists began and he has military training.” Diggle said and the couple nodded, considering.

“Ok. I injured one of them. He was bleeding pretty badly when they made off in the van.” Oliver told him.

“Ok, so if any of Knox’s blood is in one of the motor pool vans, we’ll know for sure.” Diggle said as he turned to leave. 

“We’re going with you.” Sara said as she and Oliver moved to follow him.

“No,” Diggle said as he stopped them, “you two have this party. And I told you before, I will handle this,” Diggle reminded them when Sara opened her mouth to argue, “If there’s any problems, you two are just a phone call away.”

Diggle turned to leave, but Oliver stopped him. Oliver grabbed him by the shoulder, subtly slipping a tracker into his jacket. Diggle did not appear to notice this.

“Head on a swivel.” Oliver told him.

“Way I was born man.” Diggle quipped before walking away. 

Starling City  
Later 

With Gaynor watching, Diggle had a grenade launcher pointed at an armored car as he drove towards him. It honked for him to get out of the way, but Diggle was very aware of Carly in the car with ted. Diggle’s hand was on trigger as the car sped towards him but ultimately, Diggle could not bring himself to do it. Diggle stepped out of the way a second before it hit him. A second later, Gaynor, Knox and their partner, Cavanaugh, got out of the car, dragging the terrified Carly with them.

“You shouldn’t have done that Dig, now you get to watch as I kill your pretty girlfriend.” Gaynor taunted as Carly cried out in fear.

“You forgot one thing guys.” Diggle said bravely. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Gaynor asked.

“I’m the one with the grenade launcher.” Diggle reminded them.

Diggle then aimed the weapon and fired. The grenade landed right at ground in front of their feet. The area was suddenly filled with sparks and smoke and sent Gaynor, Knox and Cavanaugh flying.

“Carly get out of here!” Diggle shouted and she didn’t need to be told twice.

An angry Gaynor stood up and took off after her, shooting at her but Carly was too far away for him to hit his mark. Diggle took off after Gaynor, picking up Cavanaugh’s gun on the way, as he ripped off his gas mask. 

Behind them, Knox got to his feet and picked up an assault rifle. Knox aimed at Diggle’s back and, just as he was about to pull the trigger, someone knocked the gun out of his hand with a punch to his face. Someone then roughly shoved a metal baton against his throat and with a violent twist, Knox knew no more.

“Freeze!” Diggle shouted as he came up behind Gaynor as Gaynor muttered in annoyance, “drop it Ted or I swear…”

“Don’t…posture,” Gaynor said as he turned around while Diggle cocked his gun, “you’re not gonna do it. You can’t. I can see it in your eyes. 

As he spoke, Gaynor walked closer to Diggle who made no move to stop him. Gaynor raised his gun to Diggle when an arrow suddenly went through his chest. Gaynor fell to the ground, dead, as The Hood walked up to him walked up to Diggle. 

“You’re late.” Diggle said as he stared at his former comrade. 

“You knew I was coming?” Oliver asked as Diggle dug the tracker out of his jacket.

“Next time you plant a bug on someone, be more subtle about it,” Diggle advised, “I wish you and Sara trusted me though.”

“We trust you Diggle,” Sara said as she walked up behind them, “but them, never.”

“You should get out of here.” Diggle said as the sounds and lights of police sirens approached.

With a nod, the two vigilantes ran off into the night. 

The Foundry, the next day   
Morning

“Cops give a hard time?” Oliver aske as he and Sara walked in to see Diggle leaning against a table.

“Nah. I explained that me and Gaynor were old war buddies. He tried to rope me in,” Diggle sighed as he ran a hand over the side of his face, “when I refused, he kidnapped Carly and everything else happened under duress….how’s Thea.” 

“She was lucky. She’s hurt but she’ll recover in no time.” Oliver told him.

“Oliver, Sara…I screwed up,” Diggle admitted as he turned around to face them for the first time since they had walked in, “obviously Gaynor wasn’t who I thought he was. I was wrong.”

“Yeah but…you were right to.” Oliver said as Diggle turned to them confused.

“When you said that we trusted the list more than we trust you…you weren’t exactly wrong.” Sara clarified.

“Diggle, after what happened to us on the island…we learned to trust nothing but each other. But you do.” Oliver told him.

“And that’s why we chose you as our partner…because you see the best in people. Thank you for reminding us of that.” Sara told him.

Oliver then picked up the list and walked over to Diggle. Opening it to the page with Garner’s name on it, Oliver held it out to Diggle who took it. Diggle stared at Gaynor’s name silently for a moment as Oliver picked up a pen. Oliver handed the pen to Diggle and, after a moment, Diggle took it. Diggle crossed Gaynor’s name off the list before closing it.

“I learned something too,” Diggle said as he handed Oliver back the list and pen, “until you two tell me, I never want to know the other names in this book.” 

Oliver and Sara watched silently as Diggle walked out of the foundry.

Queen consolidated  
Afternoon 

“What are you doing here?” Sara asked as she walked in to see her sister sitting at her office chair.

“Nice chair, nice set up you got here.” Laurel mentioned trying to make conversation.

“What are you doing here Laurel?” Sara repeated.

“I wanted to apologize. I should have been more supportive yesterday. It’s just…it seems like you just got back. I’m sorry; I know you were hoping for a better reaction, I am happy for you.” Laurel said.

“Let’s not kid ourselves Laurel; we were never that close growing up. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you, even after I came home. We may be sisters but we are not friends. Now will you please leave, I have work to do.” Sara told her stiffly. 

Shooting her sister a hurt look, Laurel exited the office. Sara’s phone went and she answered it.

“Hello?” Sara answered.

“Thea was just arrested.” Oliver told her and Sara froze in shock.

Lain Yu, five years ago  
Night 

“Ollie.” Sara called out her boyfriend in the next cage as he came to.

“Sara.” Oliver breathed before he saw Fryers and a lone soldier standing in front of their cages.

“Do you know why my men wear balaclavas?” Fryers asked them before continuing without giving them time to answer, “Because it makes everyone but the eyes. One can always see the truth in one’s eyes. You risked everything for your friend. You trusted him despite my warning, but that trust was misplaced.” 

The soldier standing him then took off his mask to reveal the face of Yao-Fei.


	15. The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Thea faces legal trouble for her drug use, Oliver and Sara go after the drug dealer, /the Count.

Starling City  
Night

A drug dealer runs with the Hood and Canary in hot pursuit. The Hood jumped down from a fire escape and joined his partner on the roof tops. They rounded a corner and located the dealer. He spotted them and turned before fleeing. He didn’t get very far and when they found him, he was climbing up to a fire escape. The Hood fired an arrow and it hit the sleeve of his leather jacket, pinning him to the fire escape and leaving him dangling.

“Come on man, I’m just trying to make an honest living!” the dealer protested.

“There’s nothing honest about what you do.” The Canary sneered.

“Who supplies you with Vertigo? Tell us now and you live!” The Hood snarled.

“Please! I swear to god, they’ll kill me!” the dealer pleaded.

“God isn’t here, we are!” The Canary snarled.

“Whoever you fear, fear us more!” The Hood shouted as he notched an arrow and The Canary took out a knife.

“Okay, okay! They call him The Count! That’s all I know!” the dealer closes his eyes, waiting for them to attack.

When nothing happens, he opens his eyes to see that the pair is gone.

The Foundry  
Later

“Find what you’re looking for?” Diggle inquired as the pair walked in.

“We took down three Vertigo pushers tonight. Last one finally knew a name: The Count.” Oliver said.

“The Count? That’s worse than The Hood,” Diggle quipped but frowned when Oliver and Sara made no move to take off their gear, “wait, you two aren’t going back out there are you?”

“We finally have a name Dig. Now it’s time to find this son of a bitch and make him pay.” Sara growled. 

“I think you two are forgetting something important.” Diggle pointed out.

“What?” Oliver snapped before it came to him, “Thea.”

“Her hearing is in a few hours. Do think she cares more about taking down some drug lord or you being by her side when she needs you the most?” Diggle asked.

Court house, next day  
Early morning

Moira, Oliver, Sara, and Thea all approached the court house as the paparazzi rushed over. Thea nervously took Oliver’s hand as they approached, firing off questions. Oliver and Sara shielded the young Queen as best they could while making their way through the crowd.

Later, Oliver, Sara, and Moira sat behind Thea as the judge spoke up. 

“Docket ending one ten five six, the people versus Thea Dearden Queen. Possession of a controlled, driving under the influence of a controlled substance.” The Bailiff read off before handing the sheet to the judge. 

“Councilors, I understand you’ve reached a plea agreement.” The judge said.

“We have, your honor,” Thea’s Lawyer said as he stood up, “considering my client is a juvenile, the people have graciously agreed to probation.” 

“Juvenile? It says right here she’s eighteen.” The judge said after a look at the paper.

“She is, but she was just two days shy of her eighteenth birthday. Ms. Queen has no priors.” Thea’s Lawyer said.

“Just because Ms. Queen’s family sweeps her priors under the rug does not mean they don’t exist. You get your client off and you help your boss avoid dealing with a drug that’s sweeping across our city like a plague. Everyone wins except us: the people of starling city.” The judge said harshly.

“Your honor with all due respect-” Thea’s lawyer tried again but was ignored.

“Ms. Queen,” The Judge said as he looked down at Thea who looked stricken, “like it or not, you are now the poster child for this menace. Maybe if people see that the Queen family cannot get away with using Vertigo, they’ll think twice about using it themselves. The plea arrangement is denied,” The Judge said as he banged his gavel, “this case will go to trial.”

Cameras went off as Thea looked back at her family, fear and disbelief swirling in her eyes. 

Queen Mansion  
Afternoon

“They can’t do this,” Moira said indignantly as the Queens, Sara, and Thea’s lawyer walked into the sitting room, “they cannot send my daughter to prison.”

“What are our options?” Oliver asked Thea’s Lawyer.

“An interlocutory appeal. But trial judges have the power to reject plea agreements. I think you might want to prepare yourselves that this isn’t gonna go our way,” Thea’s Lawyer said before looking at the frightened Thea, “I’m sorry Ms. Queen. I’ll get to work on the appeal.”

“So much for the best criminal defense attorney the city has to offer.” Moira said tersely as Oliver placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“I could talk to my dad or Laurel, see if they could pull some strings.” Sara suggested.

“Sara, do you think there is anything either of them could do?” Moira asked as she turned to her.

“We’ll see,” Sara said as she walked out but stopping to pat Thea on the shoulder, “hang tight Speedy.”

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night 

Oliver and Sara both sat silently in their cages, not having spoken a word since Fryers and Yao-Fei had left them. The two looked up as Yao-Fei walked over, circling them.

“So you’re working for them now?” Oliver asked solemnly.

“Why’d you do this? I thought we were your friend. Or at least allies. Why’d you bother helping us if you were just going to turn on us?” Sara demanded.

“Please…just let us out.” Oliver pleaded quietly.

“I can’t.” Yao-Fei said as he set on cup of soup on the bars of each cell then walked away.

“Hey! Don’t just leave us here! I came back for you! Do you hear me? I came back for you!” Oliver shouted angrily as he knocked over his cup.

“Ollie, stop. This isn’t helping.” Sara pleaded quietly as she took her cup.

“I just don’t understand.” Oliver said as he put his head in his hands.

Police station  
Afternoon

“So what do you want me to do about it? I’d love to help Thea, you know that, but this is a little out of my reach.” Quentin told Sara as they sat in his desk.

“The judge is just trying to make an example of Thea. If you could find the person selling them, then maybe it would take some of the heat off Thea.” Sara explained. 

“Easier said than done sweetie, I’ve been gunning for the scum bag that started this since Vertigo first hit the streets.” Quentin told her.

“Oliver and I did some digging; we came up with a name: The Count.” Sara told him.

“We’ve known about The Count for months Sara,” Quentin said gently and Sara deflated as Quentin pulled out a file, “this is everything we have on The Count. I’d love to say I’ll catch this son of a bitch before Thea’s trial but I don’t like to make promises I can’t keep. I’ll let you know if I find anything new.”

“Thank you. In the meantime, I know you’ve got connections with Judge Brackett,” Sara held up her hand before he could argue, “I know how she is dad. I was the same way. She’s just like me when I was her age. She lost a father and a brother, she’s suffered enough dad. She doesn’t need more punishment; she just needs someone to set her on the right path. In a few months, she will be my family, so I am not asking, I am begging, please do this for me.”

“I’ll make some calls.” Quentin agreed after a beat.

“Thank you daddy.” Sara kissed him on the cheek before walking out with the file.

Auto shop  
Later in the afternoon

Oliver and Sara, each with a duffle bag, walked inside with Diggle. Diggle looked around as he walked inside, noting the familiar machinery.

“I’ve seen a fair amount of Cyrillic in Afghanistan left over from the Soviets. Is this Russian owned?” Diggle inquired.

“This is the not so secret headquarters of the Russian Bratva.” Oliver explained. 

“Dig,” Sara stopped the body guard, “whatever happens down here…we need you just to go with it.”

“Good to see you again.” Oliver said in Russian as a bald man approached.

“Good to see you to. Long time. Particularly for a Bratva Captain.” The man said.

“I was trying to decide where to put my interest. I decided on pharmaceuticals,” Oliver said as he and Sara dropped the bags, “and I don’t mean aspirin.” 

“Good choice. Methadone would be a good investment for you. It is the newest thing.” The man said.

“I was thinking Vertigo. Newer thing.” Oliver said.

“Tough market, Vertigo. Only one seller.” The man said.

“I know. I was hoping you could do me a favor, arrange a meeting.” Oliver requested.

“He’s difficult man. He doesn’t like new friends.” The man warned. 

Sara stepped forward, pulling out the file she had gotten from her father. The man reached for it, but Sara pulled it just out of his reach.

“This is everything the police have on him. Tell him it’s a gift.” Sara said as she let the man take the folder.

“I will see what I can do,” The man said, “provided you do a favor for me.” 

“Anything.” Oliver said in Russian. 

The man gave a nod to one of his workers, who moved off.

“It’s very unusual for an American to hold such a rank of esteem in our organization, let alone two. Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance,” The man said as his eyes traveled back and forth between Oliver and Sara, “Anatoli Knyazev. He speaks very highly of the two of you.”

“He should. We saved his life.” Sara told him.

At that moment, the worker returned, dragging a bloodied man with him.

“What did he do?” Oliver inquired.

“Something I told him not to do. Now the favor: kill this man for me and I will believe your interest in our organization is genuine. And I will arrange a meeting with the count.” The man said.

Nobody did anything for a moment. Then Oliver moved. He walked over and took the man from the worker, holding him in a tight chokehold. 

“Oliver.” Diggle said shocked.

Sara put a hand on his shoulder, not to comfort him but to restrain him if necessary. Oliver tightened his hold on the man and the man fought against Oliver desperately but it was useless. After a few moments, the man went limp and Oliver dropped him to the ground. The worker knelt down next to the man and felt for a pulse before looking at his boss and nodding. Diggle stood frozen, shocked as the boss turned to Oliver with a chilling smile.

“What are friends for?” Oliver said.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night 

Yao-Fei was escorting Oliver and Sara, both restrained, out of camp.

“What’s going on, are we getting out of here?” Oliver asked but Yao-Fei said nothing, “Where are you taking us?”

Oliver’s question was answered when the trio came upon a circle of Fryers men around a fire. The man with the strange orange and black mask was meeting a man. The man fought back but the masked man was too good and the other man was down. The mask man helped him up and looked over to Fryers, who nodded. The masked man flipped the other man up into the air and when he came down, used his swords and the man was dead before he hit the ground.

“While I admit that that bout was particularly one-sided, would anyone else like to give it a try?” Fryers asked as Yao-Fei pushed Oliver and Sara into the circle, “the point of these little gladiatorial distractions is to strengthen our unit cohesion. To that end, I believe our newest recruit should have the opportunity to try his hand.”

Oliver and Sara looked over to Yao-Fei. The Asian took off his rifle and handed it to another soldier before walking to the center of the circle. Sara and Oliver waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

Starling City  
Afternoon

“I can’t believe you killed that guy.” Diggle said disgusted as he, Oliver, and Sara walked out of the garage, Oliver lugging the body over his shoulder.

“You really have a low opinion of me.” Oliver scoffed.

Diggle opened the trunk of the car and Oliver lowered the body inside in it. After making sure no one was around, Oliver placed a hand on the man’s neck and he shot up. Diggle blinked in surprise.

“Whoa, that’s a neat trick! You gonna teach me that one day?” Diggle asked as Sara punched the guy knocking him unconscious.

“No.” Oliver said as he closed the trunk, “I need you to arrange a new identity for this guy, get him out of Starling.”

“Right, so that way your Russian pals draw out the count so you two can take him down.” Diggle said.

“No, because then the Bratva would know we used them and that relationship is too valuable.” Sara said as they got in the car, Diggle in the driver’s seat and Oliver and Sara in the back.

“I do the meet with The Count as myself, let him leave, then we follow him to his hideout.” Oliver explained.

“Just that easy huh?” Diggle asked skeptically.

“Well, I still need my trusty body guard.” Oliver said with a cheeky smile.

“Fantastic. Looking forward to my new and exciting career as a drug dealer.” Diggle said as he started the car.

Queen Mansion, next day  
Morning 

Sara and Oliver sat across from Thea in the sitting room. Thea wore a bored expression as her brother and his fiancé explained the new deal.

“My father was able to get judge Bracket to back off on his hardline stance.” Sara explained.

“And why would he do that?” Thea asked curiously.

“Because I asked him to.” Sara told her.

“Well, no one asked you to do that.” Thea said snidely.

“Thea.” Oliver warned.

“The judge has agreed to a sentence of five-hundred hours of community service and two years of probation. Provisional on the appointment of loco parentis.” Sara explained ignoring Thea’s remark.

“In Loco what?” Thea asked confused.

“It means the court will appoint someone to assume responsibility for you. In this case, my sister.” Sara explained. 

“So you can’t even stand to talk to your sister but it’s okay to make her my glorified baby sitter?” Thea asked in a brattish voice. 

Oliver gave her a warning glare but Sara was largely unaffected.

“This isn’t about my issues with my sister, this is about you Thea.” Sara explained calmly.

“Well I say thanks but no thanks.” Thea said rudely.

“You don’t have a choice.” Oliver growled.

“Actually, I do. I’m eighteen now, so I can make my own decisions. And I decide not to play your fiancé’s sister’s office monkey.” Thea said snottily. 

“Sara, could you please give us the room? I’d like to talk to my sister alone.” Oliver said in a barely controlled voice as he resisted the urge to strangle Thea.

“Sure.” Sara kissed Oliver on the cheek before getting up and walking out of the room.

Sara walked into the dining room where Diggle was walking in. 

“So how’s it going with Thea?” Diggle asked.

“Well, I’m pretty sure Ollie is tearing her a new one,” Sara said dryly before getting serious, “so any news?”

“The meet is set.” Diggle said and Sara nodded.

The pair walked back into the sitting room. Oliver and Moira were glaring at each other before Moira shook her head in frustration and walked out. Sara and Diggle walked over to the impassive Oliver.

“What was that about?” Sara inquired.

“I told Thea a certain….half-truth about what my father told us before he died. My mother didn’t approve.” Oliver said softly.

“Oliver, the Russians called. The meeting is set. It’s tonight.” Diggle told him and Oliver turned serious. 

Starling City  
Night 

“Do you know why call him the count?” the Russian asked Oliver as the two stood with Sara and Diggle waiting, “When he was developing his drug, he experimented on the homeless. Prostitutes, runaways. The police would find their bodies with puncture marks on their necks, like a Vampire. You should not be in such a hurry to meet this man.”

Oliver, Sara, and Diggle exchanged a look as a black SUV rolled up. Several men walked out of it and walked over to them. Oliver, Sara, and Diggle held up their hands as they allowed them to search them. A man they assumed to be The Count walked up to them holding the folder Oliver had given the Russian earlier.

“Thank you for this but I’m not overly concerned about the SCPD. Now, I understand you three wish to get in on the feel good business.” The Count said jovially.

“Yes.” Sara said.

“Why is that?” The Count asked curiously.

“Well, I am opening a night club and I’d like my customer to have…a little something extra.” Oliver lied easily.

“Well as it happens, I’m looking to expand my brand,” The Count said as he stepped back and one of his men took out a silver briefcase, “a good wine’s value is measured by its vintage. The number of years it took to finite. Vertigo is measured in lives,” The Count said as he opened the brief case and took out a small package of pills, “fifty-six people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say they did not die in vain.”

The Count closed the case and was about to hand the pills to Oliver when tires screeched. Sirens blared as cop cars rolled into the area. Everyone scrambled and got behind a car as the police got out of the car. 

“SCPD, put your weapons down now!” Quentin shouted.

The Count’s men and some of the Russians opened fire on the cops. As they cops returned fire, Sara and Diggle saw Oliver go after The Count’s retreating figure. Diggle shouted after him as Sara moved to go after him but was stopped by gun fire. As the two sides exchanged fire, Sara and Diggle used the opportunity to go after Oliver. They found him pulling two syringes out of his body, looking dazed. Immediately realizing what had happened, the two supported him on either side as they rushed him out of there.

The Foundry  
Later  
“Hold him down!” Sara barked as she opened the case that held the herbs. 

Diggle held the weakened Queen down as Sara mixed the herbs. Delirious, Oliver instinctively grabbed Diggle around the throat as Sara finished the potion. Seeing what was happening as she finished the medicine, Sara rushed over and pried Oliver’s hand off the body guard’s throat. Handing the liquid to Diggle, Sara restrained Oliver as Diggle forced Oliver to drink the medicine. Oliver thrashed, screaming before he went limp. Both of his partners stared at worriedly as Sara checked his pulse, sagging with relief when she found one. 

The foundry, next day  
Morning

Feeling like he had the worst hangover of his life, Oliver groaned as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment before it came into focus. The faces of Sara and Diggle appeared before him, their eyes shining with concern.

“Morning.” Diggle said calmly as Oliver realized he was handcuffed to the table.

“Like I have the worst handover of my life.” Oliver groaned as he sat up.

“That’s saying something, considering you spend your adolescence and early twenties in a hangover.” Sara quipped and Oliver shot her an unamused look.

“Think you can uncuff me?” Oliver asked and Sara looked down at him wearily, “I’m not gonna kill you Sara.”

After a brief hesitation, Sara walked over and did what he asked. With some effort, Oliver stood up as Diggle looked at him in surprise.

“You’re standing, that’s impressive,” Diggle said as he tossed Oliver a shirt, “the count only got you with half a dose but you still sweated out a small swimming suit coming down.”

“Any chance our friends at SCPD took him down?” Oliver asked after he put on his shirt.

“Are you really even asking that?” Sara scoffed and Oliver nodded.

“But we did manage to get this,” Diggle said as he held half the vial, “listen Oliver, maybe you need to give it a few hours. Sara and I can handle this and a near drug over dose isn’t something you just walk away from.”

“Neither is Thea.” Oliver said as he walked out of the room.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Later

Oliver, Sara and Diggle walked inside and stopped upon seeing Quentin sitting in the living room. Diggle closed the door behind them as Quentin stood up.

“How’d you get in here dad?” Sara asked surprised.

“You forget that you gave me a key?” Quentin asked pointedly.

“Has something happened with Thea?” Oliver asked concerned.

“It’s not about Thea, it’s about you: last night we got a call from CI, busted up a drug sale between a big time dealer and The Russian mob. An eye witness puts you at the scene Oliver. Quentin explained.

“Tell him he’s mistaken.” Oliver insisted.

“It was McKenna Hall.” Quentin said as Oliver’s eyes widened in recognition.

“McKenna Hall is a police officer?” Oliver asked surprised.

“She’s on vice.” Quentin explained.

“Who’s McKenna Hall?” Sara asked hating feeling out of the loop.

“She’s an old friend. She and I were briefly…involved before you and I started out.” Oliver explained.

“The point is she puts you at the scene Oliver. And I may be getting old, but my eyesight hasn’t gone yet. I know I saw you running away Sara.” Quentin explained. 

“Okay, we were looking into the Count. He’s the guy who sold drugs to Thea and we figured if we could meet him, we could give a sketch artist something to go on. So I paid a low-life with a Russian accent an obscene amount of money to arrange a meeting.” Oliver explained hotly

“And did either of you get a look at him?” Quentin asked as he looked back and forth between them.

“No, you guys showed up before we could.” Sara lied to Quentin’s disappointment. 

“Look, I know you two are just trying to help Thea but the next time either of you pulls something like this, I’ll put you in lockup for the night. You two understand?” Quentin asked in an overprotective fatherly voice.

“Yeah.” Oliver said as Sara nodded.

“Good,” Quentin said before looking at Oliver closely, “you alright Oliver, you look a little pink?”

“I took him to a party downtown last night to try and take his mind off things. Some moron spiked the drink with some drug. We went to the hospital and they pumped his stomach but they said he’ll be out of it for twenty four hours or so.” Sara explained.

“Okay, we’ll feel better.” Quentin clapped Oliver on the shoulder and kissed Sara on the cheek before walking out.

“Now what?” Diggle asked once Quentin had closed the door behind him.

“Like you said, we analyze the Vertigo,” Oliver said as he walked towards the kitchen, “it’s in liquid form, which means there’s water in it. So maybe we can trace back where in the city The Count is cooking up this Garbage.” Oliver said before he swayed on his feet and Sara was at his side before he could fall.

Oliver’s vision became disoriented and Sara and Diggle called out to him as he passed out.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Morning

Oliver and Sara, both unconscious, lay above a water fall. One of Fryers men checked them over and was about to roll them there when Yao-Fei volunteered. With Fryers consent, Yao-Fei walked over to them and reached underneath Oliver’s body before rolling him over the edge and quickly following suit with Sara. The two hit the water within moments of each other. 

Oliver and Sara’s apartment  
Afternoon

Oliver groaned as he came to, sitting up. Diggle was by his side while Sara looked up from where she sat at her computer in the kitchen. With the help of Diggle, Oliver got off the couch before shrugging Diggle off and walking over to Sara.

“Hey, how’re you feeling? Sara asked once he reached her.

“Been better, you find anything?” Oliver inquired.

“Yeah, I analyzed it. The Solvent used in the sample we had was run off water used within a ten mile radius of where East Glades meets the bay. There’s nothing there except an old juvenile detention center abandoned three years ago,” Sara said as she closed her laptop before seeing the look on Oliver’s face, “you’re not coming.”

“The Count is planning on launching Vertigo citywide. I’m coming.” Oliver growled.

“If you hadn’t passed out earlier, I’d let you. With how you are right now, you can’t even aim an arrow, let alone shoot one. You’ll just show me down, I can handle this myself. I know you want payback for Thea and you’ll get it…I’ll just be the one doing the payback.” Sara said in a tone that let Oliver know that this was not an argument he would win. 

“Fine.” Oliver growled dissatisfied before limping back over to the couch as Diggle shot Sara an impressed look.

The Count’s hideout  
Night

The Canary silently walked up the stairs and easily threw the first goon over the railing. As the next one moved in, she took out her baton and struck him across the face, knocking him out. As the last one moved in, The Canary quickly got behind him and pressed her baton to his neck before snapping his neck and sending a powerful kick to the last goon. As she let the body fall to the floor, the last goon fell unconscious once he hit the wall. With the coast clear, she made her way upstairs. 

It wasn’t long before The Canary found The Count and his men fired at her. Easily dodging the bullets, she went after his men. Throwing a knife at one, it easily hit her target, killing him instantly as it pierced his heart. As the other gunmen approached, she performed a backflip and got behind him before putting her baton to his throat before snapping his neck. And in a similar fashion, soon all The Counts men were dead.

“You should have stuck to your depraved elite. I am merely providing people with what they want; I am providing a public service!” The Count shouted deranged. 

“So am I.” The Canary said in her disguised voice as she threw another knife.

The knife knock the gun out of The Count’s hand and, no longer having a weapon, he turned and fled. The Canary jumped onto the table he was standing on and quickly caught up to him. They exchanged a few punches before The Canary grabbed the three syringes from his hands. Quickly getting behind him, she put the three needles into his neck and injected him.

“Enjoy the fruits of your labor.” She hissed in his ear

“Freeze!” The Canary looked up to see Quentin burst in with at least three other officers, all guns aimed at her.

“He deserves this!” She sneered.

“Not according to the law!” Quentin shot back.

“When has the law come through when it really needed to?! The world is not black and weight, there are no clear cut heroes and villains!” she snapped before throwing The Count to them.

The Count dropped to Quentin and he had to lower his gun to catch him. In the distraction, The Canary had escaped.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, next day  
Afternoon

“I just dropped Thea off, she seems ready to work.” Oliver said as he walked into Sara eating a sandwich.

“Good.” Sara said.

“Thank you…for what you did for Thea.” Oliver said gratefully.

“I’ve thought of her as my sister for so long, it wasn’t even a choice.” Sara said as she stood up.

“So…now that Thea is okay, I think it’s time we start planning our wedding.” Oliver suggested.

“Music to my ears.” Sara said brightly as she brought him in for a kiss. 

Starling General  
Same time

“Hey, I’m Quentin Lance,” Quentin stopped a doctor, “my daughter’s Fiancé, Oliver Queen, had his stomach pumped yesterday after having been drugged. I was wondering if someone could tell me what kind of drug it was. Maybe I could talk to the doctor who treated him.

“Oliver Queen? I’d remember if we’d have had him for a patient recently. He hasn’t been here since he got back.” The doctor said before moving on, leaving a stunned Quentin in his wake. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Morning

Oliver dragged Sara to land, both breathing heavily. After a moment, Oliver pulled something out of the pocket of his vest. Opening it, he and Sara saw it was a map of the island.

“How’d you get that?” Sara asked astonished.

“I think Yao-Fei put it there before he threw me over the cliff.” Oliver said stunned.

Oliver and Sara’s apartment  
Night

“And where did Felicity get this book, an exact copy of the list.” Oliver asked Sara as he looked at it.

“From Walter, who got it from Moira.” Sara said as he looked up at Sara stunned.

“What?” Oliver asked hoarsely.

“You heard me. Ollie, your mom’s hiding something.” Sara told him.


	16. Who can we trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police use Laurel to set a trap for the vigilantes as Oliver tasks Diggle with investigating his mother.

The Foundry, next day  
Morning

“So this book has the names of the guys you’ve been hunting,” Diggle said as he held up the battered book from the island before holding Sara’s book, “and this book, your mother’s, has the same list of names.”

“It’s identical.” Oliver confirmed as he and Sara each took one of the books.

“So where’d she get her copy? For that matter, who gave it to you?” Diggle inquired.

“Felicity Smoak gave it to me; she said that Walter found it in their bedroom.” Sara told him.

“And now he’s missing.” Diggle mention idly as he sat down, causing Oliver to frown.

“Diggle, she is my mother.” Oliver said defensively. 

“Oliver, I understand why you’d believe your mother over your step-father, but I tend to believe the innocent party is the one that’s missing…and presumed dead.” Diggle told him.

“Remember Ollie, nothing is as it appears. It’s the first thing we learned on the island.” Sara said as she intertwined their fingers.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

Having followed the path on the map that Yao-Fei had marked for them, Oliver and Sara came upon a wrecked cargo plane. The fuselage was intact, while the wings, nose, and end were all broken off. Exchanging a glance, they walked over to the wreckage and entered the fuselage cautiously, Oliver entering before Sara. They looked around cautiously for a second before a man jumped down and put a sword to Oliver’s throat.

“Twitch, either of you, and I will open his throat! How many more with you?” The man demanded with an Australian accent.

“What?” Oliver asked stunned by this turn of events.

“You have ten seconds to tell me something I believe before I cut out your voice box.” The man hissed.

“Wait wait wait! Yao-Fei sent us okay! And I highly doubt it was so you could kill us!” Sara said desperately.

After a moment, the man stepped back and spun Oliver around. However, he held his two swords in Oliver and Sara’s directions, the tips just inches from their faces.

“What?” The man demanded.

“Yao-Fei. He gave us directions to you…plane.” Oliver finished lamely as he looked at the war-faced man.

Queen consolidated  
Afternoon

“Mrs. Queen, there’s an officer Lance here to see you.” Moira’s secretary told her over the phone.

“Send him in Jasmine.” Moira said as she hung up her phone.

After a moment, Quentin walked through the doors. Moira put her paper work down and walked over to her old, family friend.

“Hello Quentin, is there something I can help the police with?” Moira asked curiously.

“I’m not here on SCPD business; this is more of a personal investigation. Have you noticed anything…strange or suspicious about Oliver or Sara since they’ve been back?” Quentin asked curiously.

“They’ve been through quite an ordeal Quentin. Where is this coming from?” Moira asked suspiciously.

“Maybe nothing…but I caught them in a lie. I’m just looking into it.” Quentin told her and Moira nodded, concern crossing her face.

“Nothing comes to mind but I’ll tell you if anything comes up.” Quentin nodded before he turned around and walked out the door.

“Mr. Lance,” Oliver surprised to see him as he they met in the room, “is everything all right?”

“Yeah, just checking up with Moira on a case. If you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to work. I’ll see you.” Quentin told him before he walked passed Oliver.

“Oliver, what a lovely surprise! What brings you to the office?” Moira asked as Oliver walked inside a moment after she sat at her desk.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” Oliver said as he dropped the book from Felicity on the desk.

“W-where did you get this?” Moira asked as she picked it up shakily.

“Walter gave it to me around Christmas. What is it?” Oliver demanded.

“This is a notebook of your father’s. He kept a list of all the people in Starling that owed him favors, I… had no idea there were so many of them.” Moira said as she flipped through the pages.

“I’ve been researching some of those names online and, uh, they’re not good people.” Oliver said trying to gauge her reaction.

“Oliver I have no Idea what your father was involved in or with whom. And you and your sister both know he was less than honest with me.” Moira said as she looked up sharply.

“Then we need to find out-” Oliver began.

“No! If what you’re saying is true and this list is filled with bad people and Walter was looking into it,” Moira cut herself off as she picked up the book and threw it in the trash, causing Oliver to school his features to hide his surprise at the act, “the only way to keep everyone in this family safe is for everyone in it to stop asking questions, including you. Promise me.”

“Okay.” Oliver said with a fake smile.

The Foundry  
Later in the afternoon

“So, your mother threw the book in the trash and basically told you that bad things would happen if you continue to look into this?” Sara asked after Oliver had explained what happened to her and Diggle.

“I don’t know if she’s trying to protect me or herself. But I can’t be objective about it. Dig,” Oliver looked over at his body guard, “I need you to drive her around the next couple days. Look into anything suspicious she does.”

“You really think your mom is a part of this?” Sara asked him still stunned by the notion.

“I don’t know.” Oliver told her but a phone rang before they could discuss it further. 

“What’s that?” Diggle asked.

“That is the phone I gave to Lance so he could contact The Hood.” Oliver explained as he walked over to it.

“He gonna ask you to turn yourself in?” Diggle asked dryly.

“He gave it to my sister.” Sara explained as Oliver answered it.

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“I need your help.” Laurel answered.

“That’s why you have the phone.” Oliver reminded her.

“Cyrus Vanch was just released from prison on a technicality. Living large in his lawyer’s house,” Laurel said as Sara ran a search on the computer, “there’s no evidence of foul play but I know he’s just Vanch’s first victim.”

“What about the police?” Oliver inquired.

“They can’t move on him without evidence of any new criminal activity.” Laurel said and Oliver sighed in frustration.

“Laurel, obtaining evidence isn’t exactly what we do.” Oliver said as he exchanged a look with Sara.

“Vanch is dangerous.” Laurel pointed out and the couple knew they were had.

“We’ll be right there.” Oliver agreed as he hung up.

Vanch’s safe house  
Night

Two guards stood outside the mansion when two arrows shot out. The two were dead before they could even think to signal for back up. The Hood and Canary quickly moved through the area, The Hood shooting arrows into anyone they came across. The Hood shot an electrical arrow over the roof and, by sheer luck; Vanch and his dinning party didn’t see it. The Canary activated the recording device just as a gunmen came up behind them. The Canary took out one of her batons and knocked him out, though his gun went off, but it didn’t hurt them. Realizing they were out matched, the two vigilantes fled. 

Starling City  
Later 

The Hood and The Canary walked into Laurel’s vision moments after Laurel walked onto the roof.

“Hello Laurel.” The Hood announced.

“Thank you both for coming.” Laurel said as she approached.

“We couldn’t do much. Vanch’s position is too heavily fortified, but we did get this.” The Canary said as she handed Laurel the small flash drive.

“Evidence he’s trying to take over the position left vacated by Frank Bertinelli and…” The Hood trailed off as his danger sense flared up but he couldn’t figure out what was setting him off, “and the Triad.”

“What’s wrong?” Laurel asked noticing both them were acting strange.

“We’re not alone.” The Canary realized. 

“What?” Laurel asked as the door burst open behind them.

“SCPD!” Lieutenant Pike shouted as he, Hilton, and several other officers burst onto the roof.

The Hood grabbed Laurel, out of instinct more than anything, and put Laurel between him and his parter and the police.

“You leave so much as a bruise on her and you won’t make it to trail!” Hilton warned him as the two Vigilantes and their forced hostage back towards the edge of the roof.

“Laurel I’m sorry.” The Hood whispered in her ear.

The Hood shoved her at Pike and Hilton as the two Vigilantes jumped off the roof.

Starling City police station  
Later

“Laurel honey, what happened? Hilton called me in, said there was an incident with the vigilantes.” Quentin said as he rushed to his daughter.

“Did you know?” Laurel asked in a quiet voice.

“Did I know what?” Quentin asked confused. 

“Did you know that the phone you gave me was bugged?” Laurel snarled.

It was clear by the look on Quentin’s face that this was news to him. He simply stood there for a moment, processing this as he stared at Laurel stunned. Then shock was replaced by anger as he stormed over to his partner.

“You used my daughter to get to them?!” Quentin demanded.

“You were the one who said you’d anything to catch them.” Hilton pointed out. 

“I didn’t think I had to say ‘anything’ excluded using my daughters you son of a bitch!” Quentin snarled as every eye in the room was on them.

“Quentin-” Hilton began but was cut off when Quentin punched in the mouth.

“You are dead to me.” Quentin snarled before storming out of the room with Laurel following him, shooting Hilton dirty looks.

The Foundry  
Same time

“My sister could have been hurt or worse.” Sara snarled as she put away her gear.

“The police can’t get all the blame,” Oliver said as she turned to him, “I should have disconnected the phone months ago.”

“Yeah but you didn’t make them use her as a bait.” Sara said as she placed an arm on his shoulder.

“No, I just gave a dog a juicy steak,” Oliver noted before turning to Diggle, “anything on my mother?”

“Nothing yet, but I’ll keep looking.” Diggle promised.

“Well, we’re all tired and a bit on edge. Let’s go home for the night.” Oliver requested and the two nodded.

Laurel’s apartment, next day  
Morning

Laurel opened the door to see Sara on the other side of the door. The sisters stared at each other awkwardly, having not spoken since Laurel had visited Sara at work weeks ago.

“I heard what happened…can I come in?” Sara asked.

Laurel stepped aside and Sara walked inside. Laurel closed the door and the two looked at each other, awkwardness still present.

“So…are you okay?” Sara asked and the two finally laughed at the lame line, most of the awkwardness vanishing.

“I’m okay, pissed as hell at the police, but okay.” Laurel assured her.

“Did dad have anything to do with it?” Sara asked dreading the answer.

“No, he was actually angry when he found out. He punched Hilton.” Laurel told her and the two laughed.

“Look, Laurel…I’m sorry. I was a little harsh with you last time we spoke.” Sara said.

“You weren’t exactly wrong. We were never close growing up and I haven’t exactly tried to get involved in your life since you came back. Instead of this whole picking up where we left off…can we just start over?” Laurel asked as she held out her hand to Sara, “hi, I’m Laurel.”

“Sara.” Sara took her hand and both smiled at the gesture.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

The man poured over the map as Oliver and Sara stood back.

“Shengcun.” The man read off the map.

“It’s Chinese, it means s-” Oliver began.

“Survive.” The man translated.

“What do you think he mean besides not getting killed?” Sara asked curiously.

“There is an air field klicks from here, it’s key off this island. Yao-Fei had been observing it for months, familiarizing ourselves with their operations. We were supposed to get off this island together. But then Yao-Fei was compromised, and we were separated.” The man explained.

While he was talking, the man had walked behind Oliver and Sara. Opening a munitions box, the man reached in and pulled out two swords. He then tossed them to Oliver and Sara who each caught one clumsily.

“What are these for?” Oliver asked.

“I think Yao-Fei sent the two of you because he knows that I can’t take the airstrip alone.” The man explained.

“Sounds like Yao-Fei.” Sara said dryly.

“He is a softer judge of character than I am. If you two are going to have my back, I need to know you can over it.” The man said before swinging his sword at them.

Oliver instinctively raised her sword to block it but the man then took on Oliver and Sara simultaneously with ease. The man easily batted Oliver’s hand away and put his sword to Oliver’s throat. Sara froze as she looked at the scene.

“What are you doing? Fight back.” The man told them bitingly.

Oliver shoved the man’s blade away from his throat before taking a swing at the man. However, the man deflected and with a skilled push, sent Oliver to his knees. Sara took a swing at him but achieved the same result as the man sent a carefully aimed kick to her stomach.

“Always stay behind your sword, keep your blade up.” The man said as Oliver and Sara got to their feet. 

Oliver and Sara both moved to strike him, but the man side stepped Oliver before kicking Sara, sending them both into grates.

“You two have no skill. No strength, no training. To say you fight like a girl would be a compliment.” The man sneered as they got to their feet.

“We’re not soldiers. I told you, the only reason I have this uniform is because Sara had his gun and he was tied up.” Oliver said defensively.

“Where was Yao-Fei?” The man demanded.

“He told us to run…and we did.” Sara admitted and the man then struck them both across the face.

Starling City police station  
Might

“Mr. Lance!” Tommy ran over to Quentin’s desk, out of breath and holding an arrow with a recording device attacked.

“Merlyn, what are you doing here? And where’d you get that?” Quentin asked as he stood up.

“I went to Laurel’s apartment, the place was trashed. I found this there and you need to listen to what’s on this.” Tommy said eyes wide with panic.

Dread settling in his stomach, Quentin took the arrow from Tommy and pressed play.

“Make sure this message finds its way to the vigilantes. Do it fast; otherwise I’ll start leaving pieces of this girl all over Starling City unless he pays me a little visit. You know, give us a chance to get to know each other.” The recording ends and Quentin collapses into his chair.

“What are we gonna do? I mean, can’t your CSIs I-I don’t, track this, or can they trace it or something?” Tommy asked desperately.

“How does he know about Laurel?” Quentin asked numbly.

“What?” Tommy asked confused.

“How does this guy know that Laurel is connected to the vigilantes?” Quentin asked.

“I don’t know, I just found about it this morning. She said that you knew.” Tommy told him.

“Yeah, just me and…” Quentin trailed off as he glanced around the room, letting the implications of what he was thinking sink in.

“Mr. Lance, this maniac has got Laurel. Can’t you call in a posse or a SWAT team or something?” Tommy asked desperately as Quentin dug through his drawer to pull out a mobile.

“I have to go make a call.” Quentin said as he walked off leaving a frustrated Tommy.

The Foundry   
Same time

Oliver and Sara walked down the stairs to see Diggle sitting at the computer. From the look on his face, they knew that it wasn’t good news.

“Did you find anything?” Oliver asked as they walked over.

“Yeah.” Diggle said as he held up a recording device that Oliver usually used on his trick arrows.

“You bugged her?” Oliver asked a little edge in his voice.

“You need to listen to it.” Diggle told him.

Oliver gently took it and pressed the play button. Through the usual distortion, the three of them could make out Moira’s voice.

“I’ve taken care of I, Carl Ballard will not be a problem anymore.” Moira said.

“Given your propensity for squeamishness, I assume Mr. Ballard remains in good health.” A second voice, unrecognizable through the distortion said.

“I’ve made it clear to him that his plans endanger the undertaking. He won’t be a problem anymore. I didn’t have to make the usual threats” Moira assured.

“Excellent. Now, one more matter to attend to. I need you to have the contents of this address removed and disposed of thoroughly. The warehouse where you’re storing the remains of the Queen’s Gambit.” The second voice ordered.

“I already told you, I knew Robert’s Yacht was sabotaged.” Moira said and Oliver stopped the recording as he and Sara stood in shock.

“I’m sorry guys.” Diggle said as they tried to process the information.

“The yacht was sabotaged.” Sara said as though saying it made it more real.

“Someone tried to kill my father.” Oliver said as the shock began to wear off.

“And your mother was involved somehow.” Diggle noted.

“We don’t know that yet,” Oliver held up a hand before the older man could object, “I agree, she’s involved with whatever is going on here but we don’t how much yet. We have to be sure because there is a very big line we are about to cross over. Once we cross it, we can’t uncross it.” 

A phone began to ring. The three looked over at the direction the noise was coming from.

“Is that…” Diggle trailed off.

“Yeah,” Oliver said before answering the phone, “you have about three seconds before I permanently disconnect this line.”

“It’s Laurel, she’s been kidnapped,” Quentin said and Oliver and Sara promptly froze, “whoever this is, he’s got my daughter. Please believe me.” 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Late afternoon

Oliver came to, Sara unconscious in the chair next to him. Their hands were tied behind their backs as both were in chairs. Oliver tried to wiggle his hands out of his bounds as the man drank some water before turning around to face him.

“Sorry, it’s nothing personal,” the man said as he walked over to them, “the airstrip is a heavily fortified position. I know, I’ve been there. And I cannot take it on my own.”

The man reached behind his back and took out a sword before holding it to Oliver’s neck.

“So what, huh, you’re just gonna kill us?!” Oliver demanded as Sara began to come around.

“Like I said, it’s nothing personal,” The man said as the sword began to dig into Oliver’s neck as Sara regained consciousness, “if you two are alive, they will find you. And when they find you, they will torture you until you give up my location and I cannot allow for that to happen!” The man snarled.

“Hey don’t,” Oliver pleaded as he got to his feet, “I promise we’re not gonna say anything-”

Oliver gut off when the man pushed him down into the chair.

“Don’t make this more difficult upon yourselves; I can do this in a way that you won’t feel it at all.” The man said trying to be merciful.

Oliver twisted his hand and a crack was heard. Oliver doubled over, crying out in pain as Sara and the man looked at him, Sara in concern, the man in confusion, wondering what had happened. Then Oliver stood up and punched the man in the face. He barely moved and Oliver was sure this was the end for him as the man grabbed him by the collar. Then the man laughed and extended his hand for Oliver to shake.

“Slade Wilson.” He said as they shook hands.

“Oliver Queen, this is my girlfriend Sara Lance.” Oliver said as they shook hands.

“Well Oliver Queen, there may be a fighter in you after all. And there may be hope for her to.” Slade said as he looked over at Sara.

Starling City  
Night

Quentin stood on the rooftop, waiting for the Vigilantes.

“Detective,” Quentin turned around to see the pair, “if this is another trick, you won’t like the consequences.”

“I don’t like you two, I hate what you two stand for, but this lunatic has my daughter. He left this behind as some kind of ransom note.” Quentin explained as he held up the arrow.

“His name is Cyrus Vanch.” The Canary said and Quentin reeled back.

“He’ll kill her if he doesn’t get to the two of you.” Quentin said aghast.

“He’ll kill her anyway. So why come to us?” The Hood demanded.

“It’s a pretty tight circle who knows about my daughter and you two. If Vanch knows, it’s because someone at the present talked. There isn’t anyone else I can trust.” Quentin explained.

“Vanch is at a mansion. It’s pretty heavily fortified, we can’t take it by ourselves.” The Canary told her father. 

“I need your help.” Quentin begged.

“Then we need yours.” The Hood said.

Vanch’s hideout  
Later

The Hood and The Canary jumped out of the shadows. The Hood firing off two arrows, killing two guards before they knew what had happened. The Canary pulled out two knives and threw them in opposite directions, crossing off two guards of her own. Two more guards ran over from opposite direction s and were easily taken care off. One was killed by an arrow while the other was killed by The Canary getting behind him, pressing his throat against her baton, and snapping his neck.

Spotting two sharp-shooters on opposite balconies, The Hood shot an explosive arrow. It exploded after making impact on the wall, temporally blinding them. The Hood shot two arrows and both gunmen were taken out. Making their way towards the back of the mansion, the pair came face to face with an army of guards. Within only a minute, the guards were all either incapacitated or dead. They entered the house only for them to come face to face with two gunmen. Out of arrows, the Hood gave his partner a look and she nodded. Surrendering her baton to the guards, they pair let the m lead them into the main room. 

Laurel was tied to a chair at the head of the table with Vance and a blonde woman stood near her. Vanch smiled a nasty smile upon seeing them.

“Lost the bow, Merida,” Vanch ordered and The Hood reluctantly lowered his bow to the floor, “ventilate them.” 

The guards were just about to do that when two gunshots rang out. The guards dropped dead as Quentin Lance walked into the room, rage in his eyes. The woman tried to run but The Canary knocked her out with a single punch to the face.

“My Daughter! My girl!” Quentin snarled as he zeroed in on Vanch.

Vanch looked on in fear as Quentin approached. As the angry father was about to pull the trigger, The Hood picked up a knife and threw it. It hit Quentin’s gun and knocked it out of his hand.

“We’re the vigilantes, you’re the cop.” The Canary reminded him.

“…Doesn’t mean I have to read the bastard his rights.” Quentin said after a moment.

Quentin walked over and punched Vanch in the face. The criminal went down to the floor, unconscious. The Vigilantes turned to leave.

“Hey,” they paused as Quentin called out to them, “I’ll never be okay with what you do…but I can’t argue with your results. Maybe the world isn’t as black and white as I thought.”

Their backs were to him, so he couldn’t see the smile that spread across The Canary’s face. But they didn’t say anything, simply walked out the door.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night

Oliver, his arm in a cast, and Sara sat across from Slade, a fire lighting up the inside of the plane.

“This does not change anything between us. It takes at least two soldiers to take the airfield. You two compromise my getting off this island in anyway, and I will kill you.” Slade told them.

“You need us as much as we need you.” Oliver told him and Slade just smiled.

“So what’s our next step?” Sara asked.

“Turning the two of you into something that won’t get us both killed. Choose a weapon.” Slade ordered as he gestured towards the crates.

“We’re starting now?” Oliver asked surprised.

Slade gave him a look and they stood up. They walked over to the munitions box and opened it. They started to look through the weapons when Oliver spotted something. Oliver picked up the now familiar black and orange mask in a horrified realization.

“That’s mine.” Slade told him.

“You’re the lunatic who tortured me!” Oliver snarled, placing himself in front of Sara protectively.

“That was another guy.” Slade told him.

“Bull!” Oliver denied.

“That’s mask is my operation equivalent to a balaclava. My partner and I wore them to keep our identities classified during our missions.” Slade explained.

“Why should I believe you?” Oliver asked hesitantly.

“You shouldn’t but it’s the truth. My partner and I came here to free Yao-Fei and get him off this island. We’re ASIS, Australian Intelligence. Now, you two are going to choose a weapon. Have you considered a sword? I like swords.” Slade said with a grim smile. 

The Foundry  
Later

Diggle walked up to see Oliver and Sara listening to the recording of Moira.

“I’ve listened to this fifteen times, it’s definitely her voice. I just…can’t believe it’s her.” Oliver admitted agonized.

“I have…never really liked your mother Ollie…but I never thought this…” Sara trailed off as she ran a hand over her face.

“So what’s the Undertaking?” Diggle asked.

“I don’t know. But with all this talk about threats it can’t be good. You warned me that my mother could be involved with something dangerous. I need to know what the Undertaking is.” Oliver said as he stood up and he began to walk away.

“Ollie, where are you going?” Sara asked as she and Diggle stared after him.

“Going to have another chat with my mom.” Oliver said and both understood what he meant.

“I’ll go with you.” Sara started to follow him but Oliver whirled around.

“No, I need to do this alone.” Oliver told her.

“Ollie-” 

“This is not up for debate.” Oliver said before storming out.

Queen Consolidated  
Later 

The Hood burst through the office window. He took care of the security, knocking them out as Moira’s guest fled. Moira stood up in shocked as The Hood notched an arrow and took out her light. The Hood notched an arrow as he approached the terrified Moira.

“Moira Queen, you have failed this city!” he shouted.


	17. Teamups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Oliver's interrogation of his mother ends badly, Oliver turns to an unlikely source for help. In the past, Oliver, Sara, and Slade attempt to escape the island.

Queen Consolidated  
Night

Moira lunged for the phone but The Hood let go. The arrow in his bow flew into her desk and Moira jumped back.

“Stand still!” The Hood barked.

“Please don’t kill me.” Moira begged.

“Do you know anything about your husband’s disappearance?” The Hood asked.

“What?” Moira asked thrown.

“Is Walter Steele still alive?!” He shouted at her.

“I don’t know where my husband is, I swear.” Moira said and after studying her reaction, The Hood determined she was telling the truth.

“Do you know anything about the undertaking?” The Hood asked and Moira reached for something behind her, “I said don’t move!”

“I-I’m a mother,” Moira dropped to her knees, holding a picture of Oliver and Thea in front of her, “I have a son, Oliver. And a daughter, her name’s Thea, she’s just a teenager. Please don’t take me from my children. They lost their father, they can’t lose me to. Please, whoever you are, please.”

Oliver felt very conflicted for a moment. The Hood and Oliver battled internally for a moment but Oliver easily won. Call him stupid or sentimental but this was his mother after all. The Hood took a deep breath as he lowered his bow.

“I’m not gonna hurt you.” He told her.

Moira dropped the picture and reached behind her into the hutch behind her. She turned around, a gun in hand and started firing. The Hood dropped to the floor, but the pain in his shoulder let him know that he had been hit at least once. As Moira stopped to call security, Oliver stood up and quietly fled, cursing himself for letting his emotions cloud his judgement.

Parking Garage  
Not to long after

Felicity Smoak got inside her car and turned it on. She looked back to see The Hood in her back seat, nearly giving the blonde a heart attack. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you Felicity.” He groaned.

“How do you know my name?” Felicity demanded.

“Because you know my name.” Oliver said as he lowered his hood.

“Oliver…oh…wow. Everything about you and Sara just became so unbelievably clear,” Felicity said as all the little things the couple did that didn’t make sense suddenly all came together, “you’re bleeding.”

“Take me to my father’s old factory in the Glades.” Oliver ordered.

“What? Oliver, you need a doctor, not a steelworker.” Felicity told him.

“Felicity, you need to promise me that you will take me to there and nowhere else.” Oliver ordered.

“Yeah…promise.” Felicity finally agreed as Oliver lost consciousness.

The Foundry  
Later

Diggle and Sara were watching a new report on what had happened tonight at Queen Consolidated. Both were worried that Oliver hadn’t called to let them know his status when Sara’s danger sense went off. Sara pulled out a knife and turned to face Felicity, who sported a bloodied shirt.

“Um, could you help me? He’s really heavy.” Felicity said ignoring Sara’s knife.

The pair didn’t need to be told twice as Sara rushed up the stairs while Diggle prepped for medical attention. Felicity led Sara out to her car and opened her back seat, revealing Oliver’s unconscious form. Together, the two women picked Oliver up and carried back inside and down to the lair. Diggle had a metal table out and the two gently lower Oliver onto the table and Diggle removed his shirt as he assessed Oliver’s wound. 

“Damn it, they just missed a cardiac. It’s a zone two wound, press there.” Diggle ordered and Sara pressed a rag to the wound as Diggle walked over to a medical cart.

“I should have taken him to a hospital.” Felicity fretted.

“No, that’s why he asked you to bring him here. Police would want to know how and why he got that wound.” Sara disagreed.

“I’m guessing how and why are your least favorite words?” Felicity asked dryly.

“There’s also the when and where that we’re not too fond of.” Sara said in the same tone.

“So if we can’t bring him to the hospital-”

“We bring the hospital to him.” Diggle finished as he pulled out a bag of blood.

“Is that…” Felicity asked.

“Blood. We both stored some in case of an emergency. If this isn’t an emergency, I don’t know what is.” Sara said as Diggle came back over. 

“I got it, over here.” Diggle said donning a pair of surgical gloves as Sara walked over to the other side of the table.

“Do you two even know what you’re doing?” Felicity asked.

“Yes.” Sara and Diggle said in union. 

“Trust me; Oliver’s been through a lot worse than this.” Sara said as she and Diggle got to work.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Slade was trying to whip Oliver and Sara into shape but wasn’t having much luck. Oliver didn’t have much ability with hand to hand or a knife and Sara wasn’t much better. Sara was currently nursing some bruises as she watched Oliver and Slade go at it with escrima sticks. Oliver seemed to be doing a good job blocking Slade but then Slade managed to get passed Oliver and strike him in the face. Oliver went down with a pained groan and Sara stood up, worried for her boyfriend. Oliver stood up, frustration on his face.

“How’d you survive here for six months? I know girl scouts with more fight in them.” Slade jabbed.

“You fighting girl scouts now Slade?” Oliver said cheekily before Slade struck his hand, “Ow! What the hell?!”

“We ten days until the supply plane lands. Ten days to turn the two of you into at least two halves of a soldier. Start taking it seriously.” Slade growled at him.

Oliver picked up the stick again and moved to attack. He lasted all of about a second before Slade knocked it out of his hand again, striking his wrists in the process. As Oliver groaned in pain, Sara had had enough. She stood up and stormed over to Slade.

“What is the point of all this?! Bamboo will always lose against a gun, so what are we supposed to do when they point a gun at us?!” Sara demanded.

“Jam this in my face.” Slade said as he pulled out a pistol and handed it to her. 

Sara took it and did as he instructed. No sooner had she done this then Slade struck. Slade grabbed her arm and twisted it around, disarming her before throwing Sara onto the ground, the gun now in his hand. Oliver rushed forward and helped Sara stand up, glaring at Slade.

“There is no giving up to these guys. No crying or buying your way out of it. You have two choices: escape or die. So choose.” Slade told them and they didn’t even have to think about it.

“Escape.” Oliver said with Sara nodding silently. 

“Then let me show the two of you how not to die.” Slade said as he put his gun away.

Slade walked back over to where his sticks laid and he picked them up. Slade tossed one to Oliver, who caught it. Sara picked one up from the ground and the two of them rushed to Slade.

Later, in the downed plane, Slade lays out a map as Oliver and Sara stand on either side of them.

“Lian Yu.” Slade said as he looked at the map.

“It’s the name of the island, I know. It’s Mandurian for purgatory.” Oliver explained.

“Wonderful.” Slade drawls as he goes over to one side.

“Is that the airstrip?” Sara asked as she pointed to a spot on the map.

“ASIS took satellite images of the whole island. This,” Slade said as he pointed to another spot on the island, “is Fryers’ main camp, where I was held for almost a year.”

“Do you think that’s where Yao-Fei is? Maybe there’s a way we can get a message to him, tell him we found a way of the island?” Sara suggested. 

“Forget about him,” Slade dismisses harshly as he moves his finger over to a new spot on the map, “this is the airstrip. And inferred images show that there are at least ten soldiers guarding the perimeter at any given time.”

“Too many of them for you?” Oliver quipped.

“No,” Slade said and Oliver sombers up as Slade moves to another part of the map that shows a tower, “m6y problem is the guy here in the tower. It’s a PTAC: a portable air traffic control tower. The US government set these up for disaster zones like Thailand after the tsunami.”

“So what’s the problem?” Oliver asked knowing Slade would have easily taken him out unless something was stopping him.

“The glass is bullet proof. I can’t take him out with my snipper rifle. If he suspects anything is wrong, he’ll radio Fryers and we’re cancelled. That will be up to the two of you. You need to take him out, up close and personal. Are you ready for that?”

“Do you think we’re ready for that?” Sara asked him.

“What I think is that there is one supply plane every three months. We leave tomorrow or we die soon afterwards. I pick leaving,” Slade said with his younger companions nodding reluctantly, “so get some sleep; we leave at o-six hundred.”

The next day, Slade, Oliver, and Sara were trudging through the forest. Oliver and Sara had back packs on while Slade had two swords and a snipper rifle strapped to his back. Suddenly, Slade stopped and held up his hand, signaling them to stop as well. For a moment, the only sound for miles was sound of running water from the river.

“All clear.” Slade said as they continued on.

“Can we, huh, rest for a second?” Oliver asked out of breath.

“You can rest on the plane.” Slade dismissed.

“Yeah, really looking forward to the in-flight movie-” Oliver began when he heard a click beneath his feet.

Evidently, Slade and Sara had heard it to. The two turned to him, horror and alarm on their faces.

“Oh my god.” Sara said aghast.

“Don’t move.” Slade ordered.

“Is it a mine?” Oliver asked.

Slade held up his hand for Oliver to be quiet. Slade got down on his knees and carefully dug away the dirt, leaves, and wood around Oliver’s feet to reveal the bomb.

“Yeah.” Slade confirmed.

“They mined the island?” Oliver asked though he really wasn’t surprised.

“No, it’s probably Japanese, left over from world war two. Still active, impressive.” Slade observed.

“Not the time to be impressed Slade.” Sara growled.

“Can you disarm it?” Oliver asked.

“Without disarming you?” Slade asked sarcastically before his eyes widened as he looked over Oliver’s shoulder, “soldiers.”

Oliver looked over his shoulder to see about three of Fryers’ men approaching. Dread filled him; this was possibly the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him. Today, at least.

“Can they see us?” Sara asked fearfully.

Slade ripped the bag off Oliver before putting a hand over Sara’s mouth. She struggled, making a muffled scream as she fought against him to no avail.

“They can only see him.” Slade told her before dragging the struggling Sara away.

“Wait, stop!” Oliver growled.

Slade didn’t stop. Growling in frustration, Oliver pulled out his black mask and put it on just as the soldiers reached him.

“What are you doing so far from camp?” one of the soldiers demanded.

“I got separated from my unit.” Oliver said the first lie that came to mind.

“Come with us.” The same soldier demanded.

“I can’t,” Oliver said as they looked down and saw the mine, “I’m kind of having a bad day if you know what I mean.”

At that moment, Slade rushed out of the woods with a roar, his sword drawn. Slade ran the first soldier threw with his sword before pulling back and slitting the others’ throats. Oliver, who had ducked down, looked up amazed as Slade kneeled down in front of him. 

Be still.” Slade ordered.

Grabbing one of the soldier’s bodies, he yanked it forward as he pushed Oliver and himself off the mine. Both braced for explosion in case this failed but nothing happened. They sighed with relief as they stood up. Thanks.” Oliver said before Sara rushed forward and wrapped him in a bear hug.

“Come on, we need to move.” Slade ordered and they quickly fled the scene.

Later at night, in the woods, the trio had made camp. Oliver was trying to start a fire using sticks, key word trying. Slade, who was cleaning his gun, observed dryly.

“Obviously you were never a boy scout.” Slade said dryly

“Yeah, what tipped you off?” Oliver asked sarcastically.  
“Better hurry, the wolves come out at night.” Slade said and Oliver stopped as he and Sara stared at him stunned.

“There are wolves here? Of course there are wolves here, because what would the worst place on Earth be without wolves?” Oliver grumbled. 

“The only thing that will keep them out is fire.” Slade said as Sara took the sticks from Oliver.

Within a few seconds, Sara had started a small fire. Slade looked impressed as he took out a Zippo and helped make the fire bigger.

“Were you ever a girl scout?” Slade asked.

“My dad used to take my sister and me camping one week during the summer when we were kids. It was nice out there, not like it is here.” Sara said in a wistful tone. 

“Your father was teaching you survival skills. Because he knew the truth: everyone is in this life for themselves.” Slade said bitterly.

“You learn that in Australian spy school?” Oliver asked mockingly.

“No, I learned that here. Do you remember I told you I had a partner?” Slade asked and they nodded, “well, do you remember the guy who tortured you kid?”

“That…that freak show was your partner?!” Oliver demanded stunned.

“His name’s Billy Wintergreen.” Slade told him.

“Oh, okay.” Oliver said sarcastically.

“Our mission was to find Yao-Fei and find out why Fryers and his men were so interested in him. But our Bird was shot down before we ever found the airstrip.” Slade explained.

“That’s where we found you.” Sara realized and Slade nodded before continuing.

“When Fryer captured us, he asked if we join him and his men. Billy accepted Fryers invitation, I declined. He was the godfather to my son Joe and yet he turned his back on me without thinking twice about it,” Slade said as he got in Oliver and Sara’s faces, “everybody is in this life for themselves.”

Slade then walked off. After a moment of exchanging an understanding look, Oliver and Sara stood up and followed. 

Later, the trio approached the airstrip. Standing on the edge of camp, Slade turned to them and pointed to the tower.

“If you two let him radio camp, we’re done.” Slade warned them before handing Oliver one of his swords.

“What about the others?” Sara asked.

“You two worry about your one, I’ll worry about my ten.” Slade said before they moved out. 

The Foundry  
Later

“Good job…I think.” Felicity said as Diggle finished stitching up Oliver’s wound.

“His heart rate’s elevated but at least the bleedings stopped.” Diggle said as he and Sara put down their surgical equipment.

“Thank you for bringing him here.” Sara said as she turned to Felicity.

“well, I always wondered how I’d react if I found my boss shot and bleeding inside my car,” Felicity said dryly before jumping, “not that I helped because he’s my boss, I’d help anyone who was shot and bleeding.”

“I was thinking this would be more of a shock,” Diggle said and caught sight of Felicity’s grin, “what, are you saying that you called this all along?”

“I’m not saying anything…except Oliver had brought me a laptop with bullet holes and Sara made me research a company involved in armored car heists. And you picked up on what I was ‘teaching’ you way to fast. Did I teach you anything at all?” Felicity asked as she turned to Sara.

“Let’s just say that I met a man while I was away, he taught me a lot.” Sara said as she thought of John Smoak.

“Yeah, these two aren’t so great with cover stories.” Diggle admitted not catching Sara’s mischievous grin. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night

As Slade took out the soldiers, Oliver and Sara made their way to the tower. Walking up the tower stair well, Oliver and Sara peaked inside to see only one man inside. Oliver opened the door and carefully walked inside. He rushed over to the man but he saw him. The man stood up and he and Oliver got into a fight, during which Oliver lost his sword. Seeing the man point a gun in his face, Oliver tried to do what Slade had done to Sara during the day but failed. The man threw Oliver into the monitors and held a gun up to him only to get stabbed in the heart. The man dropped the gun, gasping as he bled before the sword was pulled out. He fell and Sara stared at him, holding the bloodied sword shakily.

The Foundry  
Not to long after

The three of them rushed to Oliver as his heart rate monitor suddenly lite up like the fourth of July. Oliver thrashed around as Sara and Diggle checked him over.

“What’s happening?” Felicity asked worriedly.

“There’s a syringe labelled Ativan. It should stop the seizure.” Sara explained as she gestured to the cart.

Felicity moved towards the cart when the erratic movement stopped a dial tone was heard.

“His heart has stopped.” Diggle announced.

“I’m calling Nine-One-One.” Felicity moved for her phone.

“No, wait.” Sara said as she rushed over to the cart.

Taking out two shock pads, Sara rushed over to Oliver. Placing them on Oliver’s chest, Sara turned the dial. 

“Do you know how to use those?” Diggle asked.

“No idea.” Sara said as she placed them on Oliver’s chest.

Nothing happened. As Sara felt a wave of crushing despair and grief settle over her, Felicity rushed over.

“I heard a charge, that’s good news.” Felicity said as she went over to the machine, pulled out a scalpel, and pried open the casing.

“How’s that?” Diggle asked.

“It means it may not be the machine, it could be the wiring.” Felicity said as she went to work on the wires. 

“Hurry Felicity!” Sara shouted eying the monitor showing Oliver’s non-beating heart.

“Okay, try again.” Felicity said as she closed the casing. 

Sara put the shock panels back on Oliver’s chest and they sent a jolt through Oliver’s body. When his heart showed no response, Sara repeated the process and his heart restarted. Sara almost broke down sobbing in relief and it was only her years of hiding her emotions from everyone but Oliver that prevented her from doing so now.

“What the hell did you do?” Diggle asked Felicity as Sara put the shock pads back.

“I’ve been building computers since I was seven, wires are wires.” Felicity said sheepishly before looking down at Oliver, “what do we do now?”

“Nothing we can do but wait.” Sara told her.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night

“Lucky that your girlfriend was here to save you kid,” Slade said as he walked in and went over to the radio, “not bad Sara.”

Sara threw down the sword in disgust, both at the death and at herself. Before anyone could say anything, a voice was heard.

“Island tower, this is Sky Hawk 801 Foxtrot. We are 700 kilometers south east of your position, ETA three hours twenty two minutes, over.” The voice said and Slade picked up the radio.

“Island tower, Sky Hawk 801 Foxtrot, acknowledged.” Slade said and there was no response, so Slade repeated himself.

“Of the creatures that move and breath upon the earth.” The voice said and Slade looked worried while Oliver and Sara looked confused. 

“What is that?” Oliver asked confused.

“It’s a challenge code to verify our identities.” Slade explained before grabbing the radio, “Sky Hawk 801 Foxtrot, please repeat.”

“Of all the creatures that move and breath upon the earth.”

“Wait, wait I know this,” Oliver said before laughing lightly, “They picked the one book I read in college.”

“Ollie, what are you talking about?” Sara asked what she and Slade were thinking.

“It’s a quote, from the Odyssey,” Oliver closed his eyes as he tried to remember, “of all the creatures that move and breath upon the earth, nothing-nothing is born that is weaker than man.”

“Are you sure about this, because if your wrong this plane will turn around.” Slade warned him.

“No, he’s right; I remember helping him with this. Just one thing: it’s not born, it’s bred.” Sara back her boyfriend up.

“Nothing is bred that is weaker than man.” Slade replied and everyone waited for a tense second.

“Roger that, see you in a few hours, over.” The voice replied and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

“The Odyssey.” Slade said.

“Yeah. It’s a story about a guy trying to get home, so-” Oliver cut himself off with a sigh.

“Well after a few days at Langstughl Airbase, you two will be on your way home.” Slade assured them.

“You sound like you’re not coming with us.” Sara noticed.

“I’m coming with you, after I radio in an air strike on this location. I’m going to send Fryers and all his men straight back to hell.” Slade told them stunning both cast-aways. 

“Wait, Yao-Fei will still be on island.” Oliver protested.

“He is not my concern.” Slade said callously. 

“He’s the only reason you came here, rescuing him was your mission!” Oliver pointed out.

“Well the missions changed. Edward Fryers is a mercenary and he is not on this island by mistake. He has plans for Lian Yu and they involve Yao-Fei! Now I don’t know what they are, but they must end!” Slade said as he got in Oliver’s face.

“To Slade and Sara’s surprise, Oliver didn’t flinch.

“Yao-Fei saved my life, both of our lives.” Oliver pointed out as he gestured to Sara. 

“That is your debt to repay, not mine.” Slade said coolly.

Oliver turned around and picked up a gun. He moved to leave but Slade stopped him.

“Where are you going!?” Slade demanded with Sara looking like you agreed.

“All my life, all I have thought about is myself. I took my family for granted, I took you for granted,” Oliver said as he looked over at Sara before turning back to Slade, “I’m not gonna be that person anymore. I can’t leave without Yao-Fei, I won’t.”

“If you two aren’t back here with Yao-Fei in three hours, I am leaving without you.” Slade told him.

“No, Sara stays here,” when she opened her mouth to protest, Oliver pointed her gun at her, “that wasn’t a suggestion.”

“Ollie…” Sara said stunned.

“You didn’t ask for any of this Sara. The only reason you’re here is because you got on that boat with me. Go home,” Oliver told her before turning to Slade, “if she tries to follow me, stop her. By whatever means necessary. If Yao-Fei and I don’t make it back…call my family.”

“Sure kid.” Slade said after a moment.

Oliver nodded at him, looked over at the angry Sara remorsefully before walking out the door.

The Foundry  
Not too long after

“He’s going into cardiac arrest again!” Diggle shouted as the machines beeped.

“No, the leads just came loose.” Sara said after studying the wires and fixed it, the sounding stopping.

“It’s less stressful when you two are jumping off rooftops.” Diggle complained.

“You know, this bow has put arrows into quite a few people.” Felicity mentioned as she fingered Oliver’s bow.

“The cops and the media make us sound more like serial killers than we are,” Sara said and Felicity turned to her friend, “we don’t go out of our way to kill people. We try to avoid it and only kill when necessary.”

“And this doesn’t bother you? You seem like someone who would be bothered by this.” Felicity said as she turned to Diggle.

“When I was in Afghanistan, my unit was tasked with protecting this local war lord. He was less than human, sold opium, sold children. One day we were accompanying him to Mosul when my convoy was attacked. We had them outgunned, fire fight didn’t last more than a minute. When the smoke cleared, I knew which one I had killed. When I pulled back his keffiyeh, I could see he was just a kid, no more than eighteen. I shot him in the throat. I killed this kid to protect this human piece of garbage and I thought ‘am I still good? Am I still a good man?’ Doing this with these two, I feel good again for the first time in a long time.” Diggle explained.

“And that’s worth all the…collateral damage? Felicity asked hesitantly.

“People have died more from the people we’ve taken down than they ever have from us. Like I said, we’re not serial killers Felicity. We have to measure the needs of the few against the needs of the many. Not everyone is worth saving.” Sara told her.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Early morning

“I hate you.” Sara spat at Slade.

“It was his choice.” Slade reminded her.

“And you’re gonna call an air strike to annihilate everyone on this island, including my boyfriend. Tell me, when you see Joe again, what are you gonna say if he asks you how you got off this island?” Sara demanded.

Slade paused, thinking over her words. After a moment of indecision, Slade slammed down the radio and hauled her to he feet. They took off running through the forest.

When they came upon the camp, Wintergreen was about to kill Oliver. Slade took out his rifle and shot at one of the jeeps. An explosion drew everyone’s attention. In the chaos that followed, Oliver limped over to the back of a jeep. Sara walked up behind him and slapped him before kissing him. The pair watched as Slade and Wintergreen fought before Slade stabbed his former friend through the eye. As they emerged from bb behind the jeep, Fryers appeared and shot Slade in the arm and the Australian went down. As Sara helped Slade up, Oliver grabbed an assault rifle and fired back, causing Fryers to run for cover.

“Come on!” Oliver shouted and led them away from the scene.

As they fled, a soldier appeared and pointed a gun in Oliver’s face. Oliver. Angry behind patience, disarmed the soldier in the manner Slade had done to Sara just yesterday. Slade laughed in pure amazement as Oliver pointed the gun at his enemy. Oliver held the gun at him for a moment before he pulled the trigger. As the soldier fell to the ground, blood pouring out from his head, the trio fled. But not before they saw a plane fly overhead.

“There goes our ride.” Slade mentioned idly.

Later, in the fuselage, Slade groaned in pain as Oliver dug the bullets out of Slade’s arm. Slade flexed his arms but he was restrained by ropes. Finally, Oliver got it out and Slade gasped in relief.

“I’m impressed, you didn’t puke like her.” Slade said as he looked over at Sara, who still looked queasy. 

“I swallowed it.” Oliver said weakly.

“You can untie me now.” Slade told him.

“Why’d you want us to tie you up in the first place?” Sara asked curiously.

“A man in pain is unreliable,” Slade explained as Oliver took off the ropes, “I was afraid I might kill you. Thanks.”

Suddenly, Oliver laughed and Slade and Sara looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Sorry, it’s just Sara and I are trapped on an island and our only friend is named Wilson,” Oliver sighed as Sara gave a slight smile, “so what now?”

“We hope my firework show sets fryers back, maybe enough for the ones that hired him in the first place to call things off.” Slade explained.

“Hired him?” Sara asked confused.

“Well Fryers is a merc, he follows the money. So he’s on this island under someone’s employ.” Slade explained as he stood up. 

“So what do we do?” Oliver asked.

“We have to make sure none of us dies on this god-forsaken island.” Slade told them firmly.

“I thought you said if we didn’t’ make it on the plane, make it off this island, we wouldn’t live much longer.” Sara pointed out confused.

“Well, those dumb kids I trained? They would never have made it,” Slade said before flashing a genuine smile, “you two? You might just have a chance.” 

The foundry, next day  
Morning

Oliver opened his eyes, realizing immediately that he was on an infirmary table in his home base. Oliver looked over as Sara, Diggle, and Felicity walked up to him, concern on their faces.

“So I didn’t die. Again. Cool.” Oliver said.

Sara lightly slapped him, Diggle shook his head, and Felicity laughed.

Later, Sara helped Oliver into his shirt. Oliver winced as he buttoned up his shirt.

“So how am I gonna explain this one?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

“Hickey gone wrong?” Diggle joked and Oliver and Sara glared at him, “too soon?”

“Police collected a sample of your blood at Queen Consolidated,” Felicity called over from the computer, “I hacked into the crime lab and had it destroyed. Oops.” 

Oliver, With Sara’s unnecessary help stood up and walked over to her. Both Oliver and Sara looked over at the computers, noted the upgraded system.

“I hope you don’t mind, but your system looked like it was from the eighties. And not the good eighties with Madonna and legwarmers.” Felicity babbled.

“It’s a lot of work. Why’d you do that?” Sara asked curiously.

“I want to help find Walter.” Felicity said.

“My step-father.” Oliver said.

“He was nice to me. And Sara and Mr. Diggle told me that the notebook you use to fight crime is the same one that got Walter abducted,” Oliver shot the pair a look but otherwise said nothing, “I’ll help you rescue him but that’s it. After that I want to go back to my boring life as an IT girl at Queen Consolidated.”

“Okay.” Oliver agreed.

“Now, is there a bathroom?” Felicity asked and Oliver smiled amused as Sara and Diggle snickered.

“Upstairs to the left.” Sara told her and Felicity ran upstairs.

“I know you two don’t want to hurt this girl and you didn’t have a choice in telling her who you really are but you’re asking her to get involved with some pretty dangerous stuff.” Diggle pointed out.

“I’ll take care of it, I’ll train her.” Sara told him.

“Okay,” Diggle deadpanned before turning to Oliver, “so did you find out anything last night before she shot you?” 

“I had her in my crosshairs …and then she used a picture of me and Thea, hoping to make me drop my guard. And I did, then she pulled out a gun and shot me,” Oliver explained as he looked at them harshly, “she used my sister and me to make me let my guard down so she could shoot me. I don’t know what’s going on here, how involved she is, but I do know that I don’t know her anymore.”

“So what’s our next move?” Sara asked as she and Diggle prepared themselves.

“Right now, nothing. We won’t get another chance right now because, if I know my mother, and I’m not sure I do at all, she’ll have tripled her security to the point that she’s untouchable. Right now, we need to wait, investigate subtly and wait for a time that her guard drops. In the meantime, we go about our normal lives. And if you’ll excuse me, I need to go play the role of the dutiful son.” Oliver said as he kissed Sara on the cheek before walking out.


	18. The Dodger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow goes after a jewel thief as Sara gives Felicity some hard truths.

The Foundry  
Night

Oliver and Sara were sparring with wooden batons as Diggle looked on. Felicity was at the computers, discreetly looking up at the pair every now and then.

“You know, maybe you two should take it easy,” Diggle suggested, “I mean, Oliver was just shot. And your wedding is in less than five days.”

“This is us taking it easy.” Sara said as Oliver knocked her off her feet and held the baton at her throat as she fell on her back.

“Dead.” Oliver said as he removed the baton and held a hand out to her.

“So who’s our lucky guy tonight?” Diggle asked curiously as Sara stood up. 

“Ken Williams,” Oliver said not noticing Felicity start typing, “people didn’t just lose their homes, lives were ruined.”

“We’re not expecting trouble, you two take off early tonight.” Sara ordered as she and Oliver moved towards the exit. 

They picked up their gear and walked over to the exit. Oliver put in the code lie he had done a million times before. But when Oliver tried to open the door, it was still locked. Perplexed, Oliver reentered the code and tried again but it was the same result. Quickly figuring out what had happened, Sara turned around and stormed over to Felicity.

“What the hell are you playing at Felicity?” Sara demanded.

“I pulled up some information on Mr. Williams. Do you know he’s a widowed father of a ten-year old boy? I told you, I’m in this to help Walter, not to be an accessory to making kids orphans.” Felicity said defensively, growing worried as Sara’s expression turned angrier the more she talked. 

“I thought I had explained this last week, but let me say it again since your ears clearly don’t work as well as your mouth: we are not serial killers. Despite what the media likes to say about us, we do not kill everyone that we go after. Does the name Adam Hunt right a bell?” Sara growled as Felicity looked like a deer caught in the head lights, “and what about the other families?”

“The other families?” Felicity repeated confused.

“The ones victimized by Ken Williams. Every man, woman, and child who lost their homes, their possessions, who froze to death in the winter because of Williams. Does there suffering not matter simply because Ken Williams is a father?” Sara demanded as Felicity opened and closed her mouth several times. 

“I…I… for once, Felicity was at a loss for words.

Sara leaned down and undid what Felicity had done before looking back at the other blonde, a furious expression on her face.

“You know, I made a friend named Shado while I was away. She knew a bit about medicine and taught me a bit. There’s this herb that I can turn into a potion, it has no name because it can only be found on Lian Yu. It can induce memory loss, how much varies depending on the dose. Next time you pull something like this, you’ll be unable to remember the last two weeks.” Sara growled before storming off.

Lian Yu, five years  
Day

Sara sat in the corner of the fuselage, watching as Oliver headed off to go get some of the herbs from Yao-Fei’s old place. Slade looked up at her from his cot and seemed to know what was bothering her.

“You had no choice. It was him or Oliver, you picked Oliver. You did what anyone in your position would do.” Slade told her in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

“I know that…but how am I supposed to live with myself, knowing what I’ve done? How am I supposed to look my father in the eye, knowing how he will probably see me?” Sara asked as if she expected Slade to have the answers to her questions.

“I can’t answer that for you. Only you have the answers to those questions.” Slade told her gently.

Queen Consolidated, next day  
Morning

Sara was in her office, doing some work, when a knock sounded at the door. Sara looked up to see Felicity standing at the door, shifting nervously. Sara raised an eye brow, but made no move to make her get out. Encouraged, Felicity closed the door behind her and walked inside.

“So…I guess this is the part where I say sorry. I…crossed a line last night. Your right, I never really thought about the people that William victimized. I guess…I’m learning to bend. The law, not me. Which you already knew. I’ll stop talking now.” Felicity babbled.

“I should apologize to. I was probably a little too aggressive last night, but you need to understand something Felicity. The world is not black and white, it’s grey. Good and evil is not usually so cut and dry. Oliver and I are not heroes…because heroes die.” Sara said bluntly.

Sara and Felicity began to pay attention to a news story. It talked about a robber called The Dodger who, as detective Hall said, was ‘armed and dangerous.’

“’The Dodger?’ Sounds like a nickname for a comic book villain,” Felicity said before looking over at Sara, “it’s too bad he’s not in your notebook.”

“You know, every once and a while, Ollie and I make an exception,” Sara mentioned as Felicity looked at her surprised, “I’m pretty sure I can talk Ollie into it. How’d you like to help us?”

Big Belly Burger  
Afternoon

Oliver and Sara sat across from Diggle and Felicity at Big Belly Burger as they tried to come up with a plan to take down the Dodger.

“So to catch this guy we need to figure out where he is or where he’s gonna be.” Oliver told them.

“So, this is how you guys figure out how to get your target. Over burgers and shakes?” Felicity asked torn between exasperation and amusement. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Carly said as she walked over and set a sugar shaker in front of Diggle, “I’m waiting on some particularly rowdy customers.”

Diggle looked over to see some little kids making a scene.

“You need me handle that?” Diggle offered politely.

“Thanks but I’m pretty much an expert at this.” Carly assured him.

“I’m here if you need me.” Diggle said politely and she flashed him a smile before walking away.

“Girlfriend?” Felicity asked once Carly was gone.

“My sister-in-law. Sort of.” Diggle said and Felicity looked at him confused.

“Carly was married to Dig’s brother. And then he passed away.” Oliver was all too willing to offer up.

“Well, looks like she’s hope for you.” Felicity told Diggle teasingly.

“Can we get back to crime fighting please?” Diggle begged.

“Actually, I think it’s tradition for the groomsmen to bring a date. Why don’t you ask her, I mean you wouldn’t want to break tradition, now would you?” Sara asked cheekily as Diggle glared at her. 

“You know Dig, it’s not a crime to try and be happy.” Oliver told him sagely.

Diggle paused, clearly thinking on the words of his partners. Then, he stood up and walked over to Carly. The rest of Team Arrow watched happily before Sara turned to Oliver.

“You said you and McKenna hall dated briefly, right?” Sara inquired.

“Yeah, why?” Oliver asked, knowing that she had a point.

“Well, if she still carries a torch for you, maybe you can distract her and we bug her phone.” Sara offered as Oliver and Felicity listened intently.

“Huh, it’s a new method, but let’s try it.” Oliver agreed as Sara smiled before checking the time on her phone.

“Oh man, I’m gonna be late for picking up Laurel and Thea for the dress fitting. I’ll see you later.” Sara kissed Oliver quickly before standing up and rushing out of the restaurant.

The Glades  
A little later

Sara was pulling her car up to where her sister and Thea were when she saw someone in a red hoodie grab Thea’s purse. Sara turned the car around, Sara tried to follow after him but another car prevented it. Growling under her breath, Sara bolted out of her car as Laurel and Thea joined her in her pursuit. The three women followed the guy in the hoodie to a fence that blocked his escape.

The guy turned around and Sara was struck by the look in his eyes. It was the same look she saw in Oliver’s eyes, the same look she saw in her own every time she looked in the mirror. It was the looked of someone who had endured great suffering, someone who was just trying to survive.

“Let go of the purse and we won’t press charges.” Laurel told him.

He flashed her a sarcastic smirk before using a stack of wood as a stepping stool to jump over the fence. The moment his feet touched the ground, he was off. Sara could have chased him, but it was doubtful that she could’ve done so without keeping her identity as The Canary a secret. Noticing something, she walked over to the fence and pulled off a long chain from his wallet.

“I think I’ve found a clue to our mystery purse snatcher’s identity.” Sara told Laurel and Thea as she held out the chain. 

The foundry  
Late afternoon

“So how’d the fitting go?” Oliver asked as Sara walked inside.

“It didn’t. Someone snatched Thea’s purse and got away. We spend the day at the police station, filling out a report. We rescheduled for tomorrow.” Sara told him as Diggle and Felicity walked over. 

“We got something.” Diggle told them and they turned to him expectantly.

“The Dodger’s been using a fence, but he just got rid of his current fence.” Felicity explained and their partners caught on.

“Which means he’ll be in the market for a new fence.” Oliver began.

“We find the fence, we find him.” Sara finished.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Night

“Okay, thanks Tommy,” Oliver hung up and turned to Sara, “well, Tommy just picked up my suit for the wedding.”

“I still can’t believe in two days we’re getting married.” Sara said as they snuggled into the couch.

“In my heart, we have been married for far longer.” Oliver told her.

They kissed but Oliver’s phone went off. Breaking away from Sara with reluctance, Oliver answered his phone.

“Yeah Felicity?” Oliver inquired.

“That bug you planted on McKenna’s phone? We just got a hit; they have a possible location for The Dodger.” Felicity told him.

Down town  
Later

The Dodger ran out of the building where the cops were moving in on him. He was running when an arrow fly passed him and landed in the dumpster in front of him he turned around and looked up. The Hood and The Canary were staring down at him from a rooftop.

“Come quietly!” The Hood barked in his disguised voice.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.” The Dodger said in a mocking voice.

“Then we’re afraid you won’t be going to jail.” The Canary told him.

The Hood notched an arrow and fired it. The Dodger jumped out of the way and ran for cover as the pair jumped down from the rooftop. As they reached the ground, The Dodger threw one of his armed shock collars at them. It exploded and knocked the two vigilantes off their feet. When the dust cleared, he had gotten away.

The Foundry   
Later

“So, how’d you date with Carly go?” Felicity asked Diggle.

“Awesome.” Diggle said tonelessly.

“You suck at lying.” Felicity told him as she walked over to the computer.

“The police and the two of us busted it up before he could get himself payment.” Oliver mentioned to spare Diggle.

“Is the bug still working?” Sara asked as she came over to stand behind Felicity.

“Yeah, it’s still getting a strong signal.” Felicity said after checking.

“Pull up the police records, everything The Dodger’s stolen so far.” Oliver ordered.

“What are you thinking?” Diggle inquired curiously.

“We know The Dodger has a very specific type of antiquity.” Oliver explained as he and Diggle walked up behind Sara and Felicity. 

“It looks like everything he’s stolen is from the Ominous decade.” Sara noted as Felicity pulled up the reports.

“Are there any other places that sell or display those kinds of items?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“Not really,” Felicity said after checking the files, “I guess the people in Starling prefer the Elizabethan era.”

Oliver spotted a fundraiser on the screen and took a closer look.

“Starling City Cancer Society. They’re throwing a fundraising auction tomorrow night.” Oliver mentioned.

“We could lure him out to the open.” Sara caught on to Oliver’s train of thought.

“With what, a fake?” Felicity asked.

“No, he’s obviously got a trained eye for this sort of thing. He’s not gonna fall for anything less than the real thing.” Sara explained.

“So where are we gonna get our hands on a rare Spanish antiquity?” Felicity asked and everyone gave her blank looks.

“You really have no idea how rich the Queens are, do you?” Diggle asked.

Dress shop, next day  
Afternoon

“Nice dress.” Thea told Laurel as she walked out in a black knee length dress 

“You were right, I didn’t need to be there. I just needed to have you there.” Laurel told Sara good naturedly. 

“Told you.” Sara said with a smirk.

“So, how do you feel? I mean, you’re marrying my brother in less than three days.” Thea reminded her future in law.

“Maybe I should feel nervous…but I don’t. After all Ollie and I have been through together…I just feel excited.” Sara said with a dreamy smile that she would later deny flashing. 

“Welcome to the family.” Thea said with a happy smile.

Downtown Hilton, the Gala  
Night

Oliver, in a suit, was standing by the tables when Diggle joined him.

“The police are here two,” Diggle told him quietly, “your baits attracted them at least.”

“Not exactly what I’m looking to catch.” Oliver told him as he spotted his fiancé walk in.

It took a moment for Oliver and Diggle to realize that the woman next to Sara was Felicity. She had lost her glasses and someone, presumably Sara, had done her hair. She was wearing a gold version of the dress that Sara was wearing. It threw Oliver for a minute before he walked over to them with Diggle.

“So, I’m getting a signal from the GPS I put in your family’s broach. Speaking of, have you given any thought to what might happen if this goes wrong and The Dodger absconds with your family’s jewels?” Felicity inquired.

“That won’t happen.” Oliver said firmly.

“Let’s keep our eyes open.” Sara told her friend as she escorted Felicity away.

“Sara,” Quentin walked up to once they were a little distance away from the boys, “what are you doing here? And who’s this?”

“This is Felicity Smoak, she’s a friend from work. Felicity, this is my dad.” Sara said smoothly as she made introduction.

“It’s nice to meet you detective.” Felicity smiled politely.

“You as well Ms. Smoak,” Quentin said before turning back to Sara, “now, as to why you’re here.”

“Moira donated a broach to charity. She couldn’t make it, so she asked Ollie and I to be here in her place.” Sara lied easily.

“Okay,” Quentin looked at her with an unreadable look before turning to Felicity, “Ms. Smoak, can I talk to Sara alone?”

“Sure.” Felicity agreed after Sara discreetly shot her a loo and the hacktivist ran off.

“Sara, I know you and Oliver didn’t go to the hospital like you said,” Quentin said and Sara tensed, “you lied to me baby girl. Which leads me to question what else you’ve lied to me about.”

“Okay, yes, I lied to you. But it’s not what you think.” Sara assured him.

“Then what is it?” Quentin demanded.

“Ollie and I have been seeing a counselor, for PTSD.” Sara told him and Quentin looked at her stunned.

“Why haven’t you told anyone?” Quentin asked thrown.

“We didn’t want anyone to worry. We’re dealing with what happened to us on the island, but it’s gonna take some time.” Sara told him and Quentin nodded.

“Right, well, you and I need I need to talk later. But right now, I gotta do my job. I’ll see you later.” Quentin said as he walked off.

Sara sighed in relief before getting a text. It was from Oliver and it said to meet him in a closet ASAP. Confused, Sara followed his directions and was horrified as she walked into see Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity with one of The Dodger’s shock collars on her neck.

“How’d this happen?” Sara demanded, anger and worry in her voice.

“The Dodger, how do you think? Oh god, I’m gonna get decapitated aren’t I?” Felicity started to panic.

“No, you’re not,” Oliver said determinedly as he moved to go, “you two, try and disarm that thing. I’m gonna find The Dodger.”

Starling City   
Minutes later 

Oliver, on a motorcycle he had stolen from a guy, was closing in on The Dodger’s location as Sara told him where to go. Diggle was having little success in trying to disarm the shock collar. Oliver cut through traffic, ignoring the honks of angry drivers, and closed in on The Dodger’s car. However, the Dodger rammed against him, sending Oliver into the side walk. Oliver revved the engine and rode back into the street. Oliver quickly caught back up to his prey, who tried to lose him by driving into a construction side of the road. Oliver pulled out of his arrows and threw it towards the car. It hit a tire and the wounded tire blew out and The Dodger lost control of the car. 

The car flipped over and Oliver stopped the motorcycle behind him. Without taking his helmet off, Oliver got off and slowly walked forward as The Dodger crawled out of the wreckage. The Dodger stood up and pulled out a small, silver remote switch.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid,” he warned Oliver, “I had the foresight to collar up a particularly inquisitive blonde. I assume she’s a friend of yours. Harm one hair on my head and she loses hers. You’ve got quite the choice to make, don’t you?” 

“Not today.” Oliver said calmly.

Oliver pulls out a flechette and throws it quickly. It goes into The Dodger’s lower elbow and he looks up at Oliver, stunned and in pain.

“I’ve just severed your median artery. You couldn’t push that button if you tried.” Oliver said calmly as he walked up and pulled the remote from The Dodger.

Back at gala, the collar around Felicity’s neck flashes green before it unlocks. The other three members of Team Arrow all sigh with relief.

“Why are you doing this to me?” The Dodger asked Oliver confused, “I’m exactly like you, I only steel from the rich.”

While he was speaking, The Dodger had slide his stun rode down his sleeve and into his hand. He moved to strike Oliver and but Oliver caught it and pulled it out of his hand. Oliver then struck The Dodger with it and the thief fell down as Oliver slide the visor up.

“I’m not Robin Hood.” Oliver told him.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Later

“So how are you doing?” Oliver asked as he sat down next to Sara, “I know I haven’t exactly had a chance to ask, but I know it wasn’t easy…doing what you did.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Sara admitted, “but I’ll get through it. If I had to go back and make the same choice, I’d do it again.”

Oliver kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arm around her.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, next day  
Morning

“So, looks like Dig made up with Carly.” Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around Sara.

“For the first time in a long time, things seem to be going good.” Sara noted.

“Which usually means it’s about to get bad.” Oliver noted before tightening his hold on Sara, “as long as we face it together, I think we can handle it.”


	19. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara's wedding gets under way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, last time I posted the wrong chapter. The one I posted last time was supposed to be this one. My bad.

Starling city  
Night

Oliver was walking to his car when someone grabbed him from behind and put a bag over his head. It was only Diggle’s warning from earlier that prevented Oliver from lashing out at his attacker and even that took effort. Oliver was led somewhere and through some door. Oliver was forced to sit down in a chair and the bag over his head was removed.

“Happy bachelor party!” Tommy shouted as the party started.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Same time

“Laurel? What are you doing here? What are you guys doing here?” Sara asked as she opened the door to see her sister, Thea, and Felicity on the other side of the door with bags in their hands. 

“We’re here for your bachelorette party.” Laurel said as the three women walked inside and passed Sara.

“I really don’t think this is necessary!” Sara said in protest.

“You’re my little sister and you’re getting married tomorrow. It’s my sisterly obligation to throw your bachelorette party.” Laurel said smugly.

Queen Mansion, next day  
Morning

“I thought my hangover days were behind me.” Oliver groaned as he sat up in bed.

“It’s a tradition for a man to have one last hurrah before he gets married,” Tommy said brightly as he opened the blinds and Oliver moaned, “In retrospect, I probably shouldn’t have given you so much alcohol. Now come on, sober up. You’re getting married today buddy. And as your best man, it’s my duty to get you to the altar on time.” 

Oliver perked up when Tommy mentioned the wedding. Today he was marrying Sara Lance, the love of his life. Come hell or high water, nothing would ruin this day for him.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Same time

“So how do I look?” Sara asked her sister as she walked out in her wedding dress.

“You look beautiful,” Laurel smiled before frowning, “are you sure you don’t want to invite mom to the wedding?”

“Mom has had months to call me. I made it very clear the ball was in her court, she has made no attempt to reach out and try and make amends. If she misses the wedding, it’s on her.” Sara said coolly and Laurel held up her hands.

“I just wanted to make sure you were sure. I mean, could you imagine missing your daughter’s wedding?” Laurel asked and Sara winced noticeably, “what, what is it?”

“There’s…something I haven’t told you, something Ollie and I haven’t told anyone but dad.” 

“What?” Laurel asked curiously.

“Our third year away, I was pregnant,” Sara said and Laurel gapped at her, “some people came to the island, they weren’t exactly looking to make friends if you know what I mean. Oliver and I were fighting for our lives almost every day I was pregnant, but I managed to deliver. But because of the actions of one of those men, my daughter died.”

“Sara…I’m so sorry.” Laurel said as she took her sister in her arms.

“I won’t say it’s okay, because it’s not. I don’t think either Ollie or I will ever completely get over it,” Sara said as two tears ran down her cheeks, “but I think we’re both to the point that it’s not the first thing we think about when we wake up.”

“Her name…what was my niece’s name?” Laurel asked as she stood back.

“Shado, Shado Laurel Queen.” 

Queen Mansion  
Same time

“So how do I look?” Oliver asked Thea as he put on his tie.

“Not bad. So, are you getting cold feet?’ Thea asked curiously.

“No. I’m not our father Speedy.” Oliver assured her as he finished tying his tie.

“I’m glad to hear that from you. You look so handsome.” Moira said as she walked into the room. 

Neither woman noticed Oliver stiffen slightly. Oliver had been trying to keep as much distance between himself and his mother as possible without it being noticeable since the night she shot him. It had not been easy and sooner or later Moira was going to notice that something was off between the two of them. That was fine with Oliver; all he needed to do was wait for her to lower her guard.

“Thank you mom.” Oliver flashed a fake smile at her.

“So, do I look too flashy or slutty?” Thea asked as she gestured to her dress. 

“You look beautiful Thea.” Oliver assured her with a loving smile.

“Okay, Mr. Diggle’s here with the limo,” Tommy said as he walked inside, “If we want to get to the church on time, we need to leave now.”

Church  
Afternoon

Oliver stood up at the front of the altar, fidgeting with his tie. He had not been nervous at all this morning, but now that he was here, some nerves were starting to kick in. the priest behind him smiled at the young man.

“You know, it’s normal for a young man to be nervous on his wedding day,” the priest said as Oliver looked over at him, “almost every man I’ve wed is on his wedding day. But I promise you son, once she walks down the aisle, all your nerves will disappear.”

“Thank you, Father…” Oliver trailed off as he realized he didn’t know the man’s name.

“Pennyworth, Alfred Pennyworth.” He introduced himself. 

In the bride’s room, Sara was getting ready as she was assisted by her sister and Felicity. 

“Is it normal to be nervous on your wedding day?” Sara asked as ran a hand over his face.

“I think it is, but everything’s going to be fine. You’re marrying Oliver Queen, the love of your life. You have nothing to be worried about.” Laurel said soothingly.

Someone knocked on the door. Felicity walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the face of Diggle.

“You girls ready, because it’s almost time?” Diggle asked curiously.

“Yeah, we’re ready.” Laurel said after exchanging a look with Sara.

Oliver stood next to Father Pennyworth, still slightly nervous. Thea smiled amused at her brother from her place in the front aisle next to her mother. The music started and Oliver looked at the back of the church. 

Diggle and Felicity walked down the aisle arm in arm. Felicity took her place over on the bride’s side of the altar while Diggle took his place at Oliver’s side. Tommy and Laurel followed shortly after, taking their places at the altar as the Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively. The music changed and everyone stood up to stand for Sara.

Father Pennyworth was right, all his nerves went out the window the moment he saw her. Sara was escorted down the aisle by Quentin, who looked slightly stiff. Neither Oliver nor Sara noticed anyone or anything around them as they became lost in each other’s eyes. Before they knew it, Sara and Quentin had reached the altar.

“Who gives this woman to this man?” Father Pennyworth asked.

“I do,” Quentin said as he handed Sara’s hand to Oliver before lowering his voice so only Sara and Oliver could hear him, “I’m a cop. You hurt my little girl; I know how to get away with murder.”

“Understood Mr. Lance.” Oliver said with an amused look.

“Call me Quentin.” Quentin told him as he stepped back.

Quentin took his place at the front row of the bride’s side as Sara and Oliver took their places at the altar. They joined hands as Father Pennyworth began the ceremony.

“We are gathered here today to join Oliver Jonas Queen and Sara Diana Lance in holy matrimony. Now, I believe the bride and groom have prepared their own vows, so Oliver, Sara, if you would.” Father Pennyworth gave them a pointed look.

“Sara,” Oliver began as he looked into the eyes of his beautiful bride, “growing up, I didn’t really have a great example of what love was. But you showed me what love was, how amazing it could be. You showed me what it was like to love someone more than you love yourself. If you will have me, I will be the best husband I can be for you.” 

“Oliver, I’ve loved you from almost the first moment I saw you. I never…really felt like I belonged anywhere but you made me feel like I belonged somewhere. Like I belonged with you. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, however short that may be.” Sara said passionately.

“Do you have the rings?” Father Pennyworth asked.

Tommy and Laurel walked forward and handed the rings tot their respective party. Oliver put the ring on Sara as Sara put her ring on Oliver. Father Pennyworth smiled before turning to the audience.

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Queen. You may kiss the bride.” That last part was directed towards Oliver. 

The crowd stood up and cheered as Oliver and Sara shared their first kiss as husband and wife.


	20. Actions of a father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow goes after a contract killer. Quentin hires McKenna Hall to follow Oliver and Sara.

Starling City  
Night

A man was on the heliport, making a deal on his phone when an arrow pierced his phone, knocking it out of his hand. The man looked at his phone in shock before turning to see The Hood and Canary standing before him.

“Guillermo Barrera, you have failed this city!” The Hood bellowed in his disguised voice.

“You two have built quite a reputation.” Barrera noted calmly.

“And you should have stayed overseas.” The Canary snarled.

“I thought about it. But then I realized that I have a reputation to.” Barrera said as he pulled two knives out from under his sleeves.

The Hood reached back for another arrow before notching and firing. Barrera blocked with the knives and The Canary moved in close as The Hood fired another arrow. The arrow was blocked as The Canary swung her baton at him. He ducked and moved to strike her in the chest with one of his knives, but The Canary used her baton to block him. While he was distracted, The Hood had snuck up behind him and fired an arrow. Barrera didn’t even see it coming as the arrow went through his chest. Barrera looked at the arrow and looked over his shoulder at The Hood before falling to the ground, dead. Hearing sirens, The Canary grabbed his phone before they took off. The two were gone before the first police cruiser could get there.

The Foundry  
Later

“So what’s going on here?” Sara asked as she and Oliver walked down to see Diggle and Felicity looking like they had just worked out.

“Just a little training.” Diggle said.

“Which I already said I get enough of that from Sara.” Felicity said with a glare at the bodyguard.

“So how’d it go?” Diggle changed the subject.

“Badly for him.” Oliver said as he set his bow down.

“Who’s him?” Felicity asked curiously.

“An assassin with an affinity for knives, his name was Guillermo Barrera.” Sara explained.

“Was?” Felicity asked hesitantly as Oliver crossed his name off the list.

“So we can’t ask him about his intended target.” Diggle realized.

“No, which is why you need to hack this,” Oliver said as he handed Felicity the phone, “Barrera’s world class, he only goes after high profile targets.”

“Which means whoever he was after is still in danger. We need to figure out who he was here to kill and fast.” Sara told them grimly.

“And while you work on that, we have a prior engagement.” Oliver said as he and Sara walked away.

“Tell Tommy I said hi!” Diggle called out.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

“That makes four.” Slade said idly as Oliver let go of the bar and fell to his knees.

“I’m more of a runner.” Oliver told him.

Slade shook his head as he sat down next to Sara before he walked up and began to do pull ups.

“Why the sudden need to work out?” Oliver asked.

“What else if there to do?” Slade asked sarcastically.

“Maybe we could try and figure out another way off the island?” Sara suggested.

“There is no other way; I would have found it by now.” Slade dismissed. 

“Well we can’t just wait for Fryers to come and kill us!” Oliver snapped.

Slade dropped down and looked over at them.

“I did have one idea,” Slade said and they gave him their attention, “if you go into the forest and gather enough bamboo…”

“Yeah?” Oliver asked as they looked at him hopefully.

“We can build ourselves a boat like they did on Gilligan’s island’.’” Slade said mockingly and they rolled their eyes.

It was then that Oliver noticed a radio. He walked over and kneeled down as he began to examine it.

“It’s broken, the crash killed it.” Slade told him.

“Did you try and get it to work?” Sara asked him.

“I’m better at pulling things apart.” Slade said deadpanned.

“My father was a pilot and he used to do his own maintenance.” Oliver told them.

“So what, you hoping that aircraft maintenance is genetic?” Slade asked sarcastically.

“No, I used to help and I liked. Then I got pretty good at it. So maybe, I can make it work.” Oliver suggested. 

“You should be training for the inevitable fight that’s looming.” Slade warned him.

“I think I have a better chance at making the radio work.” Oliver told him as he went to work.

“Fine, then it’s your go.” Slade said as he turned to Sara.

She rolled her eyes before walking over to the bar. Grabbing it, she began to do pull ups with not quite as much difficulty as Oliver but nowhere near the ease of Slade.

Laurel’s apartment  
Night

“Welcome!” Tommy said as he opened the door to Oliver and Sara.

“Happy Birthday buddy.” Oliver said jovially as they hugged.

“Oh, this feels like a Chateauneuf de Pape.” Tommy said as he took the gift bag from Oliver.

“It tastes like one to.” Oliver said as he closed the door behind Sara.

“You are a true friend.” Tommy said as he led them into the dining room.

Laurel was lighting the candles when she saw her guests. 

“Hey, glad you guys could make it.” Laurel said brightly as she walked over and gave her sister and brother in law each a hug.

“I’m gonna go crack this open.” Tommy said as he took the wine bottle into the kitchen.

“Your place hasn’t changed much,” Sara commented as she looked around and picked up a picture of her younger self, “things sure were simpler back then huh?”

“Yeah,” Laurel said as she walked over to stand behind her, “I don’t know why dad bought you that Canary, it drove us all nuts.”

“Why don’t you ask him?” Sara suggested as Tommy came back in with wine glasses.

“A toast,” Tommy said as he handed each of them a glass, “to the first birthday I have enjoyed in a long time. I got my best friend back. And I finally understand why poets have been in business for the last thousand years.”

“Happy birthday baby.” Laurel said as she gave him a kiss.

“Thank you. Cheers.” Tommy said as they all clinked glasses just as someone knocked on the door.

“That’ll be the food.” Laurel put her wine glass down and went to get the door.

“Thank god, she didn’t cook.” Oliver said in a low voice.

“Amen to that.” Tommy said in the same voice.

“Oh come on, she’s not that bad,” Sara said before bursting out laughing, “Oh god, I can’t even say it with a straight face.”

“Mr. Merlyn.” Laurel’s voice stops the laughter.

“Laurel. Can I come in?” Malcolm asked politely.

Wordlessly, Laurel leads him into the apartment. No one is smiling anymore save for Malcolm. 

“Oliver, Sara. Congratulations.” Malcolm said as he nodded towards them.

“Thank you Mr. Merlyn.” Oliver said politely with Sara nodding in thanks.

“Tommy. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you.” Malcolm said as he turned to his son.

“What are you doing here dad?” Tommy demanded.

“Happy birthday Tommy.” Malcolm said as he pulled out a small blue box with a box tie.

“Just give us a minute.” Tommy told Laurel before leading Malcolm out to the hallway, Malcolm tossing Oliver the gift.

“Well, I’d say the evening is officially ruined.” Oliver said as he sat down at the table.

“Yeah, I know Tommy and his dad never really got along, but it only got worse when Mr. Merlyn cut Tommy off.” Sara said as she and Laurel sat down as well.

“Do you know why they never got alone?” Laurel asked Oliver who pauses before speaking.

“I don’t know how much you remember of before Tommy’s mother died but growing up; Malcolm Merlyn was like the fun uncle you never wanted to leave. When we threw birthday parties, instead of hiring a magician, Mr. Merlyn would do the magic tricks, he was good at it. Everyone loved him. Then Tommy’s mother died,” Oliver took a breath before continuing, “I have never seen a man so broken before or since. He left for two years, two years. Tommy stayed with us during that time. When Mr. Merlyn came back…I know that grief changes people, but it was like he was a completely different person.” 

At that moment Tommy walked back in. it was clear he was angry but he tried to case it off with a smile that everyone could see was fake.

“So, when is that food supposed to get here huh?” Tommy asked in a tone he hoped was joking.

The Foundry, next day  
Afternoon

“This thing is encrypted up to the eyeballs; this is Cobalt level stuff here.” Sara said as she and Felicity went to work on the phone while Oliver and Diggle sparred.

“Can you break it?” Oliver asked as he pinned Diggle to the matt. 

“Yes, but it going to take some time. But we did get something so far.” Felicity said as the two men looked up from their spar.

“What?” Oliver demanded.

“The last number he was on a restaurant in China town. Jade Dragoon.” Sara said as she brought up a picture of the restaurant. 

“Jade Dragon is a front for the Chinese mafia.” Diggle explained. 

“I feel like taking my best friend out for Chinese suddenly. Dig, call the restaurant and make a reservation for two. You two,” Oliver said as he turned to his wife and Felicity, “need to decrypt that phone.”

Starling City Police Department  
Same time

“You asked to see me Detective?” McKenna Hall asked as she walked up to Quentin.

“Yeah. You and my son in law, Oliver Queen, you’re old friends right?” Quentin asked her.

“Yeah. I was happy to hear about him and Sara.” Hall said and he nodded before he continued.

“I need you to do something for me off the record. I need you to follow them.” Quentin told her and she looked at him stunned for a moment.

“You want me to spy on your daughter and her husband…why?” Hall asked confused.

“About a month ago, I was at their loft when I noticed Oliver looked a little sick. When I asked, they told me someone had spiked a drink at a party they were at and they took him to the hospital and had his stomach pumped. But when I checked the hospital to find what drug was in the drink, they told me Oliver hadn’t been in the hospital. When I ran into Sara at a Gala where Moira was supposedly donating a million dollar broach, she told me that she and Oliver were in counseling for PTSD,” Quentin held up a hand to stall her question, “but when I mentioned the broach to Moira at the wedding, she had no idea what I was talking about.”

“You’ve caught them in two lies and now you can’t believe them.” Hall said and Quentin nodded.

“I’m worried what they may have gotten involved with. They weren’t exactly model citizens before the island and I don’t want to think about what they may be doing to cope if they aren’t handling what happened to them as well as we all thought.” Quentin said.

“I’ll do it, off the record.” Hall promised and he nodded in thanks.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Oliver is working on the radio when Slade and Sara walk in, Slade carrying a large boar on a pole on his back.

“I hope you like barbecue,” Slade quipped and Oliver appears to ignore them, “don’t fall over yourself to thanks us for spending six hours up a tree so you can eat.”

“What?” Oliver said distractedly as he looks over, “great, I’ll eat later.”

“Ollie, you’ve been at that thing for days…maybe you should take a break.” Sara suggested.

“I know I can do this Sara.” Oliver said determined.

“Sure kid, when pigs fly.” Slade scoffed as he turned away from them.

No sooner had Slade said that then the lights on the radio lit up and they could hear the chatter of talking. Slade dropped the boar to the ground as he and Sara raced to Oliver and the radio.

“Can you clear this up?” Slade asked hopefully.

“I don’t know, I don’t know how I got this far!” Oliver said happily.

“Continue approach, big jet three-sixty five.” A voice came over the radio.

Slade picked up the speaker and hit the button.

“Mayday, Mayday, mayday. This is Wedgetail three-two five, pilot and two passengers down.” Slade said with a smile.

“Cleared to land, run-way two-seven right, big jet three- sixty five.” Another voice said and the trio frowned in confusion.

“I repeat, pilot and two passengers down on the island of Lian Yu. Request immediate rescue.” Slade said into the speaker.

It dawned on them what was wrong as Slade slammed the speaker down. Oliver slumped in defeat as Sara ran a hand through her hair, a habit she developed when she was stressed.

“They can’t hear us and we can’t call out. We’re still trapped.” Slade said grimly.

Starling City Police Station  
Night

“Yeah?” Quentin said as he answered the phone he had taken from Hilton.

“The Triad hired a contract killer.” Oliver said as he stood in the foundry.

“Yeah, you mean the one you put in the morgue? Congratulations, you and your girlfriend are the talk of the station.” Quentin said sarcastically.

“They hired one and they’ll hire another detective.” Oliver told him reasonably.

“Who’s your target?” Quentin asked after a beat.

“I’m trying to find out but I keep hitting dead ends. I need you to put your people on it.” Oliver told him.

“My people don’t work you and neither do I. I’ve got better things to do than talk to a criminal.” Quentin said dismissively.

“It’s not about us detective, it’s about saving a life.” Oliver said and Quentin sighed in resignation.

“Call me back when you got a name.” Quentin said as he hung up.

The Foundry, twenty four hours later

“Yes! We’re in!” Felicity called out and Oliver and Diggle joined the women at the computer.

“Good job, both of you.” Oliver said kissing Sara and giving Felicity a grateful look.

“Thanks, do any of you speak Spanish?” Felicity asked as she saw the program.

“Arabic.” Diggle told her.

“Mandarin and Russian with a little Chinese, but no Spanish.” Sara said with Oliver nodding. 

Felicity nodded and ran a translation program. It didn’t take long but everyone’s blood ran cold with what they saw.

“Oh my god.” Diggle said aghast.

“The Target is Tommy’s father.” Sara said horrified.

“At the award ceremony. Tommy’s there.” Oliver said as he dialed the phone.

“Lance.” Quentin answered. 

“The Target is Malcolm Merlyn. Establish a perimeter but keep your distance. I don’t want the police caught in the crossfire.” Oliver said before hanging up. 

Humanitarian benefit  
Later

Malcolm led Tommy to the second level floor only to get shot at by two men carrying SMPs. Malcolm threw himself and Tommy against the wall, using a column for cover. The window shattered as the Vigilantes burst through the glass. The pair rolled on the ground, The Hood firing an arrow at one of the gunmen. The arrow struck the man under his collar bone, sending him to the ground as he writhed in pain as the other gunmen opened fire on the pair. The two vigilantes took cover behind a different column as The Hood turned to the Merlyns.

“Go somewhere safe, we’ll hold them off. Go now!” The Hood barked at them.

Malcolm led his son away as the two Vigilantes emerged from behind the column. Shooting another arrow, The Hood watched as it struck his heart and he dropped dead. They had little time to enjoy it as three more triad assassins appeared in the hallway. The Hood killed two with his arrows while The Canary used her baton to snap the other’s neck. It was then that they noticed a familiar foe. The Canary’s grip on her baton tightened as she saw China White.

“Why do you want Malcolm Merlyn dead?” The Hood barked.

“I’ll settle for the two of you.” White said as she pulled out two knives.

“Go, make sure the Merlyns are safe,” The Canary told the Hood as she stepped in front of him and he hesitated, “besides, she and I have an old score to settle. Go!”

Hesitating only a moment longer, The Hood turned and ran after the Merlyns as the two women ran at each other. White swung her knives at The Canary but the blonde dodged. When White came around and tried again, The Canary blocked with her baton. The exchanged kicks and punches, The Canary knocking out the knives from White’s hands in the process. They knocked each other to the ground, White picking her knives back up. White tried to stab The Canary but she once more used her baton to block. The Canary then used her legs to kick White off of her. In the process, White had lost her knives. The Canary tackled her and used to baton to begin the process of crushing her throat.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.” The Canary hissed menacingly.

The Hood walked in to an office that he had heard the shots from. Malcolm was on the floor, unconscious, and Tommy was kneeling over him. Realizing that he wasn’t alone, Tommy picked up a gun and aimed it at him.

“Stay back.” Tommy ordered.

“I’m not here to hurt you or your father.” The Hood assured him as he leaned down ad picked up a stray bullet.

“I said stay back!” Tommy barked as The Hood smelled the bullet.

“Your father’s been poisoned. In an assassin that laces his bullets with Curare, I’ve dealt with him before. We need to dilute the poison in his bloodstream.” The Hood told him.

“I said stay the hell back!” Tommy barked.

“In three minutes he’s paralyzed. In four, he suffocates. If you don’t let me help him now, he’s dead before anyone gets here!” The Hood told him.

“Help, how?” Tommy demanded.

“Fresh blood will but him some time to get to the hospital.” The Hood told him.

“A blood transfusion? That’s insane.” Tommy scoffed at him.

“It’s the way, he needs your blood.” The Hood told him.

“Why should I trust you!?” Tommy demanded.

Realizing he was out of other options, The Hood deactivated his voice modifier and pulled back his hood.

“Because you always have.” Oliver said as he faced him.

“Oliver?” Tommy gapped in shock.

“Freeze, SPCD!” Hall barked as she came upon The Canary trying to kill White.

Cursing, The Canary knew she had to make a choice. Her revenge or her life. It didn’t take much thought, as The Canary slammed one of her sonic devices on the ground and Hall dropped to her knees holding her ears as the glass shattered. The Canary fled and ran down the hall. She came into the office to see a sight she never thought she’d see. Oliver, his hood down, knelt next to Tommy and an unconscious Malcolm. Standing up, Oliver turned to her and pulled his hood up. Not saying a word, the tow left. 

Lin Yu, five years ago  
Day

“If they can’t hear us, what’s the point?” Oliver asked dejectedly as Slade fiddled with the radio.

“Wait, you still might have done us some good.” Slade said as they heard a familiar voice.

“That’s Fryers!” Sara exclaimed as she and Oliver rushed over to Slade.

“I tuned into the soldier’s frequency.” Slade explained.

“Scylla en route. ETA o-six hundred hours. At the southwest bay, I’ll call you when Scylla is in my possession. Fryers out.”

“Who is Fryers talking to?” Sara asked uneasily.

“I don’t know, probably someone off this island, maybe his benefactor. More importantly, who or what is ‘Scylla?’” Slade mused as he walked away.

“The Scylla and the Charybdis. It’s from the Odyssey, one of the four nightmare chapters. Scylla was a monster.” Oliver explained.

“I want to go meet this monster,” Slade said as he slide the swords onto his back and walked towards the exit before turning to them, “am I going alone?”

It took only a moment for them to grab their weapons, Sara a pistol and Oliver a knife, and follow Slade out the door.

The Foundry  
Later

“So does it feel to save a one-percenter?” Felicity asked as Oliver and Sara walked down the stairs.

“Malcolm Merlyn made it to Starling General. Good thing he was wearing a bullet proof vest.” Diggle said.

“Dig…Mr. Merlyn isn’t in the hospital because he was shot.” Sara began uneasily and Diggle looked confused.

“He was poisoned by Curare.” Oliver told him. 

Diggle’s face fell as he turned around. He walked off to the side slightly, a mix of emotions crossing his face.

“Lawton’s alive.” Diggle said an undertone of anger in his voice.

“I’m sorry John.” Oliver told him and Diggle walked off.

“Did Lawton kick his dog or something?” Felicity asked confused.

“No, he killed Dig’s brother.” Sara explained and Felicity looked after Diggle sadly.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

The trio approached Fryers’ camp, stealthily hiding behind some fallen trees. Slade took out some binoculars and looked over at the camp. Slade cursed and Oliver and Sara knew it was bad.

“What is it?” Sara asked worriedly.

“You were right kid, it is a monster. A Russian made S-Three hundred anti-aircraft missile launcher,” Slade explained as he handed the binoculars to Oliver and the younger man took a look, “those can take out a hundred targets while engaging at least a dozen. With that, Fryers can take out a commercial airline or start a war.”

Starling General Hospital  
Later

“How’s Tommy’s dad?” Sara asked as Oliver walked over.

“He’ll be fine.” Oliver said and Sara nodded before getting to the real issue.

“What about Tommy, will he…” Sara trailed off.

“No. as angry and confused as he is, I don’t think he’ll turn us in. not unless we give him a major reason to,” Oliver assured her and she nodded, slightly assured, “now why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you.”

“…I had her Ollie. I had China White at my mercy; I was seconds away from killing her, from avenging John, when McKenna Hall interfered.” Sara growled.

“Hey, look at me okay,” She looked up at her husband as he put his arms around her, “I promise you, one day. One day, we will get China White for what she did.” 

“Oliver, Sara,” Laurel ran up to them, “how are they?”

“There both fine, Tommy’s with his dad in his room.” Oliver assured her and she took a deep, calming breath.

“Thank god,” Laurel said she looked at Sara nervously, “um Sara, there’s something you should know.” 

“Hello Sara.” The trio looked over to see Dinah walk over.

Oliver tensed but otherwise did not react. He and Laurel looked over at Sara, waiting to see what she do. Sara had a blank look on her face and she walked forward. Everyone thought she was walking over to her mother but that wasn’t what happened. Instead, she walked right past Dinah, like she wasn’t even there.

“Hall,” Quentin stopped McKenna hall in the hospital, “did you find anything out on that...assignment I sent you on?”

“A few things,” Hall said as they walked over to where no one could hear them, “they spend a lot of time at Oliver’s club, which wouldn’t be so weird if was finished. They go there with two people: one’s Oliver’s body guard.”

“And let me guess, the other’s a blonde female with glasses?” Quentin asked and Hall nodded, looking surprised.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Hall asked curiously. 

“That’s Felicity Smoak, Sara claims she works with her at Queen Consolidated.” Quentin explained and Hall nodded in understanding.

“I had to leave after I got the call over the radio, so I can’t say what’s happened since.” Quentin nodded.

“Don’t worry about it; we’ve got time to figure it out.” Quentin promised.


	21. The Huntress returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena Bertinelli awakens from her coma and attempts to blackmail Oliver and Sara into helping her kill her father.

Big Belly Burger  
Morning

“I’m glad you agreed to meet me Sara.” Dinah said as she and Sara sat across from each other at a table.

“I just came for one reason: to tell you to stop,” Sara said coolly and Dinah looked dismayed, “stop calling me, stop calling Oliver, stop calling dad and Laurel. For months you’ve had the opportunity to reach out and make things right, but no calls, no emails, nothing. You just show up here and expect me to accept whatever half assed apology you have? I don’t think so.”

“Hey, you two ready to order?” Carly asked as she stepped up to them.

“She is, I have to get to work.” Sara said as she stood up and walked out before Dinah could call out.

Starling City Police Department  
Same time

“So nothing new to report then?” Quentin asked Hall.

“Nothing yet, but I’ve got some time off, so I’ll head to Oliver’s club opening tonight, see if I can find anything.” Hall told him and Quentin nodded as he looked at her gratefully.

“Thank you.” Quentin said as his phone went off.

Quentin scowled before pressing ignore. Hall noticed and gave him an inquisitive look.

“It’s nothing, my ex-wife’s back it town and Sara’s not particularly pleased.” Quentin explained.

The Foundry  
Afternoon

“Hey Dig, how you doing?” Oliver asked as he walked into the room.

“You want an honest answer to that?” Diggle asked glumly as he pulled up a video file, “I think you’ll want to see this.”

Oliver stared at the screen stunned as a man was held at gun point with a crossbow wielded by a very familiar face.

“Helena.” Oliver breathed stunned.

“I checked the hospital records, apparently she woke up and busted out of Starling General Weeks ago. The SCPD must be covering it up; this was taken at alley cats, the strip joint. The police report lists the guy’s name as Gus Sabatoni.” Diggle said as they watched Helena put the arrow in Gus.

“That’s Bertinelli’s lawyer,” Oliver recalled as he turned away from Diggle, his mind racing, “why would she kill him? It’s not like he did a good job, her father is serving three consecutive life sentences without parole.”

“I don’t know. What do you wanna Oliver?” Diggle asked as he looked towards his friend.

“Reach out to our contacts in the Bratva. I want to know where Helena is. She can’t just want Sabatoni dead; killing him is all part of a bigger plan.” Oliver said as he walked away.

Queen Consolidated  
Late afternoon

“Ollie, what are you doing here?” Sara asked as her husband walked briskly into her office.

“Helena is awake.” Oliver said and Sara’s blood ran cold.

“What?” Sara asked in shock.

“She woke up weeks ago and the police covered it up. I went to the mansion and she was there. She wants our help killing her father and she made a not so veiled threat against our families if we don’t cooperate.” Oliver told her and Sara became enraged.

“Then you know what it is we have to do.” Sara said coldly and Oliver nodded.

“What I should have done instead of handing her over to your father.” Oliver said in the same voice.

Verdant  
Early night 

“She was in my family’s home Diggle, made threats against our family. I want extra security on my mother, sister, Quentin, and Laurel.” Oliver told Diggle as they and Sara stood in Verdant as it prepared to open.

“Already on it.” Diggle said as he walked away while dialing a number on his phone.

Oliver sighed in relief but noticed Tommy at the bar. After an encouraging glance from Sara, Oliver walked over to the bar. Sara watched the conversation and it didn’t seem to be going well. Tommy walked off and Oliver stared after him dejectedly.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

“One of those missiles has a range of over twenty-four hundred kilometers,” Slade told Oliver and Sara as the trio stared down at Fryers camp, “we’re not going anywhere until we find out what Fryers is planning.”

“Wild guess: he’s planning on blowing something up.” Oliver said sarcastically as Slade looked at him annoyed.

“One of those could do that but this,” Slade shook his head as he looked back at the camp, “this is about starting a war.”

“With who?” Sara wondered.

“It doesn’t matter. We need to stop Fryers before he kills thousands of innocent people.” Slade said grimly.

“There are dozens of soldiers down there and even if we get through all of them, we can’t exactly steal a missile launcher.” Sara told him.

Slade put the binoculars to his eyes and saw the soldiers carrying boxes of explosives. Slade put the binoculars down, a plan forming in his mind.

“Who said anything about stealing?” Slade asked.

“So what’s the plan, ambush?” Oliver asked.

“Impossible, we can’t take out all six without one radioing for backup.” Slade dismissed.

“We need to get all the soldiers in one place.” Sara suggested and Slade looked at her impressed before looking over at Oliver.

“You’re right.” Slade agreed as he got an idea.

Verdant  
Night

“You and I need to talk Tommy.” Sara said as she walked over him at the bar.

“Everything I needed to say, I s-” Tommy began but was cut off when Sara slapped him.

“How dare you,” Sara snarled as he held a hand to his red cheek stunned, “how dare you judge us. You have no idea the hell that Oliver and I went through on that island. You know, when I first came home, my dad and Laurel acted like I was on some island resort. I guess you think that to, it wasn’t. But I guess it’s easy for you to stand on your pedestal and judge us, I mean you’ve had a silver spoon in your mouth your entire life. You may know struggling, but you do not know suffering Tommy. When the day comes that you know suffering, and I pray that that day never comes, then you have the right to judge us. In the meantime, get over yourself and listen to what Oliver has to say.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Laurel asked as she walked over.

“Your boyfriend is being a dick to my husband.” Sara said before walking off.

Sara met Oliver at the stairs and the two were about to head one to the dance floor when a server walked up to them.

“They said it was urgent.” He said as he handed Oliver a piece of folded paper.

Once he walked off, Sara and Oliver exchanged a look before Oliver unfolded the paper to see a message. ‘Meet me down stairs. – Dig’ was written across the paper. Exchanging another look, Oliver and Sara walked off, unaware that they were being watched by McKenna Hall. The couple walked over to the basement, Oliver punching in the code and opening the door, before they walked down the steps. Turning the corner, they stopped short at the sight of Helena holding Tommy against a table, bending his arm at a painful angle.

“Let him go or I swear to god I will kill you before you can move.” Sara growled.

“My father is a mobster and a killer, it’s not like you have not killed men like that before!” Helena shouted.

“What you failed to understand is that we only kill if they are a threat! Your father is not a threat to anyone right now!” Oliver shot back.

“He will always be a threat! One thing he taught me was to find leverage, find my enemies weaknesses and exploit them,” Helena said as she twisted Tommy’s arm and he cried out in pain, “There’s a whole club full of leverage right above us. Oliver, Sara don’t make me do something we’ll all regret.”

“Okay, you win. Now let him go!” Oliver snarled.

Helena stared at them impassively for a moment before twisting Tommy’s wrist again. Tommy cried out in pain from his broken wrist as Helena released him before she walked away.

Verdant, the lair, next day   
Morning 

“How did she even get in?” Diggle asked them frustrated.

“Part of a bigger plan Dig. She’s been watching us almost as long as she’s been awake.” Oliver explained as he ran a hand over his face.

“So why are you letting her blackmail you into killing someone?” Diggle wondered.

“We’re not,” Sara said after making sure Helena wasn’t around, “it’s a set up. Helena thinks we’re helping her get her father, but we’re getting her to drop her guard. The moment she has, we’ll kill her.”

“Am I interrupting?” Helena asked as she walked in, thankfully not having heard Sara “and you are?”

“No one to you.” Diggle said roughly.

“We haven’t been able to find the FBI safe house where they’re keeping your father.” Oliver told her to get on with business.

“I can help with that, I’ve been dying to hack into the FBI’s security system.” Felicity said as she walked in.

“Felicity, get out.” Sara said not wanting her friend to get involved with Helena.

“This is a private thing Felicity. Please leave.” Oliver told her as Diggle stepped up to the younger woman with a ‘do it’ look.

“Oh, okay. See ya I guess.” Felicity said as she turned around and walked away.

“Who’s she?” Helena asked curiously.

“She’s no one either.” Sara said roughly.

“Like I said, we don’t know where your father is,” Oliver interjected, “but what we do know is the Marshall Service is taking your father to a hearing at the Justice Department tonight. There’s a problem though. There’s two vans, one of them is a decoy.” 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing there’s three of us then.” Helena said nonchalantly.

“It’s not too late to call this off.” Oliver said trying one last time to reach her.

“I think we all know it is.” Helena said roughly.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

“Hey!” Oliver, in his soldier uniform and mask, walked up with a seemly bound Slade, “I found an intruder while I was circling the perimeter!”

Oliver shoved Slade to his knees as the six guards approached. 

“It’s Wilson. You killed a few of my friends you son of a bitch.” One soldier said.

“And I’m gonna kill a few more.” Slade said as he brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal two pistols.

Oliver dropped down as Slade opened fire. In no time at all, Slade had killed all six soldiers with one shot each. As Oliver stood up, Sara ran up behind them from the woods. Slade looked over at them with a grin.

Starling City  
Night

As Helena moved her motorcycle in the opposite direction of The Hood and Canary’s, the two vigilantes made their move. The Hood threw a flechette at her motorcycle and it hit the rear tire. There was an explosion of air and Helena was thrown from her motorcycle. As she landed on the ground The Hood notched an arrow and The Canary took out a baton. The two got off their motorcycles and began to circle Helena as the wounded woman looked at them, hatred in her eyes. Oliver was preparing to fire when two squad cars neared them from opposite directions, one of the cops from each car. Growling, The Canary slammed one of her sonic devices on to the ground and the cops dropped their guns. The Hood grabbed Helena and the two Vigilantes took off on their motorcycles.

The trio drove for ten minutes until they were sure that they had lost the police. Pulling into a deserted parking lot, Oliver and Sara put the motorcycles in park before they all got off.

“If you were planning on killing me, why’d you take me with you? The police were there?” Helena demanded.

“We couldn’t have you tell the police about us.” Sara said coolly. 

“The police know you’re tracking your father, you’re never gonna get another chance at him.” Oliver told her.

“So just give up. This is your last chance, because we believe in second chances. I don’t think you’re evil Helena, I think you’re lost. And I know a little something about being lost,” Sara said as she thought of her obsession with China White in the year following Hong Kong, “leave and never come back. This is your last warning. Next time, we will kill you.”

With Helena watching, Oliver and Sara got on their bikes and drove away.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Slade opened a crate of explosives and handed some to Oliver and Sara each. 

“Place these around the launcher. Do it quickly, their back up will be here any moment.” Slade said as they went to work.

“Sixty second back and we’ll launch.” A voice came over the radio and their hearts froze as they put the explosives around the machine.

“Set you’re charges and we‘ll blow it!” Slade shouted at them.

“Wait, I think I have a better idea.” Oliver said as he saw an access panel. 

Opening it, Oliver saw what he was looking for and grabbed it.

“What are you doing?” Slade growled as he took it out.

“I stole the circuit board. Computers won’t work without them and neither will this.” Oliver said as he held the device out to Slade.

“Leverage.” Slade smiled before the trio took off.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Later

“Do you think we made the right decision?” Sara asked as Oliver closed the door behind them.

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted as he looked at her, “she just reminds me so much of…”

“Me?” Sara said and he looked at her surprised, “you can say it Ollie, she’s just like me after Hong Kong, focusing all her grief and rage on one thing. I think that’s why we show her so much mercy, because she reminds us of that time. But if she blows this chance, we can’t do that.”

“We can’t.” Oliver said before his phone went off and he answered it, “hello? Felicity, slow down I can’t…oh my god, we’ll be right there.” 

“What happened?” Sara asked worriedly he hung up.

“Helena just blew her last chance.” Oliver growled.

Queen Consolidated  
Later

“Felicity?” Oliver called out as he and Sara walked in to Felicity’s seemingly empty office.

“Over here.” Felicity called out and they saw her foot behind her desk. 

The pair ran and saw Felicity, her phone pressed to her ear, with her hands tied behind her back. Quickly untying her, Oliver helped the younger woman sit up, Felicity obviously shaken, as Sara stood up with a knife but it was just Diggle. As Sara lowered her knife, Diggle walked over to them.

“I got your call, what happened?” Diggle demanded.

“Helena.” Sara growled.

“She wanted the address of the safe house her father was at. I sort of hacked the FBI database. I’m sorry guys.” Felicity said.

“It’s not your fault.” Sara assured her friend. 

“Sara, let’s go.” Oliver barked as he and Sara started to leave.

“Where you going?” Diggle demanded.

“To finish what the police interrupted tonight.” Oliver growled.

FBI safe house  
Not too long after

Helena was on the stair case, having killed multiple FBI agents and was about to kill another when an arrow intercepted her bolt. She fired two shots, forcing the vigilantes to take cover as she kicked the door in. seeing the empty room, Helena growled before jumping out the window to pursue her father. The Hood and Canary followed her, seeing her staring after her father’s retreating figure.

“Helena!” The Hood barked in his mechanical voice.

She turned around, aiming her cross bow at them. The Hood had an arrow trained on her and The Canary had a baton in one hand and a knife in the other.

“You two won’t kill me, you’re not murders, right?” Helena said mockingly.

“You’re a threat to innocent people. We let you go, we might as well be killing those people ourselves.” The Canary sneered.

The Hood fired but she caught the arrow, to the two vigilantes’ surprise. She smirked at their expressions. 

“I practiced that move, I had a feeling I might need it someday.” Helena bragged.

“Well did you practice protecting yourself from this?” The Canary demanded as she threw her knife.

Helena dodged it but the pair moved it. The Canary swung her baton at her but Helena blocked it with her arm. She kicked The Hood as he approached, sending him to the ground. Helena wrapped her arms around The Canary’s throat in a choke-hold but The Canary flipped her over. It went back and force for a minute between the two women as they fought for dominance before The Canary back off as The Hood trained another arrow an Helena.

“Enough!” he barked as some exited the house.

“Freeze!” Hall said as she aimed her gun on them, “put down your weapons!”

There was a tense moment before The Hood reluctantly did as she asked. The moment he did, Helena picked her fallen gun off the ground and took aim.

“No!” The two vigilantes shouted in union as Helena fired.

McKenna was hit and Helena was forgotten as The Hood and Canary rushed to her side. The bullet had hit her in the waist and McKenna was unconscious. Hearing sirens, the two left, knowing McKenna would get to the hospital.

Starling General Hospital, next day  
Morning

“I loved being a cop.” McKenna told Quentin as he sat by her bedside.

“You’ll still be a cop. You just need to take some time off, to help you recover.” Quentin told her understandingly.

“I’m moving to Coast City, it has the best physical rehabilitation facility in the country.” McKenna told him and he nodded.

“We’ll miss you.” Quentin told her. 

“About Sara and Oliver-” 

“Don’t even worry about it.” Quentin cut her off.

“No, listen. The other night at the club, I followed them. There’s this room at the basement, it has a deadlock with a security code. I asked around, no else has any idea what it is, I think that whatever you’re looking for…is in that room.” McKenna told him.

Verdant  
Same time

Oliver was sitting at a table alone when someone sat down across from him. Looking up, Oliver was surprised to see Tommy.

“So, Sara pointed out to me, rather bluntly, that I don’t have any right to judge you when I don’t know what you’ve been through. If you’re willing to talk, I’m willing to listen this time.” Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

“It all started when the boat went down. Sara and I were pulled into the life raft by my father and the first mate…” 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night 

Oliver, Sara, and Slade were hidden behind the ridgeline they had first spotted missile launcher as Fryers and his men searched. Slade handed Oliver the radio.

“Your plan, your call.” Slade said simply, to which Oliver nodded.

“Fryers.” Oliver called out after activating the radio.

“Mr. Queen, I thought I might be hearing from you.” Fryers angry voice came over the radio.

“We have the circuit board.” Oliver told him.

“You are making a grave mistake. My men are scouring the island for you,” at this, Slade looked back through the binoculars towards the camp, “when they find you, they will kill you and Ms. Lance. Slowly I’m afraid.”

“If your men kill us, then you’ll never know where the circuit board is. And after that, we both know all you’ll be left with is a really ugly piece of modern art.” Oliver said causing Slade to smirk in amusement and Sara to giggle quietly.

“Then what would you purpose?” Fryers asked and the trio knew they had beaten him.

“A trade.” Oliver told him.

“And what would you want in return?” Fryers inquired.

“I want a way off the island.” Oliver demanded.


	22. Crazy copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vengeful man from the glades targets those he feels are responsible for ruining the city. Team Arrow tries to stop him as Quentin closes in on Oliver and Sara's secret.

Verdant, the lair  
Night

Oliver and Sara were training as Diggle and Felicity watched a police report on the computer. They were watching a police report on their next target. 

“John Nickel is one of the wealthier real estate developers in Starling City, but he’s also one of the dirtiest.” Sara said as she blocked Oliver’s wooden baton with her own.

“That building that burned down last night? The wiring wasn’t up to code.” Oliver said as he and Sara exchanges a few blows with their batons.

“Maybe he didn’t know.” Felicity suggested hopefully.

“I guess he also didn’t know about the seven other people that have frozen to death in his buildings over the last few years.” Sara said sarcastically as she and Oliver put the batons away.

“Yeah, he’s a real man of the people.” Diggle said sarcastically.

“Not for long,” Oliver said as he picked up the list when he and Sara walked over, “the D.A. ignores it and the police can’t do anything since all these slums are in The Glades. So tonight, we cross Mr. Nickel’s name off the list.”

“You okay with that Felicity?” Sara said, giving the younger blonde a slight glare. 

“Absolutely.” Felicity said as she stared at Nickel’s picture on the screen.

John Nickel’s penthouse   
Later

The Hood and Canary dropped down from the ceiling quickly. They moved down the stairs as they searched for Nickel, The Hood notching an arrow and The Canary taking out a baton. However, as they reached the kitchen, they lowered their weapons as they saw the over turned lamp. Walking over, The Hood leaned down and picked up the knife on the floor as he exchanged look with The Canary as they notice the lack of blood.

The Lair  
Later

“He was just gone?” Felicity asked in confusion.

“No. Not gone, taken.” Sara told her irritated. 

“Looks like he was on someone else’s list to.” Diggle noted.

“After last night’s fire it’s not entirely surprising.” Sara admitted.

“Felicity, I need you to get us anything you can on John Nickel. Focus on the tenants, specifically anyone who filed a complaint or lost something in the fire.” Oliver ordered.

“That’s quite a list. I mean, slum lords aren’t exactly popular and…” Felicity trailed off as Sara glared at her.

“If you don’t want to do it, I’ll do it myself.” Sara snapped and Felicity held up her hands in surrender.

“I just don’t understand. You two went over there to say ‘Grr, stop being bad or we’ll kill you’ and now you want to rescue him?” Felicity asked confused and Sara calmed down.

“We don’t like the idea of someone dangerous being there.” Oliver said and Felicity gave him a look.

“Somebody else,” Sara clarified as she walked over to Felicity and allow her voice to drop, “because typically, they don’t show the same level of restraint as Ollie and me.” 

“So you two are gonna cross off Nickel anyway?” Diggle asked as Sara moved away and Oliver readied himself to go out.

“No, but it’s a big city. There are a lot of one-percenters.” Sara said indifferently. 

“Why don’t you two go home, relax.” Diggle suggested. 

“The city needs us.” Oliver protested.

“Those one-percenters aren’t going anywhere. How about I take you both out to dinner?” Diggle suggested.

“We’re not hungry.” Sara said blankly.

“I wasn’t asking.” Diggle said and they knew he wouldn’t budge. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night

“A simple exchange: a way off the island for the circuit board so that your missile launcher isn’t just furniture.” Oliver said into the radio.

“You’ve grown up quite a bit Mr. Queen, I’ll give that,” Fryers paused before he spoke again, “I can get you a boat, but I’ll need time.”

“You’ve got an hour Fryers and then you’re never-” Slade yanked the radio out of Oliver’s hands, giving him a look.

“We understand that it might take you more than an hour to get a boat. What we mean is that you need to move with some dispatch.” Slade spoke into the radio.

“Ah, Wilson, still in command ah? I thought your little pets had staged a little coup d’état.” Fryers said annoying all three of them.

“Just get us the damn boat.” Slade growled.

Laurel’s apartment  
Later

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Laurel asked surprised as she walked inside to see her father sitting on her couch.

“I need to talk to you about something.” Quentin said vaguely and Laurel, concerned, sat down next to him on the couch.

“What is it dad?” Laurel asked concerned.

“I’m worried about your sister and Oliver,” Quentin confessed and Laurel’s concern grew, “I’ve caught them in a few lies, so I sent one of my officers to follow them. At first I thought they might be up to their old tricks but now…now I think they may be up to something illegal.”

“What did your officer find out?” Laurel asked worriedly.

“That even before Verdant opened; they spend an awful lot of time at the club with Oliver’s body guard and a friend of Sara’s from work. And there’s a room in the basement that none of the staff seem to have access to.” Quentin told her.

“Why are you telling me this?” Sara asked curiously.

“Because I need your help. Tomorrow, I’m gonna try and find out what’s in that room.” Quentin said, stunning Laurel.

Big Belly Burger  
Same time

“We were hungrier than we thought.” Sara said as she and Oliver wolfed down their food while Diggle ate at a much slower pace. 

“So, are you going to finish before you give us that lecture?” Oliver asked Diggle as he swallowed a bite of burger.

“You two have been spending a lot of time in uniform the last couple weeks. I know for Sara, it’s an excuse to avoid her mother,” Diggle looked at Sara pointedly before looking over at Oliver, “but what’s your excuse?”

“What’s the problem, you think I’m losing my grip?” Oliver inquired before taking a drink of his soda. 

“No, just the opposite. You’re calm, too calm. The two of you, you suit up, you go home, you repeat. It’s not much of a life.” Diggle noted.

“We can get a life once the city is safe.” Sara said shortly as Oliver began to notice cell phones going off around them.

“We’re used to isolation.” Oliver said distractedly as he eyed the other customers, whose phones were going off.

“That’s the problem. You two have been home for eight months, but I don’t think either of you ever left that island.” Diggle told them as the noise of the phones finally caught the attention of Diggle and Sara.

“What is going on?” Sara asked bewildered.

At that moment, Oliver’s phone went off. Picking it up, Oliver saw it was Felicity and answered it.

“Yeah?” Oliver answered.

“Found Nickel. Click the link I just sent you, this came up on every phone with an I.P. address originating from The Glades.” Felicity said frantically.

Oliver did as she said and the screen on his phone changed to an image that chilled the trio to their bones: a bound John Nickel with grey tape over his mouth. 

“If you live in The Glades, you know who this man is,” a deep, mechanical disguised voice said, “John Nickel. He owns your tenements, manages your slums, provides the leaking roofs over your heads. The mold in your pipes and the asbestos in your walls. Basically, he makes money off our suffering. 

“But the police aren’t interested in helping us. They may have let us down, but I won’t. John, I’m gonna give you a chance to plead your case. Why shouldn’t you be punished?” the voice said before reaching out and ripping off the tape.

“I knew there was bad stuff in my buildings.” Nickel said fearfully.

“Felicity, try and track him.” Sara whipped out her phone and called the hacker.

“I’m working on it!” Felicity said defensively.

“Okay, so I made a little profit! At least they had a place to live. Without me, people like that would have ended up on the street!” Nickel said, realizing too late that it was the wrong thing to say.

“People. Like. That,” the voice repeated angrily as he put the tape back on Nickel’s mouth, “that’s all we are to people like him,” the camera shifted its viewpoint and a gun became visible, “John, I find you guilty.” 

He fired twice and the people in the restaurant jumped, horror paying across their faces. The trio exchanged an uneasy glance. 

“There are plenty more people who need to answer for their crimes against us. So, who’s next?” the voice asked before the feed went dead.

The lair, next day  
Morning 

“Anything?” Oliver asked as he walked over to Felicity and Sara at the computer.

“Whoever this guy is, he’s good. His entire website’s encrypted. This is almost Argus level stuff Ollie.” Sara said as she and Felicity tried to get something.

“Talked to my friend at the NSA,” Diggle said as he walked over, “the website code matches a cyber crusader who’s been on there radar. He hacks into fringe sites under the user name ‘The Savior.’ NSA believes he’s a former resident of The Glades.”

“Former?” Oliver repeated curiously.

“A year ago, he went off the radar, erased all traces of his existence.” Diggle explained.

“So what happened a year ago?” Felicity wondered out loud.

“We’re back,” The Savior said as his site went active again and the four turned their attention to the computer, seeing a man in a similar position to Nickel, “I have with me Assistant District Attorney Gavin Carnahan,” Carnahan lets out a muffled scream before The Savior continues, “now, D.A.’s are supposed to go after bad guys, but this one can’t even be bothered to bring them to trial. Like the ones who killed my wife in a bodega.”

“He just gave us something to work with. Felicity, let’s go!” Sara barked as she and Felicity began searching the internet.

“Said there wasn’t enough evidence. Do you think that the evidence would have turned up if she had been killed in one of the city’s nicer neighborhoods?” The Savior asked as Carnahan groaned against the tape.

“I’ve got something!” Sara said as she pulled up a news article on the screen.

“Emma Falk, grieving husband is Joseph Falk. What do we have on him?” Oliver demanded.

“Not much,” Felicity said after pulling up some articles on him, “forty-two, former city worker. Department of transportation, computer technician, left his job when she was killed…one year ago today.”

“No current phone or address.” Sara chimed in.

“Gavin, you’re a lawyer. You’re used to making a case, so go ahead. I’m gonna give you ten minutes to give the closing argument against your life. Ten minutes to convince me not to blow you away.” Falk said as he put the camera down so that the audience could see a timer. 

Big Belly Burger  
Same time

“So what do you want me to do?” Laurel asked Quentin as they sat across from each other. 

“I need you to distract Sara or Oliver when no one is around. While you distract them, I’ll head to the door, try and figure out wat the code is that unlocks it.” Quentin explained and Laurel nodded, looking uncertain.

“Dad, are we sure we want to do this? I mean, we’re acting like we’re at war with them.” Laurel pointed out.

“They’ve given us no choice sweetie. I have no idea what they could be involved in and I can’t trust them to be honest about it if I confront them. I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess but you were the only one I could turn to. If you don’t want to be involved in this, I understand. But either way, I have to do this.” Quentin said sternly.

Lair  
Later

“I got him!” Felicity said victoriously as she pulled up a map that shows Falk’s location.

“Shut him down.” Oliver barked.

“We can’t, he’s got a pretty good fire wall protecting his wireless signal. Even with the two of us working together, it would take hours to shut him down. But he’s working off I-PX between twenty-third and Mira.” Sara explained as she looked at the map as she moved to stand up.

“Sara, you’re more good here right now.” Oliver said and she nods as he picks up a helmet.

“You gonna Hood up?” Diggle asked and Oliver gave him a look.

“It’s the middle of the day!” Oliver pointed out before taking off.

Starling City  
Not too long after

“How’s Carnahan?” Oliver asked as he wove through traffic on his motorcycle.

“Not making a very persuasive argument.” Felicity said as the rest of the team watch Carnahan fumble his chance for life away.

“You need to hurry Ollie.’ Sara warned him.

“I’m almost there!” Oliver said as he pulled up in front of the building. 

Hopping off, Oliver rushes inside only to encounter a security door. Growling in annoyance, Oliver punched through the glass with ease before reaching down and unlocking the door. Oliver all but shoves the door open and rushes up the first flight of stairs and into the hallway. 

“Find anything?” Felicity asked hopefully.

“I’m only ton the first floor!” Oliver snapped as he kicked open a door.

“Ollie, you need to hurry!” Sara said as she watched Falk threaten Carnahan.

Angrily, Oliver searches the building. Door after door reveals nothing but an empty office building. Oliver kicks up a door to reveal the roof and Oliver is stumped as he walked onto the roof of the building.

“He’s not here!” Oliver snarled into his comms.

“What?” Felicity asked startled with Sara sharing her look.

I searched every office on every floor, he’s not here! Are you sure this is the right place?!” Oliver demanded.

“Yes, it…this…shouldn’t be possible.” Sara said as she and Felicity stared at the screen.

“What?!” Oliver demanded.

“He moved, just north of you, Ocean and Grand.” Felicity told him.

“On my way!” Oliver said as he jumped off the rooftop.

Oliver his feet to roll onto the next rooftop before getting up and running to the end. He then repeated the process five times before sliding down a fire escape on the side of the building and jumping on the roof of a supply truck. As it stopped, Oliver jumped off the truck onto a wooden crate and into the road. As cars honked at him, Oliver ran over to a fenced, which he easily hopped over, and made his way to his destination before stopping at what he saw.

“I’m at Ocean and Grand, there’s nothing here! That’s just a vacant lot!” Oliver said over the comms.

“I don’t understand, how is this possible?! It shouldn’t-” Felicity wondered bewildered before Falk shot Carnahan three times in the chest. 

Felicity ripped out her comms and threw it on the desk before storming out. there was silence in the lair for a moment before Sara tapped her comms.

“it’s over Ollie, Carnahan is dead.” Sara said solemnly.

Verdant  
Later

“He,” Sara said as she walked over to Felicity sitting at a table, “there was nothing you could have done Felicity.”

“How do you know that?” Felicity said with bite.

“because the same thing ran through my head the first time I took a life,” Sara revealed and Felicity looked up at her surprised, “there was this mercenary about to kill Oliver, so I ran him through with a sword. For weeks afterwards, I tormented myself with thoughts of ‘What if?’ ‘What if I had knocked him out?’ ‘What if I had stabbed him in the leg?’ It doesn’t help to ask ‘what if?’ We do the best we can, and you did the best you could today.”

“H=how’d you get over it?” Felicity asked.

“I made a friend on the island; she helped me come to terms with what I had done.” Sara said as she thought of Shado.

“Ami interrupting?” both women looked up to see Dinah enter the building.

“Yes, you are,” Sara scowled, “Felicity, I’m sorry you have the misfortune of meeting my mother.”

“Um, I’m gonna….go.” Felicity got up and all but ran out of there.

“What are you doing here mom?” Sara demanded as she stood up.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Dinah said hopefully.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Sara said coldly.

“Sara, I realize I should have come to you when you were first rescued. I’m sorry, I was hoping you’d let me make it up to you now.” Dinah said and Sara scoffed.

“You think that’s what this about?” Sara said and Dinah looked at her confused.

“Isn’t it?” Dinah asked and Sara scoffed.

“Partially. But even if I could forgive you for what you did me, I don’t think I could ever forgive you for what you did to Laurel. You walked out on her when she needed you most. It was your job as her mother to be there for her during that time, but you only thought of yourself. Go to hell Dinah.” Sara spat before walking away.

Lian Yu, Five years ago  
Day

Oliver, Sara, and Slade all walked into a clearing. Fryers, Yao-Fei, and about six of Fryers’ men walked into the clearing from the other side. 

“Welcome. So happy we could reach an accord.” Fryers said sarcastically.

“Oh good, small talk,” Slade muttered in annoyance, “are we gonna do this?”

“Straight to business eh? The circuit board where is it?” Fryers demanded.

“Somewhere safe. Take us to the boat and then we’ll tell you where it is.” Oliver ordered. 

“And of course you’ll be honest about where it is.” Fryers said sarcastically.

“Well I wouldn’t be, but these two have some strange hangings about principals and integrity.” Slade said mockingly.

“I imagined as much. Which is why I’d like to make a counter proposal. Me!” Fryers called out.

Two of Fryers men came forward, dragging an Asian woman around Oliver and Sara’s age with black hair and her hands bound behind her back. The men dropped her to her knees and Yao-Fei moved towards her but some of Fryers men stopped him. 

“You will deliver back to me the circuit board or I will kill Yao-Fei’s daughter.” Fryers ordered.

“That’s why you wouldn’t leave.” Oliver said as he looked down at Yao-Fei with understanding.

“I can’t imagine you’d want the death of an innocent young woman on your hands. Not with your…principals. Fryers spat.

Verdant  
Night

“How’s it going Buddy, Rough day?” Tommy asked as Oliver walked over.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Oliver said as a news report came on the television.

“More on the kidnapper seems to have another victim and is broadcasting the feed directly to his website. Warning to our viewers this live footage, so we’re not sure what we’re about to see.” The news anchor said as the two looked at the report and Tommy could contain his gasp of shock at the face.

“Meet Roy Harper,” Falk began, “arrested for Larceny and Robbery, aggravated assault. And yet you’re out on the streets, another Gangbanger just like the ones who killed my wife. I grew up in The Glades too; it didn’t turn me into a criminal.”

“I know that kid.” Tommy told him and Oliver turned to his friend.

“Tommy!” the two turned to see a disheveled and clearly upset Thea run up to them, stopping once she was the television, putting a hand over her mouth and turning to Oliver, “I didn’t know where else to go.” 

“You know him?” Oliver questioned as he took her gently by the shoulders.

“He’s my friend and we were in a fight and some guy came out of nowhere and just attacked us. He doesn’t deserve to die!” Thea wailed.

“Listen, he’s gonna be okay. Stay here with Tommy alright.” Oliver said and, once she nodded, Oliver turned and walked away.

Verdant  
Later

“Anything?” Oliver asked as he paced back and forth while Felicity and Sara went to work.

“We’ve been going through all the video we’ve got, but we haven’t come up with anything but sound. Buried in the ambient noise, it’s like a rhythm.” Sara said frustrated as she brought up the sound.

“What is that? It sounds like a car, driving over lane markers.

“No, it’s bigger than a car.” Sara disagreed.

“So it’s bigger than a car, what, a bus?” Felicity guessed. 

“Show me a map of the abductions where we’ve seen the signal,” Diggle ordered and Felicity brought up a map with dots signifying the sites, “Ocean and Grand, Locksley and Adams, those are all subway stops!”

“Starling City doesn’t have a subway.” Sara interjected confused.

“No, but there used to be. When I was a kid, my dad used to take me to the Rockets game. By subway. For fourteen minutes, I’d lean my head against the window, learn the rhythm of the train.” Diggle explained.

“That’s how he did it. He was at twenty-third and Mira but he was underground. He used to work for the department of transportation; he knows all the old subway stops.” Sara realized. 

“It’s why we couldn’t trace the signal, he was moving, he was in a subway car.” Felicity continued. 

“Where is he now?” Oliver said as he and Sara stood up.

“At the old town cross line. If he continues on, he’ll be at the Spring Street stop in fifteen minutes.” Felicity said as the couple walked out.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

“Let the girl go.” Slade demanded as he aimed a gun at Fryers head.

 

“No deal?” Fryers asked and Slade made no move to lower his gun, “Very well: kill her!”

Slade brought two guns and knocked the guns away two Soldiers. The girl knocked away the gun nearest to her and then leapt behind the soldiers who had restrained her. She punched them before she wrapped her legs around one while holding onto the arm of another. Slade opened fire while Oliver and Sara each tackled a soldier. The soldiers shrugged them off before Oliver grabbed a rock, and beat his solder into unconsciousness with it. Sara kicked her away, giving Oliver the chance to bash his head in with the rock. As they stood up, the trio watched as the girl knocked out another soldier by punching him repeatedly in the face.

“Well, this was not what I expected.” Slade said as the girl walked over to them.

“Fire!” Fryers said and a barrage of bullets followed his order. 

Oliver, Sara, Yao-Fei, and the girl ran for cover as Slade picked up an assault rifle and returned fire. As they ran, a bullet hit Yao-Fei in the leg and he fell to the ground. Oliver helped them up and they hide behind a tree as Slade dealt with the mercenaries. 

“Get her to safety,” Yao-Fei told Oliver and Sara urgently, “I’ll only slow you down, go!”

Despite the girl’s protests, Oliver and Sara grabbed her and ran with Slade covering their escape before the Australian joined them.

Starling City  
Later

The Hood and The Canary walked inside a subway stop, The Hood firing an explosive arrow into an access grate. Using a line, The Hood and Canary made their down and were forced to step aside or be crushed by Falk’s train.

“It’s happening.” Felicity said through the Comms.

Notching an Arrow, The Hood fired it at the wheels of the trains, slowing it down a few notches. Jumping up on the train, The Hood and Canary ran down towards the back and jumped through one of the windows. Standing up, they saw Falk standing before them and a wounded but still living Roy. It threw The Canary for a moment to see that Roy was Thea’s purse snatcher but she got her head in the game. The Hood notched an Arrow as The Canary took out a baton.

“Let the kid go!” The Hood barked.

“You kill this kid; he’ll never get an opportunity to change! You can give him a second chance” The Canary said, seeing a bit of herself in Roy.

“We’re the only ones who can save this city, we can’t stop now!” Falk said.

“We’re not the same! We’re doing it for the good of others; you’re using your personal tragedy as an excuse to carry out a vendetta!” The Canary snarled.

“I understand loss, more than you know,” The Hood said as he thought of his daughter, “but that doesn’t give you the right to kill people who may have something in common with the people who killed her.”

“Emma never got a second Chance, why should he?” Falk demanded as he looked back at Roy.

“I understand pain, but that’s no excuse. Be better than them, not just like them.” The Canary tried to reason with him.

“He deserves it; he’s no different than them. They gunned her down, now I get to gun him down.” Falk said as he turned and aimed at Roy who had managed to free himself from one bind and was now working on the other.

“Don’t do it!” The Hood ordered and Falk fired.

Roy managed to free himself and ducked. Falk fired one more time before The Hood fired his arrow. It pierced him in the heart and he stumbled, looking back at the vigilantes in shock. Falk dropped the gun and fell to the floor, dead. 

Verdant  
Later 

Oliver and Sara watched Thea reunite with Roy, but for different reasons. Oliver wasn’t sure how he felt about Roy. Sara, on the other hand, was thoughtful. Roy was like a more troubled, violent version of her prior to the island. He had the potential to be something great, maybe one day…nope, don’t go there.

Oliver and Sara made their way out of the club when they ran into a familiar face. They almost ran straight into Laurel.

“Hey, I heard about Thea’s friend. Is he okay?” Laurel asked concerned.

“Yeah, he’s fine. This Roy…is more than just a friend, isn’t he?” Oliver asked already knowing the answer.

“Bad boys, hook you every time,” Laurel said as she looked at them, “hey…do you guys want to get some coffee or dinner or something?”

“Ollie?” Sara glanced towards him.

“…I don’t want to be on an island anymore.” Oliver said and the three were off.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night 

“Slade, the circuit boards gone.” Sara called out.

Stunned, Slade moved passed them and checked the tree that they had hidden the circuit board to see she was right.

“Damn, Fryers played us. While he was screwing us around, his men were searching the woods. And now his missile launcher is fully operational.” Slade growled.

“He was never gonna let us off the island.” Oliver realized.

“Of course he wasn’t. he couldn’t chance you warning the mainlanders what he was planning!” the girl snapped and the trio looked at her stunned.

“And she speaks English.” Oliver said dryly.

“Well guess what, none of us having any idea what his plans are.” Sara snapped.

“I do.” Sara said as she turned around to face them.

Verdant  
Not long after

Having seen Oliver and Sara leave with Laurel, Quentin made his way inside. Making his way towards the door, Quentin found the door McKenna had told him about. Thinking, Quentin punched in Sara’s birthday as the code but the negative beep and the red blink told him that wasn’t it. He tried Oliver’s birthday, Tea’s, Laurel’s, Moira’s, Robert’s, even his own, but nothing. Trying the anniversary of Sara and Oliver’s first date achieved the same result. Growling, a thought occurred to Quentin. With equal parts dread and hope, Quentin punched in the date the Gambit set sail and the sound of unlocking doors was his answer.

Opening the door, Quentin made his way down the stairs and into the area. Feeling along the walls, Quentin felt a switch and pushed it. Lights came on and the set up reminded Quentin of a supervillain’s lair in a movie. As Quentin walked in, he spotted the setups of arrows next to a baton. As he passed a table, he froze upon seeing the green hood next to the blonde wig and black mask. Suddenly, a million pieces fell into place and he didn’t like where they led him.

“No…no.” Quentin shook his head in denial even as the truth set in.


	23. The Count returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new brand of vertigo hits the streets and Team Arrow scrambles to stop it's manufacturer.

Verdant, three days later   
Night 

“I love how we’ve gone from throwing money at clubs to making money at them.” Tommy said jovially.

“Yeah, what kind of business has a lost and found consisting solely of women’s underwear?” Oliver asked as he picked out a black lace bra.

“The best business ever! It should be illegal to have this much fun!” Tommy said excitedly.

“Well, it’s not.” Quentin said as he walked inside.

Oliver turned around and noticed Quentin’s look as he stared at him. It was as if Quentin was looking at him for the first time, as though Quentin was no longer sure of who he was. Tommy, oblivious, walked forward.

“Are Laurel and Sara okay?” Tommy asked worriedly.

“They’re fine, this is about something else,” Quentin asked as h pulled out a phone and showed them a picture of a woman lying dead in the street, “a girl was mowed down a few blocks from here. At Starling Bridge, ring any bells with you two?”

“No.” Tommy said.

“Should she?” Oliver asked, noticing how Quentin refused to look at him.

“She was in your club tonight.” Quentin said as he pulled an evidence bag with a Verdant wristband.

“A lot of people were.” Tommy said defensively.

“You think someone killed her?” Oliver inquired.

“Not someone, something.” Quentin said as he pulled out another evidence bag with a familiar substance inside. 

“Vertigo.” Oliver said as he stared at the drug.

“’Yeah, you guys have a problem with that in here?” Quentin asked.

“Not that I’m aware of.” Tommy said.

“We don’t allow drugs in here Quentin.” Oliver said firmly.

“Control you clientele,” Quentin said as he put the bags away, “before someone else wonders into traffic.” 

Quentin looked over at Oliver, looking like he was about to say something. Then he glanced at Tommy and walked away. Under normal circumstances, Oliver would be concerned with his father in law’s behavior, but he had bigger problems. 

“Is it possible she could have scored the drugs in here?” Oliver demanded once Quentin was gone.

“Doubt it; I try not to hire too many drug dealers.” Tommy said as they walked out of the bar.

“Get me a list of our employees anyway; I’ll have the girls cross-reference it for drug related arrests.” Oliver said as he walked towards the entrance to the lair and punched in the code.

“I thought that Sara took care of The Count.” Tommy said as Oliver opened the door.

“She did.” Oliver said before closing the door behind him.

Queen Consolidated  
Same time

Sara was getting ready to go home when her phone went off. Digging it out, she looked at it and her blood ran cold.

Starling City mental institution  
Later

Entering the room undetected, The Hood and Canary quickly spot The Count. He is sitting on a bed, mumbling incoherently to himself. The Hood stormed over and grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against the wall.

“A woman died tonight, because of your poison.” The Hood growled.

“Lots of women die, lots of nights, for lots of reasons.” The Count mumbled madly.

“Someone is selling Vertigo, where is it coming from?” The Canary demanded as she walked forward.

“I remember you,” The Count said as he looked towards The Canary, “woman in black,” The Count sneered as he pulled out his drawing of The Canary, “you are never far from my thoughts.”

Hearing the jingle of keys in the doorway, The Hood drop him as the two vigilantes fled.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

Oliver fingered Shado’s bow as Sara watched Slade and Shado go at it. 

“Who taught you how to fight?” Slade demanded once they stopped.

“My father wanted a son.” Shado said simply as she turned away from him.

“He got one.” Slade said impressed.

“Careful,” Shado said as she spotted Oliver fingering her bow, “the tension in that bow is one-hundred fifty pounds. Snap it and you’ll both be covered in Carbon fiber shrapnel in your eyes.” 

“She’s right, you’re not strong enough,” Slade told him before turning to Shado, “go again?”

“You know, it’s pretty exciting that both of you are such badasses but shouldn’t we be making a plan to stop Fryers and, I don’t know, save your dad?” Oliver asked pointedly.

“Does he always whine this much?” Shado asked amused.

“Today’s one of his good days.” Slade told her. 

“Can either of them fight?” Shado asked.

“I’ve tried limited success. Although it’s difficult with two of them.” Slade said.

“We’re sitting right here.” Sara said annoyed.

“I haven’t tried.” Shado said as Slade laughed.

Verdant, The Lair  
Later 

“I go your call, this about the glyph in your family’s notebook?” Diggle asked as he walked into the room.

“Felicity and I are still working on that, this is about another problem.” Sara said as she pulled up a news report about Vertigo.

“For the past few days, the city has been flooded with a new version of Vertigo. More addictive, more unstable, it killed a girl in the club.” Oliver said as Sara turned off the report.

“So what do you think, we should pay The Count a visit?” Diggle asked.

“That was our first visit, but it was a waste of time. He’s sumasshedshiy.” Sara explained before motioning to her head at Diggle’s look.

“Since he was the only one that knew the formula, we’re not sure where to begin.” Oliver said as Felicity walked in.

“Good, you’re here. Of course you’re here; you guys clearly love it down here. You guys need to see this.” Felicity said as she sat next to Sara and brought up another report.

“I’m here at the scene where police say a disturbed mental patient escaped hours ago,” a female news reporter said and Oliver started paying close attention, “authorities have issued a lock down at the Starling City facility for mental heal. Police warn citizens to avoid contact with the individual known as The Count.”

“Not so crazy after all, huh?” Diggle said as Oliver angrily overturned a table. 

Starling City mental institution, next day   
Morning 

“Did we get anything from the security cameras?” Quentin asked his partner and former friend stiffly.

“Due to budget cuts, the cameras were the first thing to go.” Hilton said and Quentin let out a humorless laugh.

“Unbelievable.” Quentin said sarcastically.

“There’s another angle,” Hilton said and Quentin looked over at him, “Veronica Sparks, the dead girl from Verdant?”

“Yeah?” Quentin asked slowly.

“I checked her LUDs, the last person she texted before she died was Tommy Merlyn.” Hilton told him.

“He said he didn’t know her.” Quentin said surprised.

“Merlyn has two collars for possession, one with intent.” Hilton reminded him and Quentin scoffed.

 

“That was over five years ago and the kid’s changed since his father cut him off.” Quentin argued.

“Maybe he’s just better at not getting himself arrested?” Quentin scoffed and glared at Hilton as they walked out.

“So, first you use my daughter to go after the vigilantes and now you’re going after her boyfriend?” Quentin sneered.

“Quentin, when we checked Verdant’s accounts, there’s ten-million dollars missing.” Hilton told him.

Knowing what he now knew, Quentin could admit this was a little suspicious. Realizing Hilton wasn’t going to let this go, Quentin made a snap decision. 

“I’ll go talk to them. I’ve got a good relationship with Oliver; it’ll be more likely that they’ll cooperate with me than with some other officer.” Quentin told him.

The Lair  
Night 

“Person of color has successfully purchased your drugs.” Diggle quipped as he put the plastic baggie down on the computer desk.

“I offered.” Felicity said helpfully.

“When will the tracker be set up?” Oliver inquired.

“It hurts me that you even have to ask that,” Sara said as she pulled up an image of the city, “we’re getting a good signal off the monofilament strips we placed in the bill.” 

“Drug money’s like pigeon; it always finds its way home.” Diggle said.

“We can follow the money right back to The Count,” Oliver said before turning to Felicity as Sara stood up, “keep tracking it, call us with any updates.”

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“Dad?” Laurel called out as her father walked down the hall.

“Laurel, you and I really don’t need to talk about this right now.” Quentin said as he turned around. 

“It’s not about what happened in there, as much as you deserve it,” Laurel said as she walked up to him, “you’ve been on edge for days and I think I know why. You got into that room, didn’t you? What did you see?”

“Nothing, it was just an empty room.” Quentin said as he turned around.

“I know when you’re lying, what did you see?” Laurel demanded as Quentin walked away, “What did you see?!”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Quentin said as he walked down the stairs.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

“Hold your hand up,” Shado instructed Oliver as she poured a bowl of water in front of him, “hit the water.”

“What?” Oliver asked surprised.

“Hit it.” Shado repeated.

Bewildered, Oliver did as she asked.

“Again.” Shado ordered.

Going from bewildered to annoyed, Oliver did as she asked.

“Again, harder.” Shado ordered.

“If the point of this is to make me feel like an idiot, it’s working.” Oliver said as he hit the water with greater force.

“The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.” Shado quoted and Oliver laughed humorlessly.

“Confucius, nice. I’m beginning to see the family resemblance.” Oliver snarked.

“Laozi, actually. Again.” Shado ordered and Oliver hit the bowl again.

“Now what?” Oliver said once the bowl was empty.

“Refill the bowl and start again.” Shado said.

As a grumbling Oliver went to do just that, Shado stood up and walked over to Sara. Sara, who had been watching silently the entire time, looked up at Shado. Shado sat down next to her and it was quiet for a moment before the dark haired woman spoke. 

“You seem like you are in turmoil.” Shado pointed out.

“You don’t even know me.” Sara snapped and Shado chuckled lightly.

“I have been around people long enough to recognize turmoil. And you are in great turmoil.” Shado said and Sara was silent for a moment.

“I killed a man.” Sara began.

Starlin City  
Later

“What have you got?” Oliver answered the comms as he and Sara stood in an alley.

“the end of the money trail, I’m sending the dealer’s location to you now.” Felicity said.

A moment later, Oliver got the link. Sara stepped closer to him as he clicked on it. The dealer’s location came up and Oliver tossed a helmet to Sara as he got on his motorcycle.

At the dealer’s location, the dealer tossed o large wade of Vertigo over to his clients. However, an arrow pierced the package, causing the pills to scatter. The Hood fires an arrow into the dealer’s car, which landed at the door. The dealer took off as a guard got out of his car and started firing at The Hood. A loud shrieking noise caused the guard to drop to his knees. The windows shattered as The Canary jumped down from a crate. The Hood fired an arrow at the guard and he fell to the ground dead, the arrow in his heart. Unfortunately, the dealer was gone by the point.

The Lair  
Later 

Oliver and Sara, tired and frustrated from tonight’s events, walked inside The Lair. They were going to put their gear away when they heard what sounded like a recording come over from where Felicity sat at the computers. It sounded like someone was reporting something at the aquarium. 

“This just came over the police frequency,” Felicity said catching there attention, “I hacked the security system to get a better look.”

Sara and Oliver walked up behind her as she pulled up security footage from the aquarium. A man was ranting before he pulled out a gun and started firing. One of the bullets took out the camera and the trio was left staring at a black and white screen.

“Bystanders say they saw him pop some green and black pills.” Felicity began before she noticed Sara walk away. 

Sara opened a crate and took out a small leather pouch before moving over to a table. As she takes out a small silver cut and some water, Felicity walked over to her, looking back and forth between Sara and Oliver bewildered. 

“There’s a lunatic high on Vertigo who’s taking hostages and you’re making tea?” Felicity demanded as Sara put the items in a centrifuge and turned it on.

“They’re medical herbs from the island, they counteract certain poisons. They should counteract the effects of Vertigo.” Oliver explained as he walked over.

“So you two aren’t gonna…” Felicity gestured towards her neck as if she was cutting it was a knife.

“Thea got high on this stuff, could’ve killed someone. She didn’t deserve an arrow in the heart. This guy didn’t fail the city, the city failed him. And so did I.” Sara said regretfully.

“Sara-” Oliver began.

“Please don’t Ollie.” Sara told him.

“You didn’t make this guy take drugs.” Felicity tried.

“But I did fail to put The Count in a grave so deep he couldn’t hurt anyone again.” Sara pointed.

“You locked him up.” Felicity said naively. 

“And now the city is a breeding ground for a more dangerous Vertigo, so it clearly it was the wrong decision!” Sara said before taking a deep breath and continuing in a calmer voice, “get in touch with Dig. With the security feed out, we need another pair of eyes.”

Aquarium  
Later 

The Hood watched as the junkie popped some more pills. Notching an arrow, The Hood fired and the arrow knocked the gun from the junkie’s hand. The junkie looked up at him before taking off. Entering into the boiler room, the junkie came face to face with The Canary. He turned and tried to run but The Hood came around the corner. The Canary grabbed him and tried to wrestle him to the ground without hurting him too much when he suddenly stilled. The Hood approached as the Canary felt for his pulse. Looking up at her partner, the two shared a saddened look before getting up and leaving.

Lian Yu, five year ago, a few days later  
Day

“Why am I doing this again?” Sara asked Shado as she tried -and failed- to get into the position Shado had shown her.

“These exorcises will help ease your mind.” Shado said and Sara scoffed.

“I don’t think my mind will ever feel at ease again.” Sara said bitterly.

“Killing that man does not make you a bad person Sara. You did what you did to protect someone you love, it makes you human. The world is not separated into good people and bad people, there is grey.” Shado told her.

“My father would disagree at that.” Sara giggled as she tried to imitate Shado’s pose. 

“It doesn’t matter what your father believes, it matters what you believe,” Shado said and Sara was quiet, “now are you going to try or not?”

Verdant  
Later 

Oliver and Sara came down the stairs, embarrassingly passing Tommy and Laurel in an intimate moment. As they broke apart, the couple mumbled an apology. Seeing the look on their faces, Laurel opened her mouth to speak when her father walked in. Laurel was about to snap t him when she saw that he hadn’t even noticed her, he walked right up to Oliver and Sara, a unsure look on his face. What exactly had he seen down in that room?

“Oliver, Sara, could I talk to you privately?” Quentin requested right before Hilton came in with a few officers.

“Mr. Merlyn, the warrant you requested.” Hilton said as everyone turned to him surprised.

“Warrant?” Quentin asked surprised.

“A Warrant to search the premises.” Hilton said as Laurel took it.

“On what grounds are you searching my club Detective?” Oliver demanded.

“Your general manager bribed public official not to search the entirety of your club. Because he’s selling Vertigo out of it.” Hilton said.

Sara looked over at Tommy, stunned. He looked back at both her and Oliver with an angry look.

“Ollie, it’s valid.” Laurel put in.

“Thank you,” Hilton said as he took the warrant and walked towards the basement, “a sub level is not listed on the inspection plans. However, city records say that there’s something down there. And I’m gonna see what it is.”

“Hilton, there’s no need for this. I know them, there good kids.” Quentin said in a pleading tone that surprised almost everyone.

“It’s our job Quentin,” Hilton said as he found the door, “open the door Mr. Queen.”

“You’re making a mistake.” Oliver insisted.

“That depends on what’s down there. Open the door.” Hilton insisted. 

With everyone watching, Oliver reluctantly put in the code and opened the entrance. Everyone walked down there and, to the surprise of almost everyone in the know; it was just a room full of crates. Hilton walked over and opened one, pulling out a wine bottle.

“I use this room to store our inventory. Would you like to open the rest of the crates?” Tommy asked sarcastically.

“If you have nothing to hide, why didn’t you want anyone down here?” Hilton demanded. 

 

“The ventilation system hasn’t been updated since the sixties. We probably shouldn’t even be open.” Tommy lied.

Hilton nodded and the cops moved out of the room. The rest of them followed out and Sara moved away as she saw Diggle. 

“Where were you, there was a hostage situation?” Sara demanded.

“I’m sorry, I was busy doing something else and I didn’t get the message until it was over.” Diggle apologized.

“What?” Sara demanded.

“Lawton.” Diggle said and Sara glared at him, “you and Oliver didn’t end up needing me.”

“You couldn’t have known that!” Sara snarled.

“In other words ‘find your brother’s killer on your own time.’” Diggle snapped.

“Vertigo is tearing the city apart, so yeah, maybe now’s not the time to be indulging in a personal vendetta!” Sara hissed.

“Are you telling me if China White was right here, you wouldn’t go after her?” Diggle demanded and Sara tensed, “I notice things Sara. And I noticed that whenever you cross paths with White, you are angry for days afterwards. I don’t know what went down between you two, but you just as invested in China White as I am in Deadshot.” 

“China White has nothing to do with this.” Sara snapped.

“I can’t even read my nephew a book knowing that the man who killed his father is still out there. I can’t move on with Carly, I can’t move on with my life knowing he’s still out there. I thought if anyone would get that, it’d be you.” Diggle said before storming off.

The Lair  
Later

“What happened here?” Felicity asked as she walked down to see Sara using her tablet as Oliver moved things out of the way.

“Long story.” Oliver said.

“Where’s Dig?” Felicity asked.

“Long story,” Sara echoed as she typed on the tablet, “the hostage taking junkie is the only lead we have on The Count. And guess what, he didn’t die of a Vertigo overdose.” Sara said as she looked up.

“Sara, we both saw him.” Oliver said.

“According to the coroner’s report, cause of death was a severe allergic reaction to chlorpromazine.” Sara said as she looked up from her tablet.

“That’s an anti-psychotic,” Oliver as an idea started to form, “pull up the Veronica Sparks autopsy. Did she have chlorpromazine in her system?” 

“Yes,” Sara said after checking and he caught on to Oliver’s thinking, “oh my god, he’s still in the asylum!”

Starling City mental institution  
Later

The Hood and Canary dropped into a service tunnel under the asylum. Taking out and activating glow sticks, the pair threw them down to lit there path as they walked down the tunnel. Making their way into what resembled a mix between a meth lab and a mad scientist’s home, they looked around as they heard The Count’s voice. Finding the criminal in a chair in the corner of the room, the pair immediately readied there weapons. 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance,” The Canary snarled, “turn around.”

“She said turn around!” The Hood barked as they walked in front of him.

They paused, seeing him restrained there. He had wires in his head and a vacant look in his eyes. They were so stunned they didn’t hear someone sneak up on them until they were hit over the head with a crowbar.

When the two awoke, they were strapped to beds next to each other, there weapons across the room. They tried to break free of their restraints but to no avail. The doctor walked in and the couple glared at him as an orderly walked in behind him.

“The Count didn’t fake losing his mind, did he? It was you the whole time.” Oliver put together.

“How’d you get him to tell you the formula? I don’t he could score a D on a chemistry test right now.” Sara noted.

“He couldn’t tell me if he wanted to, I had a biopsy run on his kidneys,” The doctor said as he started mixing a batch of Vertigo, “there was a narcotic mixed in with his tissue after his OD. When I got the results, I realized I could reverse engineer the chemical compound of the drug, produce a synthetic version here at the compound using the facilities.”

“And made a few improvements, like adding the chlorpromazine.” Sara noted as The Doctor was mixing Vertigo.

“That’s how you found us.” The Doctor realized.

“Cops came around and started asking questions, you faked The Count’s escape to draw attention away from yourself. It’s clever.” Oliver said as he and Sara both worked on their restraints slowly as to not draw attention to what they were doing.

“I wasn’t trying to be a criminal mastermind, I just needed the money,” The Doctor said as he walked over to the beds, “that’s something I’m sure a billionaire couldn’t understand.”

“I understand you perfectly.” Oliver said coolly.

“Open his mouth.” The Doctor said.

“No, do me first!” Sara shouted in protest.

“Admirable, but I’d like him to go first.” The Doctor said as the orderly grabbed Oliver.

Oliver’s mouth was forced open as he struggled. Sara watched helplessly as Oliver was forced to drink the Vertigo. Managing to get a remote from her belt, Sara pressed it. Hearing a beeping, The Doctor and orderly turned around to see Oliver’s quiver with a beeping arrow. The orderly approached it before it exploded. The blast killed the orderly and sent Oliver and Sara’s beds on their sides as The Doctor was sent back. Sara freed herself and Oliver, despite his unfocused vison and impaired motor skill, managed to do the same.

Sara ran after The Doctor after grabbing her weapons. Oliver was a little slowly, not even sensing that the Orderly hadn’t been killed as he first though. The orderly walked up behind him with an IV stand. He was about to strike Oliver when Diggle burst in, punching the orderly, forcing him to drop the stand. As they fought, Oliver grabbed the injection arrow and stabbed himself in the heart with it. After the medicine went into his body, Oliver removed the arrow before vomiting up the green substance. Oliver stood up to see Diggle had electroshocked the orderly to death.

“Clear.” Diggle said as he got up, causing Oliver to laugh.

The Doctor was running when he felt a knife fly past his ear. Turning around, he saw Sara standing there with her baton. The Doctor knew that with her there, no amounts of Vertigo in her, he had no chance. Sara pulled out a knife and The Doctor closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

“Doctor Webb, you have failed this city!” Sara shouted as she threw her knife at him.

The knife impacted in his heart and he fell to the floor, dead as he bled out to the floor. Sara stared at him for a moment before turning around and walking away. She walked back into the room with Oliver and Diggle. They were staring at The Count as he mumbled madness. Sara walked over and took out a baton, putting it at the base of his throat. She debated about killing him internally for a moment as Oliver and Diggle stared at her. Then, she lowered her baton.

“You’re as good as dead anyway, killing you would be a mercy. And you don’t deserve a mercy for what you’ve done to this city.” Sara said before turning around and they walked away.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night

“Your still doing that?” Slade asked as he walked in to see Oliver still hitting the water, “Fryers better be careful with his bowls of water.”

“Slade.” Sara glared at him but he just laughed.

“When am I going to do actual training?” Oliver asked.

“There once was a young boy who was sent to a monastery to study Kung Fu.” Shado began.

“Good, a story.” Oliver said sarcastically.

“After a year, the boy went to visit his family. When asked what he’d learned, they boy hung his head in shame. All the monks had him do was slap a bowl of water for a year.” Shado continued as if she hadn’t been interrupted.

“Well we don’t have a year, so I hope your training regimens a bit faster.” Slade sneered.

“The family didn’t believe him, so he raised his hand and hit the table. It broke in half.” Shado said.

“I’m gonna be able to break a table?” Oliver asked sarcastically.

“Better,” Shado said before picking up her bow and handing it to Oliver, “draw the bow.”

Oliver stared at him in disbelief before doing as she said. To everyone’s surprise, Oliver was able to draw it back with seemingly no effort.

“I’ll be damned.” Slade smiled.

“What’s next?” Oliver asked.

“I teach you how to shoot while Slade focuses his attention on Sara.” Shado told him.

The Lair  
Later

“Hey, how are you?” Sara asked as Diggle walked down.

“I’ve killed before; it’s just been a while. Are you okay?” Diggle asked as he looked at her.

“You were right before. China White and I…we have an unpleasant history together and if she were right here, I’d kill her. Maybe one day I’ll tell you why I hate her so much, but for right now,” Sara said as she brought up a picture of Deadshot on the computer, “let’s focus on your vendetta.”

“I thought he wasn’t a priority to you and Oliver.” Diggle noted.

“He’s a priority to you, that makes him a priority to us.” Oliver said as he walked into the room.

“You okay?” Sara asked as she noticed the look on his face.

“Later, but we have another problem.” Oliver said as he walked over to them.

“What?” Diggle inquired.

“Sara, when your dad came down here…I saw the look on his face.” Oliver pointed out.

“What look?” Sara asked not sure she liked where this was going.

“He was surprised. Not by what was down here, but because it was down here…because he’s been down here before. Sara, I think that your dad knows.” Oliver told her.


	24. Targets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team goes after Deadshot as they try to protect Laurel from a ruthless hit man. Oliver and Sara find themselves at odds with Tommy over recent events.

Verdant, The Lair  
Afternoon

Diggle had boxing gloves on and was punching the pads Oliver had on. This had been going on for about half an hour in an attempt to work out Diggle’s anger. So far, it wasn’t helping.

“Feel better?” Oliver asked.

“I’ll feel better once we end Deadshot.” Diggle told him before continuing, “We need to end this guy before he makes any more widows out of wives.”

“We will,” Oliver said as Diggle finally tired himself out, “Diggle, we’ll stop him. I promised you Sara and I would help you take him down and we will. But he’s on another continent.” 

“Not anymore.” Felicity said from by the computers, “Sara told me to track Argus’ manhunt for Deadshot, so I decrypted there communication logs. Which means I just hacked a federal organization. This kind of makes me a cyber terrorist, which is bad because I don’t see myself fitting in well at Guantanamo Bay.”

“Felicity, they don’t send Blondes there.” Oliver joked.

“I dye it actually,” Felicity said thoughtlessly before looking up at Oliver startled, “I keep your secret.”

“What did you find?” Diggle asked impatiently.

“Deadshot is supposed to meet a potential client here in Starling except the potential contract is bogus. Your friend Lyla’s setting a trap for him. Lawton took the bait.” Felicity explained.

“Good, I’ll talk to Lyla, see if I can suss out any details,” Dig said before looking at Oliver, “where is Sara anyway?”

“She’s on her way to have lunch with Laurel.” Oliver explained.

Lian Yu, five years ago

“Rescuing your father and stopping Fryers isn’t gonna be some walk in the park. They’re not gonna just allow us to stroll on into their camp.” Slade pointed out to Shado as Sara and Oliver watched.

“Which is why we’ll need cover.” Shado told him.

“And if both of us are infiltrating, who’ll provide it?” Slade sneered.

“Them.” Shado said as she looked over at the stunned couple.

Slade laughed in amused disbelief before he spoke.

“The assault rifle is flushed, useless.” Slade pointed out.

“We have a bow, arrows.” Shado reminded him.

“And no one capable of shooting them,” Slade said before turning to Oliver and Sara, “no offense.”

“I was gonna say the same thing.” Oliver said with Sara nodding in agreement.

“We should focus on trying to come up with a plan that will actually work, not lowering our already slim chances of survival.” Slade said as Shado looked over at Oliver with an unreadable look on her face.

“Oliver will hit his mark by sundown,” Shado said as she picked up her bow and quiver, “If not, we’ll do things your way. In the meantime, why don’t you try working with Sara.”

CNRI  
Afternoon

Sara walked up to her sister’s desk, Laurel hard at work. Laurel glanced up at her, surprised.

“Didn’t you get my message?” Laurel asked.

“No.” Sara asked confused.

“Things got a little crazy around here, back to back meetings. I’m so sorry, rain check” Laurel asked with a guilty smile.

“Its fine sis, I get it.” Sara assured her as she laughed before frowning, “has dad been acting…weird to you?”

“No,” Laurel said attempting to hide her nervousness, “why?” 

“Never mind, it’s nothing.” Sara said as a family of three walked in.

“Are we early Miss Lance?” the father asked.

“No, not at all, this is just my sister Sara. Sara, this is Eric Moore and his wife Nancy. I’m prepping them for a reposition tomorrow.” Laurel explained.

“Hi, Sara Queen,” Sara introduced herself before smiling motherly at the child between the two, “and this must be your body guard.”

“This is our son, Taylor.” Nancy introduced after some laughs.

“Well, you’re in good hands. Nice to meet you.” Sara smiled politely before walking past them.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, next day  
Morning 

Oliver was drinking coffee on the couch when Sara came down stairs. Smiling, she kissed him before she sat down next to him.

“Anything interesting on the news?” Sara asked curiously.

“No, just the usual stuff.” Oliver shrugged as a new piece came on that grabbed her attention.

“…the bodies of Eric and Nancy Moore were found early this morning. The couple was being represented by attorney Laurel Lance in a law suit against Financier Edward Rasmus. Miraculously, their seven year old son Taylor survived the horrific attack.”

Starling City Police Department  
Later in the morning

Oliver and Sara entered the station and saw Laurel with Taylor. They were about to head over when they were intercepted by Tommy.

“What are you doing here?” Tommy demanded and Sara shot him a ‘are you stupid?’ look.

“Laurel’s my sister and I met the family yesterday. And you have another thing coming if you think you are gonna stand between me and my sister. Boyfriends come and go Tommy, but Family is forever. And last time I checked, you weren’t family. So get out of our way or I’ll have a hell of a time explaining to the officers why I broke the arm of the guy trying to stop me from seeing my sister.” Sara snarled.

White as a sheet, Tommy stepped back. Sara walked passed him without sparing him a glance. Oliver followed his wife, pausing only to give Tommy a brief look before following Sara over to Laurel and Taylor.

“Hey sis, how’s the little guy?” Sara asked as she and Oliver reached them.

“He’s okay; he’ll be coming home with me and Tommy tonight.” Laurel explained as she put her arms around Taylor.

“You’re lucky kid; you’re going home with one of the best women in the world.” Sara said in a motherly tone as she smiled at Taylor.

“If there’s anything we can do, anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask.” Oliver told her.

“You’re just a phone call away.” Laurel nodded as she and Taylor walked off.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

“Pick a weapon, any weapon.” Slade said as he opened his chest of weapon.

Sara rummaged through the chest of swords and knives when she found something strange. It looked like a silver cylinder. Picking it up, she examined it before turning to Slade.

“What’s this?” She asked curiously. 

“Press down on both sides of it.” Slade instructed.

Confused, Sara did as he instructed and was surprised when it extended into a baton. Waving it around and testing the feel of it, Sara decided she liked it. Seeing the look on her face, Slade smirked. It appeared that she had finally found a weapon she liked. Slade took out a matching one and activated it.

“Now, let me teach you how to use it.” Slade said as he hit his baton against hers.

The Lair  
Afternoon

“What’s this?” Oliver asked as he and Sara walked into the room to see Felicity and Diggle at the computers.

“Lyla’s mission profile on the trap they’ve set for Deadshot.” Felicity explained without looking up.

“Lawton is set to meet his new client tomorrow at eight P.M. except his client is an Argus agent. Lyla and her agents will then swoop in and arrest him.” Diggle explained. 

“Dig, do you want Lawton arrested?” Sara asked.

“No.” Diggle said after a moment.

“Then tomorrow night we cross Floyd Lawton’s name off your list.” Oliver said in finality. 

“There’s something else we need to look into,” Sara said as she leaned down towards her computers and brought up some pages on Rasmus, “last night, two of my sister’s clients were murdered. There seven year old son barely managed to escape.”

“That’s terrible.” Diggle said appalled. 

“Edward Rasmus. The financial advisor Laurel’s taking to court may not have pulled the trigger, but he probably called in the hit.” Oliver pointed out. 

“Felicity, go over his phone records, bank accounts, anything that could connect him to the killer.” Sara ordered to the younger blonde.

“And where will you two be?” Diggle asked as the couple turned to leave.

“My sister’s.” Sara called back. 

Laurel’s apartment  
Night 

Laurel was standing with a useless gun in front of her assailant when the window shattered as the vigilantes crashed through it. The Hood fired an arrow, which knocked the gun out of the hitman’s hand. Laurel ran for safety as The Hood fired more arrows. The hitman ducked for cover then fired back with bullets, causing the two vigilantes to duck for cover this time. This gave the hitman enough time to escape. The two vigilantes shot to their feet but it was too late, as he was gone. Tommy sat up and the three of them looked at each other for a moment before the vigilantes turned and left. 

Queen Manor, next day  
Afternoon 

Oliver and Sara watched Moira lead Taylor away. Sometimes it was easy for them to forget that Moira played the part of a loving mover to a tee. Tommy thought they were using a front, they had nothing on Moira. Oliver and Sara then turned to Laurel and Tommy, who stood by Diggle in the doorway.

“Mr. and Mrs. Queen, may I take you to your next meeting?” Diggle asked politely causing Oliver and Sara to look at him confused, “the Lawton meeting.”

“Yes, of course! Sara and I just need to swing by the club, get our good clothes. We’ll meet you there.” Oliver said as he understood.

“Of course sir, Ma’am.” Diggle said before running out the door. 

“You’re leaving?” Tommy asked the undertone of anger clear.

“We have a meeting with some clientele for the club, about setting up a program for the underage youth.” Oliver lied easily.

“Is that more important than what’s going here?” Tommy demanded as he looked over at Laurel.

“No offense to them, but I think I need Mr. Robbins and his men more than I need them.” Laurel said. 

Sara and Oliver nodded in understanding and Laurel walked away. Oliver and Sara turned to go but Tommy blocked them.

“You two are the whole reason we are here and trust me, that wasn’t easy to admit.” Tommy said tersely. 

“They’ll be fine and we have more important things to do than be used like pawns by someone we thought was our friend.” Sara said icily before she and Oliver walked off.

The Lair  
Night 

“I’m uploading a satellite overview of the plaza to your phone.”” Felicity announced as Oliver and Sara got ready.

“Thanks but we know the place-” 

“Dig was pretty specific about where you should perch,” Felicity cut him off, “what position you should perch…I think. He used a lot of military jargon. You’re sniping a sniper, kind of ironic don’t you think?”

As Oliver and Sara walked over, Sara putting on her wig and mask, a beep went off at the computer. Sara raced over and checked it out, paling as she did.

“Edward Rasmus has a flight to Shanghai set for eight-fifteen tonight.” Sara said.

“He’s running.” Felicity realized.

“You take Rasmus, I’ll take Deadshot.” Oliver said, all but reading Sara’s thoughts.

Starling City  
Later

Edward Rasmus was being driven to the airport when a loud, sonic shriek pierced the air. The windows of the car shattered as Rasmus and his driver both covered their ears. The shriek stopped and Rasmus lifted his head just before two gloved hands reached in and threw him from the car and onto the parking lot. Rasmus lifted his head to see The Canary pointing her baton at him.

“Edward Rasmus, you have failed this city!” She snarled. 

Plaza  
Same time

The Hood was perched in his vantage point, his bow notched with an arrow. He was waiting for Deadshot when he saw the Argus agents react to a man in a hat. Oliver aimed his bow and waited but relaxed when the man took off his hat to reveal he wasn’t Lawton. When a shot went off and Oliver found where it was coming from, Oliver fired his arrow as he perused. Deadshot’s trajectory was thrown off, so he only grazed his next target. Oliver notched another arrow and fired. The arrow went through Deadshot’s heart. Lawton looked up at him with a stunned, unreadable expression before he dropped dead. 

Outside the plaza  
Later

“How’s your operative doing?” Diggle asked Lyla as they walked away.

“He’s hurt, but he’ll live. I suppose I should thank you.” Lyla said and he looked at her surprised.

“Thank me?” Diggle said surprised.

“Johnny, I know how you, Oliver and Sara Queen spend your nights,” Lyla said and Diggle froze, “under normal circumstances, I’d be angry about you interfering in an Argus operation, but since your interference saved the lives of my team, I’ll let it slide.”

“Thank you.” Diggle said as he relaxed. 

“I’d like to thank Oliver Queen in person, if you can arrange it.” Lyla said.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Diggle promised.

Lian Yu, five years ago   
Day

Sara groaned as Slade beat her across the face with a baton.

“You’re improving, that time it took you five minutes to avoid a hit.” Slade said sarcastically.

“Shut up, let’s go again.” Sara said as she held up her baton.

“Your stance is too wide,” Slade pointed out and she blinked, “ put your feet closer together, lower your arms a bit,” Sara did as he told her, “good, now let’s go again.”

Slade and Sara went at each other with the batons once more.

Queen Mansion  
Later 

“Hey,” Oliver said as he and Sara walked into the room to see Laurel and Moira talking on the couch, “the police just called: Edward Rasmus was just arrested.”

“Really?” Laurel asked shocked as she stood up, “what happened?”

“Apparently he confessed to everything. He’s gonna go prison for a long time, won’t be able to hurt anyone again.” Sara told her sister.

“Why would he confess, it doesn’t make sense.” Laurel pointed out.

“The Canary was involved.” Oliver said almost unable to stop the proud smirk from crossing his face.

“Good for her.” Tommy said as he walked up behind them.

“I guess it’s over.” Laurel said.

“Good, I’ll go wake up Taylor.” Tommy moved to leave.

“Wait,” Moira said, “he’s been through a lot and you are all welcome to stay.”

“It’s your call.” Tommy said as Laurel looked at him.

“Thank you Mrs. Queen.” Laurel said as she looked over at Moira.

Queen Manor  
Later

“Do you and Ollie ever think about having more kids?” Laurel asked Sara as they walked out of Taylor’s room.

“Sometimes,” Sara admitted, “but our lives right now are…not fit for a child. And even if they were, the pain is still too fresh.”

“It’ll be okay Sara. One day…you and Ollie will be ready for kids again.” Laurel promised as she hugged her sister.

They hugged for a few more minutes but were startled when the lights went out. Oliver and Tommy ran over and it was clear by the look on Oliver’s face that he had the same feeling as Sara.

“You two, stay here with Taylor.” Oliver said as he and Sara began to walk away.

“Wait, where are you two going?” Laurel demanded.

“It’s an old house, fuses blow all the time.” Oliver lied easily.

“...okay.” Laurel said uncertainly before she and Tommy closed the door to Taylor’s room.

Oliver kicked off the door handle before he and Sara stalked off. Oliver and Sara roamed the halls, looking for the intruder. The rounded a corner when their internal alarm went off. They ducked just as the assailant fired. The two quickly fled into the shadows with the hitman quickly following. Blending into the shadows, the couple waited until he walked into the room. The couple were momentarily stunned to see it was the same hitman from last night but shook it off.

Oliver lunged at him, tackling him to the ground where he lost his gun. The hitman pushed Oliver off of him and the exchanged a few blows as Sara moved in. taking out a knife, Sara swung at him with it but the hitman ducked and struck her wrist, knocking the knife out of her hand. Sara punched him in the chest, knocking him down the stairs. He stood up as the rushed at him, blocking both of their punches. 

“What happened to you two on that island?” the hitman asked.

“You’re about to find out.” Oliver promised. 

Oliver lunged at him, tackling the hitman off the stairs and into the ground floor. The two landed on top of the small table, breaking it in two. Sara raced down the steps as the hitman grabbed Oliver and threw him towards the fire place. The hitman turned around and began to exchange blows with Sara as Oliver picked up a poker from the fire place. While the hitman was distracted with Sara, Oliver rushed forward and stabbed the poker through his heart. Oliver and Sara stepped back as he fell to the floor, dead, as Oliver and Sara both sunk to the floor. 

Queen Manor  
Later

 

“Death by poker, that’s a new one.” Quentin quipped as the medics put the hitman in a body bag.

“He was gonna shot me and Sara, so Mr. Robbins grabbed the poker and saved our lives.” Oliver said giving Quentin a pointed stare, waiting to see how Quentin would play this now that he knew the truth.

“Mr. Robbins was a real hero.” Tommy mentioned, unaware that it was a lie he didn’t need to tell. 

“I’ve got enough for my report; I’ll get my boys out of here.” Quentin said as he turned to leave. 

Exchanging a look with Oliver, Sara followed her father out of the room. Quentin had just given the order to clear out when he turned around and saw Sara.

“You know, don’t you?” Sara asked point blank.

“Know what?” Quentin asked playing dumb.

“Dad…you know.” Sara gave him a pointed look and, after a moment, Quentin finally nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” Quentin finally admitted.

“How?” Sara demanded.

“Here isn’t the best place to talk about this.” Quentin said as he discreetly looked around at his officers and Sara nodded.

“My and Ollie’s place, tomorrow morning?” Sara suggested and Quentin nodded.

“I’ll meet you there.” Quentin promised as he turned and left.

Sara watched him leave before turning around and walking back in. Seeing that Oliver had already gone up the stairs, Sara moved to follow him when Tommy stopped her.

“Sara…thanks you, you and Oliver both.” Tommy said.

“Don’t act like we’re friends. If you want to be enemies, then you don’t get to use us like this.” Sara said coolly as she moved to go up the stairs.

“I don’t want to be your enemy.” Tommy said baffled.

“Well, I’m having a hard time keeping up lately,” Sara said as she turned around to face him, “first, you don’t want us to explain why Oliver and I do what we do. Then you think you have the right to be angry about Ollie and I suspect you of selling drugs, despite you pulling the same crap on Ollie and me when we first came home and we never said a thing. And now you use us as your own personal body guards, despite knowing you could have asked. We would have done it even if the person you were dating wasn’t my sister, you know this and you still used us. Wasn’t using people for his own benefit the thing that used to bug you so much about your father? Maybe you and Malcolm have a lot more in common than just your looks.”

Ignoring Tommy’s hurt and angry look, Sara turned and walked up the stairs.

Oliver and Sara’s loft, next day  
Morning

“Hey dad,” Sara said as she opened the door to see her father standing on the other side, “come in.”

Sara stepped aside and Quentin walked in as Sara closed the door behind him. They walk into the kitchen where Oliver is sitting at the table. Sara sat down next to her husband as Quentin sits down across from them. There is silence between them for a moment before Oliver speaks.

“So how did you find out?” Oliver gets right to the point.

“At the wedding, I mentioned to Moira how generous it was off her to donate her broach to charity. She had no idea what I was talking about,” Sara flushed as Oliver looked over at her, “realizing you were lying to me, I was worried you may be in some trouble. So I had McKenna Hall follow you. She saw the door in the basement and asked around your staff and they told her that no one could get in. so when you guys weren’t there, I went in and cracked the security code.”

“I…realize you must have lots of questions dad.” Sara said.

“Just one: why? Why are you really doing all this?” Quentin inquired and Oliver and Sara shared look.

“I guess that starts with this.” Oliver said as he pulled out the list and placed it on the table.

“What’s this?” Quentin asked as he picked it up. 

“That is the list of names of people who are poisoning our city. I pulled it from my father’s body.” Oliver explained and he looked up at them startled.

“I thought you said Robert died on the boat?” Quentin asked.

“He made it too the life boat with us. But there wasn’t enough water for all of us, so he shot himself in the head to give us a better chance.” Sara explained.

“A few years later, we found a message from my father, explaining what this is. My father did something terrible and everyone on this list is involved in it. It’s why you can’t go one day without running into road blocks in your job. Because these people don’t care about the law or the innocent or anything that the three of us do. They only care about their own wealth and power and they are willing to step on anyone to maintain it. So we have to do something about it, law be damned.” Oliver said passionately.

“...alright. I can’t say I agree with everything you’re doing, but you’re right. I remember a time when the people of this city helped each other. Maybe you can bring that back to the city.” Quentin said grudgingly and Sara and Oliver smiled, “out of curiosity, what were you doing at that Gala?”

“Stopping The Dodger.” Oliver said and Quentin blinked.

“Seriously?” Quentin asked and they nodded, “well I’ll be. And why did you look so sick when I came to talk to you about the meeting with Vertigo?”

“Because the Count injected me with some.” Oliver said and Quentin’s jaw dropped.

“Um, okay, and how did you throw off suspicion when fingers were pointed at you for being the vigilantes?” Quentin asked.

“Our body guard, John Diggle, dressed up as The Hood and went down to break up an armed deal.” Sara explained and Quentin was surprised.

“Mr. Diggle knows about this?” He asked.

“Do you really think we could keep a body guard this long if he didn’t?” Sara asked and he nodded in understanding.

Someone knocked at the door and the three of them stood up as Sara went to answer the door. Sara opened the door to see Diggle standing on the other side with a woman they assumed to be Lyla.

“Hey Dig. And you must be Lyla. Come on in.” Sara stepped aside and they walked in.

“Oh, we didn’t realize you had company.” Diggle said as they saw Quentin.

“He knows Diggle.” Oliver said and Diggle looked over at Quentin surprised.

“And you’re not turning us in?” Diggle asked and Quentin chuckled.

“If I was gonna turn you in, I would have done it by now.” Quentin said and Diggle relaxed.

“I’m Lyla Michaels,” Lyla stepped forward and offered her hand to Oliver, “Mr. Queen, I’d like to thank you for your help with Deadshot last night. Your actions saved the lives of my team.”

“It was no problem. And call me Oliver, any friend of Diggle’s is a friend of mine.” Oliver said as he shook her hand.

“Oliver, if there is anything I can do to ever repay you, just name it.” Lyla said as their hands dropped to their sides.

“…their might be one thing.” Oliver said as he and Sara exchanged a look.

“Name it.” Lyla said.

“We need you to promise you’ll hear us out before you say yes or no.” Sara said as Diggle and Quentin exchanged uneasy looks.

“Okay.” Lyla said confused.

“I need you to help us kill Amanda Waller.” Oliver said shocking Lyla as well as Quentin and Diggle.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

Sara was nursing a few bruises and Slade was sharpening a sword when Oliver and Shado walked in.

“So how did our Robin Hood do?” Slade asked and their silence told him everything, “as expected. So back to the drawing board we go.”

The sound of someone moving through he grass drew there attention. To their shock, Yao-Fei walked into the plane.

“Yao-Fei!” Oliver called out shocked.

Shado said something in Mandurian before hugging him. Though everyone noticed how Yao-Fei didn’t look happy to see them. Shado let him go as they looked at him curiously.

“How did you escape?” Slade said suspiciously. 

“I didn’t.” Yao-Fei said as several of Fryers men burst into the plane, guns aimed at them.

“You son of a bitch.” Slade snarled before one of Fryers men struck him across the face with the barrel of a gun, sending him to the ground.

“Your time at this island is at an end.” Yao-Fei said grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not read the second part of this story, you will likely be hopelessly confused y next chapter.


	25. The beginning of a revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara reveal a little about their past as they try and turn Lyla to their cause.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Morning

“You want me…to help you kill my boss?” Lyla asked once the shock wore off.

“I realize that it’s a lot to ask, but you’re a smart woman Lyla. I’m sure you can see that the world is a much better place without Amanda Waller in it.” Oliver said coolly.

“How do you two even know this woman? Is she on the list?” Diggle asked but both of his partners shook their heads. 

“Deadshot was your vendetta Dig, Amanda Waller is ours.” Sara explained.

“What on earth did she do to the two of you? Was she on the island with you?” Lyla asked trying to make sense of this strange and bold request.

“Those five years away…we weren’t always on the island.” Sara revealed causing her three guests to drop their jaws.

“What?” Quentin demanded and the couple exchanged a glance.

“This is going to be a lot to take in, so why don’t we move this conversation to the kitchen?” Oliver suggested. 

Seeing the agreement on the faces of their guests, Oliver and Sara led them into their kitchen. Oliver and Sara sat down on one side of the table with Quentin, Diggle, and Lyla joining them on the other side.

“What do you mean you two weren’t always on the island?” Quentin demanded once they were all seated.

“Our second year away, a freighter came to Lian Yu. It was as dangerous as anything on the island.” Sara began.

“We were on the freighter when it blew up. When we came to, we had been fished from the water and brought to Hong Kong. That’s when we first met Amanda Waller.” Oliver continued, scowling at the mention of that wretched woman.

“At first she just held us captive, trying to get us to work for her. But then, five months later, things changed,” Sara took a deep breath and Oliver took her hand as everyone noticed the toll this was taking on Sara, “you see…I was pregnant.”

Quentin, who had already known of his lost grandchild, was better prepared for this news than the others. Still, a knot was beginning to form in his stomach as he realized where this was headed. Diggle gapped at them, for the first time truly beginning to understand the depth of pain and suffering that his partners had endured. Lyla opened and closed her mouth several times as an uncomfortable realization began to wash over her.

“Oliver, Sara…did Amanda Waller kill your baby?” Lyla asked slowly, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

“She certainly threatened to a number of times in order to ensure Ollie’s full cooperation.” Sara said bitterly.

“She may have never physical harmed our daughter, but she died because of events set in motion by Amanda. Amanda Waller has no regard for human life; sooner or later she will cause an uprising within Argus. If we do it now, we save the world years of collateral damage. So what do you say Lyla?” Oliver asked as everyone looked at her.

“I’m in.” Lyla said after a moment of thought.

Verdant, The Lair  
Afternoon

“Quite a set up you guys have down here.” Lyla said idly as she looked around.

“It’s a bit to take in the first time, isn’t it?” Quentin agreed.

“So, give me until tomorrow night. You’re right; there’s been unrest within Argus over Waller’s methods for years. All I have to do is talk to the right people and we’ll have an army to help us.” Lyla explained and Oliver nodded.

“Tomorrow night.” Sara agreed.

“I do have one condition for helping you: no one dies except Amanda Waller. These people are just doing their jobs and a lot of them were brought into this just like you were, by lack of a choice. They don’t deserve to die for it.” Lyla said firmly as Oliver and Sara exchanged a look.

“We’ll try to avoid killing them but we make no guarantees.” Sara said and Lyla knew that was the best she would get.

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Lyla said as she turned to leave. 

As Lyla walked down, she passed Felicity, who looked at her strangely as the other woman walked. Felicity opened her mouth to speak but froze upon seeing Quentin next to her partners. 

“It’s alright Felicity, he knows and he’s not gonna turn us in.” Sara assured her friend and the younger blonde relaxed slightly.

“So…what’s going on?” Felicity asked concerned.

“Oh, tomorrow night we’re gonna assassinate the head of Argus.” Diggle said cheerfully.

Thinking he was joking, Felicity started to laugh. When no one else joined her, Felicity slowly stopped laughing as she took in there expressions. Realizing Diggle was completely serious; Felicity dropped her bag on the floor.

“What?! Doesn’t that make us terrorists?!” Felicity was now completely freaked out.

“Maybe, but the world is a better place without Amanda Waller in it.” Oliver said coldly.

“And that’s worth being labeled a terrorist?” Felicity demanded.

“If he were here, your father would think so.” Sara said coolly before storming out. 

Everyone froze, Oliver at Sara saying that, and the others for what was said. Felicity looked over at Oliver, confusion and shock written across her face.

“Oliver, what did she mean by that?” Felicity asked sounding like a lost child and Oliver mentally cursed Sara for leaving him with this.

“It’s…a long story Felicity. Sit down and I’ll tell you everything.” Oliver said carefully.

Starling City police department  
Later in the afternoon 

“Pike,” Quentin called out to his superior, “may I speak with you sir?”

“What is it Quentin?” Pike said as he turned around to face the other man.

“I need a few days off, it’s for personal reasons.” Quentin said and Pike was thrown momentarily before regaining himself.

“You’re a good cop Quentin and you haven’t taken a day off in almost six years. You have three days.” Pike told him and Quentin nodded gratefully.

“Thank you sir.” Quentin said before he turned around and left.

The Lair, next day  
Morning

“What kind of arrow is that?” Quentin asked Oliver as he walked in to see Oliver holding a strange arrow.

“It’s an injection arrow. It’s loaded with a sedative.” Oliver said as he puts it in his quiver.

“You know, the cops would be a bit more supportive of you if you didn’t drop as many bodies.” Quentin mentioned as he sat beside his son in law.

“Some people deserve to die.” Oliver said as he thought of Amanda Waller.

“I don’t disagree, but not everyone does.” Quentin insisted.

“Is there something I can help you with Quentin?” Oliver asked as he looked over at the older man.

“I want in on this,” Quentin said and Oliver was surprised, “this psychotic bitch is responsible for the death of my granddaughter, I want her dead and I want to be a part of it.”

“You don’t have to do this Quentin.” Oliver told him.

“I know, but I want to.” Quentin told him earnestly ad Oliver found himself unable to say no.

Queen Consolidated  
Same time

Sara was working when she heard a knock. Looking up, she unsurprised to see Felicity standing in the doorway. She had expected this since yesterday.

“Hey…” Felicity trailed off as she walked inside the room.

“I’m sure you have questions.” Sara said knowingly.

“What was he like?” Felicity all but blurted out.

“He was a good man. You have his eyes you know,” Sara mentioned absentmindedly as she thought of her old mentor and friend, “from the moment I met him, all he did was try and help me escape from Waller. He was kind and patient and a hero in every sense of the word. His only sin was that he tried to save everyone but himself.”

“I wish I could have known him.” Felicity said in a cracking voice.

“So do I.” Sara said as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman.

“Amanda Waller is the reason I grew up without a father. I want you to kill that bitch.” Felicity said with tears running down her face.

“And we will.” Sara promised.


	26. The reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With help from Lyla and other Argus operatives, Team Arrow goes after Amanda Waller and OLiver and Sara learn a stunning secret.

Argus base  
Night 

A guard was at his post when he saw someone walking out of the darkness. He raised his gun but lowered it upon seeing it was agent Michaels. She walked passed him but the guard was stunned when she grabbed him around the neck. He registered only shock before he fell unconscious. As she dropped him to the ground, Lyla looked over as The Hood, Canary, Diggle, and Quentin stepped out of the shadows. 

“Let’s go.” Lyla said before she opened the door and began to lead them inside.

“Felicity, do it.” The Canary said as she tapped her comms.

Inside the base, various members of Argus had their phones going off. Those who were part of Lyla’s coup knew this was the signal, the call to arms. It was time. Emil Hamilton pocketed his phone as the agent next to him looked at him curiously. Emil whirled around and unexpectedly punched his fellow agent in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious. 

“Sorry.” Emil said before walking off.

“Agent Michaels, what are you doing?” One agent demanded after seeing Lyla leading Team Arrow into the base.

“Something that should have been done a very long time ago. Stand aside.” Lyla ordered.

When the agent reached for his gun instead, Diggle fired his. It hit him in the shoulder, but since it was only a tranquilizer gun it simply knocked him unconscious. However, the sound alerted the rest of the base and soon enough they were surrounded by agents. Diggle and Quentin drew their guns; The Hood aimed his arrow, and The Canary held her baton in one hand and a knife in the other but none of them made any further move. They were not quite sure which agents were on their side and which were on Waller’s.

“This is treason agent Michaels.” One agent told Lyla.

“Was it treason when the founding fathers rebelled against the British? Amanda Waller claims she wishes to protect the world, but she is as much a monster as anyone she has ever sent us after. She stands above us like a king but the thing about kings is that eventually, they all fall.” Lyla said coolly. 

The agent opened his mouth to speak but never got far. One of the agents behind him moved his gun and fired. The agent fell to the floor, bleeding from his head. After that, it was a scene that resembled a mix between a bar brawl and a shoot-out. The Hood shot three injection arrows into three separate agents that went after him as The Canary got behind one agent and put him in a choke hold until he lost consciousness. Quentin and Diggle shot agent after agent with tranquilizer darts and they fell unconscious soon after. Soon enough, all agents loyal to Waller were either dead or unconscious. 

“I’ll take you two to Waller now,” Lyla said before turning to Diggle, Quentin, and her fellow agents, “hold the line. There will be more agents along and there not all with us. Stall long enough for us to do what we need to do.” 

They all nodded as the trio walked off. 

Inside the control room, Waller was barking orders, attempting to find out what was happening. Someone had cut off all security feeds and communication, someone who was a very skilled hacker. If she lived through this, Waller vowed to find this person, see if they could be...persuaded to join Argus.

Two shots rang out outside the door, breaking Waller out of her thoughts. She heard the drop of two bodies, most likely the two guards stationed outside the door. She and her agents listened to the three steps of footsteps that neared the door way and when it opened, Waller was stunned to see who was responsible. Lyla was one thing but she was even more surprised to see who entered the room with her. She had known who the Starling City Vigilantes were for some time but she never thought that they’d come for her.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Lance,” Waller said in a voice that conveyed none of her surprise, “Although I hear it’s Mrs. Queen now. Congratulations.”

“Drop the false pleasantries; you know why we’re here.” Oliver growled as he lowered his hood.

“To kill me, I’d imagine. Though I can’t say as to why.” Waller said which only seemed to anger the couple.

“Move and you’re dead!” Sara barked at an agent who moved toward her gun before she turned to Waller, “we’re here to take our revenge for our daughter.” 

“As I recall, Mr. Queen already did that.” Waller reminded them.

“You may not have laid a hand on Shado, but you are just as much to blame for what happened to her as Shrieve.” Oliver snarled.

“I see. And you agent Michaels? This is treason.” Waller said as she looked at Lyla.

“No, it’s liberation. You know, I never believed he whispers that the other agents said behind your back, that you were a heartless monster. But once I heard what you did to Oliver and Sara, I realized they were right. You can justify it however you want, but you are no better than anyone you stop.” Lyla said passionately.

In the hallway that led to the control room, Diggle shot a tranquilizer dart into the neck of one of the agents that had attacked him. He and Quentin stood back to back with the other agents who had turned against Waller, all out of breath. They had stopped two ore waves of agents, all loyal to Waller, and it wasn’t easy. Diggle may have been Special Forces but these guys were a league of their own.

Reading their weapons, Diggle, Quentin, and the remainder of the agents stood together as they heard someone approach. A Caucasian man around Diggle’s age with brown hair and eyes came down the hall. He raised his hands in surrender upon seeing the wall of defenders before him. The agents lowered their weapons, with Diggle and Quentin following suit, figuring he was on their side. 

“Agent Hamilton, good to see you.” One of the agents told him pleasantly.

“You as well. Has agent Michaels taken the vigilantes to Waller yet?” Emil asked with a desperation that surprised the others. 

“They should be dealing with her now sir.” One agent said with a savage grin.

“Then there’s still time, they need to know something before they kill her.” Emil said before rushing passed the confused Agents, Diggle, and Quentin.

“Why have you removed your masks?” Waller asked the married couple curiously.

“Because when you die, we want you to look at us,” Sara began as Oliver aimed his bow at Waller’s heart, we want you to look at us and know that you did this. Your actions led to your death. We want you to look into our eyes as you die.”

“Stop!” Emil screamed as he burst into the room.

Next thing Emil knew, he was pinned to the wall by Sara, her knife against his throat.

“Sara, let him go. That’s Emil Hamilton, he’s with us.” Lyla said as she looked over.

“Then why is trying to stop us from killing Waller?” Sara demanded not letting him go. 

“By all means, kill her,” Emil said against her knife, “but before you do, there’s something you need to know.” 

“And what’s that?” Sara asked as she led him go and retracted her knife.

“Your daughter isn’t dead.” Emil said.

Sara dropped her knife and Oliver whirled around. His bow was now aimed at Emil.

“Start talking or this arrow goes through your heart. And whatever you have to say, it better be good.” Oliver growled.

“Those men that came and took your daughter weren’t Shrieve’s men, they were agents of Argus. Waller had them dress up like US Army to trick you into thinking that Shrieve had taken her.” Emil explained.

“Then why did Shrieve admit to having taken her?” Sara demanded unwilling to believe.

“That may have had something to do with me breaking arm when he denied it. That is assuming this all true.” Oliver said skeptically.

“You don’t have to take my word for it. It’s on the Argus data base; you just need to know where to look. Project Queen.” Emil said.

“Now see here-” one of Waller’s agents, a man in glasses with a pretentious voice.

Out of patience, Oliver turned and let the arrow fly. The arrow went through the man’s hand, pinning him to the wall. The man screamed in pain as Oliver looked over at Lyla and gestured to the main computer. Lyla nodded and went over, quickly accessing the mainframe and looking at what Emil told her to. Lyla’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in stunned horror at what she read.

“Lyla?” Sara called out. 

“It’s true guys, all of it. Waller planned to train your daughter as an assassin when she was old enough. She’s here guys but the file doesn’t say.” Lyla said in a shaky voice. 

With an enraged roar, Oliver grabbed Waller and slammed her against the wall. With the enraged look in Oliver’s eyes, Waller felt a small sliver of fear.

“Tell me where my daughter is, or I will make what I did to Shrieve seem humane compared to what I will do to you.” Oliver growled.

In the hallway leading to the control room, Diggle, Quentin, and the rogue agents looked back and were stunned to see Oliver, Sara, Lyla, Emil, and Waller. Waller was being restrained by Sara, a knife against her throat. She made no move to acknowledge her employees who had betrayed her as she was led down the hallway.

“I thought the plan was to kill her, not to take her captive!” One agent protested.

“We will kill her, but first she’s gonna take us somewhere.” Oliver growled.

They didn’t have to walk far. They were led down another hallway and stopped at a wall with a keypad. Sara shoved Waller towards the keypad and, looking like she wanted to spit fire, Waller enter a code and pressed the accept key. A green light flashed and part of the wall moved aside to reveal a room.

Well, room might be over stating it. It was no more than a closet. No bed, no bathroom, no nothing. The only thing in it was a girl, no older than two or three. She looked up at them and Quentin and Diggle suddenly knew, with perfect understanding, which she was. She had Sara’s blonde hair that went down to her back and Oliver’s eyes. She had fair skin and Quentin remembered what Sara had looked like as a child, because that was almost exactly what this child looked like. She had a few of Oliver’s features here and there but she mostly resembled Sara.

Sara released Waller before Lyla put a gun to her former boss’ head. Sara walked forward but the girl backed herself towards the edge of her closet. Sara stopped, realizing that the child likely she had no idea who she was. Her own daughter didn’t know who she was. Swallowing her anger over this injustice, Sara kneeled down to the child’s level and plastered on a motherly smile.

“Hi honey, what’s your name?” Sara forced herself to keep her tone even.

“I don’t have one.” The child said, relaxing.

“You don’t have one?” Sara asked, mentally repeating ‘keep calm!’

“She never gave me one.” The child said as she looked up at Waller fearfully.

Everyone had to restrain themselves from killing Waller. However much they all wanted to punish Waller for her crimes against humanity, for what she had done to this child, it would not do well to frighten her. She’s smile never slipped as she tried to calm herself before speaking again.

“Your name is Shado Laurel Queen,” Sara said as her daughter looked up at her surprised, “I know because I gave you that name…because I’m your mother.”

“Mother?” Shado repeated as thought she had never heard the word.

“I’m your mother…and this is your father,” Sara said as she looked back at Oliver before turning back to Shado, “how’d you like to leave here and come home with us?”

 

“I…I can come how with you?” Shado asked as though this was too good to be true.

“If you want to.” Oliver said his voice thick with emotion.

Sara held out her hand for Shado to take and the young girl stared at it for a moment. Then, slowly, Shado reached out and took her mother’s hand. Both Shado and Sara stood up and walked out of the closet.

“You guys go on. I need to have a talk with Waller.” Oliver said as he looked over at the women icily.

Sara nodded and soon, they all left. The only ones in the hallway were Oliver and Waller. Oliver reached into his quiver and took out an arrow. Oliver notched the arrow before aiming in right at Waller.

“Before I die, I want you to know something: everything I’ve done. I did to protect the world.” Waller told him blankly.

“The twisted thing is, I think you actually believe that. In your twisted mind, I think you’ve actually convinced yourself that everything you’ve done is for the greater good. But what you never realized is that you allowed yourself to become the very thing you were fighting against. You allowed yourself to become a monster. So, any final words?” Oliver asked coldly.

“Yes: you may think that you’re winning a battle here, but who’s to say you’re not starting a war?” Waller challenged.

Oliver let the arrow fly. It pierced her heart and Waller went down. Oliver stared at her for a moment, feeling oddly satisfied before he turned around and walked away. 

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Later

“And this is home.” Oliver said as he and Sara walked in with Shado.

Shado looked around in wonder, never having seen anything so big. Oliver and Sara exchanged a glance as they took hands. They had no idea how they were going to explain their daughter’s arrival or where she had been. But their daughter was alive and she was with them. For that, they would forever be grateful, consequences be damned.

Argus base  
Same time

“So Amanda Waller is dead?” The President asked from a video feed.

“It had to be done Mr. President, she was out of control. I’m not sure where the line between too far and just far enough is, but Amanda crossed it. There was no way we could trust her.” Lyla said and the President nodded.

“I never liked Amanda’s methods but she did achieve results. I agree, the director of Argus should value human life, whether they be our own operatives or not. I hope you do better than your predecessor, Director Michaels.” The President said before the video feed cut out.


	27. Finding Walter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow look into an underground casino that has kinks to Walter's disappearance, which leads Oliver to a shocking revelation. Oliver, Sara, and Quentin try to figure out how to reveal Shado to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Shado seems like she is rather advanced for her age, she is almost three. Add that to the fact that Waller, while not receiving any guardian of the year awards anytime soon, did tutor her so aside from a few slips here and there, Shado has excellent speech.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Night 

“…and they all lived happily ever after.” Quentin read from the story book as he sat in a chair next to Shado’s bed.

Closing the story book, Quentin looked up from it to see Shado fast asleep. Smiling softly at his granddaughter’s peaceful expression as she slept, Quentin put the book on the nightstand before standing up. Kissing Shado on the forehead, Quentin turned off the lights before walking out of the room, being mindful to keep the door open. Due to being kept in a closet for her entire life, Shado was claustrophobic, as he and her parents had discovered when Shado screamed after Sara closed the bedroom door the first night. 

Quentin made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen just as the front door opened. Quentin turned around as Oliver and Sara walked into the loft.

“So which dirt bag did you go after tonight?” Quentin inquired as Oliver closed the door.

“Harold Backman.” Sara said and Quentin nodded.

“Always thought he was dirty but we could never prove it. So what’d you do to him?” Quentin asked almost eagerly. 

“Nothing, we left his employers to deal with him. We took his laptop, which we will turn into the IRS once all the money he stole is back where it belongs.” Oliver explained as Quentin got himself a glass of water.

“Now that is something I can get behind.” Quentin said before taking a drink of water.

“I’m gonna go check on Shado.” Sara said as she walked towards the stairs.

“Quietly honey, I just got her to sleep.” Quentin called out. 

Sara nodded as she walked up the stairs. Once Sara was gone, Oliver turned to Quentin.

“Thank you for watching when Sara and I have had to go out the last few days Quentin.” Oliver said gratefully and Quentin nodded.

“It was my pleasure Oliver, I’m happy to spend time with my granddaughter. But that’s something we need to talk about,” Quentin set the empty glass down on the counter before continuing, “I managed to get Pike to extend my time off to a week but I have to go back to work in two days Oliver. And Sara being the boss’s daughter in law will only get her so far, she’ll have to go back to work eventually. And Shado being here is going to come out sooner or later, you better than anyone else understand how the press is.”

“I know,” Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face, “it’s just…Sara and I have enjoyed just spending time with our daughter.”

“And I get that. You thought she was dead and now you’re trying to make up for lost time. But sooner or later, you’ll have to tell the rest of our family and yours about Shado.” Quentin told him patiently.

“We’ll tell Laurel and Thea eventually, but not my mother.” Oliver said icily. 

“You know…I didn’t ask why you went after Moira, I wasn’t sure I wanted to know. But if you’re so adamant about keeping Shado a secret from her, then I think I deserve to know why.” Quentin said suspiciously.

“Before he disappeared, Walter found a notebook in my mother’s bedroom that was identical to the list. He charged Felicity with finding out what it was and, a couple weeks after he disappeared, Felicity gave it to me. I confronted my mother about it but she told me it was a book my father kept of people who owed him favors. I didn’t believe her, so I had Dig follow her around the next few days. He recorded a conversation between her and someone we haven’t been able to identify yet, in which she revealed that the Gambit was sabotaged.” Oliver explained and Quentin had to fight to control himself.

“That yacht was sabotaged?” Quentin asked trying to control his anger.

“That was my reaction,” Oliver told him before he pressed out, “during the conversation, she also talked about something called ‘The Undertaking’, which sounds ominous in itself. I confronted her as The Hood, but I let my guard down for a moment and she shot me. Whatever she’s involved in; it’s changed her into someone I don’t even recognize anymore.” 

“Then why haven’t you confronted her again?” Quentin demanded.

“Because she’s tripled her security and I can’t do anything about it until she feels safe again. The moment she does, Sara and I will confront her about it.” Oliver assured him.

“I hope you do, because you have more than yourself to think about now.” Quentin looked up the stairs before he walked out of the loft.

Verdant, next day  
Morning

“This coffee is terrible Oliver.” Laurel told her brother in law as he walked in.

“That’s what you get for ordering coffee in a bar,” Oliver quipped as he looked over at her, “so what are you doing here this early?” Oliver inquired. 

“I was wondering what’s going on between Tommy and you and Sara. Lately, it seems like he can’t eve stand to hear your names.” Laurel said curiously. 

“We have a difference of opinion. Laurel, I appreciate you coming down here to try and mend fences between us and Tommy, but there’s nothing you can do. Tommy is the one with the problem, not us. When he wants to talk, he knows where to find us. There’s nothing we can do for him until then.” Oliver said as the door behind the bar burst open and Felicity ran out.

“Oliver, I need to show what,” Felicity stopped upon seeing Laurel, “I’m sorry, I totally just walked in on a thing, didn’t I?”

“No, we were just finishing up here. Felicity, this is my sister in Law Laurel. Laurel, this is Felicity Smoak, a friend of Sara’s from work. She’s helping me set up the internet.”

“Router. And I need to show Oliver something very important related to the router.” Felicity said anxiously.

“I’ll be right down,” Oliver said before turning back to Laurel, “it was good to see you, maybe I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah.” Laurel said as Oliver and Felicity walked through the door.

“Tell me you got in.” Oliver said as they walked down the stairs to the lair. 

Better,” Felicity said as she handed Oliver a sheet of paper, “I made a list of all deposits Backman made last year.”

“Felicity, what good does that do us if we don’t know whose money it is?” Oliver pointed out.

“Look at the biggest deposit, bottom of the page.” Felicity instructed and Oliver, frustrated, did as she asked.

“Two-million dollars on December…” Oliver trailed off as he read the paper, “December twelfth, that’s…”

“The day Walter disappeared. What if one of Backman’s clients was paid to kidnap Walter?” Felicity asked. 

“Then we find out which client it was and we use them to find Walter. Backtrack the account, follow the money, and hopefully it will lead us to Walter.” Oliver barked as Felicity took a seat at the computer.

“After all this time, do you really think Walter could be alive?” Felicity asked as she began surfing the web.

“I don’t know.” Oliver said as Diggle walked in.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Diggle inquired.

“We think Backman may have paid a client to kidnap Walter.” Oliver said and Diggle gaped at his friend.

“I got something,” Felicity spoke up and both turned their attention to her, “Demonic Alozo.”

“The guy who runs the underground casino in Starling?” Diggle asked and Oliver nodded.

“When he’s not busy kidnapping.” Oliver said grimly.

“He looks like the kind of lowlife someone would hire to kidnap Walter,” Felicity said as she looked at Alozo’s picture, “so how many arrows do you think you’ll need to put in him before he gives up Walter?”

“It’s not that simple Felicity: Alozo has his own private army. We’re gonna need to get into Alozo’s computer without setting off any alarms.” Oliver said as a plan began to form.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Afternoon

“So, you want me to gamble?” Sara asked Oliver as they sat on the couch as Shado watched TV, amazed at all the colors of the program.

“I want you to gamble, get caught counting cards, and plant a bug so Felicity can hack Alozo’s network.” Oliver clarified.

“Ollie, what if something happens?” Sara asked as she subconsciously glanced at Shado.

“We’ve done things like this a million times before. Hey, look at me,” Oliver said as he cupped her face and made her look at him, “I understand. The past few days, I’ve been hesitant to take as many risks to. But we’ve done things like this before and we will keep doing things like this until our city is safe.”

“You’re right.” Sara sighed before Shado spoke up.

“Momma, what’s that?” Shado asked as she pointed to something on the program.

“It’s a dolphin honey, it lives in the ocean.” Sara said as she looked at what her daughter was pointing to.

“Oh.” Shado said sounding slightly disappointed. 

“They have aquariums where dolphins live; we could all go there one day.” Oliver suggested.

Shado perked up as she jumped up on the couch, settling between her parents. Sara and Oliver exchanged a glance before settling contently into the couch. They would have to call Quentin again to watch Shado, but for now, everything was perfect.

The Glades  
Night 

The Hood and Diggle stood on a fire escape across from the casino as they watched a man walk over to the front door. Back in the lair, Felicity was monitoring the bugs Oliver had placed near the door when she got conversation. Felicity tapped the communications network for the team.

“Password is Snapdragon, you get that Sara?” Felicity asked.

“I got it.” Sara said as she walked toward the front door in a red dress, “snapdragon.”

The guard let her in and Sara looked around. In many ways, it reminded her of Anatoli’s hideout in Russia. It was a gathering of underground, illegal activity under the guise of sophistication.

“What do you see?” The Hood asked through the communications.

“Six armed guards, two pit bosses, and a floor man.” Sara reported as she assessed the threats.

Sara walked over to a blackjack table, taking out her purse. Sara pulls out a stack of bound hundreds and passes it to the dealer. 

“One stack of high society.” Sara said in a tone that she had perfected, both from the five years away and from the gala’s she had attended as Oliver’s date.

The dealer gave her the cards and the games began. It wasn’t too suspicious until Sara kept winning. After a while, Sara felt the pit boss approach and almost sighed in relief, she had been waiting all night for this.

“Miss, I need you to come with me.” The pit boss said.

“Is something wrong?” Sara asked playing the part of the innocent woman. 

“Get up.” He said roughly.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Sara said sarcastically as she stood up with a sugar-sweet smile.

Sara let them man lead her away, fighting the instinct to break his arm when he grabbed hers. She looked around to where he was taking her, her mind grasping for details. 

“So there’s the bathroom, I should have known the manager’s office would be down the hall and to the right of the bathroom.” Sara played the part of the drunk, babbling fool to a tee. 

The pit boss led her to Alozo’s office. Alozo was on the phone when they walked in, not noticing them.

“Mr. Alozo.” The pit boss called out.

Alozo looked up and hung up the phone as Sara was led further into the room, finally having her arm released.

“Have a seat,” Alozo said and Sara was all but shoved into a chair on the other side of the desk, “what’s your name?”

“Dinah.” Sara lied, turning on the bug.

“Do you know where the term eighty-sic comes from, Dinah?” Alozo asked.

“No.” Sara said.

“Well, there was once an illegal casino at eighty sixth Bedford Street in new York. The term has evolved to meaning to ban or kick out. And Dinah, you’ve been eighty-six’d. Leave your chips and go.” Alozo ordered.

“Of course, thank you.” Sara ducked her head as she stood up and turned to leave.

“Oh, one more thing,” Sara stopped as the pit boss blocked her way and took out a metal detector as Alozo stood up, “the thing about card counters is that sometimes they work with a partner.”

The pit boss ran his metal detector and it went off near her ear. Alozo pulled out the comms before throwing it on the ground. Alozo stomped on it, breaking it instantly. 

Outside, The Hood and Diggle ripped out there comms as they heard the feedback after Sara’s coms was destroyed. They jumped down the side of the fire escape and moved in toward the casino.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.” Sara said dangerously.

To Alozo’s shock, Sara lunged forward, knocking the metal detector out of the pit boss’s hand before putting him in a choke hold.

Out in the casino, business was interrupted when two shots rang out and the door burst open. The security guard was thrown on his back, unconscious, as The Hood, bow drawn, walked in with Diggle following him with a gun in hand. Guards rushed them but Diggle fired, killing two instantly as The Hood grabbed another guard and slammed him through the blackjack table. Both Diggle and The Hood ducked as the other guards opened fire. The Hood notched arrow under the table before shooting up and firing, hitting one gunman in the chest. While they were distracted by his partner, Diggle shot up and fired, killing the rest of the gunman. 

Sara snapped the neck of the pit boss and let him drop to the floor just as The Hood and Diggle burst into the room. Alozo back up, terrified of these strong, powerful enemies. The Hood grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

“Where is Walter Steele?” The Hood growled.

“What?” Alozo asked seemingly confused.

“Six months ago you had him kidnapped, now where is he?” Sara snarled.

“It was just a job. I was given a name, I didn’t ask any questions.” Alozo said terrified.

Snarling, The Hood grabbed Alozo around the throat and squeezed lightly. Enough to cause pain but not enough to cut off oxygen.

“Last chance.” He growled.

“I’d take it, he’s not known for bluffing.” Diggle advised.

“He’s below ground, alright?” Alozo said against the Hood’s grip.

“You’re lying!” The Hood shouted as he tightened his grip.

“I delivered him and they killed him. I heard the gunshot, he’s dead.” Alozo said desperately.

No one did anything for a moment. Then The Hood punched Alozo, knocking him out cold. As Alozo dropped to the floor, Oliver turned around; lowering his hood and his partners could see tears in his eyes. Sara reached and hugged her husband as Diggle watched, unsure what to say. 

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Later 

“So how do you like you like your mac and cheese?” Quentin asked as Shado dug in.

“I love it!” Shado said brightly as she ate a spoon full.

Quentin laughed. Despite her lonely life up until this point, Shado truly seemed to be coming out of her shell. Although Quentin suspected that had more to do with the love Oliver and Sara seemed to shower her with. The door opened and Sara walked through, with a look on her face that let Quentin know something was wrong.

“Hi Momma.” Shado said and Sara flashed a half-hearted smile.

“Hi honey.” Sara said as she took off her jacket.

“Don’t leave the table until you’re done sweetie,” Quentin told Shado before he stood up and walked over to Sara, “what happened, is Oliver with Walter?”

“Dad...Walter’s dead,” Sara said shakily and Quentin gapped at her, “they killed him the moment the abducted him.”

“So...Oliver’s…” Quentin trailed off as he tried to absorb this.

“Ollie went to go break the news to Moira and Thea.” Sara said sadly.

“My god…I may have my issues with Moira, but Walter was a good man.” Quentin said genuinely sad. 

“He was,” Sara agreed as she took out her ringing phone, “it’s Ollie.”

“I need you to come back to Verdant.” Oliver said immediately when she answered.

“Ollie, shouldn’t you be with Thea and your mom?” Sara asked concerned by his lack of feelings on the matter.

“That’s why I‘m calling. I discovered something about my mother. I’ve already called Dig and Felicity. I’ll see you there.” Oliver said before hanging up.

“What’s going on?” Quentin asked as Sara hung up.

“Ollie wants me to go back to Verdant; he says he found out something about Moira.” Sara said as she put her phone away.

“Considering what he’s told me about her lately, you should go.” Quentin advised and Sara nodded before looking over at Shado.

“Sweetie, I’ve gotta go meet your daddy. We’ll both be back later. Be good for your grandpa!” Sara told her before walking out the door.

Verdant, The Lair  
Later 

“what’s going on Ollie?” Sara asked as she, Diggle, and Felicity came down the stairs to see Oliver staring at a recording arrow.

“Walter’s alive.” Oliver said and shock was the first thing the trio felt.

“Oliver, Alozo said-” Diggle began but Oliver cut him off.

“Felicity, Sara, I need one of you to pull up Malcolm Merlyn’s phone records,” Oliver said, spitting the name of his former friend’s father like poison, “he made a call from his office to wherever Walter is being kept at ten-thirty P.M.”

“Malcolm Merlyn, Tommy’s father?” Felicity asked stunned.

Sara, while just as stunned as Felicity, did as Oliver told her. Sitting down at the computers, Sara easily hacked into the phone lines and pulled up Malcolm’s phone records from his office. Scanning them, Sara quickly found what she was looking for.

“LUD show he made a call to a tenement complex in Bludhaven.” Sara said as she stood up.

“Can you pull up a satellite view?” Oliver asked as he walked up behind her.

“As long as Lyla doesn’t mind me borrowing her satellite for a minute.” Sara said as she hacked into Argus’ satellite and pulled the view of all thermal readouts of the area. 

“That’s a lot of security for low income housing.” Felicity said as she and Diggle walked up behind them.

“There are two guards at every access point.” Diggle whistled, impressed despite himself.

“There’s just one on the roof.” Oliver pointed out.

“Oliver, there’s no other building’s in that area.” Diggle pointed out.

“I don’t need them.” Oliver growled as he walked off and Sara stood up and followed him.

Bludhaven  
Later

The Hood and Canary jumped from the cargo plane, there parachutes slowing their descents. They landed on the roof, unseen to any of the guards. Throwing off the parachutes, The Hood slide down the access stairs using feet, knocking the solo guard off to his death. The Canary ran down after her partner and the two entered the building through the back door. Walking down the stairs, they encountered two guards, which were easily taken care off by one punch from each of them.

They walked down the hall and encountered two more guards. The Canary took out her baton and knocked out one by striking him in the head as The Hood knocked out the other with his bow. Hearing someone approach, The Hood notched an arrow and whirled around, firing. The arrow struck a guard in the heart, making him scream as he died. More and guards appeared, The Hood firing his arrow as The Canary knocked them out with her baton. The last two guards caught the vigilantes in separate choke holds but that was their fatal mistake. The Canary used her baton to knock him back before using it to snap his neck. The Hood spun out of it, punch the guard twice in quick succession, before grabbing his head and slamming his head into the wall twice, knocking him unconscious. 

The two stared at their work briefly before turning around and walking on. They found a metal door with a dead bolt. It was not locked, however, and The Hood opened it to reveal Walter, lying on a mattress. Movement revealed he was simply asleep, so The Hood activated his voice changer.

“Mr. Steele,” The Hood spoke softly bet Walter didn’t seem to hear him so he spoke louder, “Walter.”

This seemed to wake the older man, as he turned around and looked at them. He seemed thinner and his face had a beard on it from not shaving for all these months. Otherwise though, he seemed alright.

“What’s happening?” Walter asked as he looked at them.

“You’re going home.” The Canary said in her disguised voice.

Starling General Hospital, next day  
Morning 

“Are we sure about this?” Sara asked as she and Oliver walked towards Walter’s room, there daughter holding one hand from each of them.

“Your father’s right, Shado is going to come out eventually. At least this way, it comes out on our terms.” Oliver said and Sara nodded reluctantly.

“Mamma, Daddy, why are we here?” Shado asked curiously.

“Because we’re gonna introduce you to daddy’s family. Just wait here for a minute.” Oliver said as they reached Walter’s door. 

Oliver walked away and opened the door. Thea, Moira, and Walter looked up at him as he entered. He felt a surge of anger at seeing Moira but plastered a smile on his face. He would rather keep his daughter away from Moira but he felt that, despite her actions, she still deserved to know she had a granddaughter. Oliver walked inside and closed the door behind him.

“Welcome home Walter.” Oliver said as he walker forward.

“Thank you son. I hear congratulations are in order for you and Sara.” Walter said and Oliver knew this was the opportunity he needed.

“in more ways than one,” Oliver said and his family looked at him confused as he looked back and forth between Moira and Thea, “there’s something that I’ve been trying to figure out how to tell you for the past few days…now seems like a good as time as any now that Walter’s back.”

“Ollie, what are you talking about?” Thea asked confused.

“our third year on the island, Sara became pregnant,” Oliver said and his family stared at him stunned, “it’s complicated but that same year, some really terrible people came to the island. Sara gave birth to our daughter but we were led to believe by those people that she had died.”

“Were led to believe?” Walter repeated as he raised an eyebrow.

“We recently found out that those people faked her death. With some help from some old friends of Mr. Diggle’s, we got her back. She’s outside, if you’d all like to meet her.” Oliver said as they all stood frozen.

“Bring her in son.” Walter smiled as he came out of his shock.

“Oliver smiled and opened the door. He gestured Sara and Shado in and Sara led their daughter inside. His family stared at Shado stunned for a moment and Shado nervously hid behind Sara’s leg. Then Thea approached and knelt down to Shado’s level.

“Hi, I’m your aunt Thea, what’s your name?” Thea asked kindly.

“Shado.” Shado said as she seemed to regain her nerves and peeked out from behind her mother’s leg.

“Would you like to come meet the rest of our family?” Thea asked as she held out a hand.

Much like she had with Sara days earlier, Shado stared at Thea’s hand before she took it. Sara and Oliver smiled as Shado was led over to Walter and Moira.

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“Where are you going?”” Tommy asked curiously as he saw Laurel about ready to head out the door.

“Haven’t you been watching the news? They found Walter, I’m gonna go see if he’s okay.” Laurel said and Tommy tensed.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Tommy asked and Laurel turned to him.

“Whatever your problem with my sister and Oliver is, it’s yours. It has nothing to do with me. Tommy, I love you but Sara and Oliver are my family. Don’t ask me to choose Tommy, because I will choose them.” Laurel said before she turned and walked out of the apartment, leaving Tommy alone with his thoughts.


	28. The Undertaking part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow goes after Moira for answers as the Dark Archer returns to town. Shado spends the weekend with Laurel.

Verdant, The Lair  
Morning 

Sara and Felicity were at the computers, going over all they had on Moira and Malcolm. Oliver was pacing back and forth as Diggle stood behind him with his arms crossed.

“Oliver, I’ve been watching your mother more closely than we have in months and so far nothing,” Diggle told his pacing partner, “she goes to work, she goes home, occasionally she goes out to dinner. She seems to particularly like the salmon tartar at Table Salt.”

“Not the time Dig,” Sara chided as she looked at the data on Moira, “nothing different than when we checked last week, just a few calls to Malcolm’s cell.”

“Why wouldn’t she call him? They’re old friends, we’re all old friends.” Oliver said in a false cheerful voice.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked and Sara shot her a look.

“Did you seriously just ask him that? With everything that’s going on?” Sara asked sarcastically.

“My mom and my best friend’s dad are involved with a conspiracy that may have dire consequences for the city. And I’m pretty sure they murdered my father. I’m not planning to use the word ‘okay’ anytime soon.” Oliver deadpanned.

“All we know for sure is that Malcolm and your mother are planning something for The Glades.” Diggle said as he walked over.

“And Walter and I were getting too close to it, so he had Walter kidnapped.” Felicity chimed in.

“We need to find out what The Undertaking is.” Sara finished.

“I got to go ask her.” Oliver said as he stood up only for Sara to stand up and block his path.

“Ollie, the last time you did that, you wound up with a bullet in your shoulder.” Sara pointed out.

“That was The Hood. This time it will be me asking, a friendly mother-son chat.” Oliver said as he walked out of the lair.

“Sometimes I hate that man.” Sara sighed.

“So, shouldn’t you be getting back to Shado? I mean, your dad has to go to work sometime right?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Shado’s staying with Laurel for the week.” Sara explained.

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“And there you go!” Laurel said as she finished tying Shado’s shoes. 

Shado giggled as she eyed her shoes, blue with pink polka dots. She had been staying with her Aunt Laurel since she had been dropped off yesterday afternoon by her momma. So far, she thought Aunt Laurel was the coolest person ever, after her momma of course. Though she didn’t really like Aunt Laurel’s boyfriend, not that he seemed to like her either. He kept looking at her like he wasn’t sure what she was. He went to work early this morning, so that gave her and Aunt Laurel the whole day together, since Aunt Laurel took the day off.

“Have you ever been to a park before Shado?” Laurel asked her young niece.

“No.” Shado said not sure what a park was.

“Well, you’re in for a treat because we’re going to the park.” Laurel said as she took Shado’s hand. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day

Oliver, Sara, Slade, and Shado were bound, being transported in a military convey. They eyed the missile launcher as they passed it, seeing with dismay that it was now fully functional. Once they stopped, the four of them were roughly escorted from the truck to Fryers’ tent. As they were all lined up, Oliver saw one of the men at Fryers station. While none of his companions recognized him, Oliver did.

“You!” Oliver snarled as he lunged for the man.

Oliver was held back by two of the guards. The man smirked at him before going back to what he was doing. 

“Save it. We don’t have the luxury of indulging in personal vendettas.” Slade cautioned him.

Upon seeing Yao-Fei, Shado called out to him. As Yao-Fei greeted his daughter, Slade attempted to lung for the other man only to be held back by the guards restraining him.

“You led Fryers right to us you coward!” Slade snarled.

“Fryers was about to firebomb the entire forest to eliminate you. At least this way you still have a chance.” Yao-Fei defended.

“Well, pray that I don’t get a chance to repay your mercy.” Slade said coldly.

“How fitting,” Fryers said smugly as he walked in, “everyone reunited for the end.”

“The end of what?” Sara snapped.

“What is all this fore?” Oliver demanded.

Suddenly, the radio flared to life.

“HKIA, this is Ferris air flight 637 out of Berlin, nonstop to Hong Kong. We are steady at approach at thirty-three thousand feet and winds at fifteen knots. ETA, two hours and fifteen minutes. Over.” A voice said over the radio.

The man that Oliver knew activated his microphone. “Ferris 637, this is HKIA. Adjust course to zero-point-six degrees south, eleven minutes. Over.” 

“Roger, HKIA. Why the course change?” The pilot asked.

“Nothing to worry about 637. Just, uh, making sure to avoid turbulence.” The man lied.

“Roger. Adjusting course.” The pilot said before cutting out and the man turned off communications.

“they’re changing course sir. They’ll be in range of Lian Yu within twenty-six minutes.” The man told Fryers.

“Good, keep tracking it.” Fryers commanded it.

“That’s a commercial airliner Fryers, it can’t exactly land here.” Oliver told the madman angrily.

“It won’t be landing anywhere, Mr. Queen. I’m going to destroy it.” Fryers said coldly.

Starling City  
Afternoon

“Arrows are black, not green.” Quentin noted as he and Hilton arrived on the scene.

“The copycat archer.” Hilton said even though Quentin already knew that Oliver and Sara didn’t do this.

“Vigilantes are color coating themselves now, makes our job easier.” Quentin quipped.

“Except we haven’t seen the copycat in a while.” Hilton pointed out and Quentin tensed, not wanting to have to pin this on his family. 

Last time he took hostages to draw out the vigilantes, this time he massacres a bunch of lab nerds? No his is part of something bigger, a bigger plan.” Quentin said as he made a note to call Oliver and Sara once he had a free minute.

Queen Mansion  
Night

“Hey mom, how’s Walter?” Oliver asked as he walked over to his mother at the window.

“He’s upstairs resting; I think he’s doing well.” Moira said as she turned around to face him.

“Who took him?” Oliver asked bluntly.

“Well we don’t know yet but I’m putting all the resources at Queen Consolidated behind it.” Moira said smoothly.

“That’s the answer you gave the press yesterday. I want the truth.” Oliver said bluntly.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Moira said innocently.

“I think you do. A couple months ago, I brought you dad’s not book. You claimed to know nothing. I didn’t believe you then…just like I don’t believe you now.” Oliver said and Moira looked at him almost insulted.

“Are you suggesting that I knew something about my husband’s kidnapping?” Moira asked a slight edge to her voice.

“I’m suggesting that you were scared. Maybe you didn’t want any of this to happen, but it was harder than you thought and now you’re barely keeping your head above water,” Oliver said coolly even as Moira looked distressed as she frantically shook her head, “please mom, let me help you. Before you drown.”

“You need to stop asking these things. Do you understand? I need you to stop.” Moira said fearfully.

“I can’t, I need to know.” Oliver said firmly.

The lights went out in the house and Oliver acted confused, even though he knew what was coming next.

“Is that a power outage?” Moira asked confused.

“I don’t know.” Oliver lied as he waited for what was to come.

The sound of breaking glass pierced the air as a dark landed in Oliver’s neck. Oliver put a hand to his neck before he fell on his side, apparently unconscious. Moira cried out and knelt by his side before a dart landed in her neck as well. She took it out and began to feel weak almost immediately. She caught sight of two shadows on the wall, one of a man and one of a woman, before she fell on her back. Before she lost consciousness, Moira caught sight of two people entering the room.

Ware house  
Later

Moira awoke, groggily, to find herself in an unknown location, strapped to a chair, with her son across from her in the exact same position.

“Mom.” Oliver called out once he appeared to wake up.

“Oliver.” Moira said weakly as she discovered her position, “how are …we …we need to get out of here.”

“Moira Queen.” ‘The Hood’ said as he stepped out of the shadows.

“You have failed this city.” The Canary finished as she stepped beside her partner.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

“It doesn’t make sense, why do you want to blow up a plane?!” Oliver demanded. 

“When the New York Stock Exchange reopened after nine-eleven, the Dow Jones dropped nearly six-hundred and eighty five points. Can you imagine what would happen to China, the world’s second largest economy, if all air travel in and out of China were to be grounded indefinitely?” Fryers demanded as he got in Oliver’s face. 

“You want to destabilize China’s economy.” Slade realized.

“It’s not what I want; it’s what my employer wants. We have enough missiles here to shoot down any aircraft approaching the mainland. And that will decimate China’s economy. Especially when a rouge element in China’s own military claims responsibly,” Fryers said as he turned around and faced a stunned Yao-Fei, “you see, inconvenient as you always were, you always were worth more to me alive than dead.”

“Then you should have killed me, because I won’t do it.” Yao-Fei said firmly. 

Fryers smiled a nasty smile before he turned around and slugged Oliver, sending him to the ground. He then pulled out a pistol and fired three times. One shot hit Slade in the knee while the others hit Sara and Shado both in the shoulder. As they all went down, Yao-Fei cried out.

“Shado!” Yao-Fei rushed to his wounded daughter’s side.

“I said I needed you alive but I can kill everyone you care about.” Fryers said as he raised the pistol once more.

Ware house

“Please, do not hurt my son.” Moira pleaded.

“Tell us what we want to know and we won’t have to.” The Canary said coldly in her disguised voice.

“What is The Undertaking? ‘The Hood’ demanded his back to Moira.

When Moira hesitated in answering, Oliver looked up at Diggle and subtly nodded. Diggle gave a slight, almost unnoticeable nod before he slugged Oliver. Oliver faked a groan of pain as Moira cried out.

“Tell me!” ‘The Hood’ demanded as he punched Oliver again.

“Leave my son alone!” Moira pleaded.

“Then tell us.” The Canary snarled as she took out her baton.

“I can’t! He’ll kill me and my family!” Moira said desperately.

“You should be more worried about what we’ll do.” The Canary snarled.

The Canary then struck Oliver across the face with her baton, knocking over his chair and setting Oliver on his side. Moira seemed to reach her breaking point and gave in.

“Malcolm is planning to level The Glades!” Moira shouted shocking everyone, “it’s so he can rebuild them but…”

“How?” ‘The Hood’ demanded.

“He has a device.” Moira said.

“What device?!” The Canary demanded as she stalked over.

“He says it can create an earth quake.” Moira revealed stunning all of them even further.

“How is this possible?” ‘The Hood’ demanded.

“I don’t know, he says it was created by Unidac Industries. He used my companies Applied Science division to turn it into a weapon.” Moira revealed.

“Why would you get involved with something like this?” ‘The Hood’ demanded as he stepped behind her.

“My husband…he got involved without my knowing. He was just trying to do some good, he was lost, and his actions left me vulnerable to Malcolm and I had to protect my family and my children.” Moira said sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

“This device, where is it?” The Canary demanded.

“I don’t know.” Moira said.

“If you don’t tell us, we can’t stop him.” ‘The Hood’ said.

“You can’t stop him, it’s too late.” Moira said miserably. 

The Canary took out a knife and knelt in front of Oliver and cut him loose as ‘The Hood’ did the same for Moira. Unseen by Moira, The Canary leaned down and kissed the spot on Oliver’s face where she struck him before she and Diggle rose and took off. Moira rushed over to Oliver but he pushed away her hands.

“Oliver, honey, I know what you must be thinking, but I never intended for this to happen. You know I would never be a part of this willingly.” Moira said, pleading with him to understand.

“I don’t know anything anymore.” Oliver said as he looked at her disgusted. 

Oliver rose and limped away from her.

The Lair  
Later

“My god, Oliver what happened?” Quentin asked as he walked down and saw Oliver’s face.

“Long story, what is it Quentin?” Oliver asked as he eyed the papers in Quentin’s hand.

“I found something I think you guys should see,” Quentin handed the papers to Sara who began looking at them, “that copycat archer of your touched every record at Unidac Industries. And there was a few calls to Merlyn Global at an unaccounted line,” Quentin said before he was the looks on their faces, “what?”

“The Undertaking is Malcolm Merlyn’s plan to destroy The Glades.” Sara told her father and he gapped at her openly.

“What?” Quentin asked in a low voice.

“Malcolm purchased a device from Unidac Industries and then used the Applied Sciences from my family’s company to turn it into a weapon that could cause an earthquake so it would seem like a natural disaster.” Oliver explained.

“Why the hell would your mother get involved with this?” Quentin demanded stunned beyond belief.

“My father was involved without her knowing; Malcolm killed him and brought her in after under the threat of Thea and Walter’s lives.” Oliver explained anger visible in his voice.

“My god.” Quentin fell into a chair.

“The Copycat archer killing those scientists…it’s Malcolm covering his tracks.” Sara realized.

“Wait, this other Archer works for Merlyn?” Quentin said as he began to overcome his shock.

“He’s destroying evidence so that no one can trace this devastation back to him.” Oliver put together. 

“Then you two need to have a pointed conversation with Mr. Merlyn.” Diggle said as he looked at Oliver and Sara.

“Even if we cross off Merlyn, that other archer is still out there.” Sara pointed out.

“He could set off the device. We need to find the archer, and then we deal with Merlyn.” Oliver declared.

“Maybe there’s another way to get Merlyn to tell us.” Felicity pointed out and Sara smirked as she saw what Felicity was doing.

“Computers don’t keep secrets.” Sara said at the boys confused expressions.

“Felicity, are you hacking into the Merlyn Global mainframe?” Oliver asked.

“Yes, yes she is.” Sara said before the younger blonde could respond. 

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

“Stop!” Yao-Fei held up his hand as Fryers had his gun trained on Shado, “I’ll do it.”

“I knew your good judgement could be counted on,” Fryers said as he lowered the gun, “come along now, we need to get you back into uniform.”

As Slade started thrashing around, he drew attention of Fryers and the guards. As Fryers went over to restrain him, Yao-Fei put a knife in Oliver’s hands. Exchanging a look with Sara, Oliver hid the knife with his hands by grabbing it as Yao-Fei talked to Shado in Chinese. 

The Lair  
Later 

“Damn it!” Sara shouted as she and Felicity failed after hours of trying to hack into Merlyn Global.

“So no luck then?” Quentin asked as he, Oliver, and Diggle watched from afar.

“If we get in, I will throw my hands in the air and shout ‘Yes!” Felicity said dryly.

“There has to be some other way we can find out where he’s keeping this device.” Diggle said frustrated.

“Short of waltzing up to Merlyn’s mainframe and plugging in my tablet directly, there’s no way I can get that location.” Felicity said as she gave up.

“Then I waltz.” Sara said as they turned to her, “I may not be as good as you Felicity, but if I can plug it in, I can get it.”

“I did mention that it’s located in Merlyn Global, on the twenty fifth floor, right? It’s only accessible through a restricted access elevator.” Felicity pointed out.

“Then it looks like we’re breaking in to Merlyn Global.” Oliver said grimly.

Merlyn Global, next day  
Late morning/early afternoon

Oliver, in his best suit, walked up to the front desk, a brief case in his hand. 

“Hi, I have an eleven-thirty appointment with Tommy Merlyn. Oliver Queen.” Oliver said as he put on his most charming smile.

As the security checks the card Oliver gives him, Sara walks up, dressed as a Big Belly Burger delivery girl. She places the bag of food on the counter and looks at the guard, seemingly board as she smacks her gum.

“I have a super deluxe big belly buster for a Mr. Andrews. I think he’s in security. He a good tipper?” Sara asked, sounding like a teenager.

“You can go on up Mr. Queen,” the guard as he handed Oliver his card back before turning to Sara, “you can wait a second.”

As her husband walked passed her, Sara waited as the guard made a call, playing the part of the ditsy delivery girl. After the guard gave the okay, Sara made her way to the security room. Knocking on the door, she held out the bag of food to Diggle, who gave some money.

“Keep the change.” Diggle said and Sara smiled politely. 

Walking away, Sara pocketed the money as she met her husband by the elevator. The entered the elevator and heard someone call out to hold the door. Sara pushed the close doors button repeatedly but it was too late as a smooth looking man entered the elevator.

“Where you headed sweetie?” The man asked Sara as he eyed her lustfully, not noticing Oliver’s glare.

“Nineteenth floor.” Sara said sounding bored.

“That’s too bad, I’m going to thirteen.” The man said.

Oliver would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy it when he pushed the man’s folder out of the elevator. As the man rushed the elevator, Sara pushed the close button again and this time it worked, leaving the two of them alone to do their work.

“Mr. Andrews got his lunch?” Oliver asked conversationally. 

“Yep.” Sara said, popping the p.

“Mainframes on twenty five guys, this is as close as I can get you.” Diggle said through the comms as the elevator stopped.

Oliver opened the elevators emergency hatch and the two of them climbed up through it. Oliver opened his brief case and took out a grappling gun. Putting arm around Sara, Oliver shot off the gun and the grappling hook embedded itself in a wall across from the elevator. They swung across to the opposite ledge and let the grappling gun go, it swinging uselessly as Oliver opened the elevator door. Seeing that the coast was clear, Oliver and Sara walked through, the door closing behind them automatically.

“Security protocol is on a ten minute weep. I’ll have my meeting with Tommy and be back in nine, ‘kay?”

“’Kay.” Oliver gave her a quick kiss before he walked off.

Sara quickly entered the code and swiped the card into the card reader. The wall moved aside to reveal a secret room. Considering that Malcolm fancied himself master of the universe, she really wasn’t surprised by the look of it. Sara sat down at the table with the computers and plugged in Felicity’s tablet.

“When I read your name in my file, I thought it was a typo.” Tommy said as he turned around as Oliver walked in.

“What is your problem with Shado?” Oliver asked as he stepped into the room.

“Besides her parents? Nothing, why?” Tommy asked.

“We talked to her last night before Laurel put her to bed; she thinks you don’t like her,” Oliver said and a flicker of shame crossed Tommy’s face, “whatever issues you may have with me and Sara, leave our daughter out of it. She may be your niece one day, and Laurel already loves her. So get over yourself and try and build a relationship with her, because this may be what breaks your relationship with Laurel.”

Oliver turned around and began to walk away when he paused.

“What exactly is it you do here?” Oliver asked curiously as he looked over his shoulder.

“I work closely with my father.” Tommy said simply. 

Oliver nodded before walking off. After he walked out of Tommy’s office, Diggle’s voice sounded in his ear.

“Guys, we got trouble. Sara’s about to have some ahead of schedule security.” Diggle warned.

“I haven’t finished the download.” Sara said as watched the tablet work.

“I’m on my way, hold tight.” Oliver said.

Oliver rounded the corner and almost ran straight into Malcolm.

“Oliver!” Malcom said cheerfully.

“Mr. Merlyn.” Oliver held his hand out to Malcolm and they shook hands.

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Malcolm said as they dropped hands.

“Tommy and I had some unfinished business.” Oliver said as he began to grow impatient.

“I know things have been challenging between you two but I trust you’re working things out.” Malcolm said as Oliver heard Diggle call for him.

“Yes. I’m sorry I have to go, there are some investors waiting for me at the club.” Oliver said hoping to get away and help Sara.

“I’m on my way out; I’ll walk you down to the lobby.

Oliver plastered a fake smile on his face as he joined Malcolm and his colleague in the elevator, unable to answer Diggle lest he give himself away. 

“Just a few more seconds!” Sara shouted at Diggle as she silently watched the tablet with anticipation.

“You don’t have a few more seconds. “ Diggle said as the download completed.

“Don’t need ‘em.” Sara said as she unhooked the tablet.

Sara picked up the tablet and ran out of the room but ran into security. Cursing under her breath, Sara ducked under his arm before putting him in a choke hold until he was unconscious. Dropping him, she put the tablet under her arm.

“Sorry.” Sara said to the unconscious guard before she ran out into the hall.

The Lair  
Afternoon

“It’ll take a little while for me to shift through all this data.” Felicity said as she eyed the data on the computer.

“You two alright?” Diggle asked as he looked over at Oliver and Sara.

“My father told me he failed the city,” Oliver said as he picked up the list, “asked me to right his wrongs but I never knew what he meant until now. The Undertaking. I told myself once we crossed all the names off this list we’d be done but…The Undertaking is what we returned to stop, we just cured the symptoms while the disease festered.”

“If we stop the Undertaking…then it’s really over. We can finally move on with our lives.” Sara realized.

“So what, you guys retire then?” Diggle asked curiously.

“Yeah…we can.” Oliver said slowly as the realization set in.

Laurel’s apartment  
Night

”hey.” Laurel said as she opened her door to see Sara.

“Hey, we on for the movie?” Sara asked curiously.

“Yeah, Tommy will watch Shado.” Laurel said as she stepped out.

“You sure that’s a wise idea?” Sara raised an eyebrow as she remembered her conversation with her daughter last night.

“I don’t know what happened but since he came home from work, he’s been great with her.” Laurel said confused but delighted.

“Okay.” Sara was skeptical but willing to give Tommy the befit of the doubt.

The Lair  
Later

“Got it!” Felicity said as she read the decrypted data, “The device is in a ware house down town.”

“Great,” Oliver stood up and went to get his hood, “Sara’s spending some time with Laurel, she doesn’t get to do that too often, we can handle this. Coordinated attack: Dig, you get the device, I’m going after Merlyn.”

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

As he worked on his restraints with the knife, Oliver watched with the others as Yao-Fei recorded the speech Fryers had given him. Feeling his hatred for Fryers grow stronger, Oliver tried to quicken his pace. After it was finished, Fryers took out his pistol and, to the shock and horror of Oliver and company, shot Yao-Fei in the head.

“No!” Oliver shouted in outrage and grief as Yao-Fei fell back dead. 

Sara tried to offer comfort to the sobbing Shado even as she, Oliver, and Slade glared at Fryers with pure hate.

Merlyn Global  
Night

“Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city.” The Hood growled at Malcolm.

“And how have I done that?” Malcolm asked innocently.

“The Undertaking. It ends now.” The Hood growled.

“Oliver, the device. It’s gone.” Diggle said through the comms.

“The Hood notched an arrow and aimed right at Malcolm.

“Where is the device?” The Hood growled.

“Safe. I don’t know how you got into my system, but it prompted me to take precautions” Malcolm explained as he held up his hands, “there is nothing you can do that will stop what is about to happen. And you shouldn’t. The city needs what is about to happen in order to survive. The people who are destroy this city from the inside out need to be erased from the map.”

“Fine. Let’s start with you.” The Hood growled before he fired the arrow.

To The Hood’s shock, Malcolm expertly caught the arrow. The Hood stared in shock and disbelief as Malcolm spoke again.

“Ironic isn’t it? Last Christmas I almost killed you, a few months ago you saved my life, and now you’re here trying to kill me. You should make up your mind.” Malcolm told him. 

“Done.” The Hood sneered as he moved to grab another arrow.

Malcolm threw the arrow at him and he dodged it as the arrow went through a glass case behind him. Malcolm lunged at him and they exchanged blows before Malcolm quickly gained the other hand. Malcolm grabbed The Hood and slammed him down on the table before kicking him several times in the midsection in quick succession. The Hood tackled him onto the table and it collapsed under their combined weight. The Hood picked up his bow but with a precise strike, Malcolm broke the bow in two. Pausing in shock, The Hood regained himself and tackled Malcolm into a wall. Malcolm threw him across the floor and kicked him in the face. Everything went black.


	29. The Undertaking part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara, and Diggle go after Malcolm as Felicity and Quentin try and shut down the device. Sara tells Laurel to take Shado and get out of town.

Starling City  
Night

“I remember movies being better before the island.” Sara mentioned to Laurel as they walked out of the movie theater.

“Yeah, it was pretty awful wasn’t it?” Laurel giggled just as Sara’s phone started ringing.

“’Scuse me a sec,” Sara said as she answered her phone, “hey Dig, what is it? Wait, slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying…I see. I’ll be right there.”

“Something wrong?” Laurel asked as Sara hung up.

“There’s a problem at the club and Ollie needs my help. I’ll talk to you later.” Sara said before she ran off.

Unspecified location, next day  
Early morning 

Oliver woke up as someone dumped a bucket of cold water on him. The man, one of Malcolm’s employees, walked off as Oliver looked around, becoming aware of his surroundings. He had been stripped down to his jeans, his comms device was gone, and he had no idea where he was. Not good. Hearing footsteps, Oliver looked up as Malcolm approached him.

“I hope I didn’t hurt you,” Malcolm said and Oliver gave him a dirty look, “at least now I can properly thank you for saving my life. If I only knew how you and Sara were spending your nights. My hope is that I can explain everything to you, so you can understand.”

“You murdered my farther, sentenced me and Sara to five years of hell!” Oliver shouted angrily.

“I am sorry about what happened to you and your wife. You know, I have lost people to.” Malcolm said as he began to circle Oliver.

“Like your wife? Do you really think you are honoring Tommy’s mother by destroying The Glades?” Oliver inquired in disbelief.

“As surely as you believe you are honoring your father by putting on that hood. Not a day goes by that I don’t miss your father.” Malcolm said honestly.

“You’ll see him soon.” Oliver growled.

Malcolm got a cold look on his face as stepped closer to Oliver. The two archers glared at each other for a moment before Malcolm spoke again.

“You can’t beat me Oliver, even with Sara by your side. Yes you’re younger, you’re faster. But you always seem to come up short against me. Do you wanna know why? Because you don’t know, in your heart, what you’re righting for. You and Sara don’t know what you’re willing to sacrifice and I do,” Malcolm paused to let that sink in before he shrugged and turned around, “no one can stop what’s about to come. Not even the vigilantes.” 

Malcolm threw Oliver’s hood on the floor before walking away. Oliver stared after him as he tried to think of a way out.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Day 

As Shado cried softly, Slade noticed the knife as Oliver cut his binds. Oliver gave him a meaningful glance before jerking his head towards Sara and Shado. Feeling his restraints break, Oliver stood up with an angry roar and lunged for Alan. Oliver pushed Fryers aside before he stabbed Alan twice in the side. Oliver whirled around as Shado and Sara stood up and Oliver brought the knife down, freeing them both. As Slade and Shado beat on the guards, Sara took out her baton and expanded it.

“Should have checked me better!” Sara sneered as she struck Fryers across the face with it.

Fryers went down and stood up, knocking the baton out of her hand as he pulled out his radio.

“Fire! Fire the missile!” Fryers shouted into it.

Fryers ran out as Shado assisted Oliver with his opponent. Grabbing her baton off the floor, Oliver and Sara rushed out as the missile fired into the sky.

With Oliver  
Early morning

Oliver swung himself around by his chains and used his legs to begin climbing the chains. He almost to the top when he let go. He fell down and he stopped, all the sudden weight was too much for the pipe holding the chains and it broke. As water sprayed over him, a guard ran down, gun in hand. Oliver used the chains as a whip, throwing them at the guard. The guard fell down the stairs as he lost his gun. Rushing Over, Oliver snapped his neck before rushing up the stairs. Stopping, Oliver waited until the next guard came before putting the hands around his neck and snapped the neck of the guard with the chains. As Oliver tried to untangle the chains from the guard’s neck, another guard came out with a gun drawn. Before he could fire, The Canary appeared and used her baton to snap his neck.

“You are sleeping on the couch tonight.” She said as she let the body drop.

The Lair  
Later in the morning 

“Hey, you alright?” Quentin asked as he and Diggle stood up as Oliver and Sara came down the stairs.

“Physical, I’ll be fine.” Oliver said as he and Sara reached them.

“Felicity’s at Queen Consolidated, going through everything we got of Merlyn’s network.” Diggle got right to business.

“Did she find anything?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, the semantics of Merlyn’s earthquake machine so we can shut it down.” Sara said and Oliver nodded.

“Quentin, I need you to go to the police, try and get Pike to issue an evacuation for The Glades,” Oliver told his father in law who nodded, “Sara, go to Laurel. Try and get her to take Shado and leave town, I don’t care how you do it. In the off chance we fail to stop Merlyn, I want our daughter out of the city.”

“I agree.” Sara said as she nodded.

“Dig, wait here for Felicity. I’m gonna go have another chat with my mother.” Oliver ordered and the rest of his team all nodded in understanding. 

Oliver, Sara, and Quentin left Diggle in The Lair to wait for Felicity as they went up to the club. As they exited the lair, they encountered Tommy. Tommy stilled as he stared at Quentin, having no doubt that he knew. Giving his wife and father in law a look, they nodded at Oliver before leaving the two old friends alone.

“Sara’s father knows.” Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

“Yeah.” Oliver said.

“How long?” Tommy asked.

“It doesn’t matter, I have to go.” Oliver tried to walk passed Tommy but Tommy blocked him.

“I was hoping we could…talk.” Tommy said quietly.

“On any other day, I would take you up on that, but not today.” Oliver said as he pushed passed Tommy.

“What’s going on Oliver?” Tommy asked and Oliver cursed under his breath before turning around.

“Your father…is planning to destroy The Glades.” Oliver said and Tommy gapped at him.

“Are you insane, why would he do that?” Tommy demanded.

“He thinks it will avenge your mother’s death.” Oliver said and Tommy snarled.

“You keep my mother out of this!” Tommy tried to punch Oliver but Oliver side stepped him.

Tommy landed on the floor and sat up painfully as Oliver kneeled down to his lever.

“The difference between us Tommy is that I didn’t find out the truth about my father until it was too late. But you have always known, dep down, you have always known, the man he is.” Oliver told him as Tommy stared at him unblinkingly.

Tommy did not say anything, simply stared at Oliver with an unreadable expression on his face. Oliver stood up and walked out of the club.

Lian Yu, Five years ago  
Day 

Sara and Oliver moved towards the launcher but the guard fired on them, forcing them to take cover. Shado emerged from the tent and ran towards the guards taking them out one by one. Slade came out with an assault rifle, firing at the guards.

“Go!” Slade shouted at Oliver and Sara.

Nodding, the couple moved towards the missile launcher as Slade fired at the guards. Shado was pulling open the circuits when Oliver and Sara got there.

“We need to reprogram the missile!” Shado told them over the gun fire.

“Neither of us knows how to do that!” Sara shouted.

“I do!” Shado assured her as she pulled out the command chip. 

“Watch out!” Sara shouted as a guard got back up.

Shado kicked him off, grabbed is gun, and shot him in the back of his head. The missile launcher began to roll as another guard came at Shado, beginning another fight with her.

“Put the chip in!” Shado shouted at them. 

Oliver and Sara ran forward but another soldier blocked them. Oliver gave Sara the chip before fighting the soldier. Sara ran forward, looking up as the missile neared the plane, before finding what she was looking for. Sara put the chip in as Oliver pushed the soldier off him. They both looked up as the missile turned around and headed for them. Oliver and Sara jumped off the missile launcher and took cover. They watched in both relief and horror as the missile hit the camp. 

Queen Mansion  
Afternoon

“Mom,” Oliver said as he walked into, “we need to stop this.”

“Everything I’ve everything done has been to protect both you and you’re sister.” Moira said as she packed up Walter’s thing.

“I think you actually believe that mom, and maybe that’s true, but dad told me something once: ‘what good is a family without a soul?’ tell me this, how do you expect to explain this to Shado one day? How do you expect to defend to her the decision to let hundreds of people die?” Oliver demanded.

“I’m not their mother.” Moira said tersely.

“I get protecting us, especially now that I’m a father myself, but you’re missing the point. Half your job as a parent is to protect us; the other half is to set an example for us. What kind of example are you setting for Thea by letting this happen? If this is what it means to be a Queen…then I don’t want any part of this family anymore.” Oliver said as Moira’s phone went off.

“Malcolm, how can I help you?” Moira asked as Oliver began to pay attention to the call, “I see. Thank you for calling.”

“What is it?” Oliver asked.

“Malcolm has accelerated the time table. The Undertaking is happening tonight.” Moira said and Oliver nodded and turned away, “where are you going?”

“Someone in this family needs to put an end to this. If it’s not gonna be you, then it sure as hell will be me.” Oliver snapped as he walked out. 

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“Sara, hi!” Laurel smiled brightly before Sara rushed in, “hello to you to.”

“Where’s Shado?” Sara demanded as Laurel closed the door.

“She’s asleep, taking a nap. Why?” Laurel asked concerned by the look on Sara’s face.

“I need you to take Shado and get out of town, today. I don’t care where you go, but get as far from here as you can. Something is going to happen and I don’t want Shado here to see it.” Sara said urgently.

“And how do you know this?” Laurel asked skeptically.

“I know this…because I’m The Canary.” Sara revealed.

Thinking Sara was joking, Laurel laughed. When Sara didn’t join in, Laurel slowly stopped and took in Sara’s face. Realizing that Sara was telling the truth, Laurel took a step back in shock and slide down the wall. Sara knelt down next to her sister and took her hand.

“I know this is a lot to take in. I can’t imagine what must be going through your head, but I need you to do this for me. I promise I’ll explain everything later on, but something very dangerous is going on and I want Shado safe. Take her and get out of town.” Sara told her sister.

“Okay.” Laurel said shakily.

Sara nodded before she stood up and walked out the door.

The Lair  
Late afternoon

“The Undertaking is happening tonight.” Oliver said as he and Sara walked into the lair to see Diggle and Felicity.

“Felicity may have found something.” Diggle mentioned.

“This symbol,” Felicity said as she held up the list, “it’s the map of the old subway tunnel systems.”

“It’s what got us thinking that The Undertaking is connected to The Glades.” Oliver remembered. 

“But what if it’s more specific than that?” Felicity asked.

“What do you mean?” Sara asked confused.

“If I had a machine that could trigger an earthquake in an otherwise geologically stable area, where would I position it?” Felicity asked rhetorically. 

“Underground.” Sara breathed.

“Yeah,” Felicity said as she brought up a geographical map, “this is a US geological survey of the tectonic plates under Starling City. The red line here is a known fault that runs right below The Glades.” 

“About a mile, the fault runs underneath the old Tenth street subway line.” Diggle chimed in.

“Dollars to donut, the device is somewhere down there.” Felicity said.

“I know where that is.”

Before he could tell them, his phone rang. He walked away for a moment before hanging up and turning back.

“Felicity, pull up the local news please.” Oliver ordered.

Felicity did as he asked and everyone was shocked to Moira on the screen.

“My name is Moira Dearden Queen. I am the acting CEO of Queen Consolidated and, god forgive me, I have failed the city. For the past five years, under the threat of my life and lives of my children…I have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose: to destroy The Glades and everyone in it. I realize now that my family’s safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Merlyn. And I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness. Adam Hunt, Frank Chen, and my husband Robert. Please, if you reside in The Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and lives of your children depend on it.” 

“Looks like you got through to her.” Sara said as the new feed cut out.

“She gave those people a chance.” Oliver agreed as he walked over to a crate. 

“I thought Merlyn broke your bow.” Diggle said as Oliver opened the crate.

“I have another.” Oliver said as he pulled it out.

“I was going over the semantics, the device be activated by a timed detonation or a mobile transmitter.” Felicity explained.

“Which Merlyn could have on him.” Sara pointed out.

“If we get our hands on this device, maybe we don’t need to find the device.” Diggle suggested.

“Too big an if Diggle,” Oliver said as he turned around, “we need you in the subway. Find the device and disarm it.”

“This time we face him together.” Sara said and he nodded.

“You two faced him together once before and he beat you.” Diggle pointed out.

“This time we know what we’re dealing with.” Sara said.

“Just to be safe, why don’t you bring along something you didn’t have before: me.” Diggle said.

“We can’t let you do that.” Oliver said firmly.

“You two are not by yourselves anymore, not since you brought me into this. Us into this,” Diggle corrected himself as he glanced over at Felicity briefly, “besides, army regulations: a soldier never lets a brother or sister go into battle alone.”

“We’re out of bows.” Oliver quipped.

“I’ve got my gun.” Diggle smirked.

“I guess that leaves the dismantling to me.” Felicity mentioned.

“Felicity, this whole place is ground zero, you need to go.” Sara ordered.

“If you guys aren’t leaving, I’m not leaving. Besides, if I don’t deactivate the device, who will?” Felicity asked.

“I can do it.” Quentin said as he walked down the stairs.

“Dad.” Sara said surprised to see him there.

“This is my city to Sara; I’m not gonna just abandon it.” Quentin said firmly.

“I’ll need to talk you through it.” Felicity pointed out.

“It’s in an abandoned subway station near Pabst Street.” Oliver said.

“How do you know?” Diggle asked curiously.

“That’s where his wife was murdered.” Oliver explained.

“Let’s move out.” Sara ordered.

Merlyn Global  
Night

The Hood, Canary, and Diggle entered Malcolm’s office. Looking around, they saw the dead bodies of police officers.

“Looks like we missed him.” Diggle noted.

Lian Yu, five years ago  
Night

Oliver and Sara walked among the ruins of the camp, looking around for the camp.

“Shado, Slade!” Oliver called out.

No one responded. Spotting a box, Oliver and Sara kneeled down and opened it. It was Yao-Fei’s bow and arrows, as well as his hood. Oliver picked it up, feeling the weight of the boy in his hand. Oliver notched an arrow when they heard a laugh. The couple jumped but relaxed when they realized it was only Slade. He was propped up behind a crate and pulled himself to his feet.

“Figures you two couldn’t save the day without making a mess.” Slade said amused as he used the crate to support himself with one arm.

“Where’s Shado?” Sara inquired.

“I thought she was with you two.” Slade said.

“Actually,” The trio turned around to see Fryers, a gun aimed at Shado’s head, dragging her towards them, “she’s with me.”

“Let her go. It’s over Fryers!” Slade shouted as he limped forward but fell to his knees.

“Let her go.” Oliver said deathly calm as he aimed the bow at Fryers.

“Unbelievable. A two year operation undone because a trust fund brat and his girlfriend wash up on shore. And now here you are: a killer. You two wanted nothing more than to leave this island, and now you can. I can call in a rescue ship, you and Ms. Lance can go home Mr. Queen. Are you prepared to sacrifice your freedom and hers, for her?” Fryers asked as he jerked his head in Shado’s direction.

Shado was pushed forward as Fryers let her go. Oliver did not need to look at Sara to know what she wanted him to do. He guessed that being on this island had given him and Sara the near telepathy it took most couples years to reach. At Shado’s nod, Oliver fires. The arrow pierced Fryers in the throat. The mercenary stumbled back, gasping for breath, before he fell back, dead.

“Guess so.” Oliver said as he lowered the bow.

Slade grinned in disbelief as Sara helped him up, while the young woman looked over at her boyfriend, pride in her eyes. Shado smiled before looking over at Fryers corpse. It was over.

Merlyn Global  
Night

Hearing a cough, Oliver and Sara turned towards the noise, ready for anything. However, the relaxed when they saw it was just Tommy.

“Tommy! Tommy.” Oliver pulled back his hood as he helped his friend up.

“Oliver, Tommy blinked as he looked up at his friend and Oliver was filled with rage at the wound under Tommy’s eye, “you were right about my father.”

“Do you know where he is?” Sara asked as she walked forward.

“No,” Tommy shook his head before shooting up, “Laurel!” 

“She’s safe Tommy, I had her take Shado out of town before all this began.” Sara assured him and he calmed down.

“Oliver, Sara.” Diggle called over.

“Are you gonna kill him?” Tommy asked almost fearfully.

“Only if we have to.” Sara told him.

“Get to safety.” Oliver ordered and Tommy nodded.

Tommy stood up and walked out of the room as Oliver put his hood back over his head. The Hood and Canary walked over to Diggle. Diggle hand his cut out and was aiming it at part of the wall that was slightly agape, revealing another room.

“Looks like a false wall.” Diggle told them.

At The Hood’s nod, Diggle opened the wall and the trip stepped inside. It was a room of weapons and standing in the back, in front of a fan, was Malcolm Merlyn, dressed in his Dark Archer outfit.

“Welcome everyone. I’ve been waiting for you, I wanted you to watch your city die.” Malcolm said smugly.

“Where’s the transmitter?” The Hood demanded.

“Somewhere I can easily get to it.” Malcolm said confidently.

“I doubt it,” Diggle said and Malcolm raised an eyebrow, “you’ll be too dead.”

The Hood notched an arrow as Diggle began firing. Malcolm retreated behind some weapons as The Hood fired an arrow and The Canary threw a knife at Malcolm. None made impact and the three of them pursued him further into the room. Malcolm fired back at The Hood with an arrow but The Hood ducked just in time. Diggle rounded a corner but Malcolm grabbed him, knocked the gun out of his hand, and threw Diggle across the room. Picking up the gun, Malcolm threw it at The Canary but she ducked as she took her baton. The Hood and Canary moved in as Diggle picked his gun back up. Using there bow and baton respectively, they tried attacking Malcolm but he used his bow to block them. With Malcolm occupied, Diggle moved in close with his gun, Malcolm kicked The Canary away and began to engage in one fist fighting with Oliver before retreating, knocking the gun out of Diggle’s hand once more on the way. As he passed by a table, Malcolm grabbed a pair of knife and threw them. Diggle cried out as he was hit in his shoulder and his knee. Malcolm ran up a pair of stairs as The Hood and Canary checked on Diggle as he went down to the floor, his back against the wall.

“Stair, go. Go!” Diggle shouted and they nodded.

The Hood and Canary followed Malcolm through the door and up the stairs. The burst through a door to find Malcolm on the roof of the building, facing them with his hood up. 

“So, are you two ready to dig?” Malcolm asked.

Old Starling Subway tunnels  
Same time

“What exactly am I supposed to be looking for?” Quentin asked as he walked down the path.

“Do you want me to describe it to you?” Felicity asked as Quentin saw something.

“No, I got it.” Quentin said as he stared at the machine in front of him.

“Okay, you should see something that looks like a circuit board. Pull it out,” Felicity instructed and Quentin walked over and did as she asked, “do you see a timer?”

“Yeah, less than seven minutes.” Quentin said as it counted down.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

Malcolm was attacked by both sides, by bow by The Hood and by Baton by The Canary. Yet he seemed to be doing well. Malcolm got a punch in at The Canary’s face and The Hood stood back and fired an arrow. Malcolm expertly caught it but The Hood smirked as it blew up in his face. Malcolm went down as The Canary stood back up.

Subway tunnels  
Same time

“There are three wires, you need a green, a yellow, and a blue. Cut the blue.” Felicity said to Quentin through the comms.

“Alright, I got it,” Quentin cut the blue wire but the machine suddenly activated and the timer reset itself to two minutes, “no no no no no!”

“There must be some kind of anti-tamper safeguard, let me try and override it.” Felicity told him.

“There’s not enough time, there’s not enough time!” Quentin shouted.

“Just hold on.” Felicity pleaded with him.

“Not enough time.” Quentin said as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

Laurel was stuck in traffic, all the people trying to get out of the city. Shado was asleep in the back seat, her head against the window. Suddenly, Laurel’s phone rang. Seeing it was her father, Laurel answered it.

“Dad, don’t worry, Sara had me get Shado out of the city before all this started.” Laurel answered.

“I know, that’s not why I’m calling,” Quentin told her, “I just wanted to say…that I love you and I’m proud of you. You and your sister both. Tell Shado that her grandpa Quentin loves her.”

“Daddy, you’re scaring me.” Laurel said at the tone in his voice. 

“I’m not gonna make it sweetie. I want you to promise me something: you’re not gonna die alone like me. You have a family: Sara, Shado, Oliver, even that boyfriend of yours. I didn’t think I had the right to live when Sara and Oliver didn’t, promise me you won’t make the same mistake. Promise me Laurel.”

“I promise.” Laurel said her voice cracking. 

“I love you.” Quentin said.

“I love you daddy.” Laurel said as tears ran down her face.

Quentin hung up, steeling his emotions as he put his phone away.

“Detective, I need you to listen to me very carefully.” Felicity said.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

Malcolm swung his sword, which The Canary blocked with her baton. The steel weapons locked it a battle for a moment before Malcolm pulled back. The Hood grabbed his arm and wrestled the sword from Malcolm’s hand. The sword clattered to the ground as the archers battled it out. The Hood flipped Malcolm to the ground but Malcolm grabbed him in a choke hold. Oliver tried to break it but it was useless. The Canary moved in but Malcolm sent a powerful kick to her midsection. The Canary was set into a heating vet with great force, losing consciousness.

“Don’t struggle. It’s over,” Malcolm told Oliver as he lowered them to the ground, “there was never any doubt to the outcome. Don’t worry, your wife and daughter will be joining you soon.”

Oliver suddenly found himself filled with much greater strength. His mind cleared of fog and he grabbed an arrow of the ground. He stabbed himself with it and, through him, Malcolm gasped in pain as he let Oliver go and Oliver pushed the arrow all the way through him and into Malcolm.

“I guess I found what I’m fighting for.” Oliver said as he stood up.

Diggle stumbled through the door as Sara regained consciousness. Seeing Oliver standing over Malcolm, both smiled, thinking they had won.

Subway tunnels  
Same time

“Come on.” Quentin grunted as he twisted two wires together.

To Quentin’s shock, amazement, and great relief, the machine sparked and died. Quentin sat back, amazed as he breathed out.

Merlyn Global  
Seconds later

“Lance did it, it’s over.” Felicity said through the comms.

“It’s over.” Sara said as she walked over and Malcolm laughed, drawing there attention.

“If there’s anything I’ve learned as a successful businessman, it’s,” Malcolm coughed, “redundancy.”

Malcolm fell to the roof, face first. As they stood there for a moment. Then, as they absorbed what this meant, the trio exchanged horror filled looks.

“Felicity, there’s another device.” Oliver told her.

Almost as soon as Oliver finished speaking, the three vigilantes saw the destruction beginning to happen in The Glades. They watched in horror and awe at the destruction that they thought they had stopped only moments earlier, destroyed The Glades.

“Felicity…and my father.” Sara said as dread settled in her stomach.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Oliver aske Diggle.

“Yeah, I’ll just slow you both down. Go!” Diggle shouted and they took off.

Shado woke up as she felt herself luge forward, the seatbelt saving her. Aunt Laurel’s had smashed her head against the windshield, and was bleeding from her forehead. Her car was rammed against another.

Tommy looked at his vantage point in shock. Although the cars here weren’t near The Glades, the earthquake’s massive vibrations had allowed many drivers to lose control of their cars. It was basically one big accident. He was walking, looking at the accidents in stunned awe when he spotted something: a familiar car. Tommy rushed over and looked through the window in horror at Laurel’s unconscious form. Looking in the backseat, he saw Shado in there with her, thankfully she didn’t appear unharmed.

“Shado, are you okay?” Tommy asked drawing her attention and she nodded at hi, “Okay, can you unbuckle?”

Shado attempted to do so and succeeded. Tommy nodded, that was one problem.

“Okay, move as far away from this door as you can get,” Tommy told her and she backed away to the edge of the seat, “wish me luck kid, I hope this works, for all our sakes.”

Tommy stepped back and, with all the strength he could muster, punched the window. He hand went through the window, although he wasn’t exactly uninjured. Tommy groaned in pain before reaching down and unlocking the door. Tommy pulled his handed out and pulled open the door. Gesturing Shado forward, Tommy waited as Shado climbed up to the passenger seat. Tommy gently picked her up and set her on the ground before climbing inside the car. With some difficulty, he manages to unbuckle Laurel and pick her up bridal style. Carefully, Tommy climbs pout of the car and sets Laurel down. Tommy checks Laurel over as Shado watches concerned.

“Is Aunt Laurel gonna be alright?” Shado asked.

“I think she’ll be fine kiddo. She’ll have one hell of headache tomorrow, but she’ll be fine.” Tommy assured the young girl as he loved a strand of hair away from Laurel’s face.

“Hey,” the pair turn around to see a man behind them, “you’re Tommy Merlyn, Malcolm Merlyn’s son.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy stood up, “look, I know you must be angry at my father, I am to, but I had nothing to do with-” 

 

A shot rang out and Tommy stopped. Laurel is jerked awake by the sound and Tommy looks down. A red stain is spreading across his shirt. Tommy looks up to see the man holding a gun before he falls down.

“Tommy!” Laurel screams as she rushes to him.

The man aims his gun at her but before he can fire, an arrow hits him in the shoulder. He goes down, groaning in pain. Laurel and Shado look up to see The Hood and Canary rush over.

“Momma!” Shado rushes towards Sara, who takes her daughter in her arms as she takes in the scene with growing horror.

“Tommy,” Oliver rushes to his friend’s side and applies pressure to the wound to slow the bleeding, “you’ll be alright Tommy.”

“I’m sorry, “ Tommy said as he looked up at Oliver, “That’s what I came to tell you at the club. I’m sorry, I was wrong. You’re not a murderer, you’re a hero. You save more lives than you take, and I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that.”

“I forgive you Tommy.” Oliver said as he tried to stop the bleeding.

“We both forgive you, now don’t speak.” Sara told him as she and Shado neared them.

“Thank you, I’m glad.” Tommy said weakly.

Tommy closed his eyes and his head fell limply to one side.

“Tommy,” Oliver said as his voice cracked as they realized what had happened, “it should have been me!” 

“Tommy!” Laurel rushed to his side as tears ran down her face.

“Open your eyes Tommy!” Oliver cried as tears ran down his face as well, “open your eyes.”

As her sister and husband cried and begged for Tommy to wake up, Sara hugged her daughter as she cried her own tears. Tommy Merlyn was dead and nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don’t hate me. I like Tommy and I did briefly consider saving him but Tommy’s death sets up a lot of season two, so it really was unavoidable.


	30. Saying goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the funeral of Tommy Merlyn, Oliver and Sara make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has subscribed, left a kudos, or even just read this. I should post the final part of this series, The Arrow And Canary Year two, sometime tomorrow, so keep a look out!

Starling City Cemetery, one week later  
Afternoon

The weather seemed to reflect the mood as storm clouds loomed over the funeral. It seemed as though the heavens themselves were crying as the pallbearers carried the casket to its place on the ground. As they walked away, the priest walked forward, a bible in his hand. 

“A life that hasn’t had a chance to fully grow, a life that hasn’t filled out its purpose in this word is a life that has been taken from this earth to soon. Mr. Queen, I believe you wanted to say a few words.” The priest said as he looked out at Oliver in the crowd.

Oliver gave Sara’s hand a quick squeeze before he stood up from his seat. Oliver walked towards the front of the crowd and turned around to face them as the priest gave him room. Oliver cleared his throat before he started to speak.

“In all my dreams, I never thought I’d be here. I knew Tommy Merlyn for what feels like our entire lives. He was my best friend; I loved him like a brother. Everyone here knows about Tommy’s less than stellar reputation, but he was much more than a billionaire playboy. He was a great friend, a caring brother, not just to me but to my sister Thea as well. He was a surprisingly hard worker, a compassionate believer in kindness and justice, and a fierce protector of those he loved. I’d like to believe that if the person who shot Tommy knew the kind of person he was, he wouldn’t have shot him, instead he would have helped him get my daughter and sister in law to safety. But I also know the kind of things that vengeance can do to someone’s mind, so I just don’t know. This city will be a darker place without Tommy Merlyn, may he find a better place in the great beyond.” Oliver said as he took a deep breath.

There was not a dry eye in the crowd as Oliver made his way back to his seat. Oliver sat down and Sara took his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder as the priest gave Tommy last rights.

Oliver and Sara’s loft  
Night

Oliver, Sara, Laurel, Diggle, and Quentin sat at the kitchen table, untouched glasses of scotch in front of them. Roy had taken Thea back to his place hours ago, which on any other day, Oliver would be unhappy about but he let it slide this one time. Sara had put Shado to bed not too long ago, and the young girl didn’t fight it, sensing the sad atmosphere in her home. 

“Ollie, Sara…what happened to Tommy wasn’t your fault.” Laurel said quietly, the first words she’d spoken since the funeral.

“Thank you for trying to make us feel better sis but yes it was.” Sara said as she ran a hand over her face.

“We should have acted sooner, we’ve known about my mother’s involvement for months. If we’d acted sooner, we could have prevented this and because we didn’t’, Tommy died.” Oliver said his voice full of self-loathing. 

“Oliver, Sara, what you’re feeling is survivors guilt. You two did the best you could and Tommy died because of Malcolm’s actions, not yours. I get it, I’ve dealt with my own share of survivors guilt, but it is not your fault.” Diggle told them.

“Enough of all this sad crap, I think we’ve all had enough of that,” Quentin said as he picked up his glass, “I propose a toast: to Tommy Merlyn. May he rest in peace.”

“To Tommy Merlyn.” Laurel and Diggle raised there glasses.

“To Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver and Sara mimicked them.

After a while, Laurel, Quentin, and Diggle wished Oliver and Sara goodnight and left. Oliver and Sara were on the balcony, looking over the city.

“I think we need to get out of town for a while,” Oliver said suddenly and Sara turned to him surprised, “things are bound to get tough here and Shado shouldn’t be here to see that. She’s spent most of her life afraid, she shouldn’t be afraid of where she lives to. She deserves to be happy where she lives.”

“I agree. Where should we go?” Sara asked curiously.

“I don’t know yet. How about we just drive for a while and see where we end up?” Oliver suggested and Sara smiled.

“I like that idea,” Sara said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, “what are we gonna tell our family?”

“Tell them…that we’re taking Shado away from all this for a while. We’re doing what we think is best for our daughter.” Oliver said firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's something that isn't about the soap opera called Felicity and friends. Hope you like it! No haters please.


End file.
